Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change
by Misha
Summary: Rory and Christa have grown and changed over the past three years, so much so that they have started to grow apart. As the world changes around them, can the Gilmore-Hayden twins regain their old bond? Sequel to "Sugar and Spice".
1. Prologue: Endings

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

Disclaimer- They don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a while. I'm not making any money off this story, so please don't sue me.

Author's Note- I'm back! I took a long hiatus because of some major life changes (I've had two babies in the time I've been away). This story and Christa wouldn't leave me though. While, I always intended to tell the whole story, it was the college years that wouldn't leave me alone. So I'm starting this story in Season Five. Maybe, I'll go back and do the other three seasons, but for now at least I'm continuing Christa's journey. I'm going to break away from the cannon here a fair bit, mostly because I'm not an L/L fan. A lot of things are similar to the show, though there will be a lot of changes as well. It should be easy to follow along though. I hope you enjoy it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed S&amp;S over the years, I've gotten a lot of love for that story and it means a lot to me.

Rating- PG-13

Spoilers- Up to the end of Season Five is fair game.

Summery- Rory and Christa have grown and changed over the past three years, so much so that they have started to grow apart. As the world changes around them, can the Gilmore-Hayden twins regain their old bond? Sequel to "Sugar and Spice".

* * *

Prologue- Endings  
  
_August 2003_

"We leave tomorrow." Logan told Christa, looking at her carefully.

"I remember," she said dryly, "I leave for Yale in two weeks."

"You haven't changed your mind?" Logan asked.

She sighed. "Logan…"

"Sorry," he said, "I know it's the right thing for you. I actually agree."

"You do?" Christa asked, honestly surprised. There had been so much negativity surrounding her decision to not go with everyone else, that she was surprised someone supported her decision. Well, other than her family, of course, who had been furious at the mere suggestion of ditching college to sail around on a yacht for a year.

"Coming with us would be the easy solution," Logan pointed out, "you'd get to hang out with your friends, please Collin, live up to everyone's low expectations for you as the reckless twin, and let you run away from your problems. Again."

"Again?" Christa asked, a little defensively.

"What was this last year in Connecticut if not you running away from your problems?" Logan asked her. "You ran to your grandparents because you don't like your father's fiancé and you don't want to deal with the reality of a half-sister, you slept with Robert because you were mad at Collin, but also because you were afraid you'd cave and you wanted to make sure he wouldn't try and persuade you. You take the easy road, Christa, I'm not criticizing you, most of us do, it's one of the things we have in common. We're the slacker wild children of the rich and privileged, after all. This time, you're not doing that and I respect that."

Christa made a face, but didn't argue with his assessment of her. "I need to do this," she said slowly, "I need to prove that I'm not a screw-up, mostly to myself, you know?" She sighed. "How come you understand me so well and Collin doesn't?"

"Collin doesn't want to." Logan told her. "He's hurt and he's angry and… I think he's also scared, I think you both were, of your commitment, so when this came up, you both used it as an excuse to not have to make it work."

Christa wondered if he was right. She and Collin, it had been so complicated from the start. It was supposed to be no strings, but there'd always been invisible strings, right from the start. It was supposed to blow over, but it had lasted over two years. Neither of them did commitments, but they had tried. Yet, though Christa loved Collin, being committed to him had terrified her, more than she'd wanted to admit and maybe she'd taken the easy road out. She turned from Logan and looked out the window, thinking back to that last fight with Collin.

_Christa was surprised to see Collin's car in her grandparents driveway when she pulled up._

_As soon as she got out of her car, he got out of his._

_"You're finally home." He said dryly, leaning against his car. "Must have been an exciting night."_

_Christa stiffened. So he was going to have it out with her here. Fine. She'd been on edge for days, since their fight and she was ready to have it out._

_"I was at Robert's."_

_There was no surprise on Collin's face._

_"I saw your car there this morning." He told her after a moment. "I dropped into see Robert and I saw your car in the driveway and no one else's. I didn't stick around to say hi, just came here and figured I'd wait for you, I was hoping you'd tell me you just dropped it to see Robert for some weird reason. I've been waiting two hours. Good thing your grandparents aren't home or they'd have probably called the police, I'm sure the maid has considered it."_

_"What do you want me to say?" Christa asked defensively. "We broke up Collin. You broke up with me, remember? You told me that if I didn't put off Yale to sail around the world with you, I obviously didn't want to be in this relationship. Remember?"_

_"Well, given how fast you bounced into someone else's bed, I must have been right." Collin said bitterly. "I wanted to be wrong, Christa. God, I wanted to find a way to work it out."_

_"How?" Christa asked. "Would you have stayed behind?"  
_

_Collin was silent for a long time. Christa took his silence for an answer. "Didn't think so and God Collin, do you actually think we could have made a yearlong separation work? The two of us? At eighteen and twenty-one?"_

_More silence from Collin. Christa laughed bitterly. "I see, by 'finding a way to work it out', you meant getting me to cave." She shook her head. "God, Collin, are you that selfish? That you don't care what's best for me, as long as I go along with what you want!"_

_"I want us to be together!" Collin shouted, "I thought that was what you wanted too! Apparently, I was wrong. After all, why else would you, the self-professed Queen of screwing and slacking off suddenly care about doing the 'responsible' thing? You're never going to be the good twin, Christa, we both know that and I don't think you care—I think it's an excuse. You committed to someone for the first time and you got scared, but you can't admit it, so you found an excuse to call it off and still look like the better person."_

_Christa went white at his accusations._

_"I can't believe that I was actually serious about giving us a shot." Collin said in disgust. "I should have realized that relationships are bad news. I should have learnt that from my father."_

_"I'm not the one running away." Christa said bitterly. "Seriously Collin, my decision to go to Yale isn't about you, not everything is. You know what, maybe I'm just sick of being the screw-up, of living up to everyone's expectations, don't you ever get sick of it or do you like shoving it to your father as your run your credit card up?" She glared at him. "You know what you're right, it was a bad idea. We're a bad idea, maybe we always were. Two screwed up people, with screwed up parents and screwed up ideas of relationships trying to make it work. It was always a bad idea, but you know what I'm trying to be a little less screwed up, obviously I have to do it without you."_

_She turned and walked towards the house, not looking back. But before she reached the door, she heard the slamming of a car door and a moment later the screech of tires as Collin drove away. She got inside the door and collapsed in the front hall, tears running down her face._

  
"Have you talked to him at all?" Logan asked, breaking into her thoughts and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Christa said flatly, turning to look at him. "And I don't expect I will. I think we said everything we had to say to each other two weeks ago."

Logan sighed. "You guys were good for each other, Christa. I'm a huge advocate of 'no strings', but you and Collin, you guys fit together."

Christa smiled bitterly. "Apparently not well enough." She looked up at Logan and her smile turned genuine. "I'm going to miss you, Logan. So much."

"I'll miss you too." Logan told her, placing a gentle kiss on her head. "Be good ok, but not too good?"

Christa laughed. "Ok. And try not to get captured by pirates, ok? Or sink the yacht."

"I'll try, but I make no promises." Logan told her with a roguish grin, making Christa heartache when she realized just how much she was going to miss him. Miss all of them. Even Collin.

Maybe especially Collin.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Friday Night

Sugar and Spice: Everything Changes  
By Misha

_Disclaimed in Prologue_.

_Author's Notes- I have had a few people ask me about "Pretty and Perfect". I don't remember giving permission, but it is possible. In the four years since I took my fanfiction hiatus, I've been asked about a few different stories and I generally say yes. I wasn't actively aware of the story until this weekend though and I just flipped through it and I can confidently say that my plans for Christa and Rory are quite different, as my story will branch further from the events of the show._

Chapter One- The New Friday Night

_Late August 2004_

Christa arrived at her grandparents' before Rory and Lorelai. It was the first Friday night dinner of the new school year, after all classes started on Tuesday and on Monday she and Rory would be headed back to New Haven. It was time to get back in the routine.

Not that everything was exactly as it used to be, which was why Christa was headed towards the Pool House and not the Main House. Her grandfather was now living in the Pool House and apparently, Friday night dinners were going to be split between Richard and Emily from now on. It was so strange to think of her grandparents as separated.

That strange picture, the need to make some sort of sense of it, was why Christa had decided to tag along even though she wasn't obligated to attend Friday night dinners, since Francine and Straub were paying for her education out right. Christa knew the Gilmores would do the same for Rory, but her sister was too stubborn, too much like their mother, to take it as anything other than a loan and Christa respected her for that. Respected her, but didn't hold herself to the same standards, she'd played the game with the Haydens for a lot of years and their paying for Yale was just part of it. As was her car, credit card and generous allowance. It was just one of the many differences between her and Rory

"Christa," Richard said in surprise, after she'd been greeted by his valet and brought inside. Christa wondered briefly if the man would stick around of if there would be a new valet by next week. That might just be an Emily quirk, "you're early."

"For once," she said with a laugh, "I have the shortest drive."

"Can I get you a drink?" Richard asked.

"A martini," Christa said instantly, she'd never try it with Emily, who was as stickler for rules, but with Richard she figured she could get away with it.

He smiled and complied. "Are you looking forward to getting back to Yale?"

Christa nodded. "Yeah, it should be a good year."

"Are you enjoying the Life and Death Brigade?" Richard asked, sipping his own martini.

"I am," Christa agreed, "it should be interesting to see what happens this year with Logan and the others back." She and her grandfather had discussed her dissatisfaction with the current state of Life and Death Brigade affairs on a few occasions and she knew he shared her feelings.

"When are they due back?" Richard asked. "Have you heard from them?"

"An e-mail about a week ago," Christa confirmed, "they should be back today, actually."

It was one of the reasons Christa had decided to come to Friday night dinner, to take her mind off the imminent return of the Terrible Trio. Or rather of one member of it. She figured if she didn't distract herself, she'd spend all night staring at her phone, willing it to ring.

"I'm sure you've missed them," was all Richard said, because, of course, it wasn't his nature to pry, "and their return will certainly stir things up, in a much needed way."

"Yes," Christa agreed and was saved from saying anything more by the arrival of her mother and sister.

"You're early," Lorelai said, giving Christa a quick hug, "I figured you'd skipped out on us."

"I have the shortest drive," Christa said with a shrug, taking a sip of her martini. She had moved back in with Francine and Straub for the summer, because she wasn't living with her dad and Sherri and her mom's house was really too small for her the three of them. Plus, Straub's health wasn't great and Francine seemed to appreciate her company. Plus, they didn't expect much of her other than the occasional shared meal, so it was an arrangement that worked well for Christa. After living there on and off since she was sixteen, Christa actually felt very at home there. In a sad way, more at home there than with either of her parents, though she would never tell them that.

Lorelai noticed the martini and gave her daughter a look, but Christa just grinned back and Lorelai sighed and then turned to her father and requested her own drink. Christa saw Rory giving her a strange look, but she ignored it, she was getting pretty good at ignoring Rory's judgement and not letting it affect her. She figured that it was one positive from the mess that had been that past summer.

"So Rory, Christa, the two of you begin your second year at Yale this week," Richard commented once their drinks had been brought to them.

"Yes," Rory answered for both of them, "we move into Brantford on Monday."

"Together?" Richard asked.

"No," Christa answered, ignoring the look on Rory's face at the question. "We're on different floors. Rory is rooming with Paris and I have no idea who my roommate is."

She and Rory had originally planned on being roommates, but after their blow-up at the beginning of the summer, neither of them brought it up, knowing that the option was off the table. Christa knew Rory was hoping that she'd bring it and up and that rooming with Paris wasn't her first choice, but that wasn't going to happen. Christa loved her sister, but their lives were just too different and Christa knew that if they lived together they were just going to fight and after this summer, Christa wanted to avoid that at all costs and she bet Rory did too.

"Well, you're both going to love Brantford College," Richard assured them after a moment, "that's where I lived, you know."

"We know." Rory said with a smile.

"It is the oldest of Yale's residential colleges," Richard continued, "they have these Carillon bells that are enchanting, and it has, what was called by Robert Frost, the most beautiful college courtyard in America."

Christa tuned out the small talk about Yale, since she could care less about whether the college had a nice courtyard, and looked around the pool house. It looked different that the last time she was here, that was for sure. Of course, the last time she was here, her grandfather hadn't lived here. Richard and Emily were separated, it was so strange and sad, as crazy as her grandparents were, they'd always seemed like a set.

* * *

Lorelai suppressed a sigh as she and the twins made their way to the main house. They hadn't even been able to finish their drinks before Emily's maid had barged in and ordered them to the main house for dinner, despite Richard's protests that he'd barely had any time with them.

Except Christa, of course, Lorelai was still curious as to why her daughter had arrived early and what sort of intense conversation with Richard they had interrupted. There had been a few of those this past year, which was odd, as it was Richard and Rory who had the bond, not Richard and Christa. She'd tried mentioning it to them both, but they'd both shut her down and pretended they didn't know what she was talking about, which aroused her curiosity. She tried not to let it bug her though, she'd get it out of Christa eventually; she always did.

Though, she did have something to say about that martini Christa had been drinking. "Did you turn 21 and I miss it?" She asked her daughter lightly.

Christa shrugged, "it was just a martini. I knew Emily would never go for it, but I thought Richard might be game. Turns out I was right."

Lorelai shook her head. Her daughter knew her grandparents, that was for sure. She wasn't really upset about Richard serving Christa a drink, because really her daughter might only be nineteen, but she was in college and Lorelai was perfectly aware that Christa drank on a regular basis and had since before she attended Yale, to be quite honest. Still she felt bound by the Mom Code to at least mention it.

Rory frowned at her sister and looked like she wanted to make a retort, but she stayed quiet. It was something that Lorelai noticed was happening more and more lately. There was a weird vibe between the twins, there had been ever since the night of the Dragonfly's test run. At some point, she knew she'd have to ask, but right now she was trying to let them work it out by themselves, since they were adults.

Emily was waiting for them as soon as they stepped into the main house and they were quickly seated. The conversation faltered immediately as Emily brought up the same topics Richard had and she seemed annoyed that they'd 'wasted' all the good talk on Richard.

"He gets you first, talks you out, and I get three exhausted, empty shells." Emily complained. "You don't have a single thing to say to me."

Lorelai repressed a sigh; apparently it was going to be one of those days. She just hoped that it wasn't sign of things to come. She'd never liked Friday night dinners to begin with, this split might make them unbearable. Of course, she wasn't obligated to come anymore, but she couldn't leave Rory to fend on her own, as much as she might want to and she was pretty sure that whatever curiosity had brought Christa out this week would fade fast and she'd start avoiding them like the plague again. Not that Lorelai blamed her at all.

"Lyle Matthison is having an affair with a twenty-one year old cocktail waitress." Christa blurted out, filling the silence.

Lorelai looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, who was Lyle Matthison and why would they care?

Emily's eyes lit up and Lorelai took back her thought, apparently Christa knew what she was doing. "Really? Where did you hear that?"

"Misty Matthison caught him and has been blackmailing him since July." Christa said with a laugh. "We went shopping last week and she was telling me all about it. She's gotten a new car and doubled her allowance because of it. Plus she hates her step-monster, so she doesn't feel guilty keeping her father's secret."

Emily laughed. "Misty always was an enterprising girl. So Lyle's cheating on Cookie, well, I guess what goes around comes around and she's not a perky twenty-one year old anymore. I bet Deborah would be quite interested to hear about this, maybe I'll have to invite her for tea one day this week."

Lorelai repressed an eye roll at her mother's enthusiasm for gossip, but she had to give Christa credit for coming up with the perfect way to deflect her grandmother's ire. The girl had style that was for sure.

* * *

"That was… interesting." Lorelai commented as they left the house and headed towards their cars. They'd all driven separately, since Christa had come from Hartford, of course, and Lorelai had come straight from the Inn, so Rory had driven herself.

"It was horrible and I don't like it," Rory complained. She hated seeing her grandparents like this, apart and so obviously unhappy, and the separate Friday night dinners felt too permanent for her liking. She hated how divided her family was right now, not just her grandparents, but her and Christa as well.

"I know, hun," Lorelai said sympathetically as they reached their cars, then she turned to Christa. "I better see you before you head to New Haven, ok? I need some Mommy/Christa time."

"Definitely," Christa agreed, giving Lorelai a quick hug, "if not tomorrow, then Sunday."

"See you at home," Lorelai told Rory before she got in her car and drove away, leaving the twins by themselves on the driveway.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Rory asked after a moment, "or can I convince you to come back to Stars Hollow for the night? It'd be nice to have a girl's night."

She and Christa had made up from their fight, on the surface at least, but things were still more strained than Rory liked. They'd barely spent any time together since their blow up and Rory really wanted to have a bonding night to fix things and have them go back to answer.

Christa paused, "um" she started and then was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. "Sorry, let me get this." She told Rory just before she hit answer. "Hello? Logan!"

As soon as she heard the name, Rory knew that her hopes for a night of sisterly bonding were dashed. If the Terrible Trio were back in the country, then Christa would definitely want to see them right away, at least she'd want to see two of them. Rory had no idea how Christa felt about her looming reunion with Collin and knew they weren't really in a place where she could ask. Not after their fight at the beginning of the summer.

"When did you get back?" She heard Christa ask. "For sure, I'm actually at Richard and Emily's, so I could be there in ten. Will…? Oh. Ok then. Yeah, I know, Logan and I am a big girl. I'll handle it. I… I just need some time to prepare myself. I can't wait to see you either."

Christa hung up her phone and shot Rory an apologetic look. "Sorry, Rory, I'd love to hang out, but that was Logan. The gang just got back this morning and he wants to catch up with everyone. You're welcome to tag along, if you want."

"No thanks, I need a quiet night," Rory said quickly. She'd been hoping for bonding time with her twin, not drunken revelry. Besides, she'd never been comfortable with her sister's friends and she didn't really like who Christa was when she was with them, or at least who she'd been a year ago, but she knew that if she said anything to that effect it would just cause more problems. "I thought things ended on a bad note between you and the guys," she ventured, unable to leave it completely alone.

"Only with Collin," Christa said softly, "and he's not going to be there. Apparently he's in Switzerland with his dad, so I have some time to prepare myself for that one. I've really missed everyone else though and I'm looking forward to seeing them again, especially Logan."

Christa's voice softened when she mentioned the blonde man and it made Rory curious. She'd always wondered about the bond between them. Her twin had sworn they were just friends and Rory believed her, yet, they were so close. Rory didn't get it, she found Logan arrogant and obnoxious, but he was Christa's friend, not hers.

She just nodded. "Well, have fun," she said, hiding her disappointment. Not only had her hopes for a girl night been dashed, she was also afraid that the return of the Terrible Trio would mean that the divide between her and Christa would grow even larger, but of course, she couldn't say that.


	3. Chapter 2: Return of the Terrible Trio

Sugar and Spice: Everything Changes  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Two- Return of the Terrible Trio, Minus One

Christa rang the Huntzberger's doorbell, eager to see Logan again. And whoever else might be around. Logan had said 'us' on the phone, but Christa had no idea who all that included, just that it didn't include Collin, which she was ok with.

"Miss Hayden, it is good to see you again," the butler said as soon as he opened the door, "Mr. Huntzberger is expecting you, he's in the pool house."

Unlike Richard and Emily, who had a different maid every time Christa visited, Logan's family had had the same butler for years, probably since Mitchum was a child, and he was well acquainted with all of Logan's friends. He knew which ones the family approved of and which ones they didn't and greeted them accordingly. It always surprised her a little that she was always greeted so cordially, but then, while she might be the black sheep twin to most of the world, in the eyes of Connecticut society she was the good one, the one who knew how to play the game.

"Great, I'll see my own way there," Christa said with a smile and instead of entering the mansion, she turned and headed towards the backyard and the Huntzberger's pool house. Once there, she knocked and then, instead of waiting for a response, immediately opened the door. "Anyone miss me?" She asked with a smile as she walked in.

There was a big crowd of people, pretty much everyone in their circle, which made sense since checking the missed calls on her cell phone had revealed that Logan had first tried calling her about five minutes after she had arrived at Richard and Emily's and turned off her cell phone, so he'd had plenty of time to gather the gang, both the returning adventurers and those, like her, who had chosen not to play pirate.

There were several shouts upon her entrance.

"Christa!" Logan exclaimed, rushing over to her and picking her up and swinging her around.

She clung to him for a moment, realizing just how much she had missed him. She always said Rory was her best friend and until this summer that had been true in a way, but no one understood Christa the way Logan did. As much as she'd missed Collin and agonized over how things had ended between them, Logan's absence had left just as large a gap in her life and there had been so many times over the past year, especially after her big fight with Rory, that she could talk to Logan. Now he was here, he was home.

Logan finally set her down and Christa was swarmed by other people calling out her name and giving her hugs. Finn was the last to greet her and he pulled her towards him and kissed her. She returned the kiss, knowing that it was meant in a playful manner.

"Hello luv, miss me?" He asked after a moment with that charming grin of his and for the millionth time Christa asked herself why he couldn't have been the one that made her blood race and her heart stop. It would have been so much easier if she'd fallen for Finn, it was always easier with Finn, lighthearted and fun. Even with their history, things were never messy between them. They'd been able to put their brief fling behind them and stay friends, with a bunch of light-hearted flirting.

Christa grinned up at him. "Desperately," she assured him, "you know I can't live without you, Finn."

"Why would you want to?" He asked, releasing her from the embrace he had her in, but slipping his arm around her waist. "You are my favourite girl, even if you aren't a redhead." He frowned and peered at her. "You'd make a wonderful redhead. You could dye your hair." He suggested hopefully.

Christa laughed again. "I could—I do miss the wild colours." She'd never tried red, she wasn't really sure it was her style. She'd been considering blue, mostly just to watch Emily and Francine freak out, but red was a distinct possibility.

"I was going to ask about that," Logan said with a grin as he sat down on a loveseat, "for a moment I wondered if we had the right twin. What happened to the purple? You look so un-Christa-like without it."

Christa shrugged and settled herself next to Logan and Finn settled next to her on the arm of the loveseat, "I just felt like it was time for a change. I'd had the streaks since my freshman year of High School. It was either get a dramatic hair cut or lose the streaks and I haven't had more than a trim since I was 9, so the idea of cutting my hair was too traumatizing. I do need to do something to do it though, the plain brown is a little too dull for my tastes. It's been profitable though—Francine wrote me a huge cheque the first time that she saw me after I got it was done."

Logan laughed. "Ok, as long as there was profit involved. I was afraid it meant that you had gone good girl on us."

"Never," Christa assured him, "rebel to the bone. I'm the same old Christa, just with different hair."

Logan gave her an appraising look. "Somehow I doubt that," he murmured quietly enough that Christa was sure that only she and Finn heard him and then he grinned, "so how's Yale been in our absence? I trust you've been doing your best to keep things interesting?"

"I've been trying to, but I have big shoes to fill." Christa said with a laugh. "Life will be much more exciting now that you guys are around to liven things up." She paused and then looked right at Logan. "It will make the Life and Death Brigade more interesting too. It hasn't quite lived up to his name."

Christa felt comfortable mentioning the LDB despite her vow of silence, which she took seriously, because she knew almost everyone in the room was a member already. The few who weren't, were Legacies and would be joining this year and most Legacies knew about the LDB ahead of time, their parents taking great pride in the initiation, like Richard had with her.

There was silence following her words as everyone processed what she was saying and then Logan burst out laughing. "Here I was thinking we'd have to initiate you this year and I should have known that you'd have figured it out on your own. I thought they would have tried to keep you out though, since the current council all has sticks up their asses. Who brought you in, Ryan Davies?"

Christa shook her head. "No."

Logan pursed his lips. "Ok, there's no way Brandon Adams would approach you."

It was Christa's turn to burst out laughing. "Hell no. If he could have gotten away it, he'd have denied me entrance, but I'm a Gilmore and that means I'm a Legacy member and he had to let me in. Hell, I think the LDB rolls are the only place other than my birth certificate where I'm recorded as Christine Gilmore-Hayden."

"That sounds like Brandon Adams," Logan said, "but then how did you find out? Am I missing someone? Davies and Adams, along with Andrew Hubert, another blowhard and one without the guts to cross Adams, were the executive members when I left, which is a terrible shame since Davies is the only one who had even the slightest inkling of what the Life and Death Brigade should be and he was powerless against Hubert and Johnson, who is another of Adams' type and practically pushed Adams into his spot. We'd already decided to leave, so we didn't fight it as hard as we should have."

"Andrew Hubert ended up leaving Yale for family reasons and there was an empty spot and it was summer and the rebels were able to organize themselves fast apparently and Daniel Prescott got the empty spot," Christa confirmed.

"Prescott!" Logan said in delight. "Of course, he has the standing and while, we're not close, he's fun and of course, he'd know you from parties."

"Yes, but he's not the one who brought me in, though apparently he had planned on it," Christa said with a laugh, "My grandfather let me in on the secret and had me inducted with the Alumni Council before school started and even Brandon Adams doesn't cross Richard Gilmore."

Logan laughed. "For some reason that never occurred to me, though it is often how it is done, but I wasn't sure if he'd tell you or not, since..."

"My relationship with my grandfather isn't exactly warm and fuzzy?" Christa filled in. "It's weird, this has been a strange bonding experience for us. He was so proud to be able to bring me into the LDB. I think he feared that the Gilmore line would die out and he'd never get to pass on his membership, since Mom didn't go to college, let alone Yale and he was the first to admit that Rory isn't LDB material, which made it even more special." She knew it made her sound a little petty, but her Gilmore grandparents had always favoured her sister, so it was nice to share something special with Richard that was just hers. For once it was ok that she was the rebel wild child.

Logan reached out and squeezed her hand, telling her he understood, but then Logan always understood. He really was her best friend and she was so thrilled to have him back.

"Back to the point," Jonathan said brusquely, "how exactly did Prescott manage a council spot?"

"As I said, Hubert withdrew in the summer, rumour has it is that his family emergency is that he's been banished after being caught in bed with his step-mother," Christa said with a smirk, "anyway, from what I understand a lot of LDB members were away for the summer. Adams was in Europe, on the coast of France and didn't bother coming back, but apparently Daniel managed to rouse enough of the rebel base and he is a legacy member, even if his family isn't one of the founding families and he got enough members for an emergency vote and there are a lot of people who hated the way the LDB had been run the last few years, not just you miscreants, and he got their support. But he's just one man and pretty helpless, since Davies doesn't have the stones to go up against Adams', even with support."

"I bet Adams' wasn't happy about that at all," Logan said with a smile.

"Oh no, he was pissed," Christa confirmed, "but not as pissed as he will be when you claim your spot this year. Dan says to tell you he's looking forward to watching you take on Adams' and his crew and that he'll step down for you and he knows Ryan would too."

"Already planning my coup?" Logan asked with a grin.

Christa shrugged. "It makes sense. As a Huntzberger, you have seniority. Your family was one of the seven founding families, which automatically means that you can claim a space on the council unless the spots are all filled by founding Legacy members and none of the current council members are from founding families. As far as I know of the seventy current members of the Yale LDB, there are only three members from founding families, two of whom are eligible for council spots."

Logan, Seth, Robert and a couple of the others caught on immediately and began to laugh. Even Stephanie was grinning, as she too clearly figured it out.

"What's so funny?" Juliet demanded after a moment. "Who are the founding families? Beside the Huntzburgers?"

"The seven founding families were the Huberts, Huntzbergers, Jamisons, O'Henrys, Kents, McCraes and Gilmores." Logan said jubilantly. "Andrew Hubert is gone, the only Jamison decedent in our age range ended up at Princeton for some reason, the Kent boy would have graduated and his sister turned down LDB membership her first year and there are no O'Henrys in our age group. That leaves Collin, Christa and I. Technically, Christa's sister Rory qualifies as well, but she has not been offered membership and won't be."

"Why not?" Rebecca Hall, who was not someone Christa had ever socialized with much and would have no reason to understand Gilmore family dynamics, asked, "I mean isn't it tradition to at least ask all available Legacy members? I'd think, since we're planning a revolution, we'd want as many members on our side as possible."

"It is the tradition, yes," Logan agreed, "but it's not a rule and I think the fact that Richard Gilmore has chosen not to say anything to his granddaughter, as would be his right as Alumni council member, means we have no obligation. Rory is a nice girl, but she'd never be considered for LDB membership on her own merit and I have had enough interaction with her to know that she likely wouldn't accept it anyway."

Christa shot him a grateful smile, she knew it was petty, but the LDB and her circle were _hers_ and she didn't want to share them with Rory. Plus Rory was so judgemental about so many things, there was no way she would join a group that was all about breaking the rules.

"My sister is also a stickler for rules and is a reporter for the Yale Daily News," Christa added, "a combination that means it definitely better that she is kept in the dark."

Rebecca shrugged, letting the subject go.

"Back to the point," Stephanie said, "Collin and Logan are both eligible. Christa is the third Legacy member from a founding family, but as a sophomore and a woman she is not eligible, however the boys automatically qualify for council spots."

"Almost all of us in this room are Legacies," Robert continued, "which means that most of us will be eligible to vote. We should be able to mobilize enough support and hopefully sway some of the neutral voters to at least be able to oust Brandon Adams, even if we have to replace him with someone neutral rather than a member from our ranks."

"Keeping Davies would be acceptable," Seth commented, "keeping Prescott would be preferable or replacing him with another person from this room, but the goal is to oust Adams, everything else is a bonus."

"So we're reclaiming the LBD?" Rosemary asked excitedly.

"We are," Logan told her triumphantly, "no more LBD existing just to further political aspirations, but once again it will be the source of adventure it was meant to be." He picked Christa up and spun her around around. "This year is going to be epic and one of the first things we're doing to do, once we get in power, is see about changing the charter and the rule barring female council members. That way, next year you can take your rightful place and we'll be able to make sure that once we graduate we're leaving the club in good hands."

Christa laughed, her arms tight around his neck. "Don't you need alumni approval to change the rules?" Though, she did like Logan's plan, the idea of power appealed to Christa, though she would have been content to be the power behind the throne, so to speak, and let Collin and Logan do the dirty work.

"We either need a strong majority of the standing alumni council, so six of the nine members, or we need three members from founding families and one other member." Logan pointed out, setting her down on her feet."The majority might have been a hard sell, but my grandfather likes you better than he likes and Collin's father adores you and then of course, there's your grandfather. That's three. I'm sure between them they can get one of the other council members to agree."

Christa burst out laughing as she removed her arms from Logan's neck."I love it. You are going to give Brandon Adams a stroke though. He's going to hate you for this Logan."

"Christa, I've known Brandon Adams since preschool and he's hated me ever since. At this point I don't think there's anything could do that would stop him from hating me," Logan said dryly. He paused and gave her a considering look. "From the sounds of things, you must have had a few run-ins with him."

"Oh, yeah." Christa told him, rolling her eyes. "He was very vocal about his opinion of me and his objections to my inclusion in the LDB, even though there was not a damn thing he could do about it."

"And what was his opinion of you?" Logan asked in a low, even voice.

"Well, first of all, I should have been denied membership on the basis that I'm illegitimate." Christa said, rolling her eyes. There was protests from her friends and she laughed, "don't worry, criticisms about my birth don't faze me and while Brandon Adams has no issues making those complaints to my face—he'd never dare say them to my grandfather. He's obnoxious, not stupid."

"That's not all of it though, right?" Logan asked carefully.

"No," Christa acknowledged, "he made it clear he considers me a troublemaker since I run with your crowd. He was quite shocked that I hadn't joined you on your 'year of debauchery', his exact words by the way, after all wasn't it my job to warm your beds? He seemed to think it was public knowledge that I've slept with all the men in this room."

"Oh, how I wish that was true." Jonathan told her with a lecherous grin and Seth chimed in his own comments, as did a few of the other men.

"That's ridiculous!" Stephanie snapped. Christa turned to look at the blonde in surprise, after all, Stephanie was the last person she expected to come to her defense. "Brandon Adams is a judgmental, prudish misogynist." Stephanie raged. "He wants the LBD to go back to being the Old Boys club it used to be, ruining the spirit of it by making it all about political aspirations and not about wild adventure. What does it matter who you've slept with? No one judges any of the boys for how many women they've slept with."

"True," Christa agreed, grinning at Logan who looked back at her innocently. "As you said, he's an idiot. I dealt with him and now you guys are back and we'll bring an end to his reign of terror."

"Sounds like a plan." Logan agreed and everyone else echoed the sentiment.

Christa looked around at her friends and for the first time in a year, she felt at ease. Though, not completely, because as wonderful as it was to have her friends back and to plot a coup over the LBD, her inevitable reunion with Collin was still looming ahead of her. But that was a problem for later, right now she wanted to celebrate.

"Logan," she said with a laugh, "I've been here ten minutes and I still don't have a drink."

"A travesty," he agreed, leading her to the bar. Christa allowed herself to soak in the company and the conversation and told herself she'd worry about everything else tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3: Catching Up

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Three: Catching Up

"How have you been this last year?" Logan asked the next day as he and Christa took walk around the Huntzberger estate.

Christa, along with most of the others, had stayed the night since the party had gone on well into the early hours of the morning. Most of the others were gone now, needing to make token appearances with their families before returning to Yale, only Finn and Christa had remained. Finn would be dead to the world until late afternoon, unless he had changed drastically in the last year, and Christa had stayed to catch up with Logan.

"Not bad," she told him, "Yale's been interesting; though not as much as it'll be this year with you guys there. I really missed you all."

"We missed you too," Logan assured her, then his expression turned serious, "Collin most of all."

Christa froze and let out a long sigh. She wasn't ready to think about Collin yet. "Logan…"

"You can't avoid him forever," he pointed out.

"I know," Christa answered, "and I don't want to. I just… I guess I'm hoping we'll be able to pretend nothing happened and we can go back to being friends."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you really want?" He asked her. "Besides, were you and Collin ever 'just friends'?"

Christa sighed once more. "We were supposed to be. It was supposed to burn out, Logan. We were going to have a thing and then we'd tire of each other and move on to the next conquest and just end up friends, no hard feelings. It wasn't supposed to get so intense or last three years and it wasn't supposed to hurt when it ended. I wasn't supposed to miss him every day and yet dread the day I'd see him again, all at the same time."

"It wasn't easy for Collin either." Logan told her quietly. "He's missed you too, it's obvious. I mean, there were other women, I'm not going to lie to you, but… It was obvious that he was thinking about you constantly."

"I thought about him too." Christa acknowledged. "Every day. I mean, there were other guys, but… Nothing serious. No one who could compare to Collin." There had never been anyone who could compare to Collin, Christa thought, but didn't say out loud.

"How is Daniel Prescott going to react to Collin being back?" Logan asked abruptly.

Christa understood the hidden meaning of his question. It didn't surprise her that Logan had guessed about her relationship with Daniel, probably from things she had said last night. Logan knew her better than anyone, after all. "He'll be fine with it. I think he expects things to go in that direction, not that they necessarily will, after all it's been a year and Collin and I didn't part on the best of terms. However, if they do, it won't break Daniel's heart." She said with a shrug. "No strings, remember?" She made a face. "Collin was the only guy who's ever broken that rule."

"And you're the only girl who's ever broken his 'no strings' rule," Logan reminded her.

"Since when do you play matchmaker?" Christa asked, trying to change the subject.

"Only when it involves two of my best friends," Logan told her. "You and Collin both mean the world to me, I want you to be happy and I think you were happiest when you were together."

"You're sweet," Christa said with a smile. "I knew there was a reason I missed you so much."

Logan smiled. "I missed you too." He stopped walking and looked into her eyes. "Is everything ok, Christa, I mean, besides Collin?"

"It's been a rough few months here," Christa acknowledged.

"How are things with your dad?" Logan asked.

"Better," Christa told him, "he's in Hartford now. My grandfather is sick, so Dad took a transfer to Hartford to be close, which is out of character, but I think Straub appreciates it—though he'd never say so. Sherri was furious, since it meant she had to take a transfer as well. They've been fighting ever since."

"And you'd be devastated if they broke up," Logan commented dryly.

"Ok, no," Christa admitted, "I want Sherri out of my life. But Gigi's cute and at this point, the damage has been done. Mom and Dad had their moment and I don't think they could get it back. Even if Sherri was out of the picture forever, which realistically she won't be, because she'll always be Gigi's mother."

"So you've adjusted to being a big sister?" Logan asked. "Last I heard, you barely acknowledged her existence."

"It's not her fault she ruined my life," Christa said with a laugh, "and she is cute. I don't feed her or change her diapers, but I like buying her cute things and playing with her."

"You said Straub is sick?" Logan asked her after a moment, changing the subject away from Gigi.

"He doesn't have much time left," Christa acknowledged, "we all know it, but no one is talking about it. It's hard, he's so cold and distant and I hate how he treats Rory, but he's always been there for me. It's strange to think that soon he'll be gone.

"I don't know how I'd feel if it was my grandfather," Logan admitted, "I hate him at times, but I love him too. Family is such a complicated thing sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Christa said vehemently.

Logan gave her a startled look. "That sounds like there is something going on besides your dad and your grandparents."

"Well, Richard and Emily have separated," Christa told him and then went on to explain their new living arrangement.

"I don't think that it's your grandparents that have you so tense," Logan commented, looking her in the eye.

"Rory and I had a big fight," Christa confessed, "at the beginning of the summer. We both said some pretty horrible things to each other. It hasn't been the same between us since."

It felt good to get that out. Normally she would tell Lorelai everything, but she hadn't wanted to put her mother in the middle. She was pretty sure that Rory was also staying silent about their fight. Oh, it was obvious that Lorelai knew that something wasn't right between the twins, but she didn't know the details and Christa didn't want to be the one to enlighten her. She had friends of course, but no one she felt like confiding her family problems to, until now. Now that Logan was back, she could finally get it off her chest.

She poured out all the ugly details of the fight. Logan raised an eyebrow when she mentioned Rory's affair with a married man, but he didn't say anything until she was done talking.

"You have had a rough year," was his only comment, "probably not what you expected when you set out to find yourself."

"No." Christa acknowledged, with a small smile, "it's been hard, but it's been good for me too."

"I can see that," Logan said quietly, "you've changed, Christa. It's subtle, but it's there. I'm sorry about your fight with your sister, though, I know how close you've always been."

"Yes, but we've also always been opposites," Christa told him, "and I think we both expected the other to suddenly change and become more like ourselves. I kept expecting Rory to lighten up a bit and she expected me to live by her rules. Yet, the first time she does something out of character, I freaked out on her, so, in my own way, I'm as judgemental as she is. I know I have to talk to her and hash it out, but I just can't."

"Why not?"

Christa sighed. "Because of the things she said about Collin and I. She wasn't wrong, I made a disaster of things and I just, I don't know if Rory and I can work things out until I figure out where Collin and I stand. If that makes sense."

"It does." Logan assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "so you are going to talk to Collin?"

"Well, I can't avoid him forever." Christa acknowledged. "I don't know when, but I will talk to him. I have to, though I have no idea what I'm going to say or what the result is going to be, so don't get your hopes up."

"I don't have to," Logan told her cockily, "I know you and Collin."

Christa rolled her eyes. "Well, at least one of us has faith. Enough about me and my problems, tell me all about life on the boat. I heard a rumour about it sinking and you guys living on huts on the beach?"

Logan grinned. "Yeah, that was fun. Seth's dad didn't agree, after all it was his boat, but…" He then launched into the tale of how it had happened and Christa found herself laughing hysterically in response. Oh yes, she had missed her boys desperately and she was so glad that they were back.


	5. Chapter 4: The Differences Between Us

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Four: The Differences Between Us

Rory was sulking and she knew it. It was Monday morning and she was about to leave for Yale and she still hadn't managed to have any quality time with Christa. Not only had she disappeared Friday night, she'd been out of contact Saturday. Sunday she came to Stars Hollow, but to spend time with Lorelai.

Rory didn't begrudge her mom the quality time with Christa, but she'd have liked some for herself. She'd suggested that Christa stay the night and they could stay up chatting like they used to, but her twin had declined, stating that she still needed to pack and get everything ready for the morning. It made sense, but it still felt like an excuse to Rory.

Rory had really wanted to clear the air before they went back to Yale. She knew they'd be able to see more of each other at Yale, but she also knew that with the Terrible Trio back, Christa would be even busier than usual and that she might not get the sister time she desperately needed. She was also afraid that the return of Christa's friends would just widen the gap between the two of them and she had no idea what to do about it.

"You ok, huh?" Lorelai asked in concern, as she helped Rory back up her car.

Rory sighed. "I just… I wanted to hang out with Christa, just the two of us before we went back to Yale."

Lorelai smiled sympathetically. "She hasn't been around as much. When's the last time you two had twin time?"

"Before I went to Europe," Rory confessed, "we had a huge fight the day after the Dragonfly opening and even though we made up, things haven't been the same. She's been avoiding me ever since."

She'd never told her mom about the fight and she was pretty sure her twin hadn't either. It was just too ugly, too personal, too raw to share with anyone, even their mother. It was the first serious fight the twins had ever had and Rory was afraid that they'd never be able to move past it, that her sister would never forgive her for the horrible things she had said. Yes, Christa had said some harsh things, but Rory knew that didn't forgive what she had said. She had been angry and embarrassed and she'd lashed out at Christa and she didn't know how to make it right.

"I've noticed that you guys seemed tenser," Lorelai commented, "what was the fight about?"

"I called her a slut and told her that she had no right to judge me for sleeping with Dean when she's slept with God knows had many people." Rory confessed. "Then, I commented that she knew nothing about love and relationships and that she had no right to judge my mistakes, because she'd only ever had one relationship and she'd made a mess of that."

Rory knew that was where she'd made her fatal flaw. Oh, it had been petty and judgmental to throw Christa's sex life in her face, but bringing Collin into the mix was the real sin. Rory hadn't heard Collin's name pass Christa's lips from the night she had told them they broke up to the night of their fight, it had hurt her that much and Rory's harsh words had poured salt on that would and she'd regretted it the moment she had said them.

Lorelai was silent for a long moment. "Oh, Rory," She said finally, looking serious and sad.

Rory closed her eyes, not wanting to meet her mother's faze. "I know I was wrong," She said passionately, "I was just upset and not used to Christa being so judgmental and I lashed out. I've been trying to fix it all summer, but she won't let me. How do I make it ok?"

"It's not one of those things that you can just fix." Lorelai said softly. "You have to give it time. You can't expect Christa to just forgive you right away. You know Collin is a sore spot with Christa, that what happened between them still hurts and as for the rest, you might not have meant it consciously, but Rory, it's obvious to everyone that you don't approve of how your sister lives her life and I think that's where the insult came from. You might have just been lashing out, but some part of you meant it and Christa knows that."

Rory cringed, knowing her mother was right. She did disapprove of Christa's life, of the constant partying and the rotating circle of men. "Her life is so foreign to me," she confessed, "she's my twin, but sometimes I don't understand her at all."

"You two are identical, but you're not the same person," Lorelai reminded her. "You and Christa are as different as night and day and always have been."

"I just don't understand the choices she makes," Rory lamented, "I don't want to judge her, but… I don't understand it."

"As I said, you're different people," Lorelai said quietly, "and you've had very different lives. You don't have to understand Christa's life, you just have to accept it. I know it's hard right now and you wonder if you'll ever be ok, but as different as you two are, you've always been best friends and Christa knows that you love her. She'll come around, I'm sure of it, just give her time."

Rory hoped her mother was right, because she really missed her sister. She might never understand Christa, but she knew now how much she loved her and needed her in her life.

* * *

Christa headed to her new suite to unpack and settle in. She looked around the common area, her furniture had already been delivered, hopefully her roommate, whoever she was, didn't have too much stuff. Of course, most people were happy with the default furniture that Yale provided, but Christa knew from last year that it would be awful and that was why she made arrangements to bring her own and put the other stuff in storage. For example, they expected you to sleep on a tiny single bed. No thanks, Christa had brought a double, she would have preferred a Queen, but it was a pretty right fit as it was, so she had to make some sacrifices.

Since there was no sign of her roommate, she claimed one of the two rooms and began to unpack her personal belongings and figure out exactly what she wanted to do with the room and what she still needed to pick up.

All in all it wasn't too bad for a dorm, but she'd already decided that next year she was getting an off-campus apartment. She probably could have pressed for it this year, but she didn't feel like living alone and living with Rory wasn't going to happen.

She frowned at the thought of her sister, but before she could start thinking too deeply about Rory and their fight, she heard a noise in the common room and realized her roommate had arrived. She went into the common area, eager to introduce herself to the girl she'd be sharing quarters with for the next year—hopefully she wasn't too awful. She grinned when she saw who it was.

"Juliet!" She exclaimed, rushing over to give her friend a hug. "You're my roommate? I assumed you and Rosemary would be together."

"She gets Stephanie instead," the blonde explained with a laugh, "Rose and I decided us girls should stick together this year, it'll help us handle the boys better. Everyone knows you and Steph would kill each other though, so Rosemary and I got our fathers to pull some strings and make some last minute changes to the room assignments. We got the idea after you mentioned on Friday that you wouldn't be rooming with your sister."

"This is wonderful!" Christa exclaimed, kicking herself for not coming up with the idea on her own. Somehow it had never occurred to her to room with one of her fellow troublemakers, maybe she still wasn't used to the idea of them being at Yale with her. None of the girls she had met last year through the LDB had made enough of an impression for her to want to live with them, but Juliet was different. She and Rosemary, and even Stephanie, were part of Christa's inner circle. It was going to be strange this year having them back, but in a good way.

"Isn't it?" Juliet asked with a grin. "It's brilliant really. I couldn't have a roommate from the general populace, none of us can if you think about it. I tried it in first year and there were too many incidents, mostly caused by our loveable male companions." Juliet said, rolling her eyes. "Would you believe that some people find them a little much? Plus, Logan and Finn between them slept with all my flatmates and that made things awkward."

"I can see that." Christa said with a laugh.

"It's impossible to control those boys," Juliet complained, "and impossible to make someone who's not used to them understand their ways."

"I get it," Christa said with a smirk, "even with you all gone, it was interesting, with my LDB activities and all and last year was much tamer than this year is going to be." She realized that she'd never considered the idea of how she would have handled a 'normal' roommate and her crazy boys. Thankfully, she wasn't going to have to. "Though, you and I living together just gives the boys double the opportunity for trouble." She pointed out with a laugh.

Juliet grinned. "True, but we know how to handle them. Actually, that's why you got me for a roommate and not Rosemary, because we realized that if the two of you roomed together then Finn would be here permanently, you'd never be able to get rid of him. At least this way, he'll have to split his time between the two of you, well, when he's not off participating in the drunken debauchery, of course."

Christa laughed at the image of Flynn camped out in the dorm, but the reply she was about to make was cut off by a knock on the door. Christa and Juliet exchanged looks and smiled. It had to be one of the gang, Juliet had obviously given Rosemary the room number and Christa had already texted it to Logan and Finn, so it was likely one of them.

"Company already, that's fast," Christa commented to Juliet as she opened the door and then she froze, because it wasn't Logan or Rosemary at the door. It was Collin.

"I'm going to go see how Rose and Steph are settling in," Juliet said, slipping past Collin.

Christa barely noticed her absence, she was completely wrapped up in Collin's arrival. "Collin." She said after a long moment, just staring at him, drinking in his presence. Seeing him again had reminded her how much she had missed him.

He didn't say anything, instead he yanked her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Almost against her will, Christa found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. It was funny, they had been apart for over a year, but now that she was in his arms it felt like no time had passed. She knew they had a lot to talk about, but she couldn't make herself break the kiss, not when it felt so right. After all, he was Collin and she was Christa and they just fit.

They made their way to the couch, still connected at the lips. The kiss grew deeper, more demanding and hands tugged at clothing, desperate for skin contact. After a few moments, as the embrace got more and more intense, Collin finally pulled away, definitely out of breath. "Maybe we should move this to your bedroom?" He suggested with a grin.

His words were like a douse of cold water and they brought Christa out of the passionate fog she'd been in. What in the Hell was she doing? Collin showed up at her door and she just threw herself at him without question? It felt like all the progress she'd made this last year had evaporated and they were right back where they had left off. And while, physically it felt incredible, rationally Christa knew that they had to talk before anything else happened. If it happened. After all, a year was a long time.

"What are we doing?" She demanded, pushing Collin off her and getting off the couch. "It's been a year Collin! A year! You can't just walk back into my life like nothing ever happened and expect to pick up where we left off! It doesn't work like that! Besides, if you've forgotten, we broke up and when you left we were barely speaking to each other!"

Collin stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "I know." He closed his eyes, obviously trying to regain his composure. "I didn't come here intending for what just happened to happen. I came here to see you, just to talk and then, I saw you and…"

"Yeah," Christa agreed wryly, then she sighed, "as I said, it's been a year. A lot has changed. Hell, I could have a boyfriend for all you know."

Collin shrugged. "If you do, then I'll just have to pursue you until you break up with him."

"Collin!" Christa exclaimed, charmed despite herself. Same old Collin.

Collin took her face in his hands. "I've missed you Christa, too much to put into words. Yes, there have been other women this last year, but not one who could make me forget you. I came back knowing I needed to see you, to make things right and to get you back."

Christa looked into Collin's eyes and saw his sincerity. She didn't know what this meant for them or where they went from here, but… He was right, she was Christa and he was Collin and that meant something. It always had.

She turned away from and walked towards her bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Collin called after her.

She turned around and gave him a slow, sexy smile. "I'm taking your suggestion and moving this to my bedroom. Are you going to join me or what?"

Collin didn't need any more encouragement and in a moment she was back in his arms. Christa lost herself in his kiss, wondering how she'd managed to survive a year without him.

* * *

Christa smiled up at Collin, "that was…"

"Amazing," he finished for her, placing a kiss on her forehead, "but then, it always is with you, Christa."

"I missed you," Christa admitted, snuggling closer to him. "I didn't want to. I tried my hardest to forget you and move on, but I couldn't."

"What about Daniel Precott?" Collin asked quietly. "I've been hearing some rumours that you two were quite friendly last year."

"We were." Christa said honestly. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship with Daniel or any of the relationships she'd had this past year. They were what they were. "However, he isn't you Collin and it's not anything I can't walk away from. You're the only one I've never been able to walk away from."

"But you did," Collin said softly, sitting up.

Christa sat up as well and wrapped her arms around herself. "And it nearly killed me," she told him, "telling you that I wasn't going with you was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I had to do it though, I had to go to Yale last year and figure out who I was without you guys and I don't regret it, I do regret how we left things though… Sleeping with Robert to hurt you, it was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made and I'm sorry, Collin."

"Its ok," he told her, "I took it worse than I should have. We'd already broken up, it was already ugly between us and reacting the way I did just made it worse. Hell, I'm surprised you let me in the door today, I was pretty big jerk about everything."

"I was pretty bad myself," Christa admitted, "I've spent this last year regretting what I did and what I said and wishing that we'd parted on better terms… I know that we had to break up, I needed this year at Yale and you needed the year away, but I wish we had parted on better terms. That was the hardest part of this year, thinking that everything between us was broken and couldn't be fixed. There were other men, Collin, of course there were, but there was no you."

"It was the same for me," Collin told her, "I regretted my words as soon as we left. I spent a year wishing I could take it all back. As you said, our breaking up had to happen, we needed different things this past year and more than that, I think we needed the time apart. We did the commitment thing without any idea of what it would entail and it happened too fast and we got scared. Then, we each had to do what was right for us, but I was jerk about it and we were both stubborn so it went badly. This year, yeah there were woman, but not as many as there could have been, and I missed you the whole time, even as I tried to forget you. This year taught me that I'm ready to be in a committed relationship, as long as it's with you."

Christa stared at him. She hadn't expected this, at least not so soon. Their ending up in bed together was inevitable, but she had assumed they would just go back to a casual arrangement and while she wasn't sure that was what she wanted, she figured it was a start and it could lead them back to what they'd had before. She'd thought they'd both need time to figure out where they stood. Apparently, she'd been wrong. It was crazy, but... "I can do it if it's you." She told him softly. She knew they still had a lot to talk about, but this was a great place to start. She and Collin had been casual, they had been serious, they had been apart and all of that, it had given them a foundation and now they could build upon it and figure out what their next step was. Maybe they were finally ready for something serious.

"Apparently we needed a year apart to grow up," Collin told her, seeming to read her mind, "I mean, I still plan on being impossibly irresponsible, as my father puts it, but I can do that and still be in a committed relationship. Though, on the downside, it'll please my father, according to him dating you was the only smart decision I've ever made. He wasn't pleased when we broke up."

Christa laughed. "Yes, he told me how stupid you were." Collin raised an eyebrow. "He was at my LDB initiation," she explained and Collin nodded in understanding, "speaking of the LDB has Logan told you our plans?"

"He did," Collin said with a grin, "apparently he and I are planning a coup. First meeting is next week, expect fireworks."

"So how does it work, exactly?" Christa asked, snuggling against him. "I know that you and Logan can demand executive spots, but can you decide who steps down?"

"Unfortunately, no." Collin told her. "It's a vote, Legacy members only. We're going to try and oust Adams of course, but he's done a lot of networking and there are a fair number of people who share his mindset on how things can be run, so it could be tricky. About 75% of the LDB will be able to vote, including most of our crew, minus Finn and Rosemary, so it should be close. The next few days will be about networking, trying to hit up all the undecided votes."

"Practicing for a career in politics." Christa said with a laugh.

Collin shuddered. "Thankfully, my father expects a lot of things from me, but a political career isn't one of them. That's Robert's future, not mine." He pulled her in closer. "You were here last year, what the consensus on Adams?"

"About 50-50," Christa told him, "half the members seemed to like the Old Boys political network, while the rest of us craved adventure."

"Well, one way or another, this year will get that," Collin promised her, "the best is yet to come."

Christa grinned up at him. "Yes, it is." She agreed, leaning up for a kiss, which Collin returned eagerly. Collin and the rest of her boys were home, they were about to take back the LBD and she and Collin were together. Life was pretty sweet indeed and she couldn't wait to see what would come next.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Back to Normal

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Five: Getting Back to Normal

"Hey babe, how's the settling in going?" Lorelai asked as soon as she answered her cell phone and saw that it was Christa calling. She'd already talked to Rory, who still seemed moody, being on her own probably didn't help since Paris was still in England dealing with the death of her old-man boyfriend, not that Paris' presence guaranteed joy.

"It's been quite a day," her wild child told her.

"Tell Mommy," Lorelai urged, eager to hear the details of her daughter's day.

"Well, first of all, I'm rooming with Juliet this year." Christa told her. "She and Rosemary decided us girls should stick together, so she and I are together and Rosemary is with Stephanie. I got Juliet, because well Steph and I aren't exactly best friends and if Rose and I roomed together—"

"Finn would be your permanent third roommate," Lorelai interrupted, knowing all about the loveable Australian. "That might put a kink in your love life."

There was a long pause on Christa's end.

"I take it your new roommate isn't your only news?" Lorelai teased, knowing that something had to be behind the happiness in Christa's voice, though she had a guess what it might be.

"Collin and I are back together." Christa confirmed. "He came, we kissed, then we talked and we realized that we made some mistakes, but we needed to grow up and we really, really care about each other."

Lorelai was silent for a moment, processing the information, though really she had been expecting it. Collin wasn't her favourite person, but she knew that he meant a lot to Christa. She'd seen her daughter this last year without him, heard the happiness in her voice now, and she knew that meant that she could only have one response. "That's great, babe."

"Do you meant that?" Christa asked softly. "I mean, I know that you haven't always been Collin's biggest fan."

"Well, I didn't love him when he tried to get you to put off college and sail around on a boat." Lorelai admitted. "But if he makes you happy, then I'm happy. I've seen you with Collin and without him, hun, and you're a lot happier with him."

"The year without him was good for me though," Christa told her, "it was good for both of us. We agreed that we needed this year apart. We needed to grow up, you know? We had to do that away from one another and let us see how much we needed each other."

"I can understand that," Lorelai said softly, thinking of Christopher and how she kept keeping her distance, giving him time to grow up because she knew that it wouldn't work otherwise and when he finally did, when they were finally ready for each other… Well, it hadn't worked out. Lorelai had moved on, she had her first date with Luke and she was eager to see where things would go between them, and Christopher was engaged to Sherri and as far as she knew they were happy. Christa didn't mention her father all that often and Lorelai didn't ask and now that the girls were grown and in college, she and Christopher didn't communicate at all. Still, even though she had let go of the past, she knew she'd always feel some regret and she was glad that fate seemed to be kinder to Christa. Maybe Collin wasn't who Lorelai would have chosen, but her opinion didn't matter, Christa's did and it had been obvious from the start that Collin was Christa's Christopher, except this time it looked like there'd be a happy ending.

"Sherri and Dad are having problems," Christa said suddenly, as if reading Lorelai's mind. "When I was there last, they were fighting over Sherri's job and whose responsibility it was to look after Gigi. She's still mad at him for taking the job in Hartford and there's still no wedding date."

"Christa, honey, your dad and Sherri's problems aren't any of my business," Lorelai scolded her and then sighed, "whatever happens between them, and for Gigi's sake I hope they can work it out, it doesn't change anything between your dad and I. That ship has sailed, babe."

Christa sighed. "I know. I just… I wish it hadn't. I just… I can't help but think about how different things would have been if Sherri hadn't gotten pregnant. You and Dad would be married now, I'm sure of it."

"Maybe," Lorelai said cautiously, "but we'll never know. It wasn't in the cards for us, Christa. Sherri did get pregnant and your sister is adorable."

"She's ok," Christa admitted, "I still hate her mother though."

"I don't think anyone has ever thought otherwise," Lorelai said dryly. "But don't think about Sherri or your dad or me. Just focus on school and Collin and whatever trouble your boys are dreaming up. Also, please don't get arrested."

Christa laughed. "I'll do my best. I actually have to run now, I'm supposed to meet Collin and the gang for dinner. Love you Mom."

"Love you too," Lorelai said and then hung up the phone with a smile, trying to forget about what Christa had said regarding Sherri and Christopher. As she'd told Christa, that ship had sailed.

* * *

Rory knocked on Christa's door bright and early their second day back at Yale. Brighter and earlier than her sister usually liked, actually, but she didn't want to risk Christa not being there. She was done waiting for Christa to come to her, she was going to force her twin to talk to her.

She had hoped that Christa would come and check in last night and that they might spend their first night back at Yale together, but that hadn't happened. She had gotten one text from Christa with her room # and that was it. She'd tried calling her sister's cell, but it had gone to voicemail. So, as soon as Rory got up, she'd decided to go wake Christa and make her have breakfast with her.

As soon as the door opened, Rory understood the reason why she hadn't been able to get a hold of her sister the night before. Because, instead of Christa or her roommate, she was greeted by a familiar male form.

"Didn't fall overboard, I see?" Rory asked dryly, knowing that Collin's presence in Christa's room so early could only mean one thing. Obviously, their reunion had gone well. Rory wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she also knew that it wasn't any of her business and that if she said anything negative, it would only make her fragile relationship with Christa worse.

"I can swim," Collin said with a smirk, "babe, your sister's here," he called out, stepping aside to let Rory into the room.

Christa emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. Her hair was still damp and it was obvious she had just gotten out of the shower. She smiled when she saw Rory. "Hey, Ror, here to see about getting breakfast?"

"Yes, actually," Rory said, a little surprised. As soon as she'd seen Collin, she'd expected Christa to blow her off again, but her sister seemed friendlier than she had in months.

"Do you mind if I bail on breakfast with you and the boys and eat with Rory instead?" Christa asked Collin.

Collin nodded. "Go ahead. Logan, Finn and I have to get to work anyway. Lots of plans underfoot." He said mysteriously. "I'll give you a call later and fill you in and I'm sure we'll all be getting together at Logan's at some point today."

"Sounds good," Christa told him and gave him a quick kiss. He clasped her hand for a moment and nodded at Rory and then he was on his way.

"So you and Collin?" Rory asked as soon as he was gone, trying to keep her voice casual.

Christa smiled, her whole face lighting up. "Yeah. We both agree that we'd needed the time apart, because it made us realize we're better together. So here we are. I think this time it'll work, because we've had a chance to grow up and to realize how special it was between us." Christa paused and bit her lip. "Rory, I owe you and apology for being so harsh about Dean. Yeah, the circumstances weren't ideal, but if he's the one then I don't blame you for going after him. Sometimes, there are people you just can't get out of your system and maybe you and Dean needed to make some mistakes and have some time apart as much Collin and I did."

Rory was quiet for a moment. She had no idea where she and Dean stood, she'd been avoiding him since coming back from Europe. It had seemed so right the night of the Dragonfly opening, but when the heat of the moment had passed, she saw how complicated it really was and she had no idea what to do about it. Still, right now, she wanted to focus on her sister and the fact it looked like things were going to be ok between them.

"I was wrong too," she admitted, "about you and Collin. It wasn't a disaster. It wasn't fair of me to judge you like that."

Christa smiled and held out her arms and Rory stepped into them, giving her twin a big hug. She might not be Collin's biggest fan, but if his return was the reason that she and Christa were on good terms again, well, she'd have to give him another chance. Besides, it didn't look like he was going anywhere and Rory wasn't going to risk losing Christa again, so she'd have to learn to like Collin.

"So what's your roommate like?" Rory asked after a moment. She wondered how that was going to work. The idea of Christa living with a stranger was fairly comical, given how crazy her life tended to be whenever her boys were around.

"She's me," a pretty blonde, who Rory knew by sight and not by name, answered, emerging from her room. Ah, so not a stranger. Apparently, Christa had ended up with one of her friends, which made Christa's life easier no doubt. Though, Rory was a little hurt, given how adamant Christa had been about not being **her** roommate.

"Rory, you've met Juliet," Christa introduced, "she and Rosemary decided that our boys shouldn't be inflicted on the general public, so they arranged it so us girls get each other as roommates."

So it wasn't Christa's idea, then; that made Rory feel slightly better. "Hi."

"Hi," Juliet said with a nod and then turned her attention back to Christa. "Did Collin leave already?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago, he's gone to meet up with Logan and Finn and he said he'll call later." Christa answered. "He figures we'll all meet at Logan's later today."

"Ok, well I'm going to go bother Rose and Steph," Juliet told her, "if Finn's occupied then they may still be asleep and unbothered this morning and we can't have that. Text me when you hear from Collin, k?"

"Will do," Christa agreed.

The blonde nodded at Rory once more and then she exited, leaving the twins alone once more.

"What's going on?" Rory asked after a moment. "That was all very mysterious."

Christa shrugged, but avoided meeting Rory's gaze. "You know how it is. Fun to be had, parties to be planned, that sort of thing."

Rory narrowed her eyes, deciding that she didn't believe her sister. Something was up. Now was it just the normal hijinks that seemed to be standard with Christa and her crew or was it something more? Things were shaky enough between her and Christa that she wasn't going to push for more information, but she filed the incident away since her reporter's instincts told her something was up. "Breakfast?" She asked lightly, changing the subject.

"Sounds like a plan." Christa said with a smile, following her out the door.

* * *

"The womenfolk are here, now the party can start!" Finn announced as soon as Christa, Stephanie, Juliet, Rosemary and a couple other girls arrived at Logan's apartment where the boys were already gathered.

"Well, how can there be a party without us?" Stephanie asked with a grin.

"You ladies do add a certain scenery to the room." Collin pointed out with a friendly leer. "It's a little bleak with just us menfolk."

His words were greeted with laughter, but Christa could see that everyone was waiting for her to react, even if the comment had been in response to Stephanie. Apparently, her reunion with Collin wasn't yet public knowledge.

Christa grinned and stepped towards Collin and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Glad to know that you're only with me for my looks." She teased. "Miss me?"

"Always," he confirmed and gave her a long, deep kiss that had their friends groaning and catcalling.

"Seriously, Christa, you took this idiot back?" Jonathan teased, "and I thought you were a smart girl."

"What can I say? I've always been a sucker for a pretty face." Christa said with a laugh, as she and Collin settled into a chair

"Then why are you with Collin?" Seth pouted, making doe eyes at her. "I mean, we all know that I'm much prettier."

"In your dreams, Kingston." Collin said, wrapping his arm possessively around Christa. "Find your own woman, this one is spoken for.

There was a sea of well wishes from their friends, everyone seeming genuinely happy for them. Even Stephanie offered her congratulations with a smile, making Christa wonder if the torch had finally gone out. Juliet had confirmed that Collin and Stephanie had definitely **not** hooked up during their year at sea.

"So what's the plan of attack?" Christa asked after a moment. "I got a text that there's a Legacy meeting next Monday evening. That's when the council spots will be determined right?"

"Right," Logan agreed, "though since every member of last year's council is still at Yale, protocol is that a vote is just a formality. However, our return is a well-known fact, so Adams and his cronies will be preparing for an attack. I expect there will be full attendance at the meeting, since all multi-generational Legacy members would have been given the notice to be there to vote. There will be a general meeting later in the week."

"Do you think Adams knows that you will be forcing a vote?" Juliet asked. "I mean, I've never thought that he was too bright, so maybe we're giving him too much credit?"

"He's an asshole, but he's not stupid." Logan told her. "He may have his own vision of the LDB, but he knows the charter as well anyone. I'm sure he's prepared for Collin and me to claim our spots, so he'll have rallied his support. He can't block us, he knows that. However, he also know that he'll be our target and that's where he'll fight us. Ideally, we want Adams' out and Prescott would be our first choice for the third council member, but that doesn't seem likely. Davies will appeal more to the neutrals, which is who we need to win over, and our first goal has to be getting rid of Adams. We have less than a week and we need to organize the vote. Everyone needs to rally up as many people as , we need you to touch base with Prescott."

Christa nodded. "Of course." She spared a quick look at Collin, but he just smiled and nodded.

"Steph, I need you to talk to Angela Mathers," Logan continued.

Stephanie groaned. "Motor-mouth Mathers?" She whined.

"She's a Legacy and she knows everything about everyone," Logan pointed out, "we need her on our side."

"Why do I have to do it?" Stephanie asked.

"Because she likes you," Juliet told her, "she hates me and she really hates Rosemary."

"Why?" Christa asked curiously. She knew Angela through the LBD of course and she seemed nice enough, though Christa wouldn't call her a friend, and Stephanie was right about the fact that she never shut up.

"Because she wants to sleep with Finn and thinks Rosemary is the reason she's not interested, not the fact that she's horrid," Stephanie said dryly, then her face lit up, "Finn should be the one to talk to her! She'd do anything for him."

"No!" Finn exclaimed in horror.

Logan nodded, considering the suggestion. "Steph has a point, you are the most likely to talk her over to our side. However, you are also incapable of tact, so Steph can go with you and make sure you don't end up alienating her."

Stephanie and Finn both pouted, but didn't argue. Christa bit back a laugh and leaned against Collin as Logan continued to bark out orders. He was a good general, surprisingly, and she could already see that he was going to do a good job as council head.


	7. Chapter 6: Plans Underfoot

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Six: Plans Underfoot

"Hello gorgeous," Daniel greeted when Christa met him for coffee Wednesday afternoon. "It's been a while."

"It's been a crazy summer," Christa said non-committedly. The truth was, she'd avoided Daniel for the last few weeks because she'd known that Collin was coming back at the end of the summer and she'd wanted to get her bearings together to deal with that. She'd needed to figure out whether things stood without any outside complications and now she knew.

"And now the boys are back in town," Daniel said dryly, as if reading her mind, "I don't have to be psychic to know that means our arrangement has changed."

Christa smiled, trust Daniel to get straight to the point. "It has," she agreed, "Collin and I…"

"It's ok," Daniel assured her, cutting her off, "I don't need to be let down gently. I always knew Collin would come back one day and I had an idea of where things would go. I saw you guys together before, remember? I know how it was with you two. You practically set the air on fire. That sort of intensity doesn't just burn out overnight. Besides, you and I had fun, but it was never serious."

"Thank you," Christa said, grateful that there would be no hard feeling between. Though, she honestly hadn't expected any, since she and Daniel had agreed to keep it casual and they had both seen other people this past year.

"Now, since you didn't ask me to meet you so you could get your hands on my body, I assume you have information about the LDB." Daniel said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, it _is_ a great body, but you're right that's not why I'm here" Christa said with a grin. With his reddish brown hair, green eyes and athletic body, Daniel was easy on the eyes. He'd also been fun in bed and she'd enjoyed their time together this past year, but at the end of the day, he wasn't Collin. She did value Daniel as a friend though and always would. He helped her stay sane this past year without her boys. "As I'm sure you've guessed, Logan and Collin are claiming council spots."

"I think every member of the LDB is counting on that," Daniel said with a laugh, "I mean, if you know the rules, you know that they're eligible, and it's no secret that Huntzberger and Adams hate each other. Logan isn't going to the LDB in his hands, the question everyone is wondering is who gets the third spot?"

"We're trying to figure that out," Christa told him.

"It's going to be a fight," Daniel commented, "you can't let Adams get it. Not just because he's a prick, but because it's a headache for Logan and Collin. They'll have a majority, but Adams can still challenge any decision they make and take it to the Alumni council. That was what tied our lands last year, well that and the fact that Ryan refuses to make enemies, so he wasn't going to cross Adams and instead just went along with everything he said. I was actually able to override a few things because of the alumni council, your grandfather is an awesome and terrifying man, but having to defer to the council, would definitely be a roadblock for Hutz and the way he'll undoubtedly want to run things."

"The boys have thought about that," Christa commented, "they're working on mobilising as many people as possible. That's where you come in, since you know all the new members and he doesn't. He'd also like to ask a favour of you."

"He'd like me to consider stepping down." Daniel guessed.

"Yeah," Christa said softly, "he wants you to know you're his first choice, but if you step down then the vote is just between Davies and Adams and we think the moderates will vote for Davies. If they have to vote between the three of you, it's a lot messier and there's a bigger chance of things not going our way. They'd love to have you on the council with them-"

"That would never fly," Daniel interrupted with a laugh, "its ok. Tell Logan, it's a done deal. I already figured out I had to step down. I only lobbied for the spot because Huntz and the boys were gone and there was a void. I figured whatever little I could do, and it ended up being very little, to save the club, I had to try. However, management isn't my thing and I'm happy to step back and just be a member."

"The boys will be relieved," Christa said with a smile.

"I'd like to keep it under my hat though," Daniel commented, "I think its most effective if Adams' is blind sided with the news. So let's make it sound like I'm still campaigning to keep my spot."

Christa laughed. "That's brilliant, hopefully, it'll throw them off. Will you spread the word for us, mobilize whoever you can?"

"Of course," Daniel promised her, "now that we've covered LDB business and gotten our personal business out of the way, how about we enjoy some coffee and you can fill me in on anything interesting that happened while you were avoiding me?"

Christa laughed and began to fill Daniel in on one of her most recent adventures in Stars Hollow. Like most of her society friends, Daniel loved to hear stories about the weird little town her mom and Rory called home.

* * *

Rory returned to her dorm room Wednesday afternoon, fuming after a run-in with Logan and his crew. She had been out with Marty, catching up on his summer, and they had run into Christa's obnoxious friends. They'd been polite to her, but they'd said some condescending things to Marty, who used to bartend for them. It had reminded her again why didn't particularly like any of them. However she knew better than to mention it to Christa, because her sister would just defend them.

She was also bored. It was early in the year, so she didn't have too much school work to keep her busy. She had the paper, but again, it was early in the year and she couldn't spend all her time there. Paris didn't seem to be back yet, which was good for Rory's sanity, but not for her boredom. It didn't help that Christa had warned her she'd be busy "getting reacquainted with Collin", since Rory had no idea to hear about her twin's sex life, she hadn't pressed for details and just accepted that Christa was going to be MIA this week.

However, while she accepted it, she didn't like it. Especially since it meant she was alone in her dorm without anything to do other than study. There were a few people could go catch up with, like Tanna and Janet, but she didn't really feel like it. She was still in a weird headspace from the summer and didn't know how to fix it.

Just then her phone rang, catching her off-guard. "Hello?"

"Is this Rory Gilmore?" A strange female voice asked.

"Yes," Rory answered slowly, "who is this?"

"Consider me a source."

"A source for what?" Rory asked cautiously.

"The story of your college journalism career," the girl on the other end said, "I can't tell you much. But I've heard you're a smart girl and you can piece it all together."

"Piece what together?" Rory asked, searching for a note pad.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you at all," the girl told her.

"Talking to me about what?" Rory asked. This was a very surreal conversation.

"Secrets," the girl said mysteriously, "every _society_ has them." There was a definite emphasis on the word society.

"Is this about a secret society?" Rory asked excitedly. That would definitely be a great story if she had a lead on a Yale secret society.

"_In Omnia Paratus_." The mystery girl told her. "That's your clue. Follow it and see where it leads you. We'll see if you're as smart as they say you are." With that she hung up and Rory was left with the dialtone.

Rory stared at her phone. That was interesting. It was the sort of scenario she had fantasized about, being tracked down by a secret source and given top secret information, but it had never actually happened to her before. Of course, she didn't have much to go on, but what she did have was interesting. The idea of a secret society was intriguing and plausible. Rory thought about her only clue: _In Omnia Paratus_, which meant "Ready for Anything" in Latin.

It was obviously where she should start looking. She figured she had a lot of searching to do. At least it would give her something to distract her and keep her mind off of Dean. She still hadn't really talked to him since getting back from Europe. He and Lindsay were separated and that was her fault, but she didn't know where they went from here or even where she wanted them to go.

Between Dean and her fight with Christa, she'd had too much on her mind lately and that was one of the reasons she was so excited by the idea of a juicy story. Now she had something to focus on other than her own life.

* * *

"So Daniel will announce his resignation at the meeting," Christa told Logan over dinner, "he's hoping to keep it quiet until then."

"Yeah, that works perfectly with our plans." Logan told her. It was just the two of them, everyone else was off net-working. Collin and Finn had planned on joining them, but Finn had had a crisis and Collin was dealing with it. Christa wasn't sure of the details, but she knew she'd find out the whole story later. So, instead she was going to their apartment after dinner.

"What do you think our chances are?" Christa asked him.

"At this point, it's anyone's guess." Logan told her. "I think we have a good chance though, especially since we're aiming to keep Davies and not Prescott. That will appeal to the members who don't like Adams' way of running things, but don't necessarily approve of my style either."

"The moderates." Christa commented.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, "I think they're actually the biggest base and the ones we need to court."

"What happens if we lose and Adams stays in?" Christa asked. "You and Collin would still have the majority."

Logan sighed. "Technically, yes, but its more complicated that. The structure of the LDB council require unanimous agreement, otherwise the dissenter can petition for the Alumni Council to weigh in on decisions and that means a bunch of old, stodgy men. I'd rather avoid that if possible."

"Yet, you thought you could convince the Alumni council to change the rules about female council members," Christa reminded him.

Logan grinned. "Only because it's you and we have three alumni council memberships from founding families who all adore you. However, that doesn't mean would agree to most of my plans for LDB. My grandfather disapproves of how I live my life, and no doubt that includes the way I plan to run the LDB. The only thing I think he would agree with me on is having you as a council member and only because he thinks your the best thing that ever happened to me. I think my family still hopes that one day we'll decide that we're more than friends and that I'll fall in line with their plans andmarry you. They're going to be upset when they find out you and Collin are back together."

Christa laughed. "Well, I_ am_ a twin, you could always marry Rory, instead." She joked, knowing that would never happen.

Logan rolled his eyes, "not likely. I don't think your sister likes me."

"Oh?" Christa asked curiously, she wasn't aware that Logan and Rory had had enough contact for her twin to like or dislike her best friend.

"We had a run-in earlier, actually." Logan told her. "She was a bit offended by a few things I said to her friend Marty. Well, mostly it was Finn and Robert, but she seemed to blame me."

Christa shrugged, not caring to hear the details. She could imagine the scene and she knew both Rory and Logan well enough to know that Rory could be easily offended and her that Logan and their friends could come off as obnoxious. Besides, she didn't really care if Rory liked her friends or not. Quite honestly, she was happy to keep her two worlds as separate as possible.

"Speaking of Rory, her name has come up quite a bit these last few days," Logan told her, "a few people have suggested her as a possible member, while several others don't love her connection to the Yale Daily News. I'm wondering if Adams' and his crew are planting that seed, because there's some suspicion thrown on you there, wondering if you can be trusted to keep the vow of secrecy."

Christa rolled her eyes. "Like I'd tell her anything." She loved her twin, but Rory could be judgemental and there was no way she'd approve of Christa's LDB activities.

"I know that," Logan told her, "as I said, I think those rumblings are coming from Adams' camp to discredit you, the guy really hates you, Christa. Is there more to it than you mentioned before?"

"Well, I wouldn't sleep with him," Christa said, rolling her eyes. She sighed and looked at Logan. "There is a story, but I don't want to go into it. Let's just say, he doesn't like to take no for an answer."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Christa assured him, skirting over the details, "my mother made sure I was well prepared to deal with creeps like Adams, don't worry. However, he's not used to rejection and he took it personally. The fact that I was sleeping with Daniel, plus my connection to you guys, didn't help."

Logan didn't look convinced. "You'd tell me if he'd done something, right?"

"I would," Christa assured him and she was telling the truth. If Daniel had actually hurt her, she'd have told Logan and Collin, but they didn't need to know about his unpleasant, persistent advance and childish reaction to rejection.

"Back to the subject of Rory," Logan said, though he was still frowning, "I figured I should at least mention that her name is coming up. You seemed pretty adamant last week that you didn't want her to be offered membership."

"I don't." Christa told him. "I love my sister, but I need a separate life from her. We had a good talk yesterday and we're going to be ok, but… We need separate lives. I don't interfere with her work at the Daily News and I want her to stay out of my world, especially the LDB."

"That's reasonable," Logan told her, "honestly, she wasn't on my radar for membership unless you wanted her to be. At this point I don't think one vote really matters, plus it's grey area whether her vote would even count because while she's a sophomore, she'd still be a new recruit. So, I see no need to offer her membership."

"Thank you," Christa told him, then she frowned, "if Rory's position at the Yale Daily New is an issue, what about you? You'll be re-joining the paper won't you."

"Unfortunately," Logan said, rolling his eyes, "however, I sit at a desk and pretend to work to make my father happy. You can hardly call me a real member of the newspaper staff, plus not even Adams' is going to call my loyalty into doubt." Logan sighed. "As I said, your sister is a non-issues, it's all politics. This experience has been an eye opener and it makes me glad that I'll never run for political office."

"Collin said the same thing," Christa said, reaching for another fry. She frowned when she realized they were all gone. She looked over at Logan's plate, which was still half-full, "are you going to eat all your fries?"

Logan laughed and picked up his burger, "go ahead," he said, motioning to his plate. Christa happily grabbed it and switched it with her empty plate, causing Logan to laugh again. "I've never seen anyone who could eat as much as you. It's amazing, especially since you look like you do."

"That's because you don't know my mother or sister that well," Christa told him, "it's a Gilmore thing."

"Well then, it's a good thing Rory isn't for LDB membership," Logan joked, "it'd be impossible to provide enough food for two of you."


	8. Chapter 7: The Company We Keep

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Seven: The Company We Keep

"Hey Rory, what's up?" Christa asked later that night. She was surprised Rory that was calling, since she'd warned her she'd be offline. Christa knew Rory thought that she was off having lots of sex with Collin, which was partially true, but really it was because she was tied up with LDB stuff and of course she couldn't tell Rory that, so she'd come up with an excuse.

"I'm not… interrupting… anything, am I?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Are Collin and I having hot monkey sex right this minute?" Christa asked with a laugh that deepened when Rory made a disgusted sound. "No, currently I am in a perfectly respectable position." Well mostly, she amended silent. She was, in fact, naked and curled up in Collin's bed, but she was currently alone in the bed, but that wasn't what Rory was asking. "I know you didn't call just to inquire about my sex life, so what's up?"

"What are your plans tomorrow night?" Rory asked desperately.

"I have plans with Collin, why?" Christa asked.

"Paris has decided to throw Asher a wake. Here, in our dorm." Rory said with a sigh. "She shanghaied me into helping her."

Christa started laughing. "She wants to throw him a wake? Didn't his family do that?"

"She says that she wants to give his students a chance to remember him," Rory said patiently, "really, she's the one that needs the chance to grieve. She's hurting, Christa."

Christa sobered. She felt genuinely bad for Paris, it must be terrible to lose your lover, even if he was geriatric. "How is she doing?"

"She's Paris," Rory said dryly.

"Well, our world would be a boring place if she was anyone else," Christa acknowledged. She wouldn't say that she and Paris were friends, but they tolerated each other for Rory's sake. Besides, Christa had to admit, she found Paris wildly entertaining—after all, she wasn't the one that had to live with her.

"So can you stop by and help?" Rory asked hopefully. "Marty said he'd stop by, but you handle Paris better than he does."

"What time?" Christa asked. Logan had asked her to talk to Marty the next day anyway, see if he was free to bartend on short notice. Logan had decided to throw a party to sway some of the undecideds over to their cause.

"It starts at six," Rory told her.

"I can come by around seven and stay for maybe half an hour and then Collin and I have plans." Christa told her, since she couldn't exactly say "I'm busy planning a take-over over the super-secret society I belong", she had to improvise. Logan's decision to throw a party with three days' notice meant that Christa and the other girls were running around wildly, making sure the party would be up to LDB expectations. However, she could take a small break and pop in to support Rory and Paris.

"Thanks," Rory said gratefully, "well, I'll let you get back to… whatever… Have a good night."

"I will." Christa promised and hung up just as Collin back into the room.

"Party stuff?" Collin asked her.

"My sister," Christa corrected, "I've told you about Paris right?"

"She went to Chilton with you, right? Gave Rory a hard time, socially anxious, borderline insane, etc.?" Collin asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"That's her," Christa confirmed, "she and Rory are roommates this year and anyway, she was daring a professor and he died and now she's decided to throw him a wake. Rory wants me to go."

Collin raised an eyebrow. "And your sister says you have weird friends." He said dryly.

"No, my sister says I have irresponsible, obnoxious friends," Christa corrected, "which I do. Logan says she had a run in with him and Robert and Finn today."

"Yeah, Finn mentioned it," Collin told her, "well, he mentioned that he met Rory today and since I know her and I know our friends, I assumed it didn't go well. When is this wake?"

"Tomorrow at six," Christa told him, "I'll pop by around seven, give Rory a support, pass on my condolences to Paris and then exist. I told her we had plans."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Collin asked her.

Christa shook her head. "No. I have to do damage control with Marty, see if he's free to bartend this party. I don't know if he was offended by the run-in, but Rory was apparently offended on his behalf and well, you…"

"Can come off as an obnoxious ass," Collin commented, "and the bartender and I have a history, so yeah, you probably should go on your own."

"His name is Marty," Christa scolded gently, wrapping her arms around him. She paused and looked up at him, frowning. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"I generally don't like wandering around my apartment naked," Collin told her, "in fact one of the only house rules Finn and I have is the agreement that we will always wears clothes in the public areas."

"That rule is really for Finn isn't it?" Christa teased as she eased Collin's t-shirt over his head.

"God yes," he agreed, stepping out of his boxers. "Because if we didn't have that rule, he'd run around naked all the time and I don't want to see that. You, on the other hand," he said with a leer, "you can run around naked anytime you like."

"Oh can I?" Christa asked with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I take it you like the view?"

"Oh, yes." Collin said huskily, lowering her to the bed.

* * *

"Marty, you came!" Rory said with relief, as her friend made his way through the throng of college kids lingering about. The room was packed with people, most of whom were ignoring the stacks of books Paris had set up, and were instead, focusing on their alcohol intake.

"Interesting crowd," Marty commented, giving the room a once over.

"Yeah, most of the people have no idea that they are a wake," Rory told him, "They all think it's some sort of weird theme party. More and more of them keep showing up and bringing more and more alcohol, so far Paris seems to have no clue though, which is good."

"There are way more people here than I expected," Christa commented as she joined them, "either Professor Fleming had a fan club or no one read the flyer and just assumed flyer = party." She looked at crowd. "I'm going to go with flyer = party."

"Yeah," Rory agreed ruefully. She looked at her sister, noticing something was different about her. "Your hair!" Her sister's hair had been plain brown, just like Rory's but much longer, a few days ago, but now it had dark blue streaks. She currently had it braided and the streak looked very eye-catching.

"I needed a change," Christa said with a shrug, "Francine and Emily are going to hate it, but I like it."

"It's very pretty," Rory commented, she couldn't imagine doing that with her hair, but it suited Christa. "And very blue."

"How is Paris doing?" Christa asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Rory was about to answer when the girl in question came over to them. "Marty! Christa! Thank you both for coming, please help yourself to a book." Her eyes narrowed when she took in Christa's short black dress. "That how you pay your respects, with lots of leg and cleavage?"

"I have a date in an hour," Christa said calmly, Rory figured by now she was used to Paris' insults, "but I wanted to come by and see how you were doing."

Paris deflated. "I appreciate that. I'm very pleased with the turnout. I mean, I knew he was beloved, but this was overwhelming."

"Professor Fleming was a great teacher," Christa said, placing an arm around Paris' shoulder. "He'll be greatly missed by all of Yale, but I'm sure you'll miss him most of all."

"Asher died right at the height of my passion for him," Paris mused, "I kind of wonder what would have happened if he had lived. Would I have stayed in love with him forever? Or would it have burnt out in time? He died before I could find out and now I'll always be in love with him. He's my Mike Todd."

There were tears in Paris' eyes and Christa gave her a squeeze and then Rory gave her a hug.

"It's like soap operas," Christa said softly, "the only couples that ever stay in love are the ones where someone died. Then it's perfect forever. Now with Asher, you'll have that perfect love. Besides, I'm sure your Richard Burton is right around the corner, though hopefully with a little less drinking, fighting and divorce."

Paris smiled gratefully at Christa and was then distracted by the new arrivals.

"How long before she figures out this is a party?" Christa asked after Paris had left them. "I'm surprised there's no keg yet."

Rory shrugged, "she's Paris, so hopefully never."

Christa grinned and then turned to Marty, "I haven't managed to say hello to you yet, Marty. Sorry about that. How was your summer?"

"Weird." He told her. Rory smiled, thinking about what he had told her about his family drama. "And yours?"

"Quiet," Christa commented and Rory looked away, still embarrassed by their fight, though she was glad that they seemed to be have moved past it. "It's getting more interesting now though. Logan says to tell you he's sorry if he offended you yesterday, but he wants to hire you on Saturday night. Double your normal rate plus a bonus if you're free, since he knows it really short notice. We're throwing this thing together last minute, its running me a little ragged actually. Logan was going to call and ask you himself, but Rory mentioned you'd be here, so I told him I'd talk to you."

Rory was surprised that Logan had mentioned their run in to Christa, though maybe he figured that she would and he'd wanted to get his side of the story out there. Personally, Rory thought a second-hand apology was a little lame, but at least it was something. Besides, as he'd pointed out when she'd run into him earlier today and yelled at him for his treatment of Marty, Marty worked because he needed the money and Logan probably paid well.

"Yeah, I'm free." Marty said instantly. "I wasn't taking anything this weekend because it's the first week back, but at double pay, of course I'll take it."

Christa smiled. "Great! I'll have Logan call you in the morning with all the details. It'll be a fairly big party, so lots of tips."

"That crowd usually does tip well," Marty commented and Rory sensed that he was a little embarrassed about the fact that he bartended for Christa and her friends. It had come up when she and Marty had first met, and he had mistaken her for Christa, and Rory sensed it every time her sister and Marty were together. One of the things Rory resented about Logan and his friends was there snobbery and the fact that they had this sense of class barrier, where they felt they were better than Marty because he had to work to afford Yale and they didn't. Rory didn't think Christa felt that way, she'd always been very nice to Marty, but he definitely didn't feel entirely at ease with her and it made Rory a little sad.

"I have to go," Christa said after a moment, giving Rory a quick hug, "Good luck keeping Paris in the dark. Marty, it was nice to see you again, and I'll see you on Saturday." With that she disappeared into the crowd.

"Do you want to bartend this party?" Rory asked Marty after Christa left.

"No," Marty said honestly. "I kind of hate those guys, but I can't afford to turn down double my normal rate and as I said, they are great tippers. Even if they are all jerks." He blushed, realizing what he said. "Not your sister, though. She's not like you, but, Christa's nice. Why does she hang out with that crowd?"

Rory shrugged. She'd been asking herself that question for four year since Christa had met Collin and his friends. If people were judged by the company they kept, what did it say about Christa that she hung around with a bunch of rich, obnoxious jerks?


	9. Chapter 8: The More We Learn

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Eight: The More We Learn

"Hey babe," Lorelai said, answering a call from Christa, "Tell me you're calling to say you're coming to see me this weekend."

"Yes, but it's a flying visit," Christa told her, "I'm heading to Hartford tonight to have dinner with Straub and Francine. I have to be back in New Haven tomorrow night since Logan is having a party and I'm helping plan it. So I have to be back late afternoon, but I thought I'd come down to Stars Hollow for lunch and then head back."

"First week back and already a big party, that's my girl," Lorelai commented, "I'm surprised you're coming down at all."

"I wanted to see Straub," Christa told her softly.

"I can understand that," Lorelai said softly. She knew that Christopher's father was sick and while she had many issues with the man, she felt bad, especially since she knew Christa loved him. "Are you going to see your dad while you're there?" She knew things were better between Chris and Christa now that Chris was living in Hartford, but Christa still hated Sherri, which made things occasionally awkward.

"Nope, Dad left today for California and he's gone for 10 days," Christa told her.

"You're not going to stop in and visit Sherri?" Lorelai teased.

She could practically hear Christa rolling her eyes. "No. Francine mentioned that the nanny was bringing Gigi over tomorrow morning, so I should get to see her at least."

"The nanny," Lorelai mused, "Sherri doesn't like your grandparents?"

"Other way around," Christa commented, "you know how Straub and Francine are. They aren't impressed that Dad had another baby without being married and they don't like the fact that Sherri won't set a wedding date. Plus, some things were said when I decided to live with them instead of staying in Boston with Dad and things between them and Sherri have never recovered. So, Dad comes on his own without Sherri or Gigi comes by with the Nanny."

Lorelai was quiet, she didn't know the details about what had been said between Sherri, Chris and the Haydens at the time, but she could guess. She remembered her own conversation with Chris, when he told her that Christa would be staying in Hartford for her last year of high school.__

_"Chris," Lorelai said coldly as she answered his call. She hoped he was calling to talk about Christa, otherwise she was hanging up. He'd been trying to apologize for weeks and it was just making the situation worse. Things were what they were. Sherri was pregnant and that meant he had to stay with her and that meant he and Lorelai couldn't be together. It hurt, but she was trying to move on, however Christopher was having a hard time letting her. Unfortunately because of Christa, and a lesser extent Rory, she couldn't avoid him completely._

_"Christa's decided that she's moving in with my parents." Christopher announced, getting straight to the point._

_"What?!" Lorelai exclaimed. She knew things were bad between Christa and her father since Sherri had announced that she was pregnant, but this took things to a whole new level._

_"She told me that she hates Sherri and she's not living with her. I guess she went to my parents and told them the same thing and they gave her the option of living with them until she graduates high school." Christopher said with a sigh. "They've already re-enrolled her in Chilton and re-instated her allowance. I got told this morning, basically it was presented to me as a done deal and I didn't really get a say."_

_"Of course you get a say, you're her father!" Lorelai reminded him. "Are you going to let her do this?"_

_"What choice do I have, Lor?" Chris asked, sounding defeated. "She'll be 18 in November. Besides, Sherri has leapt at the opportunity. You know that she and Christa don't have the best relationship and Christa has been really unpleasant to live with these past weeks and Sherri's afraid her 'negative energy will affect the baby' and that since Christa wants to leave, then it's obviously the best decision for everyone."_

_Lorelai was a little hurt that Christa hadn't asked to live with her and Rory. Though, to be fair, she probably would have advised Christa to try and make it work with her dad and Sherri. "I'm sorry, Chris," she said after a moment, knowing he must be feeling hurt and angry and hopeless. She might despair at his absence in Rory's life, but he'd always done his best by Christa and she knew this had to be killing him._

_"She's barely talking to me," he said softly, "she's so angry and she's shutting me out. Hell, she'd rather live with my parents than with me. My parents. God, I couldn't wait to get out of that house and she's running there. That's how much she hates me right now."_

_"She doesn't hate you," Lorelai said softly, "she's seventeen and she's hurt and angry and confused. It'll get better, Chris, I promise."  
___

Lorelai would never like the Haydens or forgive them for the way they'd treated Rory, but she was weirdly grateful to them for all they had done for Christa, including giving her a safe place where she felt at home. Plus, it was oddly gratifying to know that they hated Sherri too.

"I can't wait to see you," she told her daughter, changing the subject, "Rory's coming home too." She knew the girls had made up their fight, though Rory was lamenting that Christa was super busy.

"I know," Christa commented, "she texted me. I've been super wrapped up with Collin this week and been a bit of a bad twin."

"How is Collin?" Lorelai asked.

"He's good," Christa told her, "he's pretty much the same as ever. Actually, my car is acting a little funny, so I'm getting it looked at—"

"Hopefully not at the dealership," Lorelai interrupted, "they rip you off."

"I know. Collin knows a guy who specializes in sports car," Christa assured him, "but he's in Hartford, so I'm dropping my car off with him, one of the reasons I'm coming down this weekend, but it means I'll be carless until sometime next week. So Collin is playing chauffer. His mom wanted to see him in anyway, since she hasn't seen him in a year, so he's visiting her tonight. He's going to drive me to Stars Hollow tomorrow, he wants to check out the Dragonfly, actually. I've been telling him about it."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked, a little surprised that Christa's boyfriend would be interested in the inn. It didn't mesh with her impression of him as your typical, irresponsible society brat. Though, admittedly, she didn't know him as well as she probably should, given that he'd been involved with her daughter for the last four years.

"His dad's a hotel guy," Christa told her, "Collin would never admit it to his dad, but he's really interested in the business. He grew up learning the ropes and he's curious to see your operation."

"I didn't know that about Collin," Lorelai said, surprised by the revelation, "hotels?"

"Yeah, a dozen hotels all over the world," Christa told her, "all super luxurious. Birch-McCrae."

"I know of them," Lorlai told her, "Birch-McCrae are hotels definitely high end. They cater to the rich and famous. That's Collin's family?"

"Yep," Christa confirmed, "it was started by his great-grandfather. Collin's dad runs the show now. Collin is the only son, he has three half-sisters, so he's expected to take over one day. He hates being forced into it, but he really loves the business, he'll just never tell his dad that."

"Well, then, I look forward to talking business with Collin," Lorelai told her honestly, "however, seriously in four years you never thought to mention the connection? You never thought to say 'guess what Mom, you and Collin have something in common'?"

"You have met Collin's dad, though," Christa reminded her, "it didn't come up then?"

"It might have," Lorelai admitted, "I think I've blocked most of that night, and that awful guy your grandmother tried to set me up with, out of my mind. I'm sure you've never mentioned it since, though."

"Sorry about that," Christa told her," It just never occurs to me, you know? I like to keep my worlds separate."

Lorelai wondered if she the reason for that. She'd made it clear that she didn't really approve of Christa's friends or her lifestyle and she wondered if that disapproval was the reason her daughter made sure her two worlds rarely met.

* * *

"What did you do to your hair?" Francine asked, as soon as Christa arrived on Friday night. "It was so lovely before."

"I felt like a change," Christa said with a smile, giving Francine a kiss. She'd known her grandmother wouldn't approve, but really she didn't care. After all, it was her hair.

Francine frowned. "You are such a beautiful girl and you keep doing odd things to your hair." She sighed. "However, you are in college and it is a time of exploration, so I guess it is to be expected. It could be worse, you could have pierced your face or something."

Christa bit back laugh, knowing that a facial piercing wouldn't just upset her grandparents, Lorelai would have a few things to say about that one. She was actually surprised that Francine was letting the hair go so easily, but since she didn't really want to fight with her grandmother, she would accept it at face value. "How's grandfather?"

Francine looked old and sad. "Not well. He's upstairs in his room. I know he'll be happy that you're here."

Straub was being cared for at home. They had hired a private nurse to care for him and dedicated a couple rooms upstairs for his use. Christa knew he was happier at home than he would be at a hospital and she was glad that he was comfortable.

"I'll head upstairs and say hello to him," Christa told her, "then I'll come down and join you for dinner."

"Do you plans for this evening?" Francine asked her.

"That depends on you," Christa told her sincerely, "I'm only home for one night, so I thought I'd spend the whole evening here with you, if you like."

"That's very sweet, Christine, but I'll likely go to bed early," Francine told her, "so feel free to go out, if there's people you'd like to see. I know you mentioned that your car is in the shop and that a friend dropped you off, so feel free to use mine. You can borrow it this week as well, if you'd like."

"Thanks grandmother," Christa said, giving Francine another kiss. She'd give Collin a call after dinner and see how he was faring at his mother's. They had discussed telling his parents/her grandparents about their relationship yet and she didn't know how he wanted to proceed with that, so meeting up could be tricky.

"Go see your grandfather now and then I'll have Anne serve dinner," Francine instructed.

Christa nodded and headed upstairs towards the suite of rooms that had been set up for Straub.

"Francine, is that you?" She heard her grandfather call out as she approached the door.

"No, it's me," Christa told him, entering the room.

"Christine," Straub said weakly, sitting up in bed, "my dear girl."

Christa was a little surprised by the affection, though it was nice. She crossed the room and took a seat in the chair by Straub's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Same as ever," he told her. She could see him giving her hair a once over, but he didn't comment. Illness had apparently really mellowed him. "How is Yale?"

"Good, my classes seem interesting," Christa told him, "I know it's not Princeton, but I like being so close to home."

"I like that too." Straub admitted, "It's good of you to visit so often, Christine. Your grandmother and I appreciate the company, but I know that you are young and you have more interesting things to do than spend all your time with a couple of old people."

"You and grandmother are very important to me," Christa said honestly. In the last four years she had developed a very strong relationship with her Hayden grandparents and visiting them now was more than just an obligation. They were her family and she found that she wanted to spend what time she could with Straub and to be a source of strength for Francine. They had given her a refuge when she'd needed it most and she'd always be grateful for that.

"And you to us," Straub told her, "I feel like we made so many mistakes Christopher, but you… You were our second chance and I'm delighted that we had the opportunity to have you with us for so many years. I know I've said in the past that getting your mother pregnant ruined Christopher's life. It certainly ruined our plans for him, but at the same time, it ended up being a blessing, it just took me a long time to see that. I'm delighted that we had the opportunity to have you in our home for so many years. You brought so much joy to this large, empty our and to this sour old man. I know I've never told you have before and I'm sorry about that. I don't know what your grandmother and I would have done these last few years without you, Christine."

"I'm not sure what I would have done with you," Christa told him honestly. "You and grandmother gave me a home, a place to go when I couldn't handle living with Dad and Sherri and I really appreciate that. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

The Haydens were complicated people and she hated that they wouldn't acknowledge Rory, but they had been good to her. It was interesting to hear Straub acknowledge his feelings about how Lorelai getting pregnant had ruined Christopher's life and that he seemed to have moved past some of his bitterness on the subject.

"This will always be your home," Straub told her, "your father hates this place, so once your grandmother and I pass, it will go directly to you."

"Oh." Christa said, a little surprised. She'd never really given any thought to the future or to what would happen when Straub and Francine were gone.

"We've never discussed your future," Straub told her, as if reading her thoughts, "but you should know that one day very soon, you are going to be a very wealthy woman."

"Grandfather…" Christa began, not sure what to say.

"Your grandmother will be taken care of for the rest of her life and she will keep the house, of course," Straub continued, "but she has decided that she has no need for the rest. I have set up a trust fund for your sisters." Christa was surprised by the plural. Straub must have seen the surprise on her face because he continued, "Rory will inherit a trust at 25. I would rather that neither she nor your parents know about it until then though."

Christa nodded, knowing it was his decision, she was just glad that he was leaving something for Rory, whatever his motivations for doing so might be.

"Christopher will inherit a suitable amount," Straub continued, "but everything else is going to be left to you. The London house, the beach house in California, investments, it will all be yours. I've made provisions and God willing, your grandmother will oversee everything until you turn 25."

"Grandfather…" Christa began, not sure what to say. She'd known she'd be left something in Straub's will, but she assumed it would just be a trust fund, similar to what Rory and Gigi were inheriting. The reality was overwhelming.

"I just want you to be prepared, Christine," her grandfather told her, "and I want you to make your choices wisely. One day you are going to be very wealthy and that could make you vulnerable."

Christa knew that he was talking about fortune hunters and she could assure him that that wasn't going to be an issue with her. She tended to be attracted to men in her own social circle, besides Collin's family was richer than hers, so there was no risk there. Not that she'd necessarily end up with Collin, but she was pretty sure her future included marriage to someone like Collin, if not Collin himself.

Straub paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "If anything happens to your grandmother before you turn 25, I've specified that your mother is to be the trustee."

Christa was stunned, Straub usually pretended that Lorelai didn't exist. Her grandfather was full of surprised today, between naming Lorelai trustee and having a trust for Rory.

"I've never made any secret of my disapproval for some of your mother's choices," Straub told her, "but she is a practical woman. One who I know can be trust to make the right decisions and watch out for your best interests."

Christa just nodded and took Straub's hand. She hated that they had to have this conversation at all. She knew Straub was dying, but she didn't like to think about it. She might not always like her grandparents, but she loved them dearly and she was so grateful for everything they had done for her.

* * *

"This is a nice operation you have here, Lorelai." Collin said sincerely as Lorelai gave hi a tour of the Dragonfly. Christa was off somewhere with Rory, leaving Lorelai and Collin alone for the first time ever. He had been on his best behavior during the tour, very polite, asking questions about the Dragonfly. It was completely at odds with the image Lorelai had formed of him over the years as an over-privileged jerk who encouraged her daughter to make bad decisions. "Bed and breakfasts aren't my area of expertise,| he continued, "but you offer a high level of comfort here and you pay great attention to the details."

"We try," Lorelai told him as she led him to the kitchen, "you need to taste Sookie's food, it's probably our best feature."

"Christa has told me all about Sookie," Collin commented, "and I always listen to Christa's judgment when it comes to food."

"Gilmore girls know their food," Lorelai told him. "Sookie, this is Collin," she introduced once they got to the kitchen.

Sookie stopped what she was doing to give Collin a once-over. "Christa's Collin?"

"Yes ma'am." Collin said politely, reaching out his hand to shake Sookie's. "Christa has told me what an amazing cook you are."

Sookie beamed and immediately set about getting him a plate of full of things to try.

Lorelai watched as Collin easily chatted with the kitchen staff and asked them a few questions. She'd never thought that highly of Collin, she thought he was a bad influence on Christa and that he was a typical rich brat. But, she'd also never spent much time with him, despite the fact that he'd been in Christa's life for so many years. She was starting to think she had judged him too harshly, since there seemed to be more to him than just bored, obnoxious rich kid.

After a few minutes, she and Collin headed to the dining room.

"This food is fantastic," Collin commented once they were seated and he'd had a chance to try the plate Sookie had prepared for him. "Seriously this food is as good, if not better than what is served at my father's hotels and they all have world famous restaurants. Sookie's a treasure."

"She is," Lorelai agreed, with a smile.

"You've only been open for a few months, right?"

"Three months," Lorelai told him, "business is gaining pretty steadily, we have bookings up to next year. I managed an Inn before and it burnt down and we have some loyal customers who were happy to follow us to the Dragonfly."

Collin nodded and then proceeded to ask her a bunch of questions. Lorelai answered all of them and actually asked him a few questions, getting his opinion on some things she'd been considering. She and Collin were still discussing business, Collin was actually giving her some marketing tips, when Rory and Christa joined them.

"What did you think of the Dragonfly?" Christa asked, leaning against his chair.

"It's great," he told her enthusiastically, "it's really impressive how smoothly things are running so soon after the opening. It's a sign of a really solid operation."

"There are horses," Christa informed him with a smile.

"I know, your mother introduced me," Collin said, standing up. "Thank for the tour, Lorelai. Tell Sookie that the food is amazing and that if she wasn't so happy here, I'd tell my father to snap her up in a heartbeat."

"She'll be thrilled with the compliment, but no stealing allowed," Lorelai said with a smile, "thank you for the marketing tips, I'm going to look into them." She stood up and turned to Christa. "Thanks for the visit and have a safe drive back to Yale. Call me often."

"Will do, love you." Christa said, giving her mother a quick him. She did the same with Rory and then grabbed Collin's hand and led him out of the inn.

"Did you have an ok time with Collin?" Rory asked curiously, once the duo was out of sight.

"I did actually," Lorelai told her, "he's very knowledgeable and he was very polite. Very different than my previous impression of him."

"So are you happier about Christa and Collin now?" Rory asked.

"It's not my place to be happy or unhappy," Lorelai told her, "Collin is your sister's choice and I'm happy that she's happy. However, yes, I am glad to know that there is more to him than spoiled, obnoxious society jerk."

"It's kind of cool that his dad is a big hotel guy," Rory commented.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, "he had some good suggestions about the inn and he gave me some marketing tips that I'm going to look into."

"Christa seems happy," Rory said wistfully.

"I think she is," Lorelai said softly, she looked at Rory, "are you still avoiding Dean?"

"No, we talked." Rory said quietly. "I just… I don't know. It's weird. I'm not really sure where I want things to go. We're going to date, I think."

Lorelai was silent. She wasn't sure how she felt about Dean and Rory getting back together, but she knew it was none of her business. She had to keep reminding herself that the girls were grown now and that she had to respect that and not meddle. It wasn't always easy. It was odd that she was feeling apprehensive about Rory's reunion with Dean, whom she'd always loved, and was suddenly very optimistic about Christa's reunion with Collin, whom she'd never liked. It was just a reminder that with time, everything changed.


	10. Chapter 9: Out With the Old

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Nine: Out with the Old

On Monday night Christa arrived at the location of the LDB meeting, which was taking place at a banquet hall. The LDB never did anything in half measures, so the meeting was a formal occasion and required formal dress. Christa was wearing a tight dark blue dress with a low neckline and a high slit and she'd had her hair done in an elegant up-do for the occasion.

"Are we trying to distract all the men with your boobs? Because if that's the new plan, I say it's succeeding." Stephanie commented as soon as she saw her, but it lacked the bite it would have once had. The year apart had been good for Christa and Stephanie and in the last week, they had actually started to from a genuine friendship, which thrilled Rosemary and Juliet.

"Hey, the notice said we had to arrive in formal attire, this is formal," Christa protested, "plus I figure it'll drive Adams' crazy to see me dressed like the femme fatale he seems to think I am." She took in Stephanie's silver gown, which had a higher neckline than hers and flared instead of clung. It was a different than she preferred, but it looked amazing on Stephanie. "You look pretty fantastic yourself."

"Thanks," Stephanie said with a grin.

The two made their way over to the rest of their friends, who were also appropriately dressed. The women were in ball gowns and the men were all in tuxedos. It was the classiest bunch of miscreants Christa had ever seen. Collin gave Christa a look that let her know he appreciated her dress, then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as their group discussed a little last minute strategy.

The room filled up quickly. The Life and Death Brigade had a current membership of 106, not counting the year's new recruits, many of whom hadn't been formally inducted yet and wouldn't be eligible to vote, even if they had. Of that 106, 78 were Legacy members who were eligible to vote, and it appeared that every single one of them had shown up at the meeting. Obviously both sides had succeeded in getting the word out that attendance was important.

It had been a week of crazy campaigning for them, including the party at Logan's, and she was sure that the other side had been pulling out the same stops. It looked like the campaigning had been successful from a numbers standpoint, now they just had to see which side had done the better job.

The current council sat at the front of the room where a small table had been set up. There was also a microphone and platform next to the table. They were the focus of the entire room, which was kind of the point. The rest of the room was filled with round tables as the meeting was also a banquet. Christa had looked over the seating chart when she arrived and noticed that the tables were separated by sides, Adams' cronies on one side of the room, their group on the other and the unaligned in the middle. The two sides were pretty even, so it was all going to come down to the undecideds.

After everyone was seated, Ryan Davies stood up and walked over to the microphone. "Welcome everyone to the first meeting for the 108th session of the Life and Death Brigade."

"In Omnia Paratus!" The crowd chanted.

"For our first order of business, I'll hand the microphone over to Daniel Prescott," Ryan announced.

Christa could see Brandon Adams frowning and knew that he hadn't been told Daniel was going to speak, which meant Daniel had been able to keep his element of surprise. Good, hopefully that would work in their favour.

"Welcome everyone," Daniel began, "I would like to begin by saying how much I've enjoyed being a member of your executive council this past. I am honoured to be a part of the Life and Death Brigade and to have had a part in organizing the events of the last year has been a very exciting time in my life. However, all things must change and this club is one of those things and I look forward to seeing the Life and Death Brigade go in a new direction, but I will be doing it as a regular member and not as part of the council. I hereby formally announce my resignation from the executive council of the Life and Death Brigade."

There was a lot of commotion following his announcement, even from their side. Knowing that secrecy was important, only Christa, Logan and Collin were aware of Daniel's intention to resign. Christa could see that Adams' and his cronies were tense, this was not something they had seen coming and it had definitely thrown them off-guard. Apparently, they had assumed that Logan and Collin would try to keep Daniel as the third member of the council and had based their campaign with that in mind, probably hoping that Ryan and Daniel would split the vote and that Adams' could sneak away with enough of the moderates to win. Christa hoped the dismay on their faces was a sign of things to come.

Ryan stepped back to the podium, while Brandon continued to fume at the table. "Daniel, thank you for your service this past year, you have been valued member of the Life and Death Brigade executive council and you will be missed." He paused, obviously struggling to keep his face neutral. "There is now officially an opening on the executive council and the floor is open to interested parties."

Logan stood up and walked to the front of the room before anyone else could react.

"I claim a spot, as is my right as a member of a founding family," Logan announced to the room.

Logan's announcement, unlike Daniel's, had been expected, so the reaction was more controlled.

"Council spots are reserved for members in 'good standing', doesn't taking off for a year mean you are no longer in good standing?" Meryl Bryant, a girl who Christa couldn't stand, called out from her table.

Ah, so that was the tactic Adams' and his gang were going with, trying to block Logan and Collin from being eligible for membership. Interesting. Also, pointless.

"That rule only applies to general election," Logan said calmly, "in the LDB charter it says, and I quote, 'if at all possible the council must be made up of members from the seven original families. Any male member of these families in his third or fourth year at Yale, is automatically eligible. Council will be decided with a vote of all Legacy members in their second year or more, except when it involves members of the original families, as they are automatically guaranteed a spot. If the council is made up of less than three members from founding families and a member of one of those families becomes eligible, he is automatically given a spot and a non-founding member is asked to step down.' The Huntzbergers were a founding family, I'm in my third year and I'm male, which means I'm eligible for the council and I claim my spot."

"And I claim mine," Collin said, joining Logan at the front, "As a McCrae, I am also eligible for a spot on the council and I'm claiming my spot."

This garnered a little bit more of a reaction from the crowd. Yes, most people knew it was coming, but the idea of a coup was still exciting and there was nothing a crowd of bored, over-privileged college students liked more than a little excitement.

Ryan stood up again and approached the podium. Apparently, he was acting in the role of MC tonight, which was interesting. She wondered if he had maneuvered it that way on purpose. She wasn't Ryan's biggest fan, she thought he was dull and spineless, but she realized that his attitude of always looking out for Number One might work for them this time. Obviously he didn't want to lose his cushy council spot and maybe that meant he had done some of their work for them. She could only hope.

"The charter is very clear in the fact that male members of the Hubert, Huntzberger, Jamison, O'Henry, Kent, McCrae and Gilmore families, who are in their last two years at Yale, are automatically granted council spots," Ryan announced, "since Collin McCrae and Logan Huntzberger are both claiming their rightful spots and we have only one current vacancy on the council, the Life and Death Brigade must now vote and decide on the third member of the executive council. As there are two existing council members, the vote is not eligible to nominations and must be decided between Brandon and myself, unless one of us chooses to resign. Brandon, are you willing to step down?"

Brandon was still glowering as he stepped forward. "No."

"Neither am I," Ryan announced, "which means we must now vote. This meeting was only open to Legacy members in their second year or more, which means everyone here is eligible to vote. In a moment names will be called and you will be asked to come up and write your vote on a ballot."

There was more murmuring from the crowd and a few moments of organization and then Ryan began the roll call.

"Brandon Michael Adams."

"I wonder who he's voting for," Juliet whispered with a laugh.

Christa giggled, while Stephanie's face went white. "They call out our full names?" She asked in obvious horror.

"I guess so," Christa said with a shrug as a few more names were called out.

Stephanie downed her drink and then reached for Juliet's and downed that as well.

"Hey!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Don't even think about it," Christa warned, putting her hand over her drink. Seth, Robert and Jonathan all did the same.

"Stephanie Gertrude Carrington."

Stephanie groaned and Christa fought a laugh. Now she understood where Stephanie's dismay was coming from, Gertrude was not a great middle name.

"Do you have plans this weekend?" Stephanie asked Christa and Juliet when she got back to her seat.

"It's Monday, I barely know what I'm doing tomorrow, let alone in four days," Juliet drawled.

"Well, now you do," Stephanie told her, "my father owed me for my public humiliation so I'm going to go shopping and spend lots of his money. You two and Rosemary are coming with me."

"Sure," Christa agreed, she was always up for shopping, "but why wait until the weekend?"

"I don't want to go local shopping." Stephanie told her. "I'm up for New York City shopping. It's only a couple hours, we can take the train and relax and if we go on Friday, we can make a weekend out of it. We'll do some serious shopping, stay at a nice hotel, and maybe hit up a couple clubs."

"I'm in!" Juliet squealed.

"Sounds good to me, I'm always up for a weekend in New York." Christa told her, just as her name was called.

"Christine Marie Gilmore-Hayden."

"You have a nice name," Stephanie muttered.

Christa just laughed and cast her ballot. She could feel Brandon Adams' hostile stare on her the entire time. She was sure that he had decided that she had engineered the situation. Determined to ignore him, she returned to her seat and chattered with Stephanie and Juliet as the rest of the names were called out.

After what seemed like forever, Ryan took the vote box and brought it up to the podium. He took a ballot out of the box and read it out loud, holding it out for everyone to see.

Christa sat nervous as the ballots were tallied. It was close. It seemed like for every vote for Ryan, there was a vote for Brandon. In the end, it came down to a difference of seven votes, but Ryan Davies was voted back in as the third member of the executive council.

"Yes!" Seth exclaimed, earning him glares from a table of Adams' supporters.

Christa rushed out of her seat and up to the front and Collin and Logan. She threw her arms around Collin and he picked her up and spun her around before giving her a deep kiss.

"We did it!" She told him happily.

"We did," he agreed, "Baby, this year is going to be the best ever."

She beamed up at him, feeling on top of the world. Her boys were back, she and Stephanie were becoming friends, she and Rory had made up, she and Collin were back together and now they had reclaimed the LDB. Life was pretty much perfect. She was too happy to even care about Brandon Adams' and the looks of hatred he was sending her and Collin. Besides, what could he do to her now? It was over, he'd lost.


	11. Chapter 10: The Life She Chose

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Ten: The Life She Chose

"What your plans for the weekend?" Rory asked Christa over breakfast on Wednesday morning. "Can I convince you to come to Stars Hollow for more than a quick visit?"

She appreciated that her sister had come to see their mom, but it had sort of sucked that it was such a quick visit. Plus Collin had been there for most of it, so it was a little odd. Rory wanted some time with just her mom and Christa, hanging out in proper Gilmore girl style.

"No can do," Christa told her, "I'm headed to New York on Friday afternoon and I won't be back until Sunday evening."

"You and Collin?" Rory asked, thinking that was fast. They had been back together for less than two weeks and already they were off on a romantic weekend?

"Yes and no," Christa answered, "he is coming along, but my plans are actually with Juliet, Rosemary and Stephanie. We decided we needed a shopping trip and the boys decided to tag along, which is fine with us, because Collin booked us into his dad's hotel."

"Sounds like fun," Rory commented, though she couldn't imagine just taking off on a shopping weekend on a whim. She also couldn't imagine being able to afford to do so, though granted her boyfriend's father didn't own a chain of luxury hotels. However, in general, she knew that Christa's finances were very different than hers. It wasn't something they really talked about, but Rory knew that the Haydens were paying for Yale outright and that Christa had an allowance from them, a generous one by the sounds of things. Now, she knew her Gilmore grandparents would be happy to do something similar for her, but the idea of having them help with anything more than paying for Yale, and that was a loan, seemed wrong to Rory. She and Christa were very different in that regard.

"Are you going to Stars Hollow this weekend?" Christa asked.

"Yeah, I have Friday Night Dinner," Rory reminded her, "plus I have plans with Dean."

Christa was quiet for a moment. "Right, you guys are back together now. How's that going?"

"It's weird," Rory admitted, "it's not what I expected. I mean, I think I'll always love Dean, but… It doesn't feel like I thought I would. I'm not sure I slept with him for the right reasons. I think I was scared and lonely and…"

"And he was familiar and comfortable." Christa finished for her.

"Yeah," Rory agreed, "but after everything, I felt like we needed to go somewhere. Otherwise all that misery was for nothing, but it's odd. It's not… It's not what it was."

"It couldn't be," Christa told her quietly, "people change and so does love. I mean, yes, Collin and I got back together, but it's not exactly the same as it was. We've both changed, but we've changed in ways that works well as a couple, I think we're better suited now than we were a year ago. Have you and Dean changed in the same ways? Maybe it wasn't meant to be a second chance, maybe it was just something that you both needed to get out of your system. He married another woman while he was still in love with you, that wasn't good for anyone, and after Jess, well Dean would look even more appealing and it's natural that you would wonder if you made the worse mistake of your life."

Rory took in her sister's advice, realizing that she had a lot to think about. "When did you get so wise?"

Christa laughed. "It comes from making more mistakes than you ever will." She looked at her watch. "I hate to ditch you like this, but I have class."

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Rory asked her.

Christa shook her head. "No, I don't have morning classes tomorrow and I'm staying over at Collin's tonight, so it won't be an early morning for me. I can do dinner tomorrow night or breakfast Friday though, I'll text you and set up plans."

* * *

"Apparently you've had a busy week," Lorelai commented when she got a hold of Christa Wednesday evening, "you've been neglecting me."

She hadn't talked to Christa since Monday afternoon and while occasionally that happened, generally they talked at least once every day so after two days, Lorelai decided to track her daughter down and make sure everything was alright.

"Sorry," Christa apologized, "yesterday was crazy, since I had to go to Hartford and pick up my car and all that jazz and I was going to call, but then I remembered you had a date with Luke. I was actually just about to call you, before I headed out."

"My busy girl," Lorelai commented, "plans with Collin?"

"Bad movies and lots of take-out," Christa told her.

"Sounds like a perfect night," Lorelai told her, "what are your plans for the weekend? Do you have a packed schedule or can your mom steal a visit?"

"I'm going to New York for the weekend," Christa told her, "We're taking the train down Friday afternoon and doing some shopping and then staying the weekend."

"Oh and what prompted this trip?" Lorelai asked, though it wasn't unusual for Christa to take spontaneous trips. For example, last winter, she'd randomly decided she was freezing, so she took a three day trip to the Hayden's California beach house. The Haydens provided well for Christa and Lorelai knew that Christa was happy to let them. Sometimes that attitude baffled Lorelai. She'd hated that life, she'd always had the need to make her own way in the world, to work hard and stand on her own two feet. Christa, on the other hand, seemed perfectly happy letting her grandparents provide her with a life of luxury. Lorelai had to remind herself that she wasn't Christa and that it was Christa's life, not hers.

"Stephanie decided that she needed revenge on her father for giving her Gertrude as a middle name and she's dragging the rest of us along with her," Christa said with a laugh.

"I'm assuming there's a reason she's decided she needs revenge at the age of twenty-one, but I won't ask," Lorelai commented, with Christa she had learnt it was best not to ask too many questions, "so it's a girl's weekend then?"

"The boys are joining us on Saturday," Christa told her, "and we're going to stay at Collin's dad's hotel, which is awesome. It should be fun. Some shopping, plus eating at fancy restaurants where I'm going to horrify by actually eating and Juliet will be there, so I get to eat my dinner and hers. We'll be staying in a luxury hotel with an awesome spa and we'll probably hit up a club or two."

"Is this where I remind you that you're 19?" Lorelai asked her daughter, though she knew that had never stopped Christa in the past. She was certain that Christa had a fake ID, though Christa had learnt from past mistakes and made sure that she had never seen it.

Christa just laughed.

Lorelai sighed. "Be careful and don't get arrested, your grandmother would never let me live it down."

"I won't," Christa promised, "I can come to Stars Hollow next weekend if you want? I have plans the weekend after, but next weekend I'm free and I thought I'd go down and see Straub and Francine again."

"You've been going down a lot," Lorelai commented, "how is your grandfather doing?" Personally she still had a lot of anger towards Christopher's father, but Christa loved him and that mattered to Lorelai.

"Not well," Christa said softly, "but he seems to like my visits, so I want to go as often as I can. I know you hate them and I know why, but… They did their best by me."

"I know sweetheart," Lorelai said quietly, "and that's the reason I don't hate them." She didn't like them and she'd never forgive them for ignoring Rory, but she couldn't deny that they had doted on Christa. Though, she didn't always like the results of that affection. She loved her daughter dearly, but at time she worried about her. In many ways, Christa was more aimless than Rory, she had no real goal or career path in mind after Yale. She had gone to college because it was what was expected of her, not because she had any real ambition. There was a good chance that she would become another society wife, just like her grandmothers. It was a life that Lorelai would have hated, but Christa seemed perfectly ok with the idea.

"Well, have fun this weekend," Lorelai told her, "call me before you leave on Friday and then I want to hear all the details when you get back."

Christa laughed. "Do you really want all the details?"

Lorelai paused. "Fine, when you get back, call me and tell me the clean, fun parts that are appropriate to tell your mother."

"Will do," Christa agreed, "love you Mom."

"Love you too," Lorelai told her. She sighed as she hung up the phone. A part of her had hoped that one day Christa would wake up and decide that she no longer wanted to live in her grandparents' world or at least that she wanted more from life. When Christa had changed her mind about postponing Yale to sail around on a yacht for a year, Lorelai had secret hoped that that day had come, but a year later, Christa still seemed as content with her society girl life as ever.

Lorelai always said that Christa was the daughter most like her. She was the rebel, the wild child, and yet, in the end, Christa was proving that she was the opposite of Lorelai. Instead of fighting her way out of that world, it looked like she felt at home there. Maybe that was what bothered Lorelai the most, the thought that Christa was living the life Lorelai had never wanted and had run away from.

* * *

"Did you max out your credit card?" Collin asked Christa on Saturday night after he and the other guys had arrived at the hotel. The girls had finished their shopping for the day so that they could meet the boys and now everyone was doing their own thing for a while.

Christa and Collin were relaxing in their hotel room.

"No," Christa commented, resting her head on Collin's chest, "I mean, I did a little damage—I bought this super sexy dress for tonight."

"I like the sound of that," Collin told her, running his fingers through her hair, "though I think I'd like it better if we weren't going out with half a dozen other people."

Christa grinned, "I bought a few other things you'll like too. Nothing that will get me summoned to Hartford though." Her grandparents were very generous with her, but while Rory was often horrified by her spending and Lorelai didn't exactly approve either, in comparison to a lot of her friends, she lived pretty modestly. However, she did enjoy some of the nicer things in life and Straub's little announcement meant that that never had to change.

"Speaking of being summoned, I got an interesting phone call on my way up here," Collin told her.

"Oh?" Christa asked lazily.

"The disadvantage of staying at a hotel that my father owns is that he gets notified whenever I book a room," Collin told her, "and he also gets informed when a female guest checks into said room, though the person ratting me out didn't actually disclose your name. So I got a phone call demanding to know which floozy I was spending the weekend with in his hotel."

Christa grinned and sat up so she could see Collin's face. "And what did you tell him?"

"That you were the floozy," Collin said with a grin, sitting up as well, "I've never rendered my father speechless before, it was a nice feeling. When he regained his speech, he proceeded to tell me how glad he was that I had come to my senses and that you had lost yours and agreed to take me back."

"Hey, what can I say?" Christa asked, leaning her head on his shoulder,"I am a great catch and you're lucky to have me."

"My father agrees with you," Collin said dryly, "unfortunately he is also in New York this weekend and has demanded that we have lunch with him tomorrow before we go home."

Christa shrugged. "That's fine with me, I like your father."

"That makes one of us," Collin told her, "though he is temporarily between wives and that tends to make him a little more bearable. I guess I should be grateful that he's picked you out to be his daughter-in-law and not wife #7."

Christa shuddered. "Thank God." She pulled away from Collin. "Does that mean we're official now? Like telling our families official?"

"Does that bother you?" Collin asked her with a frown.

Christa shook her head. "Not really. I mean, it doesn't affect me the same way it does you. My parents already know. My grandparents and your parents are likely to be obnoxious about it, but we can handle it. I just… I wanted to check with you before I said anything. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't going weird you out or anything."

Collin pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sure I'll find it tedious, especially since they're going to start planning our wedding immediately, but what they do doesn't affect us. I want to be with you, Christa, I want to see where this going. I don't plan on getting married tomorrow, but I'm not going to run screaming in the other direction if the subject comes up. Besides, I already offered to marry you once, remember?"

Christa laughed, remembering the conversation they'd had after her coming out. "Yes, I remember you saying that since we were both expected to make a good marriage one day, we should just marry each other, since at least we could stand each other's company."

"That alone gives us an advantage over most of the couples in our social circle," Collin pointed out with a laugh, "Seriously, though, I'm not going to freak out just because my parents and your grandparents are going to start planning our future. I'll just resolve to ignore them and you and I can continue just seeing where this takes us, okay?"

"Okay," Christa agreed. She and Collin were a long way from being ready for marriage, but she if they did get there some day, she would be okay with that. She had known for years that she would graduate from an Ivy League school and then she would be expected to marry a rich, socially acceptable man. She knew her mother hated the idea, but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it should. She had no real career ambitions, no real plans for after graduation, one of the many things that made her so different than her twin.


	12. Chapter 11: One Hell of A Story

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Eleven: One Hell of a Story

Rory walked into the Yale Daily New office, ready to talk to Doyle, her editor, about the anonymous tip she'd received. She'd spent the last two weeks researching and she thought that there was definitely a story there. She hadn't found anything concrete, but she thought she was headed in the right direction.

She still had no idea who had called her or why they had chosen her out of all the reporters on the Daily News staff, she would have thought someone like Glen, who'd recently been published in the Times, would make more sense, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. This could be an amazing opportunity for her.

She got to the office just before the staff meeting started and she got her assignment for the week, the features beat which would be the perfect place for her secret society story. Assuming Doyle okayed it and assuming she could find enough hard evidence to actually come up with a story, but she was thinking positively.

"Doyle?"

"Yes, Gilmore."

"I have an idea for the features beat that I want to run by you," Rory began and then stopped, caught off guard by the sight of a familiar face entering the newspaper office.

"Oh no," Doyle muttered, following her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, glancing back at Logan. She wondered what he was doing here and what was triggering Doyle's reaction.

"He's back," Doyle commented with a tone that forecasted impending doom.

Rory was about to question him further, when Logan approached them. In an instant, Doyle's expression changed and all traces of annoyance vanished.

"Doyle, my friend," Logan greeted, shaking Doyle's hand. He turned to Rory. "Hi, Rory, it's good to see you again." He turned his attention back to Doyle. "You're looking very well, how have you been?"

"I've been great, Logan," Doyle gushed, "but I'm better now. It's great to have you back."

"Yeah, well, I stayed away as long as I could, but the Yale Daily News called to me," Logan drawled.

"Of course," Doyle said, "How's everything? How's the family?"

Logan seemed amused by Doyle's obvious attempt at sucking up, "everything's fine; the family's the family…" He looks over at the corner. "Ah, my desk is free. Beautiful."

"Um, you know, Logan, I didn't know when you were coming back," Doyle said nervously, "and I gave out the beats already."

"That's fine," Logan said with a shrug, "I'll take whatever you've got left."

"Actually there are none left," Doyle said apologetically.

Logan grinned. "Perfect, that was the one I wanted. Doyle, we both know that I'm just here for the pretty picture in my father's head. I'm not going to be any trouble at all, you'll barely know I'm here."

Rory was intrigued by the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She wondered why Logan was there at all, since he obviously had no interest in actually working on the paper, and what his father had to do with it. It was weird how little she knew about him given that he was one of her sister's best friends.

"Oh, Logan, please." Doyle said in a super enthusiastic voice that made Rory fight to keep from rolling her eyes. "You trouble? Stop. We're just glad to have you back."

Logan looked amused. "It's good to be back. I'll be at my desk if you need me." He said, nodding at them both. "Rory, it was nice to see you again, I'm sure I'll see you around." He then headed to a desk in the corner, sat down and put his feet up.

"How do you know Logan?" Doyle demanded as soon as the man in question was out of earshot.

"He's one of my twin sister's closest friends." Rory told him.

"But you're not friends?" Doyle asked, giving her an appraising look.

"No," Rory answered, "I barely know him."

Doyle lowered his voice. "He's a real piece of work. Did you know that he and his friends took a year off to sail around the world on a yacht?"

"I did," Rory told him, "my sister was actually invited to go with them, but she decided to come to Yale instead."

"Apparently your sister, and I didn't know you even had a sister, has some sense," Doyle commented, "anyway Logan and his cronies sunk the yacht and spent six months hanging out on a beach in Fiji until their parents summoned them home and now he's our problem again."

"Why is he here?" Rory asked. "He doesn't seem that interested and I wouldn't have picked him the type to do, well anything."

"His father makes him," Doyle told her.

"His father?" Rory asked, realizing she had no idea what Logan's last name was or anything about him really. He had been friends with her sister for four years, was a huge part of Christa's life, and yet it had never come up. Huh.

"His father's Mitchum Huntzberger," Doyle told her, "I guess you really don't know him that well."

"Mitchum Huntzberger?" Rory asked in disbelief. "The newspaper guy?" How could Christa not have mentioned that she hung out with Mitchum Huntzberger's son? That was the kind of connection that Rory was dying to have and all this time Christa had been holding out on her. Of course, it had taken Christa four years to mention to their mother that her boyfriend's father was a hotel magnate, so there was a precedent of Christa not bothering to share information. She really did like to keep her worlds separate.

"The guy who owns at least twelve different papers," Doyle confirmed, "I've spent two years kissing Logan's ass. Guess it's time to pucker up again."

"Good luck with that," Rory told him dryly, "now about my story."

"What are you thinking?" Doyle asked, glancing over at Logan, who had pulled his fedora over his head and appeared to be taking a nap.

"I got a phone call last week from an anonymous source telling me to investigate the phrase 'In Omnia Paratus' and hinting that there was a Secret Society here at Yale." Rory told him.

"Sounds interesting," Doyle told her with a nod, "did you follow up with research?"|

"Of course," Rory answered, "I googled the phrase, not sure what I was looking for, but then I found this. See, it links the phrase with a club here at Yale. It's sort of a secret society kind of Skull and Bones kind of creepy group dating back to the 1800's. This phrase was their motto. Now, that alone, not that interesting. But here, look." Rory showed him the picture she had found and printed off of people jumping off a bridge holding umbrellas, with the phrase _In Omnia Paratus_ scrolled across the bottom. "I found the picture in a 1996 edition of the Yale Daily News. It was in an article about whether or not the club really exists."

Doyle looked impressed. "The Life and Death Brigade. I've heard of them."

"Oh?" Rory asked, a little deflated.

Doyle shrugged. "They're apparently even more elusive than the Skull and Bones crowd. 'Course they've never been linked to masturbating in a coffin so I automatically like these guys better."

"Do you know anything else?" Rory asked, wondering if her scoop wasn't actually that big a deal after all.

Doyle shook his head. "Not much. The paper's tried to track them down before, and we've gotten a few leads, but no one's ever gotten close enough to confirm anything. We all know they exist, but, we don't know they exist. God I hate those stupid clubs."

"Well, someone gave me the lead for a reason," Rory told him, "and I want to know why. Do you mind if I track this one down and see what I can find?"

"Go for it." Doyle told her. "If you could, it would be a Hell of a story."


	13. Chapter 12: On His Own

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Twelve: On His Own

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Christa asked, answering her cellphone as she walked back to her dorm after class.

"Can't I just want to talk to my daughter?" Christopher asked her and something in his tone made her suspicious.

"You can, but I don't think that's why you called since I saw you two days ago," Christa told him, "how's Texas?"

She'd gone to see her Dad on Sunday and had actually ended up driving him to the airport. Her father seemed to be travelling a lot, actually, which definitely wasn't improving things between him and Sherri. Sherri had seemed pissed at Christopher for all the business trips and for having to put her career on the back burner.

Christopher sighed. "I had to come home. Sherri left."

"Left for where?" Christa asked, not daring to hope.

"For Paris," Christopher answered, "she took a job there and she left Gigi with me."

"Oh shit." Christa swore. She wasn't at all sad that her father and Sherri had broken up, for real this time, since she'd never made any secret of her hatred for Sherri, but she felt sick for her baby sister. It would be pretty awful to be abandoned by your mom, even when you were too young to really know.

"I feel like I'm in over my head," Christopher confessed, "I feel like I have no idea how to take care of her on my own."

"You've done this before," Christa reminded him, "and I survived."

"You did more than that, you turned out pretty great," Christopher told her, "however, I take zero credit for that."

"You deserve a lot of credit," Christa told him, "I mean, you made some mistakes along the way, but you and I made a pretty good team for a long time."

"Thanks kiddo," Christopher told her, "I just… I'm terrified of doing it all over again. With you I was too young to know how out of my depth I was, but this time I know how bad I am at this and I always had your mom or your grandparents to bail me out and I don't have that this time. It's all on me."

"If you need help, you can call me," Christa promised and then paused, reconsidering that suggestion, "or maybe Rory. Or mom, how about you call mom if you need help?"

She knew her mother was dating Luke now and she respected that and she was happy for Lorelai, plus she liked Luke, even if she didn't have the same attachment to him Rory did. However, her parents had been friends for a long time and she knew that if asked her mom would help Christopher out. In Lorelai's shoes, Christa didn't think she would be willing to even be in the same room as Gigi, but Lorelai was a better person than she was.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Christopher asked her cautiously. "Rory mentioned that your mom was seeing someone."

"She is and she's happy, so please don't do anything to mess with that," Christa warned him, "but she's still Mom and you guys have a history and you know that if you're in a jam, she'll always help you out." There was a silence and Christa added, "I'll talk to her, ok?"

"Thanks sweetheart," Christopher told her, "I just… I messed up bad in the past and I know that and I feel terrible going to her your mom when I need help. Especially since I haven't been all that reliable in the past and I've let her down too many times. It's not like I've been a great father either. Your sister barely talks to me and you prefer to live with my parents than with me."

Christa was quiet, she knew her father had been devastated by her decision and she hated hurting him, hated how strained their relationship had been after that, but at the time it had seemed like the right answer. Two years later, she was still sure she had made the right decision. She had been drowning in her anger and her grandparents had offered her a life raft and no matter what her father had accused at the time, it hadn't been a decision she'd made easily.

"It wasn't you," Christa said finally. "Or at least it wasn't just you."

"I know," Christopher said quietly, "I'm sorry, Christa. Sorry that I put you in a position where you felt that you were no longer welcome in my home. I never wanted you to feel like that."

"It's ok," Christa told him, "I liked Hartford and I got to finish high school with Rory and Straub and Francine aren't too bad once you know how to get around them. You did the right thing sticking by Sherri, Dad. I always knew that and I was a brat about it. I was just disappointed."

"You were seventeen and your whole world had just crashed down on you," Christopher reminded her, "you handled it better than a lot of people a lot older than you would have. Hell, I was supposed to be the mature adult and I handled it badly. I lost my temper and acted like a jerk. When you left to go live with your grandparents… It was the worst thing that's ever happened to, Christa, and these past two years when things have been so rough between us… I'm used to it with Rory, and I know that's all my fault, but you… You've always been my girl and I screwed that up."

"You didn't screw it up too badly and I'll always be your girl," Christa told him, "Fresh start ok, Daddy? I'm coming to Hartford this weekend and I'll do what I can to help with Gigi. Or at least I'll cook dinner and clean the apartment."

"I love you kiddo," Christopher told her.

"I love you too," Christa told him, "I'll see you this weekend and I'll give Mom a call and beg her to help you out until then."

* * *

"Hey babe, what's up?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Hey mom," Christa began and something in her voice alarmed Lorelai.

"Are you ok?" She demanded. She'd talked to Christa the night before, hearing the details of her trip, and everything had been great, so what had changed in less than 24 hours?

"I'm fine," Christa assured her and then took a deep breath, "Mom, Sherri left dad. She took a job in Paris."

Lorelai was quiet for a moment. "Oh." She wasn't sure how she felt about that. On one hand, she'd moved on, but it did still feel like fate was having fun at her expense. "Your dad must be upset. I'm sure he misses Gigi."

"Gigi's still with dad," Christa told her, "Sherri packed up and left her with the Nanny and took off without telling Dad."

Lorelai blinked, trying to process the news. That was an interesting development. She didn't particularly like Sherri, but it still surprised her to hear that she would ditch her child. It definitely made Lorelai think less of her. Her heart went out to Christopher, who was probably very overwhelmed right now. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know how he feels about Sherri leaving," Christa said quietly, "but he's panicking a bit about Gigi. Actually, that's why I'm calling. I think he could use a little help getting adjusted. I mean, yeah, he raised me, but that was a long time ago and, well, he had help. I think he's worried about doing it on his own."

"I understand," Lorelai said softly been. She remembered how panicked Chris had been at the beginning with Christa. A part of her was still amazed that he had stepped up and volunteered to take her and that she had let him. They had both been acting out of desperation and it had been the only solution they could come up with. It was a moment that had changed Lorelai's life forever…

_"I need to get out of here, Chris." Lorelai told him, fighting back tears. She didn't want to cry, not even in front of Christopher, but she was near the end of her rope. Her parents were out at some function and Chris had come by to visit the twins and he'd caught her at a vulnerable moment._

_"I know," Christopher told her. Lorelai had half-expected him to take advantage of the moment and try and convince her to marry him, but he didn't. "I feel the same way. It's been awful at my parents' place. I didn't go to Princeton this fall like my father wanted and I can feel his disapproval every time he looks at me. I needed to get out. I found a place and a job. I moved out this morning, that's what I came here to tell you. It's still in Hartford, it's just not my parents' place."_

_Lorelai was impressed that he'd actually moved out. One of the things that kept her from marrying Christopher was that he lacked drive, he never seemed to be able to follow through on anything. He must have been truly miserable to get up the guts to leave his parents' place and to make his own way in the world. She was envious, since she hadn't been able to bring herself to do the same, of course, it was a little harder because she had the twins to care for her and he just had himself._

_"God, I want that so badly," Lorelai told him, "it's all I think about. I figure I can leave, get a job and find a place to live. I'm young, strong and I'm not afraid of hard work. I just don't know how to do it with twins. I mean, it's a lot easier to work around one baby, then two." She looked at her two little girls and wondered if she'd ever be able to get them out of her parent's house._

_"I'll take one," Chris offered suddenly._

_Lorelai stared at him. "What?"_

_"I'll take one of the girls to live with me," Chris told her, "My place is a basement apartment and it's big enough for a baby. I'm renting from a friend and I'm working for him, I'm sure he won't mind be bringing the baby along. Its paper work, helping him get his business off the ground."_

_Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing. Chris had barely changed a diaper this past year and yet here he was offering to have one of the babies live with him? It seemed like a crazy idea, but at the same time she needed out and she couldn't figure out a way to do that with both girls. Chris was their father and here he was offering her help, so she felt like she had to take it. "Just for now," she agreed finally, "just until I get on my feet. I don't want to separate them for too long."_

But in the end, it hadn't been temporary and she'd never gotten Christa back and the girls had been raised separately. Almost twenty years later, Lorelai still regretted all the she'd missed with Christa over there years. They had a great relationship and thankfully, she'd only sacrificed living with Christa and she'd still been able to be a big part of her life, but for part of that time, her daughter had been on a different coast and that had meant missing out on some of the important moments in Christa's life.

Yet, despite her regrets, Lorelai knew that she'd done the right thing for the situation she'd been in. She'd needed to get out of her parents' house and in his own way, Christopher had needed to prove himself capable of stepping up to the plate and he had. For all his faults, and for all the times he'd dropped the ball with Rory, he had done a great job with Christa. Still, while she had done what she'd had to, the consequences still haunted her. She'd never imagined not being able to raise her own child.

That was why she couldn't muster any sympathy or understanding for Sherri. How could you just take off and leave your child behind? Letting Chris raise Christa had been the hardest decision of Lorelai's life and she'd still been an active part of Christa's life.

"Do you think your dad needs help?" Lorelai asked after a moment.

"I know he does," Christa told her, "I'd offer to help him, but I'm terrible with babies, and Francine is too busy taking care of Straub to be of any help to him. Plus, I suspect that at this point, she thinks he should be able to parent on his own. I hate to ask you, but…"

"Can I give your dad a hand?" Lorelai finished for her. "Of course I can. Your dad and I are friends, Christa, we have been for a long time. Whatever has happened between us over the years has never changed that, or has it changed the fact that I care about him. So of course I'll help.|

"Luke won't mind?" Christa sked hesitantly.

Lorelai paused. Things were so new with Luke and so different than any of her past relationships. She hated bringing her Christopher baggage into her relationship, yet at the same time, it had to happen eventually, because Christopher was always going to be a part of her life, for better or worse.

"I'll talk things over with Luke," she promised her daughter, "and I'll go help your dad out."


	14. Chapter13: How We Got to This Place

Sugar and Spice: Everything Changes  
By Misha

_A.N and Disclaimer in Prologue._

Chapter Thirteen: How We Got to This Place

"You're in a good mood," Collin commented when he arrived at Christa's dorm later that afternoon.

She was a bit surprised to see him, since they didn't specifically have plans, which was a first in the month that they had been back together. She figured eventually they'd start wanting their own space, but after a year apart, they seemed to constantly crave each other's company.

"I shouldn't be, but I am." She admitted as she gave him a quick hello kiss. "What made you decide to stop by?"

"I know we didn't make any concrete plans, but I figured I'd see what you are up to anyway," Collin told her, "is that ok?"

"It's more than ok," Christa assured him, "I just don't want you to feel like you have to see me every day if you don't want to."

"I like seeing you," Collin told her, playing with a strand of her hair, "I mean, I'm sure there will be times when I go away with the guys and I'm sure that we won't always be tagging along on your girls trips and that's fine, but I generally enjoy spending time with you. I did even before we were dating and I don't see that changing now that regular sex is part of the equation."

Christa laughed. "Regular sex has been part of the equation since I was sixteen," she reminded him, causing him to laugh as well.

"Not quite the same thing," he said dryly, "now are you going to tell me why you're so happy, even though you shouldn't be?"

"Sherri left Dad." Christa admitted, trying not to smile as she said it.

"Ah," Collin commented with a knowing smile, "the evil stepmother has bit the dust. No wonder you're so happy."

Christa sighed and made a face. "I mean, I know I should feel bad. I mean, Dad's really panicking and she abandoned poor Gigi and that sucks, but…"

"You hated her," Collin finished, putting his hand on her cheek, "and you're glad that you no longer have to tolerate her presence."

"Pretty much," Christa agreed, "I mean, I tried to like her for Dad's sake, but… Even before Gigi, that wasn't happening."

"You resented her," Collin said gently, leading her over to the couch. "It's natural. You and your dad had a great thing going until Sherri and then everything changed and then when you add in what happened later with your mom and your dad and then Sherri's pregnancy, it's pretty normal that you would have a lot of resentment. Take it from someone who has had one step-father and four step-mothers, resentment is natural."

Christa put her head on his shoulder. "I tried to like her," she said plaintively, "even though she wasn't Mom and it sucked that Dad was finally ready to settle down with someone and it was her and not Mom. But, she was just so perky and annoying and…" Christa sighed. "She kept interfering in my dynamic with Dad."

Christa thought back to that year in Boston. It had been awful. It hadn't been all bad, of course. She'd loved being close enough to her mom and Rory to visit them often, same with her boys who had been in their first year of Yale. Collin and Logan had also regularly visited her and that had helped keep her sane. She'd made friends in Boston and the city itself had been fine, but it had never felt like home and her relationship with her dad had suffered even before Sherri's pregnancy. Sherri's pregnancy had been the tipping point in her decision to leave, but she'd been unhappy long before that.

"I remember how lost you were that year," Collin told her softly, "the year after was different. You were angry at your dad, upset to realize your parents would never get back together and furious about the idea of a half-sister, but in general you were more focused. You seemed at home with your grandparents and happy to be close to your mom and sister."

"And to you," Christa reminded him, "it was nice being able to see you guys most weekends." She and Collin had grown close that year and even had their disastrous attempt at a committed relationship. "But you're right, I was a lot happier in Hartford. When I moved to Boston with my dad, I thought it'd be like it was in California and everywhere else we'd lived. I hadn't counted on Sherri or how much our relationship would change. I think I was grateful for the excuse to move back in with my grandparents, as awful as that sounds."

"It doesn't sound awful to me," Collin told her, giving her a hug, "I'm incredibly grateful my parents sent me to boarding school instead of subjecting me to having to live with either of them."

"In some ways I should be grateful to Sherri," Christa told him, "without that awful year in Boston and then my year in Hartford, our relationship would have likely gone in a completely different direction."

It was true. Collin had been a lifeline when she'd been in Boston. She'd expected that the distance would help their physical relationship fizzle, but the opposite happened. The attraction had never gone away and the emotional bond between them had grown stronger during that year as she'd leaned on him and Logan for emotional support. With Logan, it was strictly friendship, but with Collin it was more than that and despite the fact that neither of them had wanted strings, they'd found themselves getting deeper and deeper involved.

Part of Christa wondered if she'd been happier in Boston, would things have been different. She wouldn't have needed them so desperately if that was the case and she might have seen less of them and there would have been less opportunity for her and Collin to get so involved.

"I've always felt a little guilty," Collin told her suddenly, "I've always wondered if I took advantage of you that first time."

"Collin, no," Christa assured him, looking deep into his eyes. "Nothing happened that I didn't want. Not then, not now, or all the years in between."

As she looked at his serious face, Christa felt herself going back in time three years and remembering that first time with Collin…

_"I can't believe you're here." Christa commented for the twentieth time since Collin had surprised her at school. "What about the party this weekend?"_

_"It's just a party," Collin told her with a shrug, "there'll be other parties. Logan and I knew how upset you were that your dad wouldn't let you come to New Haven," he continued as he led her through the lobby of the upscale hotel. "So we decided to surprise you, but then Logan got summoned to Hartford this weekend for a command performance. He says to tell you he's sorry and he'll come down soon."_

_"It's all Sherri's fault," Christa complained, "she convinced Dad that it's not 'appropriate' for me to go stay with a bunch of college guys in their dorm."_

_"Your dad's suddenly gotten parental, huh?" Collin commented with a grin._

_"It's like she's convinced him not to trust me," Christa sighed, "I told him that I'm not having sex yet but I don't think he believes me. He's never not believed me before. I've always had an honest relationship with both my parents."_

_"Which is a foreign concept to me." Collin told her. "Could you talk to your mom and get her to talk to him?"_

_Christa sighed. "My mom doesn't know about Sherri. Dad isn't ready to tell her. Which also makes it weird as I hate keeping things from my mom. It sucks. Everything sucks. He said maybe I can go up next month IF you guys can arrange for me to stay with one of your female friends."_

_"That can be arranged," Collin assured her as they got into the elevator, "we probably should have thought of it ahead of time."_

_"I know," Christa admitted, "it's just Dad's always been cool about this sort of thing and I just thought he trusted me. Apparently not."_

_"Where does he think you are right now?" Collin asked curiously._

_"At my friend Sam's," Christa told him, "he felt bad about making me cancel my plans to go to New Haven, so he told me I could go with Sam to her family's cabin since it was supposed to be all girls. There's no phone there and Sam and the other girls have promised to cover for me."_

_Christa had talked to her friend as soon as Collin had shown up at her school that afternoon._

_"And you wonder why your father doesn't trust you?" Collin commented dryly, opening the door to his hotel room._

_"Well, I wouldn't have to lie, if he'd be reasonable." Christa pouted. "This is the first time I've ever lied to him. Hell, I told him about stealing a car." And had gotten grounded for her troubles. _

_"To be fair, he is showing some trust." Collin observed. "What's to stop you from going off to New Haven on your own?"_

_"He has my keys," Christa said with a sigh, "and my credit card. It's pretty hard to go anywhere without those."_

_She looked around the hotel room or suite rather. "This is swanky."_

_"It's ok," Collin told her, "it's not up to the standard of a McCrae-Birch hotel, but it will do."_

_"Ah, the hotel snob," Christa teased._

_"So your father thinks you're away for the entire weekend?" Collin asked, ignoring her comment._

_"He does," Christa confirmed, "and I have all my stuff and everything."_

_"Well that's advantageous," Collin told her with a grin, "I get you all to myself."_

_Christa blushed a bit and looked around the suite. "Do you always travel like this?"_

_"I try to," Collin told her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I admit, I'm picky about my accommodations. I booked this suite because Logan was supposed to come with me. I wasn't sure if you were staying here or not and when Logan cancelled, I kept my original reservation so you could have your own room if you wanted to stay here."_

_"And what if I want to stay here, but I don't want my own room?" Christa asked, turning in the circle of Collin's arms._

_"That's fine too," Collin told her, "I've said it before, I'm happy to follow your terms Christa." He looked her in the eye. "I didn't come here to hook up, I won't complain if that happens, but I came here as your friend because I thought you needed me."_

_"I do," Christa told him softly. She pressed her body up against Collin's. "I need something real."_

_Collin groaned as she pressed herself against him and caught her mouth in a passionate kiss._

_Before long, their clothes were discarded on the floor and they had made their way to one of the bedrooms. They had been in this position before and Christa had always had clear rules in place, a definite stopping point._

_"This is getting a little out of hand," Collin warned Christa, panting to regain his breath._

_"That's ok," she told him, looking at him with her big blue eyes. "I want it to. I'm ready for this Collin and I want it to be with you."_

_She'd been thinking about this for a while. In that way she was a bit of a hypocrite for being so upset for her father for not trusting her to go to New Haven, because while she **was** still a virgin, she had intended to have sex with Collin this weekend. She had made her decision long before he'd decided to surprise her, but his presence in Boston had just re-affirmed that she had made the right choice for her._

_Collin paused. "Are you sure?" He asked. "This isn't a decision you should make because you're angry at your dad or because you're grateful that I came to see you this weekend."_

_"I'm not," she assured him, "I've been thinking about it for weeks… Since that last time in Hartford where it almost happened. Afterwards I was sorry that I stopped and I kept thinking about it and wondering what I was waiting for and I realized I felt ready. I've thought about it since then, had a few dates, but none of them felt right for my first time." She looked him in the eye. "You're not just a guy I'm really attracted to, you're one of my best friends and it seems right to have my first time be with someone I really like and who I respect."_

_"I like and respect you too," Collin told her, "you are one of my best friends, Christa, and I'd never want to hurt you. I don't want to make promises that I can't keep."_

_"You don't have to," Christa assured him, "I don't need sex to be a commitment. I'm still not the type of girl who needs strings. I'm not sure if I ever will be, but I'm ready for intimacy and I want it to be with you."_

_"If you're sure…" Collin asked her._

_"I'm sure," She promised him and he grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms and into a passionate kiss…_

"I didn't sleep with you that weekend because I was angry with my dad and Sherri," Christa assured him in the present, "I'd already decided it was going to happen long before that day. I'd actually thought it would happen when I went to New Haven that weekend to visit you."

Collin raised an eyebrow at her. "You've never told me that before."

"Well, it seems a little calculating," Christa said with a laugh. "I always wanted it to be you, Collin. I wanted it to be you when I first met you, I just wasn't ready and I assumed it would burn out before I was and yet it never did."

"No, it didn't," Collin told her, "I've never been able to get you out of my system." He pulled her in for a kiss. "I hope that never changes." He said when they pulled apart.

"Me too," Christa said with a smile.

Just then the door to the suite opened and Juliet and Rosemary entered.

"Do you two ever get sick of each other?" Juliet asked, rolling her eyes.

"Never," Christa said, getting up off the couch and Collin followed suit.

"See what I have to live with?" Juliet asked Rosemary with a pout.

"I think it's cute," Rosemary told her. "I want that."

"Finn's willing," Christa teased.

Rosemary rolled her eyes. "No. Just no. Besides we all know that he's really not. He just loves the chase. I think he'd die of shock if I actually said yes."

Collin laughed. "Probably. Speaking of Finn, he's probably wondering where I am and if I don't come home, he'll come looking for me and then he'll come here and he'll never leave. So I should probably go." He turned to Christa. "You want to come with me? I think we're meeting Logan and a few of the others guys later."

"No way," Juliet interrupted before Christa could answer, "We were just coming to snatch her away before you could. We have plans tonight and Christa is part of those plans."

Christa was intrigued by the idea of plans. In her month back at Yale, she'd yet to have a girl's night out. Mainly because she spent all her time with Collin.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Christa told him now, "remember about how we were talking about how sometimes we'll have guy nights and girls nights? I think that starts tonight. I'm sure Logan and the others will enjoy having some guy time without having your girlfriend around and I'm looking forward to whatever the girls have planned."

Collin laughed. "Ok." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I will see you tomorrow then." He turned to Rosemary and Juliet. "Have fun tonight." Then he was gone.

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd see the days when you guys were so couple-y," Rosemary teased her, "you guys are practically inseparable."

Christa blushed. "We have a year apart to make up."

"Well, be that as it may, Collin can't monopolize you," Juliet told her, "Steph found this great new Mexican restaurant, so we're going to check it out and I need you to eat all my food for me."

Christa rolled her eyes. "One of these days you're going to have to eat a full meal."

"We don't all have freaky genetics that let us eat whatever we want and stay gorgeous," Juliet told her, "I will eat one day. Once I'm safely married. Until then, I have you to eat my food for me."

"Well, I'm happy to help," Christa teased, "besides, I'm always up for new restaurants and I love Mexican food. Am I good to go as I am?"

"No," Rosemary told her, "I mean you look fine, but we're making a girls night out of it and you do **not** wear jeans to a girls night. Go glam yourself up and we'll leave in an hour."

"Alright," Christa said with a smile, heading towards her room. As much as she was enjoying her time with Collin, a night out with the girls sounded awesome and she was really looking forward to it.


	15. Chapter 14: She's On to Them

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_A.N and Disclaimer in Prologue._

Chapter Fourteen: She's On to Them

Rory knocked on Christa's door, hoping that she'd catch her at home. She'd come by the night before, but she hadn't been home. Rory figure that she'd either been with Collin or out with her friends.

"Hey, Rory, what's up?" Christa asked as she opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Of course," Christa told her, "it's lucky you caught me, I just came back from class and had a shower and then was going to head out again soon."

"Busy girl," Rory commented, "is your roommate here?"

She was hoping to catch Christa alone, which was why she'd decided to surprise her at her dorm on the off-chance of catching her between classes and social engagements.

"Juliet? No, she has class." Christa told her. "I was actually going to hit the library for a couple hours, shocking I know. However, I can blow off studying to see, my favourite twin, what's up?"

Rory took a seat on the couch in the lounge. Once again she marvelled how much nicer Christa's furniture was. "I'm here on official business," she told her.

"That sounds mysterious," Christa commented, sitting downing on a chair opposite Rory, "What kind of official business?"

"Newspaper business," Rory told her, "I'm here to get your response to my article."

She'd done all of her background research on the Life and Death Brigade and she'd come up with some evidence that made her think that Christa had to be in the club.

"What article is that?" Christa asked, picking up her bag and rummaging through it.

"The article I'm doing on the Life and Death Brigade." Rory told her calmly.

Christa dropped her bag and stared at her sister. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm doing an article on the Life and Death Brigade," Rory told her calmly, pulling out a notebook, "it's a club. One of these super-secret, super exclusive clubs here at Yale, memberships spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes and secret saying and a lot of running around in circles in your underwear, that kind of thing."

"Sounds pretty secret and fascinating," Christa told her non-committedly.

"Yeah," Rory told her, "I'm doing an exposes on this particular club and I figured that since you're in it, maybe you'd like to have your point of view included."

"What makes you think I'm in it?" Christa said calmly. "I'll have you know I've never yet run around in a circle in my underwear."

Rory shrugged. "It seemed like a simple deduction, I have proof that Logan's grandfather was a member and that leads to Logan's father and then to Logan and Logan leads to you, but maybe your friends are holding out on you."

"Maybe," Christa said calmly, but Rory knew her well enough to know that it was an act, "how did you hear about this club anyway? If it's so secret I doubt they advertise."

"I got a tip from an anonymous source," Rory told her, "and from there I did my own digging and found enough to base my story on, even if I can't get an interview with an actual member."

Christa's eyes widened slightly and Rory realized that bothered her. So Christa definitely wasn't her source, though Rory hadn't thought she was because she would have recognized her voice, but she had wondered if her sister had had one of her friends call and give her the tip. Apparently not.

"Sounds like a great story," Christa told her, "sorry I can't help. Speaking of people who need help, Sherri left Dad and Gigi."

Rory dropped her notebook, her story forgotten. "What?" She asked staring at her sister. "Wow. When did this happen?"

"A couple days ago," Christa told her, "I'm surprised Mom didn't say anything."

"What does Mom have to do with it?" Rory asked suspiciously, not liking what that implied.

Christa shrugged. "I called her. I figured Dad would need some help and neither of us knows anything about babies, so I asked Mom to give him a hand. She went by yesterday and helped him get a routine started and just gave him a hand."

"You shouldn't have done that!" Rory exploded on her sister.

"Why not?" Christa asked, surprised to see her sister so angry. "Mom and Dad go way back."

"Because she's happy!" Rory yelled. "Dad always ends up messing up her life and I don't want that to happen again."

"Rory, that's not going to happen," Christa said softly.

"It always does!" Rory argued. "He wants her back and then he disappears or gets someone pregnant or he loses his job or he just takes off—whatever. No good reason necessary, he just messes up her life over and over and I don't want that to happen with her and Luke. You shouldn't have involved her."

"Well, I did," Christa said standing up, "Mom's a big girl. If she's committed to Luke, then Dad's not going to mess it up. Besides, I already warned him."

Rory wasn't satisfied. "I just wish you hadn't dragged Mom into this. You should have just let Dad clean up his own mess this time."

Christa just shrugged. "But I didn't and Mom wanted to help. Don't yell at her for that or at Dad, Rory."

"Why not?" Rory challenged, getting to her feet. "Why shouldn't he know that I don't want him dragging Mom into his mess?"

"Because it's none of your business and they're adults," Christa told her sister. "Just stay out of it, Rory."

"Like you did?" Rory challenged. "I mean, you called Mom right away and begged her to go to Dad's rescue, didn't you? I bet you're thrilled Sherri left and that you hope that Dad ruins Mom's relationship with Luke, because you've always wanted Mom and Dad back together."

"I like Luke," Christa said softly, "I don't know him as well as you do, but he's a good guy and he's good for Mom and I'm happy she's happy. Yeah, I hated Sherri and I'm glad she's gone, but I understand that Mom and Dad aren't going to end up together. However, they have history and they were friends a long time. Sometimes, relationship are complicated Rory, you, of all people should know that."

Rory paled, caught off guard by the low blow. "Fine. I'll stay out of it, but if he hurts her or messes up her relationship with Luke—it's your fault." She warned before leaving. Her story was the last thing on her mind, instead all she could do was worry about whether Christa's actions were going to upset their mother's happiness.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," Collin greeted Christa as he opened the door to his apartment, "I didn't think I was seeing you until dinner tonight."

"I needed to talk to you," Christa said, "Logan too."

As soon as Rory had left her apartment, she'd headed straight over to Collin's, knowing that she needed to warn them that someone had set Rory on their trail.

"Well today is your lucky day," Collin commented, showing her inside. Christa smiled when she saw Logan on the couch, playing video games. "What's up?"

"Someone gave Rory a tip about the LDB," Christa told them. "She's writing a story and she wanted my opinion."

"Shit," Logan said, dropping his controller, "why did she come to you?"

"Apparently she found something that pointed to your grandfather as a member," Christa told him, "She figured it had to be a family thing and she decided that if you were involved, then I likely was as well."

"It's a solid line of reasoning," Collin agreed as he sat down in an arm chair, "how did she find out about the club in the first place?"

"She said she got an anonymous tip," Christa commented, sitting down on the arm of Collin's chair. "My guess is Brandon or one of his cronies."

She'd been thinking about this on her way to Collin's apartment. It had seemed like the most plausible answer; that Rory had been tipped off on purpose to make trouble for Christa and through her, Logan and Collin.

"That would make sense." Logan agreed, "Her name was coming up a lot. If Adams and his crew wanted to make you look bad then tipping Rory off would be a good way to do it. A lot of people are going to think you gave her the story."

"Can we get her to drop it?" Collin asked.

"No," Christa told him, "my sister is incredibly stubborn," Collin and Logan exchanged grins causing her to laugh, "yes, it's a family trait. However, Rory is also a dedicated reporter, now that she has this story she'd not going to let it go, she's going to investigate it to the bitter end."

"And since she suspects you're a member, she'll likely snoop around until she finds something," Logan commented, "and it would be hard for you to be on guard with your sister all the time."

"Well, I'm used to keeping stuff from her," Christa commented, "but not telling is one thing, directly lying to my twin is another."

Logan nodded, obviously thinking it over. "We'll have to run it by Ryan, but suppose we let her do the story?" He suggested. "It sounds like she's going to write a story one way or another and it benefits us to control it as much as possible."

"Are you cool with that Christa?" Collin asked, obviously concerned.

Christa knew that she got a little weird about Rory sometimes, which was probably why he was concerned. "I'm cool," she commented, "I mean, it's just one article." Besides, she didn't feel like she had a lot of choice.

"I'll mention it to Ryan and we'll come up with some terms and I'll talk to Rory," Logan told her. "I know she came to you, but it's probably better if I'm her contact. I want to be in control of this, make sure it's done on our terms."

"Sounds good," Christa agreed, "Did you guys have fun last night?"

"Yeah, we went to the pub, had a few beers and then came back here and played video games all night." Collin told her. "Logan actually ended up crashing."

"I'm so sad I missed out on that," Christa said sarcastically.

Collin laughed and pulled her down into his lap. "Hey, there was some riveting video game play going on here. Did you have fun with the girls?"

"I did," Christa told him, "we went to this fantastic Mexican place that just opened up and the waiter kept staring at me as I ate my meal and Juliet's. Oh and part of Rosemary's."

Collin and Logan both laughed. They were both used to eating with Christa and the odd looks that she got from wait staff.

"After that we went to this little hole in the wall bar to listen to some band that Steph had seen advertised," Christa continued, "which was code for Steph thought the guitarist was hot and wanted to pick him up. So she did that and Juliet started scoping the crowd to see if she could find good husband candidates, but she found them all lacking. She, Rose and I took off after about an hour, when it was clear that Steph wasn't coming with us, and then went back to our dorm and binged watched a bunch of soap operas. It was fun."

"I think we have two different ideas of fun," Collin teased her.

"And this is why sometimes it's good for us to spend time apart," Christa pointed out. "Otherwise you'd have to watch my soap operas with me."

Collin made a face that had both Christa and Logan laughing. "I'll pass, thanks."

* * *

Rory was surprised to see Logan waiting outside her dorm Friday afternoon. They didn't exactly seek out each other's company—though she had had more conversations with him in the last few weeks than in the years she had known him. If you could all their verbal sparring matches conversations. She figured the fact that he was here now had to have something to do with her story. She hadn't really talked to Christa since the day before, except for a couple quick texts agreeing to disagree about their parents.

"Logan," Rory greeted.

"Hey Ace," he commented with a grin.

"Ace?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As in ace reporter, since I hear that's what you are." He told her. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Rory opened the door and motioned for him to come in.

He looked around her dorm silently.

"My dorm is a little more generic Yale than Christa's," Rory said dryly. "How can I help you?"

"I have a proposition for you," he told her.

Rory was intrigued. "Oh?"

"Christa told me that you want to write an article on the Life and Death Brigade," Logan told her, "how would you like the inside scoop?"

So she'd been right, Christa was a member. It had been the logical conclusion. Going to Christa had obviously been the right move, since obviously Christa had spoken to Logan and gotten him to agree to talk to her. "That'd be great," Rory told him.

"You just have to agree to a few conditions," Logan told her.

"What kind of conditions?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"The first condition is you have to agree before you know the conditions," he told her with a grin, "what do you say, Ace? You in or out?"

"I'm in," Rory said without hesitating. This would be a major break for her and what was life without a little risk? Besides, her sister would be there and Rory knew Christa wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Good," Logan told her, "I'll be in touch."

With that he turned and exited, leaving Rory by herself to ponder what had agreed to. As she prepared her stuff to go home for the weekend, she mentally thought about Logan's offer and wondered what the conditions were going to be. She had a feeling that this was not going to be a normal story and that made it even more exciting.


	16. Chapter 15: Relationships Are Hard

Sugar and Spice: How Things Change  
By Misha

_A.N and Disclaimer in Prologue._

Chapter Fifteen: Relationship Are Hard

"So you're not going to tell me what these conditions entail?" Rory bugged Christa on Saturday over lunch at Luke's.

"I don't know what you're talking about," her sister said calmly, picking up another fry. "I don't know how Luke does it, but he makes the best fries in the entire world."

Rory sighed. Christa had been giving her the run around since she'd arrived in Stars Hollow that morning. Obviously, while she might have talked Logan into co-operating with her story, that was the extent she was getting involved. Maybe she'd be more co-operative when the time came for the actual story, whenever that might be.

"Not even one hint?" Rory asked, ignoring her sister's comment.

"Still pestering Christa?" Lorelai asked, joining them at the table.

Neither Christa nor Rory had mentioned Rory's story to their mom, but it was obvious that Rory was trying to get information out of Christa about something, though Lorelai seemed more amused than curious.|

Rory sighed. "I'll concede defeat," Rory told her, "for now."

Christa grinned and then turned to Lorelai. "So Emily wants to have dinner with Luke?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yes, doesn't that just sound like the most fun ever? I'm trying to come up with ways to get out of it, but he won't let me. He says it's the 'right' thing to do."

"Grandma is just trying to be involved in your life," Rory commented, "And I think dinner sounds nice."

"I notice that you haven't mentioned the change in your romantic status to my parents," Lorelai told Christa, "You know that they'd be delighted."

"I'm not hiding anything, Collin's dad knows about us and so do Francine and Straub. It's not a secret, I just haven't seen Emily and Richard for a while," Christa said with a shrug, "I'm out of town next weekend, but maybe I'll come to Friday Night dinner the week after."

"That would be fun," Rory told her, "what are you doing next weekend? Jetting off somewhere exciting?"

With Christa, you never knew. Her life was very different than Rory's in that regard.

"Its top secret," Christa told her with a grin, making Rory realize that it had to do with the Life and Death Brigade. Interesting.

Just then Lane rushed over to their table. "Can I talk to you now?" She asked Rory. "You too, Christa."

"I'll go bother Luke," Lorelai said, getting up.

Lane took her seat. "I have a date! With Zach!"

"Way to go!" Rory and Christa said at the same time.

"I'm not very good at this," Lane commented, "What do I do?"

"Just go with the flow," Christa advised, "you guys are friends and you obviously like each other. Start there."

"She's better at this than I am," Rory told Lane.

Lane frowned. "Things not going well with Dean?"

Rory sighed. "Things are fine with Dean." When they had a chance to see each it was nice, but it was still awkward. A lot of the time Rory was trying to figure out what she was doing. She was starting to think that she should end things with Dean, but that just made her guilt over Lindsay and the awkwardness worse.

Lane and Christa both looked sympathetic.

"I need to get back to work," Lane told her, "I just needed to share."

"I'm so happy for you!" Rory told her, "I'll need all the details!"

"Me too!" Christa chimed in, "and if you need fashion advice, feel free to call."

Rory smiled, she was glad that Lane and Christa had gotten closer. They'd always gotten along, but they were now friends and not just because of her. Last year when Lane had stayed with her at Yale, she and Christa had really bonded. Neither of them had told Rory the details, but she was fairly certain that Christa had confided in Lane about her fight with Christopher and her decision to move out and they had bonded over their strained relationships with their parents.

It was something Rory couldn't relate to. Yeah, she and Christopher didn't have a great relationship, but that was because he'd never been there. Christa's fight with their dad had been different, he'd been there for her and they'd been close and then they weren't. Because of that Christa could emphasize with Lane's estrangement from her mother better than Rory could and that was ok. She was just thrilled to see Christa and Lane getting along so well.

"Are you seeing Dean tonight?" Christa asked.

Rory nodded. "I think so. If he's free. He's been working a lot. Are you staying the night?"

"No," Christa told her, "I'm going to Dad's tonight. I'm going to help him organize the apartment."

"Ah." Rory commented.

Christopher's name had come up briefly that morning when Lorelai discussed the disaster that was his apartment. Rory had bit her tongue and kept her feeling to herself to avoid a fight with Christa, but she still didn't like the situation.

Just then Christa's phone rang. "Hey Collin," she answered ignoring Rory pointing at the 'no cellphone sign'. "I'm in Stars Hollow. I told you I'll be back on Sunday night. Oh. Ok. I should be able to do that, I didn't have any firm plans tomorrow, except maybe lunch with my grandparents. I'm staying at my Dad's tonight. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." She seemed a little agitated when she hung up the phone.

"Problem?" Rory asked.

"Not really," Christa told her, "Collin's mom found out that we're dating and that we had lunch with his dad last weekend, so she's demanding he bring me over to her house for brunch tomorrow. It's not a big deal."

"You seem a little annoyed," Rory commented.

Christa shrugged. "I was just looking forward to having a weekend to myself. Collin and I have been together pretty much every day since he came back. The only nights we've spent apart were one night last week when I had a girl's night and the nights I've spent in Hartford."

"A little too much together time?" Rory asked.

"A teeny bit," Christa agreed, "I like being with Collin and the sex is great and the time together is great, I just never thought dating would be like this. I thought I'd still have some personal space. I'm sure it's because we were apart for so long and things were so uncertain, we're just trying to figure out our new normal. It's only been a month, it'll take time."

"So you're having brunch with his mom?" Rory asked, deciding not to pry anymore. Christa and Collin would work out their issues. This was the first real relationship either of them had ever been in, except for their first attempt which had been different since it had been long distance; it made sense that there would be a period of adjustment. "Have you met her before?"

"A couple of times," Christa commented, "but never for more than a few minutes. I know Collin's dad way better, since Collin mostly lives with his dad. I've met his mom at a few society events and that's it. I'm not super worried, society parents _love_ me. For example, Logan's parents adore me and keep telling Logan what a good catch I am."

Rory frowned, feeling weirdly bothered by that. "You mean Mitchum Huntzberger?" She asked. "Who, by the way, you've never once mentioned that you knew."

Christa blinked. "Didn't I? I'm sorry, Ror. It totally slipped my mind. Yes, Logan's dad is Mitchum Huntzberger, I can introduce you sometime if you like. He's a bit of an ass, especially where Logan's concerned, but he's very knowledgeable about the newspaper business."

"That'd be great," Rory told her. "Why didn't you tell me Logan was a part of the Yale Daily News staff?"

Christa laughed. "It slipped my mind. It's not like he actually does anything. He's there because of parental obligation." She sighed. "Collin resents being forced into the family business, but he loves the business and can't imagine doing anything else with his life. Logan resents being forced into the family business and while he's super knowledgeable, you should pick his brain some time, he hates it. He'd much rather be able to pick his own future."

Rory just nodded, storing that bit of information about Logan for the future. He was super obnoxious, but there was something very interesting about him as well.


	17. Chapter 16: The Society Wife in Training

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_A.N- I actually changed this chapter a little bit as I realized it didn't fit with my head-cannon for seasons two and three._

Chapter Sixteen: The Society Wife in Training

"How do I look?" Christa asked her dad on Sunday morning as she got ready for brunch at Collin's. She'd tone-downed her natural flare for the dramatic, though she couldn't hide her hair even if she'd wanted to. But she'd went with a simple blue dress and black pumps. The dress was one that Francine was purchased and stayed in Hartford for that reason. It wasn't Christa's normal style, but it should make a good impression on Collin's mom.

"Very nice," Christopher told dryly, "very much the proper society girl. I expect after this brunch I'll get a call with terms of the marriage deal."

Christa laughed. "Make sure you hold out for the best deal possible," she told him, "I'm a good catch."

"Yes, you are," Christopher said with a smile, "how are things going with Collin?"

"Good," Christa said with a smile, "it's great to have him back."

"You should bring him here with you one of the days," Christopher told her, "I'd love to see him again."

Christa smiled. Her dad and Collin had always gotten along well, probably because they were similar. Christa wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but it was what it was.

"I'll bring him with me next time," Christa promised, not wanting to get into the fact that she'd hoped to have a weekend to herself. "I should get going. I'm going to be away next weekend, but I'll try to come down after that. Plus it'll be Halloween soon and I thought I'd take Gigi trick-or-treating. Halloween's a Sunday, so I can just drive back to Yale late that night or early the next morning."

"She'd love that," Chris told her with a smile.

"I have big costume plans," Christa said with a grin. "I figure one of the advantages in having a baby sister is getting to dress her up, so don't pick anything out." She gave her dad a quick hug. "I love you and if you need any help let me know."

"Will do," Chris told her, "love you kid, stay out of trouble."

"Where's the fun in that?" Christa asked with a grin. "Love you too." She went over to the playpen and picked Gigi up, giving her a quick hug and kiss. "Bye bye Gigi, I'll see you soon."

"Kissa!" Gigi said enthusiastically.

Christa smiled at her sister's pronunciation of her name. "Kissa loves you too." She handed the baby to her dad and then grabbed her bag. "Bye Dad, Gigi."

It didn't take her all that long to get to Collin's mother place. She'd never been there before, just to Collin's dad's since that was where Collin lived most of the time. She looked at the house, it looked like every other rich person's house, actually a little less imposing than Collin's dad place which had a definite "fortress" factor to it.

She parked her car and then went to the front door and rang the doorbell. The maid promptly opened the door. "May I help you?"

"I'm here for lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Christa said politely.

The maid nodded. "Wait here miss."

A moment later Collin's mother appeared. An attractive woman in her early 50s Rebecca Kent spent a lot of time taking care of herself and it showed.

"Christine," she said with a smile, holding out her hand. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Thank you," Christa said politely. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Please come in, the men are in the sitting room."

Rebecca lead Christa into the front room where Collin was sitting, chatting with his step-father, Peter, and a teenager, whom she assumed was his half-brother Jacob. She knew he also had a half-sister Laura, but she didn't seem to be around.

The men stood up as soon as she entered.

"My daughter Laura is working on a project at school and had to miss lunch," Rebecca told her, reading her mind, "You've met my husband, Peter. This is my son Jacob."

Collin greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey gorgeous," he whispered.

She smiled at him as they both took their seats on the couch, side by side.

"Can I get you a drink?" Peter asked her.

"Just water," Christa asked, knowing better than to ask her boyfriend's parents for alcohol on the first meeting.

Peter nodded and rose and got her a glass of water and brought it back to her.

"Christine, tell us about yourself, it's been so long since we've last seen you and we've never really had a chance in the past to sit down and talk," Rebecca pointed out, "you're at Yale as well, correct?"

"In my second year," Christa told her, "I'm a business major."

She'd needed to choose something and the subject had appealed to her. She'd helped Lorelai study the last few years and had found the information interesting, so she'd decided to study it herself. Really, it was the degree itself that mattered and not what she actually studied.

"What do you plan on doing after graduation?" Rebecca asked her, obviously trying to gage whether she'd be suitable as a potential bride.

"I haven't decided yet," Christa said honestly, "my grandmothers are both very involved with charity work, so I will likely follow their lead."

Rebecca's smile got even warmer. Christa knew that that was the correct answer. Women with career ambitions didn't make the best society wives.

"You're Emily Gilmore's granddaughter, right?" Rebecca asked. "Lorelai's daughter?"

"Yes," Christa confirmed, tensing as she prepared to hear criticism of her mother. Collin put a comforting hand on her knee.

"Lorelai was always a delightful girl," Rebecca told her, "I remember her as a teenager and I ran into a few years ago at Emily and Richard's and she's still delightful. I hear that she now successfully runs her own business, that's very admirable. You have a sister as well, correct?"

"Yes, I'm a twin," Christa said, relieved that there appeared to be no veiled comments about her mother's mistakes. "My sister Rory also goes to Yale."

"Are you enjoying Yale?" Peter asked, drawing the conversation away from his wife's careful inspection of Christa's background.

"I like it a lot," Christa told him. "My classes are great and I've been meeting lots of new people."

"I was thrilled to hear you and Collin were back together," Rebecca confided with a smile. "You seemed like such a good influence on him and obviously you have your head on straight, since you didn't take off on that damn boat."

Collin rolled his eyes. It was obvious he'd heard this before.

"I wanted to start Yale." Christa said quietly. "Plus, I had family commitments here."

Rebecca smiled. "That's what I meant. You obviously take life more seriously than most of my son's friends and that's what he needs. Hopefully, he doesn't screw it up this time."

Christa resisted the urge to laugh. Apparently both of Collin's parents blamed him for their break-up. It was flattering, if not entirely accurate or fair.

* * *

"That was interesting," Collin said once they were back in Hartford. Christa had driven to his apartment instead of back to her dorm at his request. She figured he wanted to do a post-mortem on lunch with his mother. "I'm sorry about my mother and her questions."

Christa shrugged. "Don't be. I've met worse."

It had been an interesting afternoon and Rebecca had made sure to ask lots of personal questions, all concerning Christa's suitability as a potential daughter-in-law, but in the end she had been very friendly and invited Christa to come back soon, leaving Christa with the impression that she had passed the inspection.

That meant both Collin's parents approved of her as a potential bride, which on one hand was great since it would suck if they didn't. On the other hand it was going to mean a lot of pressure she and Collin weren't ready yet. But thankfully, they were away at Yale and didn't have to deal with it that often. Another reason college rocked.

"Really?" Collin asked, running his fingers through her hair. "My father is obnoxious, but he asks a lot fewer questions. I don't think he cares how you measure up as a society wife, actually. I think he genuinely likes you as a person. So, I'm curious to hear who can out-meddle Rebecca Kent."

Christa paused, realizing they were going to get into sticky territory. She and Collin had been back together over a month and there was one topic they had avoided talking about. "Robert's mother," she said finally, "one time when I accompanied him to the opera, she cornered me and I swear she all but measured my ring size."

Collin was quiet for a moment. "That's why it hurt so much," he said finally, "you and Robert, I mean. Because I always had the feeling that if things were different, there could have been a 'you and Robert'."

"Collin…" Christa said softly.

"I'm serious Christa. You genuinely like Robert, you enjoy his company and you have a relationship that goes way beyond the casual. I used to be terrified that you guys would get serious, of all the other guys you dated when we were casual, he was the only one that ever bothered me. Even your fling with Finn never bothered me, because I understood it, but with Robert I always worried it could be more." Collin told her, turning to look her in the eye. "And then when we had that big fight and things ended so badly between us… Well, you went to him and that hurt so much because I wondered if you realized you made a mistake choosing me and not him."

"Collin…" Christa said softly, taking his hand. "Robert is a friend. I value him very much and I don't know, if I had met him first, maybe it would have been different. But I didn't. I met you first and that was the reason Robert and I were never going to be anything."

She paused, biting her lip. "Robert… He asked me to try a committed relationship. To stop seeing you and just date him." Christa told her. "It was while I was in Boston."

"You never told me this before." Collin said slowly.

"I didn't want to pressure you," Christa told him, "it was near the end of my time in Boston. After Finn. Things were getting weird between you and I, even though we were still casual, and I didn't want you to feel pressured. I didn't say no to Robert because I was hoping for something would happen between you and I, though maybe that was part of it, but mostly because I just didn't feel that way about Robert. He didn't make me want strings, you're the only boy who has ever done that. So no, I don't ever feel like I made a mistake choosing you, you were the only choice for me." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Sleeping with Robert was a mistake, not just because it hurt you, but because it hurt him as well and he didn't deserve that. It was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made."

Collin pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry," he commented, "I'm sorry that things got so out of hand between us."

"That's the past," Christa told him, "we made mistakes, yes, but we were young and I don't know if we'd be here if we hadn't made those mistakes. I want to be with you Collin, even if its mean answering a barrage of prying questions from your mother."

Collin grinned. "Glad to hear it." He frowned. "Do you really just want to do charity work when you graduate? Or was that just the acceptable answer?"

"I don't know," Christa said honestly, "I mean, I would like something more, but I have no idea what. My sister has always wanted to be a journalist, but I've never had any sort of burning ambition one way or another. I majored in business because it was interesting, but I'm not sure I could see myself running my own business like my mom." She shrugged. "I mean, I know I'm expected to marry well and beyond that, I have no clue what my future holds."

Collin frowned. "I'd just hate you to end up like my mother or, God forbid, Logan's mother."

Christa winced. "Yeah, well I admit that doesn't sound all that appealing." She sighed. "Even Emily… She's been through some rough periods the last little while. It's not that I want that for myself, I just… I can't think of what I do want."

"You've got time," Collin told her, "you'll figure it out, I have faith. You can do anything you set your mind to Christa, you've proven that time and again."


	18. Chapter 17: Plots Underfoot

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_A.N and Disclaimer in Prologue._

Chapter Seventeen: Plots Underfoot

Christa was laying on her bed, reading a book, basking in being all by herself.

Collin and Logan had a council meeting to go over the details of the big LDB meeting that weekend and were expected to be tied up until late. Then they were actually heading up to the campsite in the morning to prepare and set up and wouldn't be back until Thursday. So she had two nights without Collin.

Christa felt a little guilty for feeling so happy about that. It wasn't that she didn't miss Collin, she did and she'd made him promise to text her often, but she loved the idea of some time to herself.

This was the first night she'd had truly alone since the boys had come back. There was no Collin or Logan, no plans with the girls, no Rory, no parents, no grandparents. There was just time on her own. It was bliss. She had been able to do some homework and now she was reading a trashy romance novel.

Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Christa called, fighting a sigh. She put down her book and sat up.

Juliet poked her head. "Hey." She said, crossing the room. "I just wondered if you wanted to do something tonight since Collin is away. I thought you might be lonely."

"Would I be the worst friend ever if I said no?" Christa asked, making a face.

"Of course not," Juliet assured her, "is something wrong?"

"No." Christa assured her. "I could just really, really use some time on my own. I just need my own space."

"That sounds like there's trouble in paradise," Juliet observed, sitting down next to Christa on the bed.

"No, not really," Christa commented, she sighed, "I'm thrilled to be back together with Collin. I mean, last year without him… It sucked. I feel happier, more complete with him. It's just, this isn't exactly how I thought it would be."

"What did you think it'd be like?" Juliet asked her curiously. "I mean, I'm not an expert at relationships, but you guys seems to be doing a good job at it."

"I guess, I thought it would be more natural," Christa commented, "I thought it'd be a lot like it was last time, we'd hang out as a group and be together, but I'd still have my own space. I feel like I've given up my own identity to be with Collin and I hate that. The only time we're not together is if I'm with someone else—you, my parents, Rory, etc. I never get to just be by myself."

"Have you told Collin how you feel?" Juliet asked softly.

"No," Christa admitted, "things have been going so well between us. I just… I don't want to hurt his feelings or cause problems. It's not that bad, really it's not. I'm sure it's just of getting used to being in a relationship."

Juliet didn't look convinced, but she didn't argue either. "Ok," she said, standing up. "I'll let you have your time to yourself."

Christa smiled. "Thanks Juliet."

"No problem." The blonde girl said as she reached for the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Collin will still be away, so maybe we can go to a movie?"

"That'd be fun," Christa said, "ooh! There's this Thai place I've been dying to try. The food comes family style for the whole table, fixed price."

Juliet laughed. "You just want me to go with you so you can eat two portions."

"You got me," Christa said with a laugh. "I love Thai food."

Juliet grinned. "I like watching you eat Thai food. It sounds like fun, I'll see if Steph and Rose are free." With that she closed the door behind her, leaving Christa to herself again.

Just then her cell phone went off.

Christa picked it up, knowing it was from Collin. She frowned when she saw it wasn't. It was from a number she didn't recognize.

_Did you break you vow of silence to help your sister? Or should you be the one who is most afraid of what she'll discover_?

Christa swore under her breath. Another text about Rory. This was the fourth text she had gotten, all from different numbers, all coming after Logan had announced that Rory would be shadowing the LDB event as part of her story.

Christa was sure it was Brandon Adams and his crew, but why, what was their purpose? Especially if they were ones who had set Rory on her in the first place.

* * *

"Did you have a good night last night?" Rory asked Christa over lunch.

Her sister had warned her that with Collin gone, she wanted a night to herself so she had suggested they have lunch on Wednesday, since their class schedules co-ordinated.

"It was nice," Christa told her, "I stayed in my room, read and listened to music."

"Sounds like a nice evening," Rory commented. Sometimes she loved evenings like that, when she could be by herself. Apparently she and Christa had that in common. Rory couldn't actually imagine living Christa's life, which seemed to be a constant whirlwind of activity, no wonder her twin occasionally craved nights of solitude.

"It was glorious," Christa commented, "I'd forgotten how nice it is to be alone sometimes."

"Sometimes it can be lonely though," Rory commented wistfully, "it must be nice to have Collin around."

Christa smiled, "it is. I'm actually finding that I really miss him."

"Where is he?" Rory asked. "Is it weird that he's missing class?"

Christa just shrugged. "Something came up, but he made arrangements for his missed classes."

"Does this have to do with your mysterious event?" Rory asked.

Christa just shrugged. "You said you got a tip over the phone, was it a male or female?" She asked suddenly.

"Female," Rory answered, "I thought it might be you, but it didn't sound like you and it didn't sound like the voice was disguised. It wasn't your roommate either. Or the two other girls you hang out with, Stephanie and Rosemary? It was someone I've never met."

"Do you think you'd be able to recognize it if you heard it again?" Christa asked her.

Rory shrugged. "Maybe, but it's been about a month, so probably not. It was a short call."

Christa didn't look happy with that.

"Why do you care?" Rory asked her. "Is it that big of a deal?"

"Someone tipped you off for a reason," Christa told her, "I'd like to know who and why. Do you remember what she said?"

"As I said, it was a super short phone call," Rory told her, "she confirmed my identity, introduced herself as a source and then made some vague comments about societies and secrets and then said that "In Omnia Paratus" was my clue. That was it."

Christa clenched her jaw, obviously not pleased by the answer. After a moment she sighed. "Well, it'll come out eventually, I'm sure." Her tone was light, but Rory could tell it was still bothering her.

She was suddenly curious at the motive her mysterious source had for tipping her off and how it involved her sister. There had to be a reason why she was chosen of all the reporters at the Yale Daily News and it stood to reason that Christa was that reason. The question was did the source have good intentions or was she out to harm Rory's twin in some way?

* * *

"How well do you girls know Brandon Adams?" Christa asked over dinner. She was still bothered by the texts and by Rory's involvement in this whole thing and was trying to put all the pieces together.

Stephanie made a face. "Too well. He grew up with us, though we've never been friend. Mostly because he hates Logan and Collin."

"I've gathered that," Christa said dryly. She picked up a summer roll. "So there's always been bad blood between them?"

"Yes and no," Rosemary told her, "I mean, they've never liked each other and Brandon and Logan have been rivals since we were kids. But it definitely got worse after their first year at Yale. When Steph, Juliet and I got to Yale, we could see that there was definitely a big divide between Adams' gang and Logan's and it felt really personal. Something happened, but we don't know what. Brandon was also a lot more hostile towards Collin, more so than Logan actually, where in the past it had been the opposite."

"Hmm…" Christa commented. She had been thinking about Brandon Adams more than she wanted to these last few days. The mysterious texts were getting to her and making her think about her unpleasant history with him. It had always felt personal, but she had no idea why. She still felt like she was mixing something major.

"You had some run-ins with him last year, right?" Juliet asked her. "I mean at the LDB meeting he was glaring at you and Collin. It was a 'if looks could kill' situation."

"Yeah, I picked up on that too," Christa told her, "yeah, we had a few run-ins last year. He seemed to hate me on sight."

Well, it was more complicated than that, but she didn't want to go into that with the girls.

"I'm sure it was because Logan and Collin weren't here, so you were their proxy." Stephanie told her. "Your association with Dan Prescott wouldn't have helped. He's another one Adams' has never liked. I'm sure they were at each other's throats on the council last year."

"Yeah, Dan commented it was unpleasant," Christa agreed. "And you're right, he got more hostile after I got involved with Dan." It was another piece of the puzzle for sure. But she still felt like she was missing something big and the text messages had her on edge.

There was something going on with Brandon, something directed at her and now Rory was being dragged into it and that made her even more uncomfortable and defensive. She could take care of herself, but her sister was different and she hated the idea of Rory being dragged into some vendetta that was aimed at her.

Well, if that was the case, Brandon Adams had made a terrible mistake. Christa could take what he had to throw at her, but **no one** messed with her twin.


	19. Chapter 18: Vendetta

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_A.N and Disclaimer in Prologue._

Chapter Eighteen: Vendetta

Christa had to admit that by Thursday she was pretty eager for Collin to get back. Two nights away from him with limited contact had actually sucked a lot. Oh, she'd enjoyed her night to herself and then her lunch with Rory and her movie with Juliet and the others, but she'd still missed Collin and she was glad that he was home.

That was the thought occupying her mind as she got on the elevator, headed towards his apartment. As she got off the apartment she got another text message. She checked it and paled.

_Setting your innocent sister amongst the wolves, aren't you worried about what'll happen to her?_

This message was a more sinister than the previous ones and it worried her. Especially given her own history with Brandon Adams.

She hurried down the hall to Collin's apartment and knocked. After a moment, Logan answered the door.

"Hey Christa," he said with a grin, "Did you miss us?"

"Desperately," Christa commented, "this last few days have been so quiet. Where's Collin?"

"He had to run out and pick up a few things for tomorrow," Logan told her, "he was hoping to be back before you got here, but asked me to stick around just in case."

Well, this was probably going to be easier to tell Logan on his own anyway, Christa decided. She needed to tell them both and Logan would be easier to tell than Collin and then he could help her tell Collin.

"I need to talk to you," she told him, following him into the apartment and sitting on the couch.

"What's up?" Logan asked, sounding concerned.

"The last week or so I've gotten some weird texts…" Christa began.

"Oh?" Logan asked in a low tone. "Weird how?"

"They were all about Rory and the LDB," Christa told him, "some accused me of giving her the story, others hinted that I had secrets I didn't want exposed, it was just weird. All from different #s."

"Why didn't you tell me or Collin?" Logan demanded.

Christa sighed. "Because I had a good idea of who was behind it and I didn't want to make things worse."

"You think it's Adams?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Christa admitted. "I thought it was just him trying to scare me, get back at me for getting him kicked off the council, but tonight…" She told Logan about the text message she had just received.

"It does sound vaguely threatening," Logan agreed, "are you worried about Rory?"

Christa closed her eyes. Hating what she was about to say and grateful that Collin wasn't there at this moment. Not that Logan was going to be much happier.

"I need you to keep Rory with you this weekend," Christa commented, "or with me. Or with Collin, Finn, Robert, Juliet… Anyone we can trust. She can't be out of our sight. Ever."

"What's going on?" Logan demanded. "Christa what aren't you telling me?"

"Remember how I told you Brandon had a hard time taking no for an answer?" Christa asked him.

"You told me, he didn't do anything." Logan reminded her, his jaw was clenched and it was obvious he was trying to control his temper.

"He didn't," Christa assured him, "but there was an incident… Last year at an LDB event. He waited until I was alone and cornered me. He was intimidating and there were a lot of things said, but he never laid an actual hand on me. Maybe he was going to, I don't know. Before anything could really happen, Daniel came looking for me and he and Brandon had it out. It was kind of ugly. After that, both Dan and I made sure I was never anywhere alone with Brandon."

"Damn it!" Logan exclaimed. "Christa, you should have told me!"

"How you were thousands of miles away when it happened," she reminded him, "and when you came back, there was enough drama and I just wanted to put it behind me. However, I can't risk him hurting Rory."

"Collin's going to flip," Logan warned her.

"Why am I going to flip?" Collin asked from the doorway.

Christa swore, she hadn't heard the door open.

"Hi baby, I missed you." She said getting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you too," he told her, giving her a quick kiss and then he pulled away and looked her in the eye, "what's going on Christa?"

"Come sit down," Christa told him, leading him to the couch. Once he sat down, she told him what she had just told Logan.

When she was done Collin swore. "I'm going to kill him!" He put his arm around Christa, pulling her close to him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Christa commented. It had been an awful, terrifying experience and she knew she had been lucky to get away.

"I think the texts are just meant to scare me." She said after a moment. "I don't know… After that night, I asked around and I found nothing that showed this was a pattern. I mean, a lot of people thought he was a jerk, but the girls who dated him all said he treated them well. Most people were surprised by his behaviour that night. It was as if it was something about me in particular set him off." She sighed. "This sounds so vain, I mean, I'm cute, but I'm not irresistible, but it was almost as if he was fixated on me. I mean, he pursued me hard and then got nasty when I rejected him. While he's never tried anything after that one time, he makes nasty comments and he always seems so aware of me. I have no idea why though."

Collin and Logan exchanged a look.

"I think I do." Logan said quietly. "I've been thinking about it ever since you mentioned that he had given you a really hard time. Then after the LDB council meeting when he was staring at your most of the night, it all came together for me. I think it's not about you, I think it's about Collin and that it's revenge."

Collin swore again. "Dammit. It's been three years."

"What's going on?" Christa asked, turning to look up at Collin.

He looked uncomfortable. "Christa, you have to understand that this happened before you and I were serious." He began.

"Collin, it's ok," she told him, "I know that you were involved with other women when we weren't exclusive. It doesn't bother me."

Collin looked relieved. "To begin with Brandon has never liked Logan or me." Collin began. "We all went to pre-school together and grade school before going off to different prep schools and there's definitely always been a rivalry."

"Yeah, the girls mentioned something about that," Christa told him, "but this like taking a childhood rivalry to the extreme."

"When we all got to Yale, it reignited," Collin told her, "It was obvious from the start that we were very different people and that we had different expectations of the LDB. We ended up two very different circles, vying for control of the club. I think he saw us, mostly Logan, but me too, as a threat to his plans for his college years. But you're right, there's more to it than that."

"A girl." Christa guessed.

"Isn't it always about a girl?" Collin asked ruefully. "Her name was Angelica. She was a freshman like us. Her family had sent her to Yale to land a rich, socially acceptable husband."

"Isn't that why most families send their daughter's to Yale?" Christa asked with a snort. "I mean, I'm fairly certain my grandparents will consider my education a failure if I graduate with a degree and no engagement ring."

Logan laughed. "Hear that Collin? You've got three years."

Collin rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, my father reminds me every time I talk to him that I'm not going to do better and that I can't let her get away. However, back to Angelica. The difference between her and you is that her family was upper-middle class and desperately wanted to be more. They were definite social climbers, who were banking on their pretty daughter to improve their situation."

"And she went along with that?" Christa asked.

"Oh yeah," Collin told her, "within a few weeks she had latched onto Adams and I guess he was crazy about her. She really was stunning. But looks aren't everything. She was also a calculating bitch and boring."

"But that didn't stop you from sleeping with her?" Christa guessed.

Collin looked embarrassed. "No, it didn't." He sighed. "I didn't know what she and Brandon were a couple, that he thought they were exclusive. I don't sleep with other men's girlfriends, no matter who they are."

"She latched onto Collin because the McCrae lifestyle was more appealing than the Adams family's more conservative banking money." Logan commented dryly. "She was attracted to the flashy lifestyle that Collin's dad leads and those luxury hotels."

"She would have had more luck going after my father." Collin said dryly. "Though, to his credit he's never gone quite that young."

"She must not have known you that well if she thought she could lure you into marriage your first year of Yale." Christa said dryly.

"No." Collin commented. "I think she thought I'd be blinded by her beauty. However, I'm not that shallow. But I did sleep with her. A couple times. Anyway, word got back to Adams and it was ugly. Really ugly."

"He took it personally," Christa commented, "he felt like he had lost out to you. Again. It was a blow to his pride and if he cared about her, he was also probably hurt and he doesn't seem like the type who can deal with hurt in a constructive way. I'm guessing he blamed you."

"You've got it." Collin told her. "There were blows exchanged and he's been out for my blood ever since. It didn't matter that she was a gold-digger, he felt snubbed and humiliated."

"What happened to Angelica?" Christa asked. She knew that she didn't know anyone by the name. Besides, she was sure if the other girl was still at Yale, someone would have pointed her out to her.

"She got pregnant and trapped Travis Dawson into marriage." Logan told her. "She got what she wanted. Dawson was in his last year, so at least it didn't ruin his life. Also, his family's money is pretty much the only thing he had to recommend him, so he was just happy to land such a beautiful wife and his parents weren't too disappointed either, since they hadn't exactly had high hopes. I think they knew he was going to land a gold digger and they just made her sign an ironclad pre-nup. Last I heard, she had a son and is pregnant again and they are as happy as you'd expect. He works for the family business, she spends the family money."

"And Adams hates you for sparing him that fate?" Christa asked dryly. "He really is an idiot. Ok, I see him hating you and blaming you for his humiliation, but where do I come into this? I mean, I was in Boston in my junior year of high school when this happened."

Collin and Logan exchanged looks.

"That's my fault," Logan said after a moment. "I made a crack, in Adams' hearing, about how Collin wasn't stupid enough to end up with a gold-digger like Angelica. That if he ever made it to the alter, it would be with someone like you, Christa."

"Brandon Adams' was at your coming out," Collin reminded her, "his sister came out at the same time. So he knew that I had served as your escort. I guess he put Christine Gilmore-Hayden and "Christa" together and came to a logical conclusion."

"I still don't get it," Christa admitted. "It seems so weird that he'd decide to make my life miserable based off the fact that you and I might have had a thing. I mean, you weren't even around last year."

"I'm guessing here," Logan told her, "but Adams knew that you were more than a fling to Collin. Maybe he even knew that you dated for a while, he might have noticed that Collin wasn't seeing anyone here at Yale. Then you showed up at Yale alone while Collin was off on the other side of the world. I think he decided to seduce you and get the ultimate revenge on Collin, except you wouldn't have anything to do with him. Which just enraged him even more."

"And then as an added bonus, you slept with Daniel Prescott, who Adams' also hates but who he thinks of as an idiot," Collin commented, "so you would have really hurt his pride. So, he now has a target out for you and it's all my fault."

"Collin…" Christa said softly.

"It is," he said standing up and pacing, "I'm such an idiot. First, I created this mess and then I took off for a year and left you vulnerable. I hate myself for that Christa."

"Collin you couldn't have known that Brandon Adams would decide to fixate on me." Christa commented. "His actions aren't your fault."

"I love you!" Collin yelled. "I love you, but I keep screwing up."

Christa paused at his words. "You love me?" She asked softly, standing up.

Collin softened. "I do." He admitted. "I'm not sure how long I've loved you... But it's been a long time."

"I love you too." Christa told him, wrapping her arms around him.

Collin kissed her gently.

After a moment Logan cleared his throat awkwardly. "I really hate to break up this sweet moment," he said, "but back to the point. Do you really think Rory's in danger? I can call the assignment off."

"No," Christa commented. "First of all, she'd just go snooping on her own and maybe end up in trouble. Plus, now I'm convinced that he's just trying to get to me. I mean, I'd still like everyone to keep an eye out for Rory, but I think it's me he wants and he's just using Rory to get to me."

"Well, he can't have you," Collin told her protectively, "you're mine."

Logan rolled his eyes. "On that note, I'm going to leave you two alone. See you guys tomorrow. Christa, don't worry, I'll make Rory's safety my top priority."

"Thanks Logan." Christa said with a smile.

He nodded and headed for the door.

"It's a little sad that it took Brandon Adams for us to say 'I love you'," Christa teased.

Collin rolled his eyes. "Don't give him so much credit. I would have said it soon. I was working up to it. I've never told a girl I loved her before. It was nerve-wracking."

"I keep changing your whole world, don't I?" Christa teased.

"From the moment you walked into it," Collin told her with a smile, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."


	20. Chapter 19: Weekend Shananigans

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha  
_  
Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue. _

Chapter Nineteen- Weekend Shenanigans

"Hi Grandma," Rory answered her phone as she headed back to her dorm after class.

"I just wanted to let you know that your grandfather and I will miss you tonight," Emily told her, "however we both think it's wonderful that you are making new friends at Yale."

Rory was a little baffled. "I'm sorry about the late notice," she said, "I know we have a deal…"

"Oh, it's ok," Emily assured her, "Christa explained everything when she called. Her friends are lovely people, Rory, and I'm so glad that you're starting to get to know them better. Have a wonderful weekend, I just wanted you to know that we're not mad at you for cancelling dinner."

With that Emily signed off before Rory could say anything. Huh. So Friday night dinner had been cancelled, that must mean the LDB event was tonight. She remembered Christa had said something about secrets plans this weekend.

When Rory got back to her dorm, Logan and Christa were waiting for her in the common room. Paris must have let them in, though she seemed to have since disappeared.

"Apparently I'm missing Friday night dinner?" Rory asked Christa.

"You can say thank you later," her twin said with a grin, "all I had to say was 'plans with my friends' and Emily was beside herself with joy. I hate to tell you Rory, I might be the problem child, but I think she likes my friends better than she likes yours."

Rory rolled her eyes. Of course Emily liked Christa's friends better—they were all spoiled society brats. However, since she needed their assistance, she bit her tongue.

"I have a present for you." Christa said, handing her a blindfold. "Put it on as soon as we're outside."

Rory took it and looked at it doubtfully. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes." Logan informed her. "Put it on and let's go."

Rory sighed, but did as she was told.

"I got you," Christa told her taking her hand and leading her somewhere.

"Brace yourself, Ace," Logan told her and she could feel herself being lifted into a car.

"Hit it," Logan instructed a minute later and Rory assumed that he and Christa were also settled in the car.

"Ah not so loud!" A familiar Australian voice cried out. Finn.

"You're very auditorily sensitive today," Christa teased.

"Normally I love your voice darlin', but can you make it a little softer." Finn pleaded.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Rory enquired.

"Isn't she supposed to be blindfolded?" Collin asked, not sounding all that concerned.

"It's a blindfold, not earplugs." Rory reminded him. "I recognize your voices. Hi Collin."

"Hey Rory." He responded. "Sorry about the blindfold thing—but it's important that you aren't able to identify the location. Even though you can obviously identify us."

"As a bonus, at least you aren't subjected to Finn's driving," Christa teased.

"Finn's driving?" Rory asked, a little panicked given the sounds he was making. The blindfold was making it hard to tell which direction the voices were coming from and she was incredibly disoriented.

Logan laughed. "No. Collin is, your sister's just having some fun with you."

Rory reached out beside her and grabbed a leg and pinched.

"Ouch!" Logan cried out. "Ace, if you want to get frisky, I'm not sure this is the right time."

Oops, wrong side. Rory tried to find Christa's leg, but her sister had the advantage of sight and had dodged the attack.

"Can you please be quiet," Finn begged, "It is's bad enough we had to leave at this ungodly hour, I could at least use some silence."

"It's four in the afternoon." Rory pointed out.

"Finn prefers to avoid the sun," Christa pointed out. Rory could hear her sister shuffling around. "Take those, Finn, they'll help."

"My sweet angel of Mercy," Finn crooned, "are you sure you don't want to leave Collin and run away with me and have my love children?"

"If you keep propositioning my girl, I'm going to turn the radio on at full blast." Collin joked, causing Finn to groan again.

Rory had to admit the banter was pretty amusing. It was rare for her to see, or rather hear, Christa and her friends so casual like this.

"By the way, this thing's overnight." Logan told her casually.

"Overnight?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"I told Mom the same thing I told Grandma, that you were coming away with me for the weekend." Christa assured her. "She'll want the details when we get back and you can give her an edited version. I told Paris the same thing and I don't think she believed me, but whatever."

"A little warning would have been nice," Rory said, a little irritated. She was supposed to get together with Dean tonight, but… Well, her story was definitely more important.

"I did give you warning," Christa reminded her, "I told you I had top secret weekend plans. You're the reporter, I figured your smart enough to connect the dots yourself and be prepared."

Rory stuck her tongue out in her sister's general direction, which resulted in giggles from Christa.

"Don't worry, Ror, it'll be fun," her sister assured her in a cheerful voice that had Finn groaning again.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably about an hour and a half, the car stopped.

"The fresh mountain air has revived me!" She heard Finn cry out joyfully.

Mountain. Ok, that was a little alarming, as she now had no idea where she was.

"Make sure he doesn't run off a cliff." Logan ordered.

"I got this," Collin commented and she heard two sets of footsteps disappear.

Logan helped Rory out of the car. "You okay?"

"I smell trees," she told him.

"I told you my sister was a genius," Christa quipped.

"Can I get this thing off now?" Rory requested, ignoring her sister.

"Your wish is my command," Logan told her and suddenly Rory could see again.

She looked around her. Whatever she had been expecting, this was not it. It was a camp site full of white tents and there were candles and lanterns everywhere. It wasn't your typical campsite either, as there was no lawn chairs or picnic tables, but elaborate set ups of 19th century furniture. "Oh my."

"Get comfortable, Ace, you're in for one Hell of a weekend." Logan told her. He turned to Christa. "Show her to her tent, ok? I've got to go check on some arrangements."

Christa nodded. "Come on Rory."

Rory followed her sister as they walked amongst the tents.

"This is amazing," Rory commented, "I think I was expecting more frat part and less turn of the century garden party."

"You're in for a weekend of surprises." Christa told her. "Besides did you really think I'd sleep on the ground?"

Rory laughed, having to admit that was incredibly unlikely.

"Here's your tent." Christa told her, showing her to one of the tents. It was complete with bed and a little washbowl on a stand.

"This is cute," Rory commented, she looked at the small space, "I assume we're not sharing?"

"Nope, sorry but I prefer Collin as a tentmate," Christa told her, "we're just over there though." Her sister motioned to the closest tent, which was bigger than Rory's. "I will let you settle in," Christa told her, "festivities start in about half an hour." Christa paused and then tossed Rory the bag she was holding. "Just in case you want to fit in."

With that Christa disappeared towards her own tent. Rory opened the bag and pulled out a turn of the century summer outfit. Huh. All right, it sounded like this weekend was definitely going to be a little out of her comfort zone.

* * *

"Rory settled in ok?" Collin asked, coming up behind Christa in their tent.

Like Rory's, it only had a bed and a washbasin, but the bed was bigger.

"I think so," Christa commented, "I think she's a little overwhelmed."

"This might be a little like falling down a rabbit hole," Collin said with a grin. He gave her a once over. "You look very fetching."

"Thank you kind sir." Christa said with a smile. "You look very handsome yourself." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Want to blow this shindig off and just spend the whole night in our tent?"

"God yes," Collin told her, "however I actually have to *gasp* be in charge. It's horrid. Besides, don't you want to keep an eye on your sister?"

"I do." Christa confirmed. "I've talked to people and they're going to take turns keeping a discreet eye on her. I gave her a costume so she won't stand out as much."

"Good idea," Collin agreed, "she'll be okay, I promise. Our friends are weird, but they are also protective. She's your sister and that means she's one of us and we've all got her back."

Christa smiled. "I know." She gave him a quick kiss. "Now don't you have things to organize?"

Collin sighed. "Ugh. Come rescue me soon?"

"I will." Christa promised.

Collin exited her tent just as her cellphone rang.

"Where are you and where is your sister?" Her mother demanded.

Christa grimaced. She'd misled Rory a bit. She hadn't actually talked to Lorelai—she'd left a voicemail.

"I know where you're not," Lorelai told her, "you're not at my mother's house for Friday night dinner. My mother seemed surprised that I hadn't heard and then I checked my voicemail and there was this incredibly vague message."

"Are you at Grandma's?" Christa asked, feeling a little guilty.

"I am." Lorelai told her. "Mom decided that since I made the drive, we should have dinner together. Just the two of us. I agreed, but excused myself to check in first. So fill me in and make it quick."

"Rory's doing a story on a Yale secret society," Christa told her, "said secret society might be having a big event this weekend and agreed to let Rory come along, as long as no names or locations are mentioned."

"Secret society huh?" Lorelai said and Christa could hear her smile, "why doesn't that surprise me. I'm assuming you will not confirm or deny why you are there."

"You are right." Christa told her. "Mom, it's safe. Rory's with me, I'm keeping an eye on her and we won't let anything happen to her. Besides, she needs to live a little."

Lorelai laughed. "All right, have a good time. I expect you both back in one piece."

"We will be," Christa told her, "now I have to go, I'm out of state and the long distances charges are ridiculous."

She could hear her mother sputtering as she hung up. Christa made a mental note that she should warn Rory that they were no longer in Connecticut and she probably didn't want to make many phone calls.

Christa exited her tent and found Rory standing outside hers, wearing an appropriate awkward, but still looking out of place.

"This is…" Rory said looking around, "extravagant."

"Well, we pay extravagant dues," Christa commented, "we should get something out of it."

"There are dues?" Rory asked, latching onto the detail.

Christa shrugged. "Most organizations have dues. It helps pay for upkeep costs and it's not like the club is getting any funding from Yale. Besides, having an extravagant fee helps keep a certain calibre of member."

Christa saw Rory's eyes narrow as she processed that. The LDB was exclusive. While old blood was favoured, they did let new members in, but they had to meet criteria and one of those criteria was disposable cash.

Christa didn't actually pay her own membership dues, Richard took care of it, calling it his gift to her. It was less than Rory's tuition and since he would have happily paid Christa's tuition if that was needed, she had no issues with him covering her membership fee. However, she also wasn't about to share that information with Rory.

"Christa, Collin has a particular want for your company." Seth told her as she and Rory stepped towards the main gathering area.

"Ok, where is he?" Christa asked.

Robert frowned at her. "In front of this crowd." He gestured to where Logan and Collin and Ryan were standing, near a microphone. "An auditory introduction is tradition."

Rory looked at her. "Do they always talk like this?"

Seth and Robert scowled at her.

Christa frowned. "No… Usually not so many SAT words."

Robert and Seth beamed at her. Christa paused, mentally trying to figure out the game. There was obviously a game. She thought about what the boys had said and what she and Rory had said.

"That which falls in the gap 'twixt d and f shall not slip from my lips!" She said triumphantly.

She was rewarded by a blank look from Rory and grins from the boys.

"Our fair lady has caught on!" Seth praised. "Now your faithful companion is in want of your company."

"They're avoiding the letter e." Rory realized, getting another dark look from the boys.

"My god this woman hounds us with this thing I banish!" Robert wailed.

"Play along Rory." Christa advised and then followed Seth across the grounds to where her boys were. She felt a little bad for Rory, who wasn't used to the silly games this group played, but she was the one who wanted the story and it was up to her to figure out how to get it and that meant playing along.

Christa glanced back and saw that while Rory was on her own, Robert was still nearby, talking to a few people and Stephanie and Juliet were also close. She breathed a little sigh of relief, Rory would be ok. Besides, Christa couldn't spend the whole weekend worrying about her; it would kind of suck the fun out of everything.


	21. Chapter 20: Evening Conversations

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in prologue. _

_A.N- This chapter introduces the PoV of characters other than the Gilmore girls._

Chapter Twenty- Reporter Girl Changes Everything

Stephanie kept an eye on Reporter Girl, as Christa asked her too. It wasn't hard, because even in the outfit Christa procured for her, Rory still stood out. It was actually becoming glaringly obvious why Christa was adamant that her sister wouldn't fit into the LDB.

Stephanie watched as Rory was about to approach a group of Adams' supporters and decided to waylay her, conscious of Christa's instructions. "Hi Rory." She and Rory had only met a handful of times, because Christa tried to keep her worlds separate, but they were on a first name basis at least.

Rory turned and smiled. "Hi Stephanie."

"Oh good, you're using e's." Stephanie said gratefully. She really hated the stupid games. "No champagne?"

"I'll have some later," Rory shrugged, though Stephanie got the feeling that it was an excuse. She'd guess that Rory didn't casually imbibe the way her sister did. Actually, Stephanie guessed that Rory didn't do a lot of things her sister did. Which was why she was on the outskirts of this gathering, standing out like a sore thumb, while her sister… Stephanie glanced over at where Christa and Collin were sitting, Christa on Collin's lap, each holding a glass of champagne as they conversed with the people around them.

It still amazed her that she could watch that scene without any issue. No jealousy or regret. It had taken her a long time, but she'd let go of her feelings for Collin.

"Is Logan the head of this group?" Rory asked curiously.

Stephanie smiled. "It's a secret. But there's no one person in charge, if that's what you mean." The council was a collective, however everyone knew that Logan was the one in charge. Collin was happy to defer to Logan and Ryan was useless.

"I was just wondering," Rory commented, "he has the family connection, besides the way that people act around him, he just seems…"  
"Cute?" Stephanie teased slyly, noticing that Rory blushed a little as she talked about Logan. That was interesting.

"No." Rory denied, but her blush deepened.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"Well, yes," Rory admitted, "but—"

"There's a line to get to him," Stephanie warned, "of course, that might not be a problem if you're anything like your sister." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice there. She might be over Collin and okay with Collin and Christa's relationship, but it would always sting a little that it was Christa who had changed Collin. Who had just appeared one day and become an instant success with everyone

"You and Christa are friends," Rory said slowly.

"We are," Stephanie acknowledged. She glanced back over at Christa and Collin. "We really are."

That had caught Stephanie off guard. Even though she had banished her feelings for Collin while they were on the boat, she'd still been dreading coming back and facing the reality of him and Christa. She'd also been unsure of what her feelings for the other girl would be once Collin was no longer a factor. However, Juliet and Rosemary had pushed them together and Stephanie had discovered how much she actually enjoyed Christa's company and somehow she had become one of her best friends. It actually made her regret that they had spent two years hating/resenting each other.

Rory looked puzzled, but she didn't push it. "I'm not interested in Logan," she insisted, "I'm just here for the story. I have a boyfriend."

"Ah, yes, I forgot." Stephanie commented. She didn't know much, but she did know that Rory was dating someone from back home and that Christa wasn't a fan of the situation. Though, Stephanie was also fairly certain Christa wouldn't be a fan of Logan and Rory as a couple either.

"So is this turn of the century safari theme a normal thing?" Rory asked, going back to her story. "Or do the themes change?"  
"They change." Stephanie told her. "We like to keep it interesting."

Rory nodded and wrote that down in her notebook. She seemed poised to ask Stephanie another question, but Stephanie cut her off.

"You might not want champagne, but I need more." She said and wandered away. She'd done her job. She had given Rory a safe answer and swayed her away from the wrong crowd. They weren't supposed to making this easy for her, just keeping her safe.

She was still thinking about Rory's blush when Logan's name came up and the fact that he had approved her story. Yeah, there were a lot of legitimate reasons for that, but he wouldn't have done it if he didn't have a spot for her and not just because she was Christa's twin. A lot of people might think that was why Rory had gotten the story, but Stephanie knew that Christa wouldn't have pushed—she wanted to keep Rory as far from the LDB as possible. No, it was Logan who had approved the story and he had to have a reason.

Rory might deny interest in Logan, but what about Logan? Stephanie thought this could get very, very interesting and it was definitely worth keeping an eye on. After all, like any other society brat, Stephanie loved drama and a hook-up between Logan and reporter girl… Well, that was just a recipe for drama.

* * *

Logan approached Rory, two plates of food in hand and a lantern dangling from his arm.

Seth had reported that she had wandered away from the main area, into the woods, and had offered to go after her, but Logan had volunteered. They didn't want to make her suspicious after all.

"Hungry?" He asked, handing her the large plate. He was well experienced with the appetite of a Gilmore girl.

Rory took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"We were worried a bear had dragged you off," Logan teased, taking a seat on the ground next to her with his own plate of food.

"I wanted a quiet place to collect my thoughts and go over my notes." Rory told him. "I've already filled two notebooks, though half of one doesn't contain the letter e."

Logan laughed. "The group does like their games."

"Christa's right into it," Rory commented, "she picked up on it immediately and I haven't heard her say a word with the letter e since."

"Christa's a quick learner and a good sport." Logan said with a grin. There were many reasons why Christa was one of Logan's favourite people and her ability to roll with the punches was definitely one of them.

"She always has been," Rory said, almost wistfully, "you put her in a new situation and she finds a way to adapt immediately. I've lived in Stars Hollow for years and I had a hard time making friends at school, but Christa… She moved around all the time and yet, within weeks, she'd be the most popular girl at school. I envy that."

Logan knew that those years hadn't been easy on Christa. That while she made friends, she'd had a hard time making real friendships. It was odd that Rory hadn't picked up on that.

"You've never been in that situation, though," Logan pointed out, "if you were, I'm sure you'd have found a way to adapt and adjust."

Rory nodded. "I have a ton of questions for you. First, this is just a preamble to the big stunt tomorrow right?"

"Big stunt?" Logan asked, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"My research tells me you always have one," Rory told him and Logan had to applaud her skill. It wouldn't have been easy to come up with that information and she disclosed it matter-of-factly. "Christa mentioned there are dues, do those pay for it or is there an additional fee as well? What is happening tomorrow? Do people know you're here? Did you rent the space or are you just squatting? Where are we, all Christa said was that we were no longer in Connecticut."

Logan held up a hand. "Ok, this is a good time to go over the conditions of you being here."

"Ok," Rory agreed.

"First, no pictures," Logan told her, "your camera has been removed from your tent and is safe in Christa's possession."

Rory didn't look happy, but she didn't protest.

"Second, no names." Logan told her. "First or last. That goes for people you know as well as everyone else."

"All aliases." Rory promised.

"Third, no physical descriptions of any of us." Logan warned. "There are authority figures who'd love to nail us for things we've done in the past. Naughty things."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Imagine that. I mean you once convinced my sister to steal a car, I'd hate to know what else you've gotten up to."

Ah yes, Christa's initiation into their circle so long ago. Which, she'd passed with flying colours of course, because the girl had style.

"She 'borrowed' the car," Logan retorted, "the owner never even knew it was gone."

"That's three," Rory told him, "any others?"

"No identification of the location," Logan warned.

"I don't even know where we are." Rory said with a shrug.

Logan was impressed with how she was rolling with the conditions, not complaining about the restrictions he was placing on her story. But then, he chose Rory not just because she'd been on to them, but because he knew she was a good journalist and that she'd present a fair, unbiased view of the club.

"Now, the most important part," he warned, "you must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event."

"So there is an event," Rory mused knowingly, "what is it and how could I interfere?"

"All in due time," Logan told her with a smile, "do you agree."

"I agree." Rory promised. She looked down at her outfit. "More costumes?"

"Perhaps," Logan agreed, "you look very nice, Ace." It hadn't occurred to him to get Rory a costume for today's events, for the big event yes, but not for the preamble. However, Christa had been more thorough, partially because she'd wanted to help Rory blend in.

Rory blushed. "It's a little out of the ordinary, but I like it."

Logan looked at Rory, blushing in the moonlight and couldn't help but thinking how pretty she was. Of course, she and Christa was identical twins, so it was a given that Rory was pretty, but… He wasn't seeing her as Christa's twin right now, just a pretty girl. One who was also smart and funny and… Too nice and too sweet for him.

"Logan?" The sound of his voice broke him from his reverie.

Courtney, the girl he was hooking up with this weekend. A girl who wasn't sweet and who had no expectations of him other than a good time.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be right here." He promised. It was smart to get back to Courtney and his plans for the evening and take his mind off how pretty Rory looked in the moonlight.

He looked around discretely and saw that Jonathan was standing nearby, ready to keep a watch on Rory, and he stood up. "I'll leave the light for you, Ace. I won't need it."

Logan hurried over to Courtney, but he couldn't resist taking a look back at Rory and wishing, for a fleeting second, that she wasn't a girlfriend type girl. In that way, it would be nice if she was more like her sister, Logan thought and then grinned. Of course, Christa, who swore she wasn't a relationship type of girl had not only ended up domesticated, she'd ended up bringing down Collin, so maybe it was a good thing that Rory didn't even make pretenses. There was a definite chance that Gilmore women were just plain dangerous.

* * *

"Do you see Rory?" Christa asked Collin. As everyone got drunker, they'd stopped with the no 'e' game.

Collin had done his best to make sure Christa had a good time, though he knew she was concerned about her sister. However, everyone had dutifully taken turns making sure that the wayward reporter was alright. Collin had even had brief chat with her, though as always he found that they didn't have much to talk about other than Christa and that was a pretty loaded subject.

"Robert reported that she retired to her tent about twenty minutes ago." Collin told her. "Which you know, sounds like a great idea."

"Retiring to Rory's tent?" Christa asked, pretending to be outraged.

"Your sister's not my type," Collin assured her, pulling her towards him for a kiss.

"Good, because I don't share." Christa told him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're all mine."

"Isn't this sweet, a declaration of fidelity from a slut and a manwhore." An obnoxious voice drawled from behind Collin's back.

Collin stiffened. He'd know that voice anywhere.

He kept his arm tight around Christa's waist as he turned to face his accuser. "Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Brandon." He responded coolly.

"Jealous," the other man retorts, "why would I be jealous? Easy's not my type."

"Since when?" Collin retorted, trying not to let the dig at Christa get to him. She was oddly silent.

"You know she's slept with half the men here right?" Brandon challenged. "While you were away, she was a very busy girl."

"So?" Collin asked, acting unconcerned. Yeah, it bugged him. More than it should, given that he hadn't been celibate while they were apart. He didn't let it show though.

"It's a shame someone so beautiful could be such a slut." Brandon continued, his voice ripe with loathing.

Collin tightened his arm around Christa. She was still silent, looking at Brandon expressionless. Collin realized that this was nothing new. That she'd been subjected to his tirade in the past and he cursed himself for leaving her alone last year and for putting her in Brandon's radar.

"Lucky for me, your twin is just as beautiful and from what I hear, not quite as used up," Brandon drawled, "I really should get better acquainted with her."

"Don't touch my sister." Christa finally spoke, her voice quiet but full of deadly purpose.

"You shouldn't have brought her here, if you were so concerned." Brandon chastised. "Of course, given that you took a vow of secrecy, you shouldn't have tipped her off at all. But I guess, that's not a concern when you can sleep your way to the top." He looked at Collin mockingly. "Does it bother you to share her with your best friend?"

Collin rolled his eyes at the implication. He knew most people thought that Logan and Christa had slept together at some point and some thought that they still were. Collin knew that Christa was currently committed to him and he was fairly certain that she and Logan had never slept together, it was possible and he'd have no room to judge, but he didn't think they would hide it from him. After all, Christa's fling with Finn had never been a secret.

Christa glared at Brandon. "Is that how you're going to play it?" She demanded. "You're going to make it sound like I'm the one that tipped Rory off?"

"Aren't you?" Brandon asked.

Collin frowned. Brandon sounded honestly confused and Collin had never known him to be that good of an actor, especially when he was drunk and belligerent.

"Oh come on," Christa exclaimed, obviously irritated, "We both know that you're behind the anonymous tip my sister got. Another way to torture me for not sleeping with you."

"You have a high opinion of yourself," Brandon told her, "yeah, I wouldn't have minded a roll in the hay, but not enough to sacrifice the LDB." That had a ring of truth to it.

"Complete honesty here," Collin said, ignoring Christa's outrage, "someone called Christa's sister and tipped her off to the LDB. Are you saying it wasn't your attempt at sabotage?"

Brandon looked surprised. "I honestly thought she'd brought her sister in herself."

Collin considered what he was hearing. "I believe him," he said after a moment. He'd known Brandon a long time, and hated him most of that time, but it meant he knew him very well and it just didn't seem like he was lying. Plus, honestly, while he was a vindictive jerk, there was a level of complexity and subtlety to what was happening and Collin wasn't sure that Brandon was capable of pulling that off.

"Good of you," Brandon drawled.

Christa didn't look convinced. "What about the text messages?" She demanded.

"What text messages?" Brandon asked.

"Who all knew about the incident between the two of you?" Collin asked Christa, ignoring Brandon. They'd assumed the text messages were from Brandon, because he'd seemed like the obvious choice, but maybe that was what they were meant to think.

"Pretty much everyone," Christa told him, "Dan broke it up and then he and Brandon got in a fight with a bunch of people watching. It wasn't a secret."

"I think someone is manipulating all of us," Collin said after a moment. "Using your history with Brandon to set him up, while casting doubt on you at the same time."

It seemed so simple when Collin thought about it, though that could be the alcohol talking. If everyone knew about the scene between Brandon and Christa, it made for good ammunition and the tension between them and the loathing between Brandon and Logan and Collin made them all easy to manipulate. After all, this scene would have been very hard to predict. Collin was a little amazed that they were actually talking it out like rational adults. Had to be the champagne talking.

"Did you send Christa text messages implying that Rory was in danger?" Collin asked Brandon.

Brandon looked baffled. "No." He looked at Christa and his face was unusually solemn. "I don't threaten women."

She snorted. "Since when?"

"I know you have reason not to believe me," Brandon told her, "I was so angry that night and I crossed a line." He looked Christa in the eye. "However I feel about you and you about me, I wouldn't bring an innocent party into it. I swear."

"I think he's telling the truth," Collin told his girlfriend. "That means someone else is manipulating us and we should find out who."

"I'd be interested to know that too," Brandon told him, "but right now all this honesty and co-operation is getting to me and I need a drink."  
He walked away leaving Collin and Christa alone.

"Let's go to our tent." Collin coaxed, his arm tight around her waist. She nodded and wordlessly they crossed the distance to their tent. Christa stopped long enough to check on Rory, who was fast asleep.

"You believed him?" She asked, once they were alone in their tent. He turned out the lantern, they were both capable of getting undressed in the dark.

"I do," Collin admitted, discarding his clothes, "I hate him, but I believe him. There's something more going on here, Christa, we just have to figure out what."

"Not tonight," Christa told him as she stepped out of her dress, "I don't want any thoughts of Brandon Adams or anyone else tonight. Just you."

"Sounds good to me," Collin commented, pulling her onto the bed with him.

She rewarded him with a kiss and as the kiss grew more heated and they proved that they didn't need light to explore each other's bodies, Collin thought about how easy it was to lose himself in Christa.


	22. Chapter 21: In Omnia Paratus

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Twenty-One: In Omnia Paratus

Rory exited her tent the next morning. She'd slept surprisingly well, but now she was eager to continue her fact finding.

She looked around and was surprised to see that instead of yesterday's vintage outfits, now everyone was dressed in formal clothes. Tuxedos and ball gowns.

Logan appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Rory wasn't surprised. It seemed that wherever she went, one of Christa's friends was hovering around. She was sure her sister had assigned them to watch her for some reason, though she wasn't sure why. They weren't intrusive though, so Rory just pretended she didn't notice.

"Tsk, tsk," Logan said when he saw her, "time's a wasting, you should get ready."

"I am ready." Rory commented. She was fully dressed, her face was washed and her hair was brushed. What else could they ask?

"Dressed like that?" Logan asked disapprovingly. "That outfit would interfere with the integrity of today's event and you promised to do that."

"It's not a ball gown, but it's all I have, unless you want me to repeat yesterday's outfit." Rory commented, a little annoyed.

Logan smirked. "Look again, Ace."

Rory frowned and went back into her tent. She looked around and when she checked under the bed, she found a large white dress box. She took it out and saw a light blue gown. Ah. She should have known. Rory quickly got dressed, of course it fit, but then she and Christa were the same size and she was sure her sister had a hand in picking the gown.

Speaking of Christa, she was waiting when Rory exited the tent the second time. Her ball grown was a soft purple and she looked lovely as usual.

"Logan has good taste," Christa commented.

"You didn't pick it out?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Nope," Christa told her, "all I did was tell Logan your dress size. Anyway, come on, we're late."

Rory didn't have time to process the fact that Logan was the one to pick out this beautiful dress, because her sister was hurrying her along.

"There's no ritual sacrifice, right?" Rory asked, following her sister. She noticed that people were no longer milling around, instead they were all standing in a group watching Collin, who was giving a speech.

"I do declare here gathered, one hundred and eighth assembly of the honorable Life and Death Brigade." Collin announced.

108th year, Rory filed that information to use in her story.

She and Christa took their places next to Logan, Finn and a few of Christa's other friends at the front of the crowd. Logan handed her a glass of champagne, Finn did the same for Christa.

"Please raise your glasses." Collin instructed. "In Omnia Paratus!"

"In Omnia Paratus!" They all chanted.

The next part caught Rory off guard. Everyone turned and fed their partner the glass of champagne. Christa was now with Collin, Finn had turned to Stephanie and Logan held out his glass for Rory. She blushed a bit, but she obliged and fed him the champagne. She was surprised he was paired with her, it couldn't be for lack of volunteers. After all, Stephanie had mentioned a line.

"Cover your ears," Logan advised as a few men in tuxedos go and uncover a large gong.

Rory was about to ask why, but she saw that her sister had her ears covered, so she did the same. Just as Collin hit the gong. Rory could feel the vibrations. Everyone cheered and then ran off to various activities.

Rory approached her sister. "So Collin's in charge?" She asked. "I would have guessed Logan."

Christa smirked. "You think one person controls a group like this?"

That was a fair point and it made sense that Collin and Logan would both be in a position of power. She wondered where Christa fit into this. Just then Christa's friends, Rosemary, Juliet and Stephanie, all approached.

"It's polo time!" Stephanie, clad in a pretty pink dress, announced excitedly. "We're setting up teams."

"I'm in!" Christa exclaimed. "Later Rory." She ran off with her friends without another word. Rory watched her go, a little surprised that Christa is so eager to participate in a sport of any kind. She also wonders how they intend to play polo without horses. At least she's pretty sure there aren't any horses here.

Rory shrugged and decided that she'd figure it out soon, and starts wandering around, observing everything and taking notes. It is soon apparent that this version of polo is unlike any she'd ever heard of. The men were carrying carts and the women were riding in the carts and leaning out of them with a mallet and attempting to hit a ball. Rory smiled at the sight of her sister. All right, she could see why this kind of polo might be Christa's style.

"What do you think of the good twin?" She heard someone ask. Rory crept closer, curious, since they were obviously talking about her.

"She's very… Sweet." A pretty brunette answered, making the word sound like an insult. "I'm starting to understand why Christ was so adamant about keeping her away from the LDB. It's a shame since she _is _a Legacy."

Rory frowned. Legacy? And what did they mean that Christa had wanted to keep her away, her sister had facilitated her story after all.

"Could she be used to control her sister though?" A good-looking guy asked. "I mean, that was the whole point in contacting Rory Gilmore. Huntzberger and McCrae aren't as easy to manipulate as Adams'. The only person who has any influence is Christa and she was uncontrollable last year when they were away, so we have no hope of controlling her now. Her only known weakness is her twin, right? Can we use that weakness to our advantage?"

The passed out of her earshot then and as much as Rory wanted to follow them, she stayed where she was. So she had been manipulated, she had been contacted as a way to manipulate Christa. But why and for what purpose? Rory resolved when that this afternoon was over, she'd tell her sister what she'd heard, but she'd also demand a few answers as well.

* * *

"That was fun!" Christa commented as she hopped down from her cart.

"That's because you weren't doing the lifting," Seth teased, "though you are surprisingly light given how much you eat."

Christa frowned. "It's not polite to comment on a lady's eating habits." Though hers were the joke of the LDB. She knew some people were convinced she had an eating disorder, nope she just really appreciated food and she had a magic Gilmore metabolism.

"And that's why Seth is single," Collin teased, wrapping his arms around her. "Have you seen Finn?"

Ah, yes, their lovable Australian companion who occasionally lacked sense and required supervision. Christa looked around. "Over there."

Finn and Logan were playing the stupid paintball game. Christa sighed. Apparently Finn was getting bored and had decided to volunteer as target. "Can you go prepare a stretcher?" She asked Seth and Collin.

They looked confused and then followed her with their eyes and went to do as she instructed.

"Hi gorgeous," a voice said from behind her.

Christa turned to see Daniel standing there, holding two drinks.

"I've been hearing some interesting things, today," he told her, handing her a glass of champagne.

"Oh?" Christa asked.

"There have been whispers about your sister, you, Adams. If you know where to listen you can hear lots of things." Daniel said cryptically. "Something's going on Christa."

"Yeah, I'm starting to notice that myself," she said dryly. "What do you know?"

"Later," Daniel told her, "when we head home, can we meet up? You, me, Huntz, Collin? Anyone else you think is important."

"Yeah, that can be arranged." Christa told him.

"Only people you trust implicitly," Daniel warned her. "Oh, and be careful what's said in front of Davies."

Christa raised an eyebrow. Ryan? That would be an interesting turn of events.

Daniel faded back into the crowd, leaving her standing there with her glass of champagne.

"You seem disturbed?" Logan said, appearing at her side.

Christa could see that Collin and Seth were carrying Finn in a stretcher. Of course.

"It's been an interesting weekend," Christa commented, "I'll fill you in later. After the big stunt. How's the plan's coming along?"

"All set," Logan told her, "do you think Rory will go for it?"

"I don't know." Christa told him honestly. "I mean I know I put money on it, but I'm really not sure. I don't know how alike we really are. We always say she's the good twin and I'm the wild one, but we can't be that different right? We're both our parents' daughters, she has to have some of that wild streak."

"I think she does," Logan said, his eyes automatically finding Rory in the crowd.

Christa frowned, as she realized Logan was attracted to Rory. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Logan, you get Finn duty next time." Collin complained, as he and Seth joined the two of them. "He's gotten heavier."

Christa laughed. "Is he out for the afternoon?"

"I think so," Collin commented, "he landed pretty hard."

Christa shook her head. That was Finn. Wonderful, adorable, but crazy Finn.

"Are you ready for our grand adventure?" Rosemary asked as she, Stephanie and Juliet approached.

"When am I not?" Christa asked with a grin.

"Well, darlings, it's been wonderful and I'll miss you dearly," Juliet said with a grin.

Rosemary slapped her arm playfully. "When are you going to participate in a big stunt Ms. Cowardly?"

"Right around the same time she consumes a full meal," Seth drawled.

Juliet glared at him, but everyone else laughed.

Christa raised an eyebrow at Seth. He made cracks at everyone, but with Juliet it was different. Christa knew he had feelings for her, but he wasn't willing to act on them. With the exception of her and Collin, their friends were all terrified of strings. Really she and Collin had been too, they just kind of fluked into a relationship.

"I'd do it, but no one wants to see me puke from that height." Stephanie pointed out to more laughter.

It was well known that Stephanie did not do well with heights.

"It's ok," Christa said with a grin, "we already all knew that Rose and I are the fun ones in this group."

Rosemary grinned at her while Stephanie and Juliet rolled their eyes.

"As much fun as it is to watch you ladies bicker, its show time." Seth ordered. "We need to get you guys fitted up. Logan, are you going to go find your partner?"

"Do you think she'll do it?" Juliet asked curiously.

Christa shrugged. "I guess we'll see." She turned to Seth. "Ok, tell me what you need to do to me to make sure that I don't die at the age of nineteen, because I have to warn you—my mother is mean and she will make your death a slow, agonizing one if anything happens to me."

Everyone except Seth laughed at that. While her friends had only met Lorelai once or twice, they had all heard the stories of her mama bear nature and knew that Christa was not exaggerating.

* * *

Rory was studying the huge scaffold that been set up at some point without her noticing. She watched in horrified as four people, including her twin sister, climbed up to the top, carrying umbrellas. She did not like the look of that.

"Thinking up superlatives?" Logan asked, coming up behind her.

"What are they going to do?" Rory asked suspiciously, her eyes glued to her sister.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Logan asked with a grin.

"They're not going to jump." Rory said scandalized. Her sister had made some questionable decisions in the past, but Rory had never considered her suicidal.

"Why not?" Logan asked with a grin.

"That's like seven stories!" Rory yelled. "They'll die!" She was seriously contemplating getting her cellphone and calling Lorelai and getting her mother to talk her sister out of this monumentally stupid decision.

"We're all going to die one day," Logan said with a grin.

"But those four are going to die today." Rory told him. "Including **my** sister. Who I like, quite a lot. I'm not really ready for her to die."

"Six people." Logan corrected. "And Christa will be fine. She knows what she's doing."

Rory frowned. "I see four." She was also tempted to point out that Christa often did things without thinking it through, but that didn't seem entirely fair.

"I'm heading up." Logan told her.

"Of course you are." Rory commented. She looked and saw that Collin was up there with Christa, well, at least if they died, it would be together. Like Romeo and Juliet. There was a guy she didn't know and Christa's redheaded friend, Rory was pretty sure her name was Rose. Two guys, two girls. She wondered who Logan's partner would be. The baby voiced girl from last night?

"We thought that you might want to experience the excitement first hand," Logan told her.

Rory's eyes widened. "No!" She couldn't believe that he was actually suggesting that she get up there.

"We're not going to die," Logan told her, "I'll have you know that there has never been a fatality at an LDB event and we're not starting today."

That actually did reassure her a little, but still…

"We're all set," an attractive guy whom Rory had met, but whose name she couldn't remember, told them, coming up behind Logan.

"Rory, this is Seth, he's the genius behind all of this."

"It's very safe," Seth assured her, though he seemed a tad more nervous than Rory was comfortable with.

"Christa has already filled him in on what Lorelai would do to him if her daughters did not make it out of this experiment in one piece." Logan said with a grin.

Okay, that might account for the nervousness, Rory conceded with a grin.

"Looks thanks for the offer," Rory told him, "but I'm a journalist. An observer. Journalists do not participate."

"Since when?" Logan challenged.

"Since forever."

"What about George Plimpton?" Logan countered. "His best stuff put him in the thick of it. He was in the ring with Sugar Ray, on the ice with the Bruins, on the field with the Lions."

"He's a sports reporter, that's different." Rory argued, though secretly a little impressed by how easily Logan made his argument. Christa was right, she did want to pick his brain.

"Bill Budford lived amongst thugs. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II that he got himself killed by a sniper," Logan continued, "and I acknowledge that probably is a little too dedicated. Hunter S. Thompson lived with the Hells Angels and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker's heads."

Rory had to admit it was a pretty compelling argument. It was also kind of a turn on that he could spout all those facts off the top of his head.

"Jumpers to their places!" The new MC announced. Rory frowned realizing it was the guy she'd heard talking earlier.

"Who's that?" She asked Logan.

Logan followed her gaze. "That's Ryan." He said dismissively. "Come on Ace, are you going to let fear stop you from living your story?"

Rory hesitated.

"Come on, you could use the adventure." Logan teased.

Rory stiffened. "What does that mean?"

"You're a little sheltered." Logan told her. He motioned to the scaffold. "Look at Christa. She's not afraid of a little adventure, of a rush.

Once again compared to her twin and found lacking. Rory found that the comparison really rankled her this time.

"It'll be fun, Ace, a thrill." Logan coaxed. "Something stupid, something bad for you that takes you out of the mundane. Isn't that the whole point of being young? People can live a hundred years without really live for a minute. I can tell you hate being compared to your sister, but that's one of the best things about Christa—she knows how to live. Do you?"

Rory hesitated for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Let's go!"

Rory tried not to think about it as she climbed the scary ladder.

"Rory!" Christa said when she got to the top. "I knew you'd do it!"

Rory smiled, encouraged by her sister's faith.

"We came into this world together, we might as well go out together." Rory joked.

"She has your sense of humour." Rose remarked dryly. "I'm not sure that is a good thing."

"It's totally safe," Seth assured them again. He wraps a band around her waist, and Rory is relieved to see it was connected to a rope. They were not actually free jumping.

"We can do this Rory, we're the invincible Gilmore-Hayden twins." Christa reminds her with a grin.

The MC is calling to the crowd in latin and Rory grabbed her umbrella. She wasn't sure she was ready for this, but she wasn't chickening out.

"You trust me?" Logan asked her.

Rory smiled. For some reason, she did. "You jump, I jump, Jack."

"In Omnia Paratus!" The crowd cried out.

Logan grabbed her hand and together they jumped. Out of the corner of her eye, Rory saw that the other two couples had also linked hands. Not that she and Logan were a couple. Not at all.

The crowd cheered as they all landed safely.

Rory saw Christa and Collin kiss as soon as they made it to the crowd.

"You did good Ace." Logan told her, as he let her out of her waist band.

"That felt amazing." Rory gushed. "A once in a lifetime experience."

"Only if you want it to be." Logan told her. "Now I need champagne."

"You did it Rory!" Christa squealed, giving her a hug. "I knew you would." Christa grinned. "But maybe we leave this part out when we're telling Mom about our weekend?"

Rory laughed. "Yeah, that might be a good idea." Rory couldn't believe the rush she was feeling. It had been jump, but wow… She'd never felt like that before, so alive. She looked at her sister, who was now chatting with her friends and she wondered if that was the way Christa often felt. She'd never particularly wanted her sister's life before, in fact she often disapproved, but now she couldn't help envy how easy it was for Christa to live in the moment.


	23. Chapter 22: Trouble's Brewing

Sugar and Spice: The More Thing's Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Twenty-Two: Trouble's Brewing

"A hundred bucks to you," Collin said with a groan taking out his wallet and handing a bill to Logan, "and I owe you a romantic weekend away." He told Christa. "I really didn't think she'd do it."

It was Sunday morning and the big event was over and everyone else had left. Rory was still in her tent, probably going over her notes and Christa, Logan and Collin were standing around, going over some details of the weekend and settling their bet.

"Never bet against a Gilmore." Christa told him, giving him a kiss. "I'll let you cheat and take me to one of your father's hotels."

"Oh, yes, you'll settle for a world class hotel." Collin teased.

Christa just ginned. "Let's not advertise to my sister that we bet on her," she said, looking around cautiously, knowing it would upset Rory.

"Will do." Collin agreed. He turned to Logan. "The clean-up crew is coming out tomorrow?"  
"Yes," Logan confirmed, "they'll take everything down and make sure it gets returned to the rental company."

"Your first event in charge was a success," Christa told him with a smile and then frowned. "I almost forgot. Dan wants to talk, tonight if possible, otherwise tomorrow. About what's going on with the LDB. He said not to trust Ryan."

Logan and Collin both frowned.

"Do you think it's about whoever is working against us?" Logan asked. They'd filled him in on what Brandon had said and Collin's theory that someone was manipulating all of them.

"It seems likely." Christa commented. "He also said only to include people we really trust."

"Finn, Seth, Jonathan, Robert, Stephanie, Juliet, Rosemary." Logan said immediately.

"That's how I feel too." Christa agreed. She knew that she could count on those people in any situation and that they would be there for her and they would never betray her. They were her people.

"Where is everyone?" Rory asked, emerging from her tent.

"All gone." Christa told her. "We're the last stragglers."

"Where's Finn?" Rory sounded genuinely concerned.

Finn had not recovered from his adventures and had been out of commission the previous day. Christa would have been concerned, but she knew both from stories and experience, that this was nothing new for Finn. He pushed himself too hard and then needed a few days to recover.

"Robert and Seth took him home with them with instructions to put him straight to bed." Christa assured her. "We're about to get out of here in a minute."

"Do I have to be blindfolded for the trip home?" Rory asked.

Logan and Collin exchanged looks.

"Sorry," Logan told her, "but we still don't want the location broadcast."

Rory rolled her eyes, but didn't protest.

"So we're the only people left?" She asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Christa told her.

"Good." Rory said and then let out a deep breath. "You guys have enemies. Someone's plotting against you guys."

Christa, Logan and Collin exchanged startled looks.

"Damn you're good," Logan told her, "we're just starting to realize that ourselves. What have you found out?"

"Not here." Rory told them. "I'd like to get home and shower. Plus I have a bunch of questions for Christa, but I'll share what I heard. I promise." She paused. "That guy, Ryan, he was one of the people I heard talking."

Huh. That confirmed what Daniel had told her. So Ryan was plotting against them. Interesting.

"You don't seem surprised," Rory commented after a moment.

"There's some stuff going on," Christa admitted, "I'll fill you in on what I can." She glanced at Logan and he nodded. They couldn't tell Rory everything, but she deserved to know the basics, at least the part that involved her.

Rory seemed to accept that. "Good. Let's get home and then tomorrow you and I will have a good talk, ok?"

"Sounds good," Christa promised.

Logan didn't look as happy about that, but Christa would talk to him later and figure out what the issue was.

"Let's pack up the car and get out of here." Collin said, breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded and moved to do just that.

* * *

"Ok now that we're all here, what exactly is going on?" Logan asked as soon as they were all gathered at Collin and Finn's place later that evening.

They had arranged to meet everyone several hours after they got back. That gave everyone a chance to shower and freshen up. Finn had properly recovered, which was also important. They were all there now, drinking whiskey and eating pizza and trying to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"I'm not entirely sure." Daniel said honestly with a shrug. "But I've heard some disturbing rumours."

"Like what?" Seth asked.

"That there are a few people who'd like to see the LDB shut down entirely." Daniel answered. "Or at least change it dramatically and that they are trying to bring it down from the inside."

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Well, that would explain tipping Rory off." Christa said after a moment. "Not only does it make me look bad, but it gives the club more exposure than we're comfortable with."

"Exactly." Daniel told them. "Distraction and ammunition at once."

"Except Rory's has agreed to all of our demands and I trust her to write a fair story." Logan said slowly. "Why not set up a different reporter, one who'd be less likely to be fair?"

"Like Paris." Christa commented. "She'd write a scathing story."

"Yeah, but she has no connections." Collin pointed out, before Daniel could say anything. "We agreed to the story because we like Rory and because she's Christa's sister and we know we can trust her. We would have shut an outsider down and let them run a vague story. They get published every 10 years or so and don't do any harm to the club."

"Plus Rory's technically a Legacy," Stephanie pointed out, "is it against the rules to tip her off?"

They all pondered that.

"There is also the fact that Rory can be used to distract Christa and in turn Collin and Logan." Daniel pointed out. "I don't know the details, but it was obvious to everyone that you were on edge yesterday and that it had to do with Rory."

"I got some threatening texts." Christa admitted. "I thought they were from Brandon, but he denied it and we believed him."

"Which was probably not the plan." Daniel told her. "I assume that whoever was behind the calls, assumed that you wouldn't actually confront Brandon, at least not then. I mean, you normally avoid him and have ever since the time he cornered you. But the fact that he did corner you, would put you on edge and worry that he'd do something similar to Rory."

"It worked." Christa admitted. She'd been terrified of something happening to her sister. Rory was actually the older one, by three minutes, but Christa knew that when it came to life experiences she was light years ahead of her sister and that made her protective.

"Let's get back to the 'shut down LDB' part," Jonathan said slowly, "what exactly does that entail and why?"

"I don't know." Daniel commented. "I mean I've only heard some rumours, but I think the idea is to bring negative attention to the club and make Yale take action against us. We've always had a mutual agreement of ignorance, they know we exist, but they pretend we don't and we keep ourselves under the radar so they don't have to acknowledge us."

"Because if they did, they would have to take action against us." Logan agreed. "It's always been agreed that the LDB is harmless and our alumni members are generous with their donations, which has also always compelled the administration to ignore us."

"We got a warning last year." Daniel told him. "One of our stunts got a little too much attention and the council received a warning from the Chancellor's office."

"Funny, no one mentioned that to me." Logan said, swearing under his breath. "That's not good at all. That means, we'll be thin on ice this year and watched very carefully."

"I assumed Ryan would have mentioned it." Daniel said apologetically. "I only realized his involvement this past week."

"How did you find out?" Collin asked. "And who's all in on it?"

"I don't know." Daniel answered. "I do know Ryan is involved and Amanda Darling—she lives with Daphne Young and Daphne is chatty, especially after sex. That's how I know as much as I do."

"Darling…." Stephanie said slowly. "There's a story there, isn't there?"

"Jacob Darling was kicked out of the LDB in my first year." Collin told her. "You probably heard the story."

"I haven't." Christa commented, turning from her place in his arms to look up at him.

"By the time you came to Yale, the gossip had died down." Daniel told her. "Jacob Darling was a mess, even by LDB standards. Hard drugs, petty crime, etc. He got in by being a Legacy, but he was spiralling out of control and being in the club just made it worse. He thought he was invincible. He participated in the big stunt three years ago and he was totally out of it, drunk and high on who knows what. The council told him not to participate, but he went ahead and did it anyway, on his own and talked his girlfriend into being his partner. That year it involved jumping into water and swimming back to shore, while tied to your partner. He was a mess and it went wrong almost from the start. He and the girl both almost drowned."

"Oh my god." Christa whispered.

"It was pretty awful," Daniel agreed, "anyway, afterwards, he was unanimously kicked out of the club for disobeying the council and putting someone else's life at danger. Plus he had also risked exposing the club."

Christa shuddered. It sounds like something out of a nightmare. She knew that many people disapproved of the way she and her friends lived their lives, but there were always limits. "What happened then?"

"He died a month later." Logan said flatly. "Car accident. He was drunk and drove his car into a telephone pole. Thankfully he was alone at the time and he didn't take anyone else out with him."

"His family was devastated and there was some blame being thrown at the club," Collin added, "but it died down quickly. We weren't the reason why he was drug addict and an alcoholic and we hadn't forced him to drive drunk. They were bitter though and I was surprised when his sister joined the next year, but she swore she didn't share her family's bitterness and that Jacob had been his own worst enemy and she was a Legacy, so there was no real reason to deny her entry. I guess now we know why she wanted to join."

"According to Daphne, Amanda hates the club." Daniel told them, "and has vowed to bring it down. But she knew she had to do it from the inside. She's not working alone, but I don't know who else is involved beside Davies, or what the plan is."

"We'll figure it out." Logan said confidently. "But we'll have to be very careful and not discuss things with people outside this room."

He looked right at Christa, sending her a silent message and she understood that he didn't want her mentioning Rory or the fact that they had promised to talk to her. Apparently even amongst their core group there would be secrets. Christa wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she nodded slightly anyway, deciding to trust Logan for now.


	24. Chapter 23: The Recruit

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- I know the story is pretty LDB focused, but I'm trying to do an original arc, not just rehash the show. Things will divert from cannon. I know there is a lack of Lorelai, but I'm not quite sure how to handle her, because as I said I'm not a Luke/Lorelai fan. There will be more Lorleai coming up though. _

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Recruit

Rory was surprised to see Logan and Christa at her door the next morning.

"We brought food." Logan told her, holding up a box. "Donuts and coffee."

"Coffee is always good." Rory said, stepping aside to let them in. "I didn't expect you to bring an escort." She told her sister curiously.

"I insisted on coming." Logan said apologetically. "This potential coup affects me personally and I need all the information I can get."

"I can understand that." Rory agreed. She looked at them critically, it was obvious that neither one of them had gotten a lot of sleep.

"I also have to ask that you don't tell anyone about this meeting," Logan told her, "other the three of us, Collin is the only person who knows and we'd like to keep it that way. You can still write your story, of course, but you have to leave this stuff out."

"I will." Rory promised. A story about a potential take-over attempt of Yale's top secret society would be a great story, but she had enough for great story without it and it sounded like there was a lot going on that she didn't understand. Plus she didn't want to do anything that would negatively affect Christa in anyway.

"My first question," Rory said after a moment, "what's a Legacy?"

Christa and Logan exchanged looks.

"Legacies are members of the LDB whose parents or grandparents were members." Logan answered. "In most cases, being a Legacy means you'll automatically be eligible for membership."

"Am I a Legacy?" Rory asked, thinking about what she'd heard.

"Yes." Christa answered. "Gilmores have been involved in the LDB since its beginning. Our great-great grandfather was one of the original members."

"But I wasn't even told about the club, let alone offered membership." Rory pointed out. "Why not?"  
Logan and Christa exchanged looks.

"I needed something that was just mine." Christa told her. "Plus you hate my friends, you disapproved of the stupid things I do and I didn't think you'd enjoy the LDB."

Rory was a little hurt, but she knew Christa was right. She'd spent so much time criticizing Christa's way of life to join it. Besides, until yesterday she'd had no idea how much fun it could be to walk on the wild side a bit. "Did you break any rules, by not telling me?"

"No," Christa answered and then she paused, obviously considering her next words. "Most Legacy members are brought in by their parent or is at least told and can apply for membership on their own. The consensus is, if that doesn't happen, then there's no obligation to offer membership."

"Because you were brought in by Logan and Collin, there was a loophole." Rory guessed.

Christa looked away, not answering and Rory realized that she'd guessed wrong. "No. They didn't bring you in. They weren't even around last year. That means Grandpa must have." That hurt a little bit more than Christa keeping her out. After all, she and her grandfather had always been so close and he'd been so eager to share Yale with her and yet he'd kept this part from her. However, it explained why Christa and Richard seemed to be getting along so much better, they had this secret to share.

"He didn't think you would approve of a club like the LDB." Christa said slowly. "You like rules, Rory, we all know that, but he wanted his legacy to continue on and that meant me. The boys would have brought me in anyway, when they came back, and Dan had been planning on it as well."

Ah, Dan. Rory had been a little surprised to see Daniel as part of the LDB, though she probably shouldn't have been. Christa stuck to a certain type. Yet, despite the fact that he and her sister had been very hot and heavy last year, he didn't seem at all phased by seeing her with Collin. Of course, Christa did insist on 'no strings' and she'd only broken it for Collin. To Rory it was so foreign and it seemed like it should be messy and feelings should get hurt, but it all seemed to work out fine for Christa. To be honest, she seemed to have a better grasp on matters of the heart than Rory did.

"However, because you're a Legacy, giving you a tip is a bit of a loophole in itself." Christa said after a moment. "I mean, one of the rules of the LDB is that you can't talk about it to outsiders. If you break that rule, you can be kicked out. However, if we caught whoever tipped you off, they could argue that you're a Legacy and you have a right to know. So, for that reason alone, you were a good choice."

"It sounded like there was more to it than that," Rory told her and then she repeated what she heard yesterday. "It sounded like I was brought in specifically to mess with you."

Logan and Christa exchanged a look.

"That goes with the rest of what we've been hearing," Logan told her, "it sounds like there's a group who's out to cause trouble, but they need to distract Collin and I. Involving Christa is a great way to do that."

"And getting you involved did just that," Christa continued, "first of all, it cast suspicion on me, because a lot of people were convinced I was the one who gave you the tip. But, I also got some texts, threatening you, which had us all on edge."

"That was why you were all taking turns watching me." Rory realized. She smiled at Logan and Christa's surprised looks. "Reporter, remember? I'm observant."

"Which is one of the reasons we're talking to you," Logan told her, "we need you to keep your ear to the ground. See if you pick up on anything else."

"Sure," Rory said, "but with my story done, I'm not really going to be around your crowd."  
Christ and Logan exchanged a look.

"How do you feel about hanging out with your dear sister more?" Christa asked her. "I mean, I can't bring you to LDB events, but you can tag along to a few parties and such. You _are_ my twin."

"We've also discussed the idea of putting you up for membership," Logan told her.

Rory blinked. "I thought I wasn't LDB material?"

Christa shrugged. "People change." She said simply. "Do you think you were LDB material a year ago?"

Rory thought of who she was fresh out of Chilton, during her first year of Yale… "No." She admitted. Jumping off that scaffold had been the boldest thing she'd ever done and without her story she wouldn't have done it at all.

"If you hadn't jumped with us, we probably wouldn't be making this offer," Logan told her honestly, as if reading her mind.

"But you did, just like I knew you would," Christa said with a grin.

Rory grinned back. "I guess I'm finding my adventurous side."

"And the LDB is great for that." Christa encouraged. "Besides you don't have to join, if you don't want. But if you go through the process, you can snoop around a bit. As you said, you're observant and that means you're more likely to pick things up than I am."

Rory had to admit the idea sounded intriguing.

"As a Legacy, we can't deny you entrance." Logan told her. "And your participation in the event could be considered an initiation, but there's still a ceremony and it's not unusual for potential memberships to check out a few events ahead of time. I think people would believe that you are on the fence about joining."

Rory shrugged. "Ok, well, _I'm_ not sure that I'm LDB material, but I guess checking it out can't hurt. Besides, that way I can keep an eye on _you_," she told her sister, "since you obviously have a target on your back."

"Great." Logan told her. "Things will be quiet for the next week or two, but Christa will let you know if anything pops up. Usually we like to rest up after a big event."

Rory froze. "Oh, what about dues? I'm pretty sure I can't afford to pay them."

"But I can," Christa told her, "if you decide to join, I'll pay your dues."

"I can't let you do that," Rory protested.

Christa rolled her eyes. "I can afford it." Rory knew that was true, but it still didn't feel right.

"We'll see," she said finally. "I'm not even sure I really want to join."

Christa just shrugged and Logan nodded. "We'll get to that if we get there," he said, sending Christa a look Rory couldn't decipher. "Anyways, thanks for helping Rory, we really appreciate it."

"No problem," she said with a smile, "I had fun this weekend." She grinned at Christa. "Plus it's hard to turn down a chance to spend more time with my sister."

Christa grinned back. "Let's see if you still feel that way after you live a few weeks in my world."

Rory continued to smile, but she pondered Christa's words. She wondered what it would be like to really live in Christa's world. The world that could have been hers if her parents had made different choices almost twenty years ago…


	25. Chapter 24: Family Approval

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

Chapter Twenty Four: Family Approval

"I have you all weekend, right?" Lorelai demanded on Friday night when Rory and Christa met her at Emily and Richard's.

Richard was actually out of town, so they were only having dinner with Emily that night. In some way that was a relief, because the two dinners were a headache. The last time they were there, Richard had served them appetizers and Emily had gotten upset. It was something everything week.

The three of them had all arrived around the same time, though in separate cars, and Lorelai wanted to take the opportunity to try and demand some time with her girls. She had barely seen them since school started.

"I'm around all weekend." Rory promised her.

"And you?" Lorelai asked Christa suspiciously.

"I'm yours tomorrow night and Sunday morning." Christa told her. "I have to stop by Collin's dad's tonight, he's having a cocktail party and I promised Collin I'd make an appearance, then I want to spend some time tomorrow with Straub and Francine."

Lorelai figured it would be petty to argue with Christa's need to spend time with her dying grandfather. Though she was a little annoyed that Collin was taking up Christa's time in Hartford, didn't he get enough of her time?

"Sleep over Saturday?" She asked, pushing her annoyance aside. "Movies and lots of junk food?"

"Sounds great." Christa told her. "I have to be in Hartford Sunday afternoon though, because it's Halloween and I'm taking Gigi trick-or-treating."  
Lorelai smiled. "I'm sure she'll love that."

She knew Christa had taken the idea of Gigi hard, but she adored her little sister. It was sad that Rory didn't have the same bond with her, but then Rory didn't have the same bond with Christopher that Christa did. He was Rory's father, but he was Christa's _dad_.

"I had fun with our costumes." Christa told her mother. "Though I couldn't convince Collin to match my theme."

"He's going with you?" Lorelai asked. It seemed like Christa and Collin were never apart, even when Christa was having family time, apparently he was included.

"He has little sisters," Christa explained, "so he's taking them too. Or at least I hope he is, he still hasn't told me whether his dad said it was ok."

"What are you going as?" Rory asked curiously as they started heading towards the doorstep.

"Pebbles and Wilma Flintstone." Christa said with a grin. "I thought it was adorable, but Collin refuses to go as Fred. I think he's afraid to ever be seen in anything but a button down shirt."

"I'd pay money to see Collin dressed up as Fred Flintstone." Lorelai commented as she rang the doorbell.

The maid opened the door and let them in, showing them to the living room where Emily waited.

"Christa, I'm so glad you could join us," Emily said and then she frowned, "Why did you ruin your hair?"

Christa grinned. "I felt like a change. It's nice to see you too Grandmother."

Emily softened. "I am very glad to see you, it's been too long." She looked genuinely concerned. "I understand that you're spending a lot of time with Straub these days, how is he doing?"

Christa looked pained. "Not well. It won't be long."

Emily gave Christa's hand a soft squeeze. Lorelai knew her mother wasn't a very touchy feely person, so the gesture said a lot. "When… Just give us a call and we'll be there."

"Thank you." Christa said softly. "I'm sure Francine would appreciate it as well."

Lorelai knew her mother was still on decent terms with Christopher's parents, despite everything and she was glad. She wasn't sure the reception she'd get from Francine, when the inevitable happened, so she was glad that her parents would be there to support Christa. And she would need support. Whatever issues Lorelai had had with the man, he'd been there for Christa these last few years and Lorelai knew her daughter would miss him deeply.

They had drinks, since Richard was away and their time didn't have to be split, and shared some mindless chatter. Then dinner was served.

Emily asked the girls lots of questions about their getaway the previous weekend. They both gave evasive answers and Rory changed the subject to the Yale Daily News. Lorelai was curious about their weekend adventure as well. Rory had given an evasive answer, saying it was for a story and she was sworn to secrecy and Christa had just refused to answer any questions and Lorelai had learnt not to press her younger daughter. Because most of the time she really did not want to know.

Halfway through dinner, a phone rang.

"Lorelai!" Emily scolded.

"It's not mine." Lorelai said with a frown. Why did she always get blamed?

"It's mine." Christa said apologetically. She checked the ID. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Go ahead." Emily told her.

Christa stood up and exited the room, but Lorelai could hear her answer. "Hey baby, yeah we're still eating dinner."  
Ah, so it was Collin. Lorelai was starting to like Collin more, but it irritated her that he wasn't respecting family time.

"It sounds like she's talking to a boy," Emily observed, "does she have a boyfriend?"

Lorelai just shrugged. "How would I know?"

"You're her mother," Emily responded, she turned to Rory, "well, does she have a boyfriend?"

Rory just shrugged as well. "You'll have to ask Christa."

"Ask Christa what?" Christa asked, coming back in the room.

"If you have a boyfriend." Emily said, getting straight to the punch.

Christa smiled as she took her seat. "Actually, yes, I do. I'm seeing Collin again. He's the one that called, we're going out tonight and he wanted to know what time to pick me up."

Emily's face lit up. "Collin McCrae? He's such a nice boy. I'm glad to hear that you guys are dating again. So you have plans tonight?"

"His father is throwing a cocktail party." Christa explained. "Collin will be picking me up at Straub and Francine's and he wanted to know what time I'd be ready."

Emily looked delighted. "Well, you can skip dessert if you want. I'm sure you have to change and I don't want to hold you up. It's wonderful that a girl your age has an active social life." With the right partner, was the unspoken part of that sentence.

It didn't surprise Lorelai that her mother was thrilled to hear about Collin and Christa. After all, Collin was the boy they had picked out for her years ago. He was exactly the kind of husband that the Gilmores, and presumably the Haydens, wanted for their granddaughters and Christa, at least, was happy to oblige. Lorelai knew that wasn't fair, Christa genuinely loved Collin and not because he fit certain criteria. However, it hadn't escaped Lorelai's notice that her daughter only got involved with a certain type of guy—wealthy, connected and bored.

Emily turned to Rory. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

_Say no_. Lorelai willed her daughter secretly, knowing how her mother would react.

Rory looked uncomfortable. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" Emily demanded.

"Well, yes." Rory answered after a moment. "Do you remember Dean?"

Emily's expression lost its previous warmth. "The boy who made you the car? Did you break up?"

"We got back together." Rory said with a shrug. "It's… It's not really serious yet. We have some stuff to work out, but we are seeing each other."

"I see." Emily commented. She turned back to Christa. "So tell me all about Collin? How was his year away?"

Rory seemed relieved that the questions were over, but Lorelai knew her mother well enough to know that it wasn't over. Emily might be done for now, but if she wasn't pleased about Rory and Dean, and Lorelai was sure that she wasn't, then she would definitely do something about it, but what?

* * *

"Christine!" Andrew McCrae greeted warmly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look lovely as always."

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "I had dinner with my grandmother tonight. Emily sends her regards by the way."

"Send mine back." He told her. "How is she doing? I was sorry to hear about her and Richard, they seemed like such an infallible couple."

"She's doing okay." Christa answered, really not wanting to talk about her grandparents' relationship.

Luckily Andrew just nodded. "We'll have to catch up later," he said, catching someone's wave from a distance, "I have to go make the rounds." He turned to Collin.

"You should do the same, introduce Christine to some people, I'm sure they'd love to meet her."

With that he disappeared into the crowd.

"How much socializing do we have to do?" Christa asked Collin as soon his dad was out of ear shot.

"We'll mingle a bit and then we can disappear for about an hour or so and come back, mingle some more and call it a night." Collin promised her.

"Your sister is waving at us." Christa commented. "Are you all here?" Collin had five half-sisters by his father and, except for the twins, they all had different mothers. Only Andrew McCrae's 6th marriage, to the vacuous Natalie, had failed to provide off-spring. However, Collin was the only male and thus, the heir apparent.

"No," Collin told her, taking her hand as they made the way through the crowd towards his older sister. "Only Ginny and I. Rachel's away at Bryn Mawr. Kate's mother is actually about to become someone else's problem and she is off doing bridesmaid duty. That leaves the terrors and they're too young to be dragged out, lucky things."

"They're not terrors." Christa defended. She was actually crazy about Molly and Melissa, Collin's 8 year old sisters. "Speaking of the twins, did you ask your dad about Halloween?"

She wanted to take Gigi trick or treating and thought it would be fun if Collin and the twins came as well. She'd convinced Collin to ask his dad and see if it was possible.

"Yeah, Dad actually has them that week and he says its fine," Collin told her, "gives the nanny some time off." He shook his head. "I can't believe you want to go trick or treating."

"We have little siblings, it's a gift." Christa told him. "I love Halloween and I love watching kids in costume."

There were a couple parties happening that weekend, but since Collin had been summoned home and Christa wanted to trick or treat with her sister, they'd decided to skip them. Instead, Collin was putting in appearances with both his parents, Christa was doing the family rounds and then they were taking the little girls trick or treating on Sunday.

"I guess it could be fun," Collin allowed as they reached his older sister.

"Christa, how nice to see you again." Virginia, or Ginny as she was fondly known, greeted, giving Christa a quick hug. "It's been too long!"

Almost a year. Christa had had one lunch with Ginny when Collin was away, but it was too weird and painful, so she'd put off doing it again. Which had been a bit of a shame, because she really liked her. Actually, Christa liked all of Collin's sisters. 24 year-old Virginia, 18 year-old Rachel, 14 year-old Katherine and the twins, though she hadn't actually spent much time with Rachel. She was the least social of the McCrae siblings.

"Things got busy," Christa said apologetically.

"It's ok," Ginny assured her, "I know how it is, but I expect to see a lot more of you in the future." Ginny narrowed her eyes at Collin. "After all, hopefully _someone_ won't be stupid for a second time."

Collin rolled his eyes and Christa bit back a laugh. She wondered how hard a time he had gotten from his family after they broke up. Later on, when they had fulfilled their social obligation and were hiding in Collin's room, she brought it up.

"Did your family give you a hard time after we broke up?" She asked, leaning back in his arms.

They had to go back and be presentable, so they were only doing some light fooling around. Nothing that would destroy her hair and make-up. At that moment, they were just sitting on his bed and she was in his lap, his arms around her, and her head was resting against his chest.

"Oh yeah," he answered, "I heard about it from almost everyone. My father let me know that I was never going to do better than you and that you would make me the perfect wife and that only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that. Ginny shared his sentiments. Kate wailed that now I was going to marry someone absolutely awful and she was going to be stuck with a sister-in-law who was as bad as our stepmother's and the twins were devastated."

Christa noticed that he'd left Rachel out of the equation, but she didn't mention it. "I visited the twins a couple time," she told him. "I saw them right before Christmas and on their birthday."

"They mentioned it," Collin told her, "it was really nice of you."

Christa shrugged. "They're sweet girls. Which is why I'm excited to take them trick-or-treating."  
Collin kissed her head. "I love you."

Christa turned to look at him. "I love you too."

She really did. She and Collin had their ups and downs, but they had found something solid and it was really special. She wanted the same thing for Rory. She'd seen the look on Rory's face when she talked about Dean and that wasn't what she wanted for her sister. She had nothing against Dean personally, but he wasn't the right guy for Rory, not anymore, and she hated seeing her sister in this weird limbo. Rory deserved to find the kind of happiness that Christa had. Christa wanted to help her sister, she just wasn't sure how.


	26. Chapter 25: Trick or Treat

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Twenty-Five: Trick or Treat

"You look great!" Christopher told Christa late Sunday afternoon, admiring her costume. "I especially like the hair. I'm not sure I've ever pictured you as a red head."

"It's a wig," Christa told him, "But I like it a lot."

"I was wondering, because that's a lot of dedication for a costume." Christopher teased. "Do you have a matching wig for Gigi?"

Christa grinned at her little Pebbles. "Nah, I figure she should get a say before any changes are made to her hair, even temporary ones. I always did."

"And at times I thought your mother and grandparents would kill me for giving you that say." Christopher remembered with a grin. "My wild girl."

Christa just laughed. "I'm sure I was a challenge at times."

Christopher shrugged. "I don't know. We always had such a great vibe. Even in the beginning, when you were so small, it was like we understood each other. You were always a very go with the flow child and you adapted so well to change."

"We had some great adventures." Christa remembered with a smile. She looked at her dad. "It's how I know you'll do a great job with Gigi."

"I failed with Rory." Christopher reminded her.

"Rory had Mom." Christa said softly. "It was okay for you to fail. That's why I know you'll do well by Gigi, because there's no one to fall back on. Just like with me."

Oh, Lorelai had been there and the grandparents, but it wasn't the same thing. A lot of times, Christa and Christopher had been on the opposite side of the country. While Lorelai had played an active role in her daughter's life, Christopher had been on his own for the day-to-day things.

"Taking you was the first time in my life I didn't take the easy road." Christopher told her. "Your mom was upset and desperate and she didn't know how she could made it on her own with two babies. She wouldn't marry me, but I had to help her, so I told her I'd take you. I didn't really know what I was getting into, but having made the decision I was determined to stick to it."

"I'm glad you did." Christa told him. There were times she desperately wished she'd be raised by Lorelai, with Rory, but she wouldn't give up her relationship with her dad for anything. She was just glad that they were back on good terms. It had been awful being at odds with him.

Just then the buzzer rang.

"That will be Collin." Christa declared, she went and buzzed him in.

Collin was not in a costume, but then Christa hadn't expected him to be. He would occasionally dress up for parties or LDB events, but he'd find a way to still stay respectable. She adored Collin, but he was a little staid.

The twins were dressed as Batgirl and Super Girl.

"I love the costumes!" Christa said enthusiastically, giving them each a hug.

"You're all dressed up!" Melissa squealed. "Collin wouldn't wear a costume."

"That's because Collin is boring." Christa teased, grinning at her boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes and took in her outfit. "One of us has to be." He said dryly. "I like the hair, but you know if you wear that in front of Finn, he's never going to let you hear the end of it."

Christa just laughed.

"Good to see you again, Collin," Christopher said with a grin.

"You too." Collin greeted. Her father and Collin had always been on good terms, even when Christa and Christopher weren't. Lorelai might have her issues with Collin, but Christopher supported their relationship 100%.

"So where are you guys going?" Christopher asked her.

"We're going to Grandmother and Grandfather's and a few friends of Collin's dads and then we'll come back and trick or treat in the building." Christa told him. "You sure you don't mind us borrowing your car?"

"It's easier than having to install Gigi's seat in yours." Christopher said with a shrug, tossing her the keys to the Volvo. "Thanks for doing this, Gigi loves spending time with you."

"I love spending time with her." Christa said, smiling down at her baby sister. She had been a bit surprised to discover how much. She'd been so angry to learn of Gigi's existence, but in time she'd come around to having a little sister. Then, after Sherri had left, she'd felt a strong pull to poor motherless Gigi. Christa could remember growing up without a mom, but at least Lorelai had been in her life, Sherri had just left.

"Let's get this show on the road," Collin said with a grin, taking the twins hand and leading them out of the building.

Christa picked up Gigi and followed him out. "We'll be back in an hour or so." She promised her dad.

"Have fun," he told them, watching them go with a smile.

* * *

"I understand why people hire nannies." Collin commented several hours later when they were back in New Haven. "Children are exhausting."

"It was fun and you know it." Christa protested, frowning at him.

"It was fun." Collin agreed, "But loud and tiring. Those kids have too much energy."

"They do have a lot." Christa agreed. "Thank you for humoring me and agreeing to take the kids trick or treating."

Collin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Anything for you, babe. Besides, it was fun and I think it was nice for the twins to not have to go with the nanny."

"That's kind of sad," Christa commented.

"It is what it is." Collin said with a shrug. "You're an anomaly for a society brat, Christa. You have great parents who you have a good relationship with. I bet the nanny never took you trick or treating."

"No." Christa agreed. "Dad… He has his faults, but he was always there for me. Mom… She used to send care packages for the first day of school, since she couldn't be there herself."

Not for the first time Christa realized how lucky she was to have Christopher and Lorelai.

"I don't want that for my kids." Collin told her. "Until I met you I didn't realize there was another option, since all my friends have parents that are even worse than mine, but I see you and your parents and I know it doesn't have to be that way." He looked at her seriously. "You won't let your kids be raised like that."

"No." Christa told him. "When I have kids, I want to be there for them. I want them to know that I'm always in their corner and I want to have the fun of raising them."

"I'm not sure I'll know how to do it." Collin confided. "I mean… My dad's not as bad as some of them, he's a million times better than Logan's, but, business has always come first with him and you've met my mother. I'm not sure I'll be very good at being a parent."

"My parents were scared teenagers." Christa pointed out. "If they can do a good job, I think anyone can." She grinned at him. "Besides it's not like you'll be doing it alone." There was a weird silence following her words as the implication hit them.

Christa bit her lip. Their relationship was still new, they'd only been back together for two months, and yet because of their past, it felt like so much longer. Christa didn't know if they'd end up together, but sometimes she thought marrying Collin was a definite possibility. But it was still way too early to have that kind of talk. She wasn't even twenty yet, he was twenty-two; neither of them was ready for marriage.

"I'm sure you'll be a great mom," Collin said after a moment, "I mean, your great with Gigi and the twins love you."

"Well, it's easier when they're not yours," Christa said with a laugh, "but I hope so."

"I admit, trick-or-treating has its perks." Collin said, changing the subject. He got off the couch and grabbed the bag of candy Christopher had foisted on them. He brought it back to the couch and offered it to Christa. "Candy?"

"Yes please." Christa said, digging through the bag, trying to decide what she wanted. She settled on a mini chocolate bar.

"Clear next weekend in your schedule." Collin told her, polishing off a candy bar of his own. "I owe you a romantic weekend away."

"Yes you do," Christa agreed. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Collin teased.

Christa frowned. She hated surprises. "Collin!"

"Surprises are good for you." He told her, kissing her frown. She responded to the kiss, but silently vowed to get the destination out of him before Friday.


	27. Chapter 26: The Set-Up

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Set-Up

"What are you looking at?" Rory was having lunch with Paris, something she did often. Sometimes she was still amazed by the fact that she and Paris were friends, but after all these years, the other girl had grown on her and she was the closest friend Rory had at Yale. Other than her sister of course, but Christa had her own life, a life that Rory was going to get to be a part of. At least temporarily.

She was pondering the invitation to join the LDB for good, but she wasn't sure it was really her thing. The event had been fun and jumping off the scaffolding had been exhilarating, but… She still wasn't sure she was the secret society type and the cost was an issue. Rory really didn't like the idea of taking money from her sister.

"That guy over there is staring at me." Paris told her.

Rory followed her gaze. "Which guy?" She couldn't see anyone looking in their direction.

"The one in the Santa Claus red sweater." Paris told her.

Rory blinked. "Professor Prady?"

"Shh!" Paris hissed, "He'll hear you."

Rory had to fight to keep from rolling her eyes. "You think Professor Prady is staring at you?"

"Yes." Paris told her. "This is so annoying. Ever since word leaked about me and Asher, every faculty member over fifty thinks I'm easy."

Rory shuddered at the thought. "Paris, I don't think Prady is hitting on you."

"You're so naïve," Paris said in a patronizing voice. "He's practically licking his lips. God, you sleep with one old guy and suddenly you're Catherine Zeta-Jones."

Rory's phone rang just then, saving her the effort of trying to reason with Paris. "Hello?"

"Rory, it's your grandmother." Emily announced.

"Oh, hey Grandma." Rory said with a smile, though she silently wondered if Christa ever got these calls. Of course Christa had a different set of grandparents to call her.

"Your grandfather is here also." Emily told her.

"Hello, Rory, how are you?" Richard asked warmly.

Rory blinked. Her grandparents were calling her together? That was unusual, they hadn't been getting along very well lately. "Fine, Grandpa, and you?"

"We're wonderful, thank you for asking." Richard told her.

"Rory, we're sorry to bother you at school, but next Friday your grandfather and I agreed to host a little Yale alumni event at our house." Emily told her. "It completely slipped my mind the other night. We'll have to cancel Friday night."

"Oh, that's ok." Rory assured them. Her mom would be happy.

"However we were wondering if maybe you'd like to come." Richard said, before Rory could start mentally planning what she would do with a free Friday night.

"Me?" Rory asked in surprise.

"The alumni always like to meet the next generations of Elis," Richard assured her, "and plus we'd be able to show you off to all of our friends, wouldn't we Emily?"

"Oh, yes!" Emily said enthusiastically. "Christa too, of course, we'll be calling her next."

Okay then. Rory wasn't entirely optimistic that her sister would agree to go, but Christa was a pro at boring parties, so if she did agree to intend, it would probably make things more interesting and it was really nice to hear her grandparents planning something together. "Sure, I'm happy to come." She had made a deal for Friday nights after all and this was Friday night dinner, just with more people.

"Wonderful!" Richard told her. "Now, we just have to talk Christa."

"Is it fancy?" Rory asked. "What should I wear?"

"Just pick a pretty dress," Richard told her.

Rory nodded even though her grandmother couldn't see her. She'd see if she could borrow something from Christa, because while she had pretty dresses, Christa went to more of these types of party than she did and was more likely to know exactly what she should wear.

"I know you usually come at seven, but could you make it six instead?" Emily asked her.

"Six is fine." Rory assured her. She was done class by four, which gave her enough time to shower, dress and make it to Hartford for six.

"Perfect," Richard said, "well see you on Friday."

"See you on Friday," Rory agreed, before hanging up. She resolved to meet up with her sister later and badger Christa into agreeing to go to the party. Rory wanted to please her grandparents, which was why she had said yes to the invitation, but she really didn't want to go alone. Hopefully, Christa would be agreeable, besides Rory wasn't above reminding her sister of the big favour that Christa had asked of **her.**

* * *

"Any idea why your grandparents are throwing a matchmaking party?" Collin asked, coming up behind Christa and wrapping his arms around her. They had arranged to meet in the library after he was done class.

Christa looked up from the book she was reading for economics. She turned to face Collin with a frown. "A what?"

"Logan and Finn have received their summons for a party at Emily and Richard's house," Collin informed her, "from what they can tell it sounds like the standard matchmaking situation. Lots of young, eligible men, no young females except the guest of honour."

"That sounds awful," Christa drawled, "Have you been to many of these?"

"Way too many," Collin told her, "but I thought I was done with them now that I was suitably attached."

"No longer eligible?" Christa teased. "Is that why we're together?"

"It's a definite advantage," Collin teased back, playing with her hair. "Those parties are tedious."

"Sounds like it," Christa said with a shudder, "and you think my grandparents are throwing one?"

"I checked with Juliet, and she hasn't received an invite," Collin told her, "you could ask a few of the other girls, but it has that feel about it. These things happen a few times a year, though usually the girl in question has an obvious flaw."

Christa stiffened. "Are you implying something?"

"Nope, you're gorgeous," Collin told her, "But you are also taken. You have told your grandparents about me, right?"

"Yeah and Emily was thrilled." Christa said, frowning. "You're exactly the future husband she has in mind for me. I have no idea what's going on, I didn't even know they were throwing a party."

Just then Christa's cell phone rang. She checked it and saw that it was Emily. Maybe she'd get some answers now.

"Hello?"

"Christa, it's your grandmother." Emily told her.

"And your grandfather." Richard chimed in.

Christa frowned. They were in the same place? That was a little odd.

"Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa, what's up?"

"We're having a party on Friday night for several Yale Alumni," Emily told her, "we'd love to be able to show off our granddaughters. Rory already said she'd come."  
Hmm. So they were having a party.

"You'll know several of the people in attendance," Richard told her, "Logan will be attending with his parents, as well some of your other friends." Presumably all the male ones if Collin was right.

"Sounds like fun," Christa said casually.

"Wonderful!" Emily told her. "Of course we're inviting Collin and his family. It'd be nice if he could act as your escort, don't you think?"

Christa glanced at the man in question. "That would be nice." She agreed. "I'm sure he'd be willing."

"Fantastic." Richard told her. "If you could arrive at six that would be lovely, Collin can arrive with the rest of the guests, but please tell him not to be late."

"Ok," Christa replied, "I'll see you on Friday."

She hung up the phone and turned to Collin. "Ok, they are having a party." She confirmed. "But it's definitely not for me. I'm under orders to have you act as my escort."

Collin frowned. "That's unusual." He commented. "Any idea why they are throwing this party then?"

Christa bit her lip, thinking back to Friday Night dinner. Then it hit her. Of course. "It's for Rory!" She declared.

"Of course," Collin answered, "I forgot about Rory for a moment. You're invited to make Rory feel at ease and I'll be there to direct attention away from you to Rory."

"It's quite diabolical," Christa said, getting up from her chair. "I'm assuming it's because Rory told Grandma about Dean last week."

"Ah." Collin said with a nod. "I gather they aren't fans?"

"They didn't like him years ago, I doubt that's changed." Christa told him, starting to put her books away. Now that Collin was here, study time was over. . "Besides it's obvious that Rory's not happy with him." She paused. "Friday. Shit. We're supposed to be going away. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Collin assured her, picking up her bag. "We can leave after the party so you don't leave Rory on her own." He looked at her. "Are you going to warn your sister?"

"No." Christa decided, taking Colin's hand. "Maybe I should, but…"

"You don't like Dean either," Collin said with a smile as they exited the library. Collin was aware of the story of Rory and Dean and Christa's feelings about the whole thing.

"He's fine." Christa said. "I mean, he is a nice guy, even if he is a cheating bastard. But he's not the guy for Rory and I think she knows it, but she's afraid to do anything about it."

"So you're hoping this will give her the push she needs?" Collin asked.

Christa nodded as they walked towards her dorm. "I doubt she'll actually meet her future husband, but it won't hurt to show her their other options out there besides Dean."

* * *

"Rory's being set up."

Lorelai blinked. "What?"

"Friday night," Christa told her, "Did you get invited to Grandma and Grandpa's party?"

"No," Lorelai told her, "I'm free as a bird. Rory told me they sucked her into this party and now you say she's being set up? What's going on?"

Her mom alarm bells were going off big day. She'd be thrilled about the idea of a Friday night without her mother, she and Luke had already made plans, but she'd still been a little suspicious. Apparently rightfully so.

"Please don't say anything to Rory," Christa began.

Lorelai did not like the sound of that. "About what?"

Christa sighed. "It's a matchmaking party. Collin says they're quite common in our circle. All the eligible males are invited and there is usually only one eligible female: the guest of honour."

"Ugh." Lorelai said, trying to control her temper. Of course, this sounded exactly like something her parents would do. "And my parents are throwing one?"

"Yep, all my male friends are invited, but none of the girls." Christa confirmed.

"What part do you play in this?" Lorelai asked. "You're suitably attached." Her parents were delighted by Christa's relationship with Collin, so it was unlikely that they'd be setting her up with anyone else.

"Decoy," Christa told her, "I'm invited so Rory doesn't suspect anything. Hard to invite her to a Yale party and not invite me. But with Collin there, it'll be pretty clear to everyone I'm off the market."

"Of course," Lorelai said, "have you told your sister?"

"No," Christa told her, "and I'm not going to. I'm only telling you because I figured you'd eventually figure it out or Rory would call you once she figured it out and I don't think you should interfere."

"Really." Lorelai said, packing a lot of feeling into the word.

"Yes, really." Christa confirmed. "I know it's awful, but… Rory's not happy with Dean."

Lorelai sighed. She'd picked up on that to.

"She's afraid to end it though," Christa continued, "I think she feels she has to be with him because she ruined his marriage. But also because she has no idea what to do on her own."

Lorelai was silent. She had a feeling Christa was right.

"I'm not suggesting that she'll actually date any of these guys," Christa told her, "but I'd like to see that there are other options out there. I think it would be good for her to get out and meet some people and maybe see the world beyond Dean and Stars Hollow."

Lorelai hated this. She hated the idea of Rory stepping into her parent's world. The world she'd run away from; the world that Christa was such a part of. That was what stopped her from freaking out. This was Christa's world and maybe Rory deserved a chance to explore it. Lorelai knew there was a distance between the twins that had sprung up in the last couple of years, partially because they lived in different worlds.

"I'm trusting you," Lorelai warned her younger daughter. "Don't let anything happen to your sister? Also when she finds out and gets angry, it's all on you."

"I'll handle it," Christa assured her mother. "Thanks for agreeing not to say anything."

Lorelai still wasn't sure she was doing the right thing, but Christa had a point in the fact that Rory wasn't happy. Lorelai hated the fact that her parents were interfering, but she was going to trust Christa's judgement. She still intended to have a harsh talk with her parents later, but she'd wait until after the party. She trusted Christa and knew that she had her sister's best interests at heart and so she was going with that. She just hoped she didn't regret it later.


	28. Chapter 27: Preperation

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Preperation

Christa arrived at the Gilmore house at five-thirty on Friday night. She wanted a chance to talk to her grandparents before Rory got there.

Rory had actually suggested getting ready together, but Christa had begged off. She was done classes several hours before Rory and had told her twin that she wanted to stop in and see Straub and Francine first, which was true. She had lent Rory a dress though, a stunning blue number that was perfect for the occasion.

Christa herself had gone a little more subdued. She was wearing a simple black cocktail dress that was simpler and more conservative that she normally chose. This wasn't her night to shine, after all.

"Christa, you're early." Emily greeted after the maid had shown her in.

"I wanted to talk to you." Christa told her. She knew Richard had agreed to the plan, but she still thought Emily was the mastermind.

"Oh?" Emily asked cautiously.

"I know why you threw the party." Christa told her grandmother. She saw Emily start to protest and cut her off. "Don't worry I won't tell Rory and I got Mom to agree not to interfere."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Did you?" She looked at Christa, obviously assessing her. "You're not going to object?"

"Dean's not right for Rory." Christa said simply. "I mean the party is a little underhanded and I doubt Rory's going to find her true love her, but it's good for her to expand her horizons."  
Emily smiled. "I'm glad that we're on the same page." She gave Christa a once over. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," Christa told her, "I figured that Rory should shine tonight. She asked to borrow one of mine and I picked one that will let her be the star."

Emily's smile widened and Christa knew her grandmother rethinking Christa's label as the "problem child". Christa might be the wild one, but in other, she towed the line. In a lot of ways, she was they had wanted Lorelai to be. Rory was the good one, but Christa knew the score and she understood how high society worked. This was her world, after all.

"Since you're here early, we'll get you done first."

Christa raised an eyebrow. "Done?"

"My hair stylist and make-up artist are still here." Emily informed her. "They're going to give you girls make-overs." She looked at Christa. "Though your make-up is perfect."

"I've been doing my own make-up for a long time," Christa said with a shrug. Her hair was down though, for the first time in ages. She hadn't had time to go to the hairdresser and besides a braid, she couldn't style her own hair.

Emily looked at her and then blinked. "You cut your hair." She realized.

"Yeah," Christa told her, reaching up to touch her hair. "I decided it was time for a change."

Emily just nodded and then led her upstairs to the hairdresser. "Suzanne will do something glamourous with it." She assured Christa.

Christa just nodded, prepared to go with the flow.

* * *

Rory arrived at six o'clock, surprised to see Christa's car in the driveway. But then Christa was coming from Hartford, not New Haven, so it made sense that she had gotten there first.

"Hi Grandma." Rory greeted, once she'd been shown inside.

"Rory!" Emily exclaimed. "Oh, look at you! I love your dress, very elegant."

"It's Christa's." Rory admitted. The dress was gorgeous. It was a deep blue, with a tight bodice, but a flowing skirt. It was a little more low-cut than Rory normally wore, but she had to admit she felt great in it.

"It was a great choice for you," Emily assured her, "speaking of Christa's, she's upstairs."

"Oh?"

"My hairdresser was still here when Christa arrived and I had the thought that it would be fun if she did Christa's hair, now that it's shorter and she can do so much more with it." Emily said smoothly. "She's just finishing up, so why don't you go upstairs and she'll do yours as well."

"Oh, I don't—" Rory began, but Emily cut her off.

"It'll be fun," her grandmother assured her, "I'll take you up now."

She led Rory up the stairs and to her own bedroom. Christa was, as Emily said, just finishing get her hair done. The hairdresser had chosen to do Christa's hair in a simple twist on top of her head. As Emily mentioned, it was probably easier now that her hair was shorter, though Rory was still getting used to her sister's new haircut.

She frowned when she saw Christa's dress. It was more conservative than her sister's usual style. It was like Christa was purposely playing the demure twin tonight, which was a little out of character.

"You look very elegant," Rory commented, as her grandmother pushed her down in the chair to get her hair done.

Christa shrugged. "Francine bought me this dress and it made her happy to see me wear it."

Rory nodded, that made sense. She knew that her father's father was sick and dying. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, after all she had no relationship with him, but she felt bad for Christa. She also knew that Christa was trying to make things easier on her grandmother.

The twins chatted easily about school and about Paris' crazy new theory that every professor was after her while the hairdresser did Rory's hair in an updo that was a little more elaborate than Christa's. After that, Emily insisted on having her make-up done. Rory protested, but Christa talked her into it.

"You look lovely," Emily said when she was done. "You both look perfect."  
"Thanks," Rory said awkwardly, "Shouldn't we be getting down to the party?"

"Just one more minute," Emily told her, taking out her jewellery box. "How about some sparkle for the occasion?"

"Grandma, I couldn't." Rory protested.

"Diamonds are meant to be worn," Emily dismissed, fastening a necklace around Rory's necklace. "Perfect."

She picked up another necklace and fastened it around Christa's neck. "Your grandfather gave me this one after your mother was born."

"Very elegant." Christa complimented.

Emily beamed and then looked them over critically. "Rory, you need earrings," Emily instructed. "Christa, yours are lovely."

"They were an 18th birthday gift from Straub and Francine," Christa acknowledged, reaching up to touch the diamond drops in her ears.

Emily inspected them both. "You both need something more. Have either of you ever worn a tiara?"

"When I was four…" Rory said doubtfully.

Emily ignored her and brought out too boxes. "Christa, the tiara or the headband?"

"Headband." Christa said instantly, "Rory's dress is better suited for the tiara."

Rory sent her sister a dirty look, wondering again why she was in the more daring dress of the two. It seemed like her grandmother and Christa were plotting something, but what?

Rory tried to protest, but Emily ignored her and set the tiara on her head. Christa had the simple sparkly headband placed around her updo, while Rory felt like a child playing dress up with the tiara. Why did her grandmother even have a tiara?

"Perfect," Emily declared, looking at them both. "Now let's go greet our guests."

Rory followed her grandmother and sister down the stairs.

"Everyone, here are Rory and Christa!" Emily announced at the foot of the stairs.

There was a series of oohs and ahs meeting them and Rory felt like she was coming out again. Collin was waiting by the foot of the stairs and he took Christa's hand and pulled her close to him. Richard took Rory's hand.

"You look beautiful," He told her.

Rory smiled and then looked at the crowd of people, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the eyes on her. It also seemed like there were a lot of men in the crowd, but not many females. Rory's spidey senses were definitely tingling, something was off about this whole thing, but what?


	29. Chapter 28: The Belles of the Ball

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Belles of the Ball

"You look like a proper debutante." Collin told Christa with a grin.

The party was in full swing and Christa had made the rounds of polite conversation, before Collin had had enough and dragged her into a corner so he could kiss her properly.

"Well, it would have been suspicious if I didn't get dolled up too." She explained. "But Rory's the princess of this ball."

"The tiara's a nice touch," Collin said with a grin. "Though, I do like your sparkly headband as well."

"We should mingle." Christa instructed, after another kiss.

Collin rolled his eyes, but followed her back into the throng of people. Her grandparents were busy showing off Rory. Christa's job was just to be there, she figured she'd be able to escape to a sub-party pretty early.

"I'm going to get some refreshments," Collin told her after they made small talk with a bunch of boring people.

Christa nodded.

When he was gone, a handsome boy who she didn't recognize approached.

"I'm Paul," he introduced, "you must be Christa. I met your sister a few minutes ago."

"Yes," she said with a smile, "do you go to Yale, Paul?"

He didn't look familiar to her, but that didn't mean anything. It just meant he wasn't in the LDB.

"Graduated two years ago from the business school." He told her.

"I go to the business school." Christa told him.

Paul smiled. "Is Henley still teaching or has he finally dropped dead?"

Christa laughed. "He's still there, if you can call it that. He drones on in his monotone while his students try not to fall asleep."  
It was Paul's turn to laugh. "Ah, same old Henley then. Have you taken anything with Keller, yet?"

"Yes!" Christa exclaimed. "I have her for introduction to management and I love her."

"You need to take her negotiation tactics class." Paul told her. "It's the best class I've ever taken."

"What are you doing since you graduated?" Christa asked him, curiously.

Paul lowered his voice, "don't tell anyone, I don't want to get kicked out of the party, but I've been at Harvard, getting my law degree."

Christa laughed. "It's a little secret. So are you studying business law?"

Paul nodded. "I plan to join my father's firm when I'm done. That's actually how he knows your grandfather, he's done some work for Richard's insurance firm."

Christa nodded. "How do you like Cambridge? I lived in Boston for a year and really liked the city."

Paul smiled. "Did you? Apparently, we have a lot in common." He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her arm. "Is there any reason that you're not indulging in the same social whirlwind as your sister? Are you the shy one?"

"She's the taken one." A cool voice said from behind Christa.

She turned to see Collin standing there with two martinis. He handed her one and then slipped his arm around her waist, glaring at Paul as he did so.

"Paul and I were just talking about some of the professors we've both." Christa told him. "He was a business major as well."

"That's nice." Collin said dryly.

Paul dropped his hand, looking uncomfortable. "Sorry, I didn't understand the situation. You two are together?"

"We are." Christa confirmed, leaning against Collin. "The party's really more for Rory."

Paul nodded. "Well, it was nice talking to you Christa, and do yourself favour, take that class."

With that he disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that?" Christa asked Collin, taking a sip of her martini.

"What?" He asked defensively. "I think I'm allowed to be upset to see guy flirting with my girlfriend."

Since Paul had been flirting, Christa conceded Collin might have point. "It was friendly conversation up until then." She told him. "I also would have shot him down myself."

"I know." Collin told her. "I just… I don't like it."

Christa just smiled and leaned back against him. "You were a long time getting the drinks."

"I ran into Robert and Seth," Collin told her, "they're itching for a sub-party. Your grandparent's pool house?"

"Well, my grandfather is currently living there," Christa told him, "but it should still be fine."

Collin grinned at her. "Do you remember that first night?"

Christa grinned back. "How could I forget?" She laughed. "Do you remember that awful guy Mom was set up with?"

"I do." Collin told her. "But mostly I just remember how much I didn't want to be there. I thought it was going to be just another stupid set up with another ditzy society girl and then I met you and my life has never been the same since."

Christa beamed at him. "You round up the guys and I'll go save my sister."

It had been almost an hour, Rory was probably in agony. Besides, if she was miserable at the party, then she'd probably really appreciate the sub-party and it would be a good chance to break her out of her shell.

* * *

Rory escaped to the patio for some fresh air.

She felt like she had fallen down a rabbit hole. It was pretty obvious that this party was a set-up for her. She had spent the last hour being introduced to her grandparents' sons and their friends. The only girl her age present was Christa.

Rory had tried cornering her twin, but Christa had brushed her off, saying that she simply had to go catch up with Robert's mother. Rory had also tried calling Lorelai, but she wasn't answering her phone. Rory was starting to think that everyone was in on it, but it wasn't her Mom's MO at all.

However, regardless of what was happening, it was weird. Being introduced to all these society boys and being judged as wife material. Yes, Christa was there too, but every time Rory had looked for her sister, Collin was there by her side, making it clear that she was off the market, so it wasn't the same thing at all.

"Rory?"

Rory turned to see an attractive boy about her age standing there.

"I'm Jordan," he introduced with a smile, "your grandmother sent me over here. Apparently we're made for each other."

"Oh, gee," Rory said dryly, "how convenient."

"There's nothing like having your family play matchmaker," Jordan commiserated. "How old are you?"

"Um, I'm almost 20." Rory answered.

Jordan gave her a grin that made her a little uncomfortable. "Good, just making sure everything's legal. You need a drink?"

"Uh, no." Rory said, trying to figure out how to get away without being rude.

"Why?" Jordan leered. "Get a little crazy when you drink?"

"Yes, that's it." Rory said dryly.

"I'd like to see that." Jordan told her with a grin that was probably supposed to be attractive, but made her skin crawl.

"Rory!" A voice called out from behind her. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." He put his arms around her. "I'm late, I'm sorry, don't be mad." He turned to Jordan with a smile. "Logan Huntzberger."

"Uh, Jordan Chase." Jordan introduced awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for keeping my girl busy." Logan said, pouring on the charm. "If you hadn't, she would've noticed how late I am and then she might have left and that would have been very, very bad."

Jordan blinked. "You two are together?"

"Going on a year and a half." Logan lied smoothly.

"What the Hell am I doing here then?" Jordan muttered as he walked away.

"Thank you." Rory said sincerely as soon as he was out of sight.

"You looked trapped." Logan said, removing his arm.

Just then Christa appeared. "Ugh, was that Jordan Chase? Such a skeeze." She declared, she smiled at Logan. "Thank you for rescuing Rory."

"No problem." Logan said with a grin. "Everything good to go?"

"Yep," Christa told him, "I just came to get Rory."

"Get me for what?" Rory asked, looking back and forth between her sister and Logan.

"First lesson in coping with particularly boring parties is form a sub-party." Logan told her. "Christa and I have been to many over the years."

"It's what makes life bearable," Christa agreed, "We came, we put in an appearance, we mingled and now we can disappear. Besides, we're socializing with the guests, so all's good."

"Sounds fun." Rory said, letting Logan and Christa lead her towards the pool house. "You don't think Grandma and Grandpa will mind?"

Christa shrugged. "They never have before. I think they'll just be thrilled that you're hanging out with the right kind of people."

The way she said it made Rory narrow her eyes at Christa. "You knew this was a setup, didn't you?"

"Yes," Christa answered honestly, "I would have warned you, but you would have cancelled and it's good for you to get out of your shell and broaden your horizons. Besides, I'm here too."

"We'll talk about this later." Rory warned her sister as they arrived at the pool house.

Christa just smiled and pulled her inside where a bunch of Christa's male friends were gathered. Rory wasn't sure about this, part of her just wanted to leave, but… This part at least seemed fun and she was always curious about Christa's life, so why not step in her sister's shoes for one night?


	30. Chapter 29: The Sub Party

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Sub-Party

Rory had to admit, she actually ended up having a pretty good time at the sub-party. They raided her grandfather's liquor cabinet, though Logan had also apparently brought some booze of his own just for the occasion, and the boys pretended to vie for her attention.

"Who should I pick?" Rory asked Christa with a grin when Robert, Finn, and Jonathan all made their pitches with a few of the other guys egging them on. Rory noticed Logan wasn't participating and she wondered why, but then tried to banish the thought.

"Jonathan." Christa answered instantly. "I'd prefer a brother-in-law I haven't slept with."

Rory blinked. She knew about Robert, but Finn surprised her. Of course, Rory had noticed that Finn and Christa flirted like crazy, but she'd never picked up a vibe of it actually meaning anything. Plus Finn was one of Collin's best friends. Suddenly she wondered if Christa had ever slept with Logan. She didn't think so, but if she'd slept with Finn, it was possible.

"So what do you say, Rory?" Jonathan teased. "I have your sister's blessing, so should we announce our betrothal and start picking out china patterns?"

"I'll pass." Rory told him. "I'm sorry Jonathan, I'm just not reading to settle down."

He sighed dramatically. "I don't know if I'll ever recover."

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously though, do you have to go to these things a lot?" Rory asked.

All the guys groaned.

"Too often." Logan told her. "About 4 or 5 times a year when some society parents decide that their daughter needs to find a suitable partner."

"Usually it's because she's really ugly." Robert declared, making a face. "Remember the McKenzie girl?"

They all shuddered.

"Or if they think she has unsuitable taste in men." Collin commented as he knocked back his drink. His eyes met Rory's knowingly.

Rory bit her lip. Yes, she'd figured that out herself. Her grandparents didn't approve of Dean and had decided to throw her this party to show her that she had other options. Which was probably why Christa hadn't warned her. She knew that Christa's motive were different than her grandparents though. It wasn't that she looked down on Dean, but that she wanted Rory to be happy and Rory had to admit that she wasn't happy with Dean. Not anymore. She just didn't know how to end it.

"What time is it?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Nine thirty." Logan told her. He looked at the guys. "Did you hear that? We can get out of here!"

"Nine thirty is the cut-off?" Rory asked, amused.

"It's long enough to be polite and the party will be winding down anyway." Logan told her. "We'll probably head back to my place and continue the party there. You're welcome to come with us."

"I should be getting home." Rory commented, then winced. "I've been drinking. I'm not sure I can drive."

"I have a limo coming." Logan told her. "We'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks." Rory told him, she'd have to get her mom to drive her into town in the morning, "I appreciate that." She looked at her sister. "Can I talk you into coming to Stars Hollow with me?"

"No can do," Collin answered for Christa, "I have a separate car coming for us to take us to the airport."

"We're flying?" Christa asked, looking at Collin.

"You guys are going on a trip?" Rory asked. Christa hadn't mentioned anything, but then Christa seemed surprised as well.

"Yes, but I don't know where." Christa answered with a pout.

"It's a surprise." Collin said calmly. "I promised you a romantic weekend away and I intend to deliver."

He leaned over and kissed Christa, getting rid of the pout on her face. All the guys groaned.

"They never stop," Jonathan told Rory, rolling his eyes. "It's quite disgusting actually."

"I'll take that as our cue to leave." Collin said, helping Christa up.

"I'll see you on Tuesday." Christa told Rory, giving her a quick hug.

"Tuesday?" Rory asked in surprise. "What about class?"

"I figure skipping one day won't hurt," Christa said with a shrug. "I'll borrow notes from someone."

"Nice to see you Rory," Collin said as he led Christa out of the guesthouse.

Rory watched them go, noting how happy they seemed. Ok, spontaneous weekend trips were a whole different world for her, but that wasn't she envied. She envied how comfortable Christa seemed with Collin, how happy. She wanted that for herself and she was starting to realize she wouldn't find it with Dean. She just had to figure out a way to tell him.

* * *

Lorelai was waiting impatiently for Rory (and hopefully Christa) to come home. She was still feeling conflicted about letting this dinner happen and she wanted to talk to Rory and see how it had gone.

Just then a limo pulled up in front of her house and Rory stumbled out, all dolled up. Well, at least it looked like she had a good time. A moment later, Logan emerged from the limo and Lorelai watched him walk Rory to the front door. There was no sign of Christa. Damn. Lorelai still needed to have a talk with her younger daughter.

A moment Rory came inside, alone.

"Hi babe, did you have fun?" Lorelai asked.

"I did." Rory said, sounding a little surprised. "Though, I wasn't thrilled to be set up like that, but I know everyone had my best interests at heart." She looked at Lorelai. "I'm surprised Christa convinced you to stay silent."

"Your sister is very persuasive," Lorelai muttered. "Where is she by the way? She didn't want to come face the music?"

"Collin whisked her away somewhere." Rory said with a shrug. "Something about a romantic weekend away. It sounded like Christa didn't even know where they were headed."

Collin, of course. Lorelai fought a sigh. She knew part of her frustration with Christa was coming from the Collin factor. It bothered her how much time they spent together. She barely saw her daughter anymore and while Collin had more depth than Lorelai had originally thought, he still brought out the side of Christa that she didn't like. The spoiled society girl that would take off without any notice or who would let her sister be blindsided in an attempt to get her a suitable boyfriend.

"You look very fancy," Lorelai commented, changing the subject. She'd worry about Christa later, right now she needed to focus on Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You should have seen me before. Grandma made me borrow her jewellery. Christa too. I even had to wear a tiara."

"So how bad was it?" Lorelai asked as she and Rory settled on the couch.

"It wasn't actually that bad." Rory told her. "I mean… It was weird, being introduced to all these single guys and paraded around like a piece of meat. But after a while, Christa rescued me and we had a sub-party with her friends and it was fun."

Lorelai nodded. "It was nice of Logan to give you a ride home." She was never sure what her opinion of Logan was. She knew he was Christa's best friend and that he'd been there for her daughter through many rough times, but he also encouraged Christa to do many stupid things and Lorelai didn't love the idea of Rory hanging out with him.

"Logan's… Interesting." Rory said slowly. "Sometimes he's such a jerk, but then he can be really nice." Rory looked at her mom. "Do you think he and Christa ever…?"

"I don't think so." Lorelai told her. "I think he and Christa are just very good friends." While she was sure that Christa didn't tell her everything, Lorelai was fairly certain her daughter would have told her about Logan. They had such a deep bond that if there had been anything sexual there, it would have been a big deal and Lorelai hoped that Christa would have confided in her.

"Did you know about Finn?" Rory asked her curiously.

"Yes." Lorelai answered, "She told me about it at the time." Which was why Lorelai was sure that she would have known if Christa and Logan had slept together. Christa had come to her for advice after sleeping with Finn. Actually, Christa had always been very open about her relationships, unless they didn't matter at all.

"It came up tonight," Rory said, "and it caught me off-guard. I mean, he and Collin are so close."

"It was a long time ago," Lorelai told her, "but you should really be asking your sister for the details."

"I will." Rory said, she smiled. "It was nice hanging out with her tonight and seeing the different side of her. She was at ease with the boring small talk and then bubbly during the sub-party."

"Your sister adapts well," Lorelai told her, she looked at Rory, "you each have your own strengths."

"It just seems so much easier for Christa." Rory commented. "I mean she can joke with guys she's slept with without batting an eye and she and Collin seem so happy."

"And you and Dean aren't?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"I'm breaking up with Dean." Rory told her. "Tomorrow. I just… I'm not happy and I don't think he is either. I think we wanted something that doesn't exist."

"Oh, Rory," Lorelai said, giving her daughter a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I'll be ok," Rory said, leaning her head against Lorelai's shoulder, "it wasn't the party, really, it was Christa and Collin… I want what they have. They're just so in tune. I want to find that."

"And you will," Lorelai promised her. Rory's description of Collin and Christa reassured her. She still thought they were moving too fast, but at the same time, it was good to know that Christa was really happy.


	31. Chapter 30: Total Romance

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change

By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Thirty- Total Romance

"Ok, when I said romantic weekend away, I wasn't envisioning Paris." Christa told Collin after they had landed at their destination. Collin had arranged to have a car meet them at the hotel and take them to their destination.

"I don't do anything in half measures." Collin said with a grin. "It also worked out that Dad was going to London this weekend, so we could tag along on the private jet."

Christa had to admit the experience had been nice and Collin's father had made for pleasant company. Collin's dad was pretty decent, as far as society parents went and Christa liked him. She had to admit that as far as potential father-in-laws went he wasn't so bad, there were far worse choices. Like Mitchum Huntzberger. Logan's dad was an ass and Christa felt sorry for his future daughter-in-law, whoever she might be.

"I love Paris." Christa said happily, leaning against him.

"I know." Collin told her with a smile. "I remember how much you loved it when you were here with your grandparents."

Christa smiled at the memory. The trip had been one of the only good things about that summer. After Sherri's announcement, they were all rattled. Rory had run off to Washington, though more because of Dean and Jess, and Christa had tagged along with Straub and Francine to Europe. She'd felt bad abandoning her mom, but she'd needed the space. Much like Rory running off with Emily this past summer.

"I went back with Mom and Rory the next year," Christa told her, "a very different trip since we back-packed and stayed in hostels, but it was still a lot of fun." She hadn't gone on the whole trip with Lorelai and Rory, it was their trip, but they'd asked her to join them for part of it, so she had flown out and spent two weeks with them. It had been a nice break in what was otherwise a crazy and painful summer.

The cab pulled up at the Paris Birch-McCrae and they climbed out.

"Well, this time instead of a hostel, you'll be staying in a world class hotel," Collin commented, "I hope it lives up to your standards."

"I'll make do." Christa teased.

They went in and checked in and then a few minutes later they were in their suite.

"You know this is going above and beyond the terms of the bet." Christa told him, as she admired the view from their window. "I didn't expect you to fly us to Paris for the weekend."

"You love it here," Collin said simply. He wrapped his arms around her. "We should do a proper trip of Europe this summer. I was talking about going with Finn and Logan, but you'd be more fun."

"Actually, I was thinking of taking a trip with the girls." Christa said lightly. "We thought it might be fun. Juliet suggested Australia, but I think Rose has nightmares about a country full of Finns, so we're still figuring out a destination."

She loved Collin, but she knew that she needed to get better at setting boundaries. If their relationship was going to work, they needed space.

Luckily he didn't seem offended. "Well, you obviously have to tag along, who would eat Juliet's food if you didn't?" He turned her around to face him and kissed her deeply. "We have lots of time to take trips together. So if you want to go somewhere with the girls this year, I'll get into mischief with Logan and Finn."

Christa rolled her eyes. "Just don't get arrested. I hate the idea of having to cut my trip short to rescue you guys from a foreign jail."

"I make no promises." Collin told her with a grin. "It is our last summer of freedom, after all."

"Oh yeah, you guys graduate next year." Christa realized. Collin had two years left at Yale and then… Who knew what the future held. Christa didn't want to think about it, not then, after all, two years was a long time.

"This is very romantic," She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You get full points."

"Oh yeah?" Collin said with a grin, "how are you going to award these points?"

"I have my ways," Christa told him with a sexy smile before reaching up and kissing him deeply. Collin pulled her tight against him as the kiss deepened and they stopped talking for a while.

* * *

"This place is fantastic." Christa said over dinner.

Collin smiled, he loved how enthusiastic Christa got over her food. "I'm glad you like it."

"This place gives Sookie a run for her money." Christa said enthusiastically.

"That's high praise, indeed." Collin said with a laugh.

"I didn't even know this place was here," Christa commented, "How did you find it?"

"My dad," Collin answered with a grin. "The hotel makes up a list of the best restaurants around, including a mix to appeal to a variety of different tastes. Some guests like flashy restaurants when being seen is more important than the food and others want a more intimate experience. Whatever the guest wants, Birch-McCrae hotels aim to deliver."

When he'd decided on Paris as the destination for their trip, he'd asked his dad for a few suggestions. After all, food was very important to Christa and Collin had wanted to make this trip perfect for her.

"The differences is in the details." Christa agreed. "There's a reason your father's hotels are top rate. So you got this place from the front desk?"

"No," Collin told her, "my father recommended it personally." Collin grinned at her. "He specially recommended this one, because it has generous portion sizes. A lot of the trendier restaurants don't exactly expect you to eat much and he thought you'd hate that."

Christa's eating habits were well known and a source of amazement to a lot of people. After all, most society women were like Juliet and had major food phobias. It was one of the many things that made Christa so special, the fact that she just enjoyed life.

Christa grinned. "Your father knows me well."

"Well, you're dating his son and heir." Collin said dryly. His father took a deep interest in his personal life. Especially where Christa was concerned. Collin knew father wanted him to marry Christa once she graduated from Yale. As much as Collin resented the idea of being forced into any path, he had to admit there were worst futures than marrying Christa. However, they were a long way from that his point.

"Your father is very involved in the hotels, isn't he?" Christa asked, taking a sip of wine.

"He is." Collin agreed. "He has a staff, of course, but he likes to oversee everything himself and make sure that everything is up to his standards." Collin took a sip of his own wine. "It's one of the reasons the chain is still relatively small by most standards, because of the commitment to quality."

Whatever issues Collin had with his father, he admired the way he conducted his business. Collin even had to admit that he didn't hate the idea of going to work for his father someday. He found the hotel industry fascinating and he liked the idea of being part of it. He just hated the fact that he had no choice in the matter. However, at the end of the day, he'd choose his family and his future over any of his friends. At least he liked the hotel industry.

"It shows." Christa said with a smile.

"You know, I'm having a romantic dinner with my girl, who I whisked off to Paris, and we're talking about my father." Collin teased, "There's something wrong with this picture."

Christa laughed. "You're right, we should be concentrating on the fact that you are the most wonderful, romantic boyfriend in the world." The words were teasing, but there was an affectionate look on her face.

"As long as you appreciate me." Collin responded.

"Always," Christa said, suddenly serious. She looked at him. "Did you ever think we'd get here?"

"I always figured if I ever got here, it would be with you." Collin told her honestly. "I mean… I used to think that my future meant an unhappy society marriage where we would either bitterly divorce or unhappily tolerate each other. I never realized there were other options and I decided that until the day I was forced into that road, I was going to have a lot of fun and avoid commitment, since I figured it could only end in unhappiness. And then I met you."

Collin reached over and took her hand.

"You were this spunky, fun, outspoken, beautiful girl and I saw a kindred spirit." He told her. "We seemed to be on the same page and I thought we'd just have a fun time and go our separate ways. But that didn't happen. You became one of my best friends, one of the most important people in my life. The attraction also never went away, I didn't get bored, I didn't wake up and no longer want to be with you. Instead, I woke up and realized I only wanted to be with you." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "We're young. We're in college, things can change, but I know that when I picture my future and I picture you in it, for the first time in my life, I like what I see."

Christa blushed. "I do too." She told him. "I just… I get scared. It seems so perfect and we're still young…"

"Christa, we spent three years fighting our feelings for each other." Collin pointed out. "Including a year apart and our feelings didn't change."

"You're right." She said with a smile, "it's just… I guess, I spent so long watching my parents always come so close and never get it right."

"We're not your parents," Collin told her, "and we're certainly not mine. We're not star-crossed lovers or two jaded people making a cold business arrangements. We're two best friends who managed to fall in love early while navigating the scary world of high society."

Christa grinned. "When did you get so wise?" She asked teasingly.

"It's all the scotch I drink." He told her, "After all scotch is a serious liquor. Makes you smarter. It's a proven fact."

Christa giggled and the tone of the conversation was officially changed. The serious discussion was done, now they were just going to relax and enjoy each other's company and make the most of their romantic weekend away.


	32. Chapter 31: The End of the Romance

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change

By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- The reason I hated the season 5 Dean/Rory break-up was because I thought that for once Rory needed to take charge of her own life and make decisions about her own happiness, so I decided to change that. _

Chapter Thirty-One- The End of the Romance

Rory looked awkwardly at Dean. He had agreed to meet her at her mom's on Saturday afternoon, so they could talk. Rory was sure he knew where this was going as well as she did. A part of her wished he'd speak up, so she didn't have to do this. She'd never broken up with anyone and it was harder than she thought.

"This isn't working, is it?" She said finally.

"No." Dean agreed, looking sad, "it's not." He shrugged, looking awkward. "I still care about you Rory, I always will, but…"

"But we've both changed," Rory said sadly. Dean was her first love and he'd always be special to her. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Don't be." He told her, "I'm the one who made mistakes. I married Lindsey when I was still in love with you and then I cheated on her with you. I screwed up twice." He looked sad. "I never wanted to be that guy."

"You're still a good guy, Dean." Rory assured him, "you're just human."

Dean just nodded.

"I am sorry." Rory said again.

"It's ok," Dean told her. He paused and looked at her. "You'll always be special, Rory, you know that, right?"

"And you'll always be special to me." Rory told him softly.

"I don't think we should be friends," Dean said suddenly, seeming embarrassed, "I mean… Not for a while anyway. Maybe someday we can again, but for now…"

"I understand." Rory told him and she did. They had tried to be friends too soon and there had been too many old feelings and it had led to a mess. "Take care of yourself."

"You too," Dean told her and then he turned and walked off the porch.

Rory watched him go sadly. She wasn't in love with Dean anymore, she'd accepted that, but… He was her first love and it was still hard to watch him leave and know that he was out of her life.

Rory stood on the porch for a long time, just thinking. Breaking up with Dean had been the right thing to do. It was the right step for her and for Dean, but she didn't know what came next. It had been Dean and Jess and that was it. She'd just let go of Dean and her relationship with Jess was definitely over and done with. That meant that whatever came next, it would be someone completely new and that was definitely overwhelming.

Rory wished that her sister wasn't off wherever with Collin, because she could really use someone to talk to. Just then her mom pulled up to the house.

"What are you doing out here?" Lorelai asked when she reached the porch.

"Just thinking." Rory told her. She looked at her mom. "Dean and I broke up."

"Oh, hun." Lorelai said, giving her a hug. "Are you ok?"

"I am." Rory assured her. "I mean… Dean was important to me for a long time, but we should never…" She sighed. "Growing up sucks."

"It does." Lorelai agreed. "Do you want to come inside, eat take-out and watch movies all night and forgot all about adulthood?"

"Sure." Rory said with a smile, following her mom in the house.

* * *

Christa sighed when she and Collin pulled up to his building Monday evening. "Coming back to the real world sucks," she muttered as they got out of his car. Finn and Logan had nicely gone and picked her car up from her grandparents and brought it to Collin and Finn's.

"Yes, it does." He agreed, making a face. "Want to get back on the plane and head back to Paris and forget about Yale?"

"You already spent a year 'forgetting about Yale'," Christa reminded, "I'm not so sure your father would be impressed if you did it again after only 2 months."

Collin made a face. "Probably not." He pulled her close. "It was nice though, you and I, far away from everything else."

"It was magic," Christa agreed, leaning up to give him a kiss. "And we should do it again soon. Maybe over Christmas break."

"Sounds good," Collin told her with a smile as he let her go to go get their bags outs of the trunk, "preferably somewhere warm and sunny, where we can get away with very little clothes."

Christa grinned. "I love it. I'm a big fan of warm and sunny." It was why she loved her grandparent's beach house in California so much. She loved California and while she'd been happy to move back to the East Coast to be closer to her mom and Rory, she still missed the warmer weather.

The apartment was quiet when Collin and Christa went upstairs. So Finn was either asleep, which was doubtful, or out somewhere.

"I should check my messages," Christa realized, collapsing on the couch. As much fun as the trip had been, a whirlwind trip to Paris was actually pretty exhausting.

Collin made a face. "Me too."

The both pulled out their phones. Christa saw that she had several messages. There was one from Christopher, just checking in, a few from casual friends, and one from Lorelai.

"I know you're almost twenty, but it's still nice to let your mother know when you leave the country." The message began. "Let me know when you get back. I'd like to catch up about Friday night. Call me."

Christa sighed, her mother didn't sound happy. She wasn't sure if it was because of her weekend away or because of the party, either way she wasn't really looking forward talking to her mother, which was strange, because she and Lorelai had a great relationship.

The other message was from Rory. "Hey. It's me. Call me when you get back. Dean and I… We broke up."

Oh. Christa wasn't exactly sad or surprised by Rory's news, since Dean and Rory's relationship had obviously been doomed, but she knew it was a big deal. She checked her clock, it was 10:30, she decided it wasn't that late and dialed her sister's number.

"Hello?" Thankfully Rory didn't sound sleepy.

"Hey, it's me." Christa told her.

"Christa!" Rory said, obviously happy to hear from her. "You're home?"

"Just got back." Christa confirmed. "I just got your message. Do you need to talk?"

"It would be nice," Rory told her, "can you come here?"

"I can," Christa told her, even though she had planned to spend the night at Collin's. But she'd helped set her sister up to make that major decision and then disappeared, so she kind of owed Rory this. Plus Rory was her twin and twins were supposed to be there for each other. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"You leaving?" Collin asked once she hung up the phone.

"Rory and Dean broke up," Christa told him, "she could use her sister."

Collin nodded. "Of course." He gave her a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow?"

Christa made a face. "I may have to make a trip to Stars Hollow. My mom seemed a little annoyed."

"Back to the real world," Collin said with a laugh, "don't you wish we'd stayed in Paris?"

"The real world isn't too bad," Christa told him as she grabbed her bag, "but Paris _was _wonderful."

She gave Collin one more kiss and then headed out of his apartment. Paris had been wonderful… It had been special and romantic and she'd come away from it feeling a little more confident in her future with Collin. He was right, they weren't her parents… Things were going well between them and she had to trust that they'd continue that way.

As she got in her car, she acknowledged that it was ironic that she had reached a new level of comfort in her relationship just as Rory had ended hers. Christa had been the carefree, single sister for so long and Rory the relationship girl, even last year when she'd been single, she'd still been emotionally involved with her ex's, and now Rory was really and truly single and she, Christa, was deeply committed. Life worked in odd ways.

* * *

"How was your trip?" Rory asked, greeting her sister.

"Amazing," Christa said happily. "We went to Paris and it was wonderful."

"Paris, huh?" Rory commented, impressed.

"Yeah, Collin's dad had business in London, so we tagged along on the private jet." Christa explained. "Collin knows I love Paris."

Rory couldn't imagine just being swept off to Paris for the weekend. It did sound incredibly romantic and made her a little envious.

Christa made a face. "I'm an idiot. You just broke up with your boyfriend and here I am gushing about mine. Sorry."

"It's ok," Rory assured her, "I'm just amazed. Paris for a romantic weekend seems like something out of a movie, not something real people do."

"It's probably a little easier when your dad owns a private jet and a chain of luxury hotels." Christa said with a laugh. "But it was insanely romantic and Collin knows it."

"You're really happy with him, aren't you?" Rory asked softly.

"I am." Christa confirmed. "And not because he takes me to Paris. Collin's always been one of my best friends and now we just… Being together is easier than I ever thought it would be."

"But is easy good?" Rory asked. "I mean, that was the problem with Dean and I… We got back together because it was easy… Easier than putting myself out there."

"I think it's supposed to be a balance," Christa told her, "you shouldn't be with someone because it's easy. But if it's too hard, you shouldn't be with them either. Love shouldn't be a constant battle."

Rory laughed. "You sound so wise, you would have thought, that you'd become the relationship expert?"

Christa laughed. "Just because I maneuver _one_ relationship doesn't make me an expert." She shrugged. "I mean, Collin and I've had our share of downs, but… It's real, so we both work hard at it. I mean, I'd really like to be 80 and say I've only ever had one serious relationship. Well, one serious relationship in two parts, but same guy, so it still counts."

"You think you'll be with Collin at 80?" Rory asked seriously.

"I think so." Christa said softly. "I mean, it's early and we're young, but… We've both always known we'd have to marry someone socially acceptable. Hell, we've talked about getting married some day since I was 16. We used to say that if we had to have a marriage of convenience, at least it should be with someone we liked. It'd be more than that now, which is amazing. I mean, things could change, but, yeah, I think Collin and I will get married."

Rory just nodded. She realized that there was a big difference between her and Christa. No one had any real expectations for her future. Oh, she wasn't naïve, she knew that her grandparents wanted things for her, but it wasn't the same as it was for Christa. Emily and Richard would guide her, but she was allowed to choose her own future and the end, they would respect that. It was the gift Lorelai had given her. Christa, on the other hand, faced different expectations and felt obligated to meet them.

"You don't have to do what other people want," Rory felt obligated to point out. "I mean, you don't have to graduate and make a good marriage."

Christa laughed. "No _you _don't. You have dreams and ambitions, you want to be a journalist and that's great. I don't know what I want. But I like my friends, I like my life, I like the advantages of money. I'm not Mom, I'm not willing to turn back on everything and go my own way. The price for the life I like is a socially acceptable marriage and I'm ok with that, especially if I get Collin."

Rory nodded, though she knew she'd probably never understand where Christa was coming from. In that way, they were so different, but then they'd had different lives. Lorelai had taken Rory away from all that, whereas Christopher had allowed Christa to be sucked into that world. Still, while Rory didn't want Christa's life, she was envious of the fact that her sister seemed so certain about her future.

"I'm scared," Rory confessed, "scared of being on my own. Of dating and putting myself out there and… I'm not good at being casual and…"

"It's okay," Christa said, giving her a hug, "I'm here. I've got your back. You're beautiful and brilliant and funny and nice and some smart Yale boy is going to come along and see how amazing you are and that he would be the luckiest man in the world if Rory Gilmore decides to give him the time of day."


	33. Chapter 32: Mother-Daughter Tension

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change

By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Thirty-Two: Mother-Daughter Tension

"Are you coming by tonight?" Luke asked Lorelai as he handed her morning coffee.

Lorelai smiled. One of the best parts about Luke staying over was getting to have Luke's coffee in her own kitchen.

"No." She told him. "Christa's coming by this afternoon. We're going to have dinner at the inn and I know that tomorrow you have an early delivery."

"She's back from her trip?" Luke asked knowingly. Lorelai had confessed her irritation with her younger daughter with him.

"She is." Lorelai acknowledged. "She's driving up here after her class." She sighed. "I don't even know what I'm going to say."

"You're going to talk to her about Friday?" Luke asked. Luke had been horrified when she'd told him about what her parents (and Christa) had done to Rory and she knew he disapproved of the fact that she didn't even try to intervene. Though, at the same time, he was happy with the results since he thought Rory could do better than Dean.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed, "I can't believe she got me to go along with it." She sighed. "Though, Rory doesn't seem any worse off for breaking up with Dean. In the long run, I think it was the best thing for her."

"I know it was." Luke told her.

Lorelai smiled. Luke had made his opinion of Dean well known. "My parents can be expected to pull such a stunt and Christa… I know she had her sister's best interest at heart, but…"

"You're still not happy." Luke finished for her.

"It's not just that," Lorelai told him. "It's a lot of little things. She took Rory along on some mystery weekend, now she's setting her sister up at this party. I just worry about Rory. Rory's not Christa, she can't handle herself in that world the same way. Plus, I'm not thrilled that Christa took off for the weekend and didn't give me any warning."

"Did you find out where she was?" Luke asked her.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Paris."

Luke looked taken aback. "Paris, France?"

"Yes. Collin whisked her off to France for a long weekend." Lorelai told him. "Now you know how the other half, including my younger daughter, lives."

Lorelai could see the romance of it, but she also hated the idea of it. The blatant show of money and power, it represented everything Lorelai hated and this was the life Christa embraced.

"Is this about Collin?" Luke asked.

"Not really." Lorelai told him. "I don't hate Collin. I really don't. He's not a bad guy, though spoiled and irresponsible, I just… I never see Christa any more. Our phone calls are brief. She's so wrapped up in Collin that nothing else exists and I hate that." She sighed. "Rory is an excuse to have this conversation, but it's more about Christa's behaviour than the party. I just… She's too young to be so wrapped up in a boy."

"Christa's a smart girl," Luke told her, "I don't know her as well as I know Rory, but she's smart and she seems to know her own mind. I don't think you have to worry about her."

Lorelai wanted to agree with him, but… Luke didn't know upper class society and how it worked and how it could affect people. Lorelai had managed to keep Rory away from that world all these years, but not Christa… And at almost twenty, Christa was shaping up to be the perfect society girl and Lorelai hated it. But she also didn't know how to change it.

* * *

"Hi stranger." Sookie greeted when Christa arrived at the Dragonfly. Her mother had stepped out for a few minutes, according to Michel, so Christa had decided to go see Sookie.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Christa asked.

"Not too bad." Sookie said with a smile. "Your mom said you just got back from Paris, how was it?"

"Amazing." Christa said and then proceeded to tell Sookie all about the food.

"Sounds like you had a good trip," Sookie said with a smile, "very romantic of Collin."

"It was," Christa agreed, she made a face, "how mad is my mom?"

"About Friday? Not very." Sookie told her. "About you taking off to Paris with Collin and not telling her? Uh…."

Christa groaned. "That's what I was afraid of." She looked at Sookie. "Is it a Collin thing? An age thing? Or the not telling her?"

"All of the above, I think." Sookie said sympathetically. "You're only 20, Christa, and your mom worries about you."

"I know," Christa said with a sigh, "it's still irritating though."

"That's because you're the kid, not the parent." Sookie told her.

"Speaking of kids, how's Davy?" Christa asked.

"He's getting big," Sookie told her, "you should come over for dinner sometime. I know Jackson would love to see you."

"Things have been crazy," Christa told her, "but I'll make time."

"Good." Sookie told her. "So how are classes going?"

"Good." Christa told her. "I'm enjoying it. Business is a challenging major, but my professors are interesting." Contrary to popular opinion, Christa did study. She might not be expected to have a career after this, but she wasn't going to waste the opportunity either and she did enjoy her classes.

"You spent that time helping your mom too," Sookie pointed out.

"Yeah," Christa agreed, "that's what made me decide to be a business major. Actually, helping out here over the summer was great, gave me some firsthand experience."

"You're welcome back next summer," Sookie told her, "I could put you to work here in the kitchen."

"As much fun as that would be, and I remember our cooking lessons, I'm taking a trip with my friends this summer." Christa made a face. "That's going to go over well with Mom, isn't it?"

"Is Collin one of the friends going on the trip?" Sookie asked her.

Christa shook her head. "Nope. Separate trips this year. I'm planning on going with my girlfriends."

"Then your mom will be fine," Sookie told her and then laughed. "Your mom worries about you, Christa. She wants you to enjoy all the things that she never got to and that's why she gets so weird about Collin."

"I know," Christa assured Sookie. And she did. She knew that Lorelai loved her and that she had her best interests at heart, but the older she got the more she realized that her mom didn't always understand her. Everyone had always said that she was just like Lorelai, more so than Rory, but Christa was starting to realize at the core she and her mother were very different and it was starting to cause a gap between them.

Just like Rory and Christa had started to drift apart in the last couple years because of their differences, now Lorelai and Christa were, but she was starting to find common ground with Rory by introducing her to Christa's world. That wouldn't work with Lorelai, in fact, Christa was pretty sure that the more she showed Rory her world, the greater divide between her and her mother was going to get…

* * *

"Hey jet setter," Lorelai greeted her daughter, "how was Paris?"

She was trying to keep the disapproval out of her voice.

"It was Paris," Christa said with a smile, "the sounds, the sites, the food… Collin took me to a bunch of restaurants I'd never been too."

"Collin's a Paris expert?" Lorelai asked softly. She and Christa were having dinner at the inn that night and were seated at their table. The disadvantage of this was that Lorelai didn't want to fight in the middle of the inn, so she would have to watch what she said very carefully.

Christa shrugged. "Not really, but his family has a hotel there, so he knows a bit. One of the things the hotel does is keep a list of the best restaurants and all their features, so that they can give personalized recommendations to the guests depending on their needs."

"Nice little touch," Lorelai said approvingly. "So you guys chose from the master list?"

Christa shook her head. "No. Collin's dad gave him the suggestions, his dad oversees everything, and he recommended a few places that he thought I'd like—places with good portion sizes."

"Very important," Lorelai agreed with a smile, "so Collin's dad knows you pretty well, then?"

Lorelai realized that Christa never really mentioned Collin's parents. But then, by mutual agreement, they didn't actually talk about Collin that often. Something that was getting harder as Collin and Christa got more and more serious.

"As I said, he's the type who believes in managing the little details," Christa said with a laugh, "and to him that includes making sure to know as much as he can about the girl he's picked out as his future daughter-in-law."

Lorelai froze. "Oh?" She said finally. She definitely didn't like the sound of that.

Christa shrugged. "Collin's dad thinks I'll be the perfect wife for Collin. He always has. He gave Collin a hard time when we broke up. I mean, I'm sure a lot of it is because I fit the criteria for Collin's future wife and I'm also the only girl Collin has ever been serious about, making me the best bet. Though, I think he does genuinely like me. Anyway, he is very clear that he expects us to get married when I'm done Yale."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Not really," Christ answered, "I mean, I like to think that we'll get married when I'm done Yale."

Lorelai winced. "You're so young," she told her daughter, "too young to be talking about marriage."

"I could point out that you had two 3 year olds at my age," Christa said softly, "but I know what you'll say to that. I love Collin. He loves me. We're not rushing out tonight and getting married, it's just a definite possibility for our future."

"I just worry," Lorelai said honestly, deciding to put her cards on the table, "I know you and Collin have a lot of history, but you've only been back together a few months and things have moved so fast. I barely see you anymore and every time I talk to you, you're with Collin."

Christa made a face. "I know." She said softly. "It's… We missed out on a year and we're still trying to find a balance. We are working on it. We agreed that we're spending the summer apart."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked, though she was pleased with the news. Well, depending on what Christa's plans for the summer were.

"Collin's going to go to Europe with Logan and Finn and I'm going somewhere, location still to be determined, with Steph, Rose and Juliet."

"Taking off on me?" Lorelai asked lightly.

"I only have so many college years." Christa told her. "I stuck around last summer. Helped with the inn, spent time with Straub and Francine. Avoided Sherri. This summer, I want to be young and frivolous."

"Sounds like fun." Lorelai said with a smile. She was a little ashamed to admit it, but she thought she might support any plans Christa had for the summer that didn't include Collin. It wasn't that she hated Collin, she didn't actually, but she thought her daughter and Collin were moving too fast and she was glad that Christa seemed to realize it too. Besides, Christa was young and she should enjoy the typical college experiences—like a summer trip with her girlfriends.


	34. Chapter 33: Conflicting Futures

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change

By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Thirty-Three- Conflicting Futures

"Did you have a good dinner with Christa?" Rory asked her mother, calling to check in.

"I did." Lorelai told her. "It was nice to have some one on one time."

"Did you yell at her?" Rory inquired.

"There was no yelling." Lorelai promised. "We talked. About her blind-siding you about the party, whatever her motives might have been, and about how fast her relationship with Collin is moving and I'm feeling better about everything."

"That's good," Rory said, "Christa did me a favor, you know. I'm not sure I would have gotten the guts to break up with Dean if she hadn't given me that push."

"I understand that." Lorelai said softly. "It's why I didn't warn you. I think I was actually more annoyed that she went out of town, than the fact that she set you up. I worry about her."

"I don't think you have to." Rory told her mom softly. "She's really happy."

"I know." Lorelai said softly, "I just… I think I want different things for Christa than she wants for herself."

That Rory could believe. Lorelai wanted Christa to be more like her or like Rory, not the society girl that she was.

"Christa will be ok," she told her mom, "she's very strong willed. I'm sure that once she decides on a path, she'll go after it full force."

She could hear her mother smile. "That's true. I guess, I'd just feel better if she had clear career goals like you. I want the best for you both. You can be whatever you want to be."

Except, Rory was pretty sure her sister just wanted to marry Collin, have some babies and shop a lot and she was equally sure that was **not** what her mother wanted for Christa. For either of them, actually, but that wasn't what Rory wanted for her future either, so she and Lorelai were on the same page there.

"She promised to come hang out with me this weekend," Lorelai told her, "can I lure you down as well?"

"Sounds good." Rory told her mother. She looked at the pile of books on her bed. "I should probably get back to my studying."

"Ok," Lorelai agreed, "don't study too hard."

"I'll try not to," Rory said with a laugh, "see you on Friday."

She hung up the phone. She was glad her mom and Christa had had a good dinner, but she wasn't convinced that it meant that things would continue that way. In fact, she expected that her mother and Christa were going to continue to butt heads. After all, they were both very stubborn and opinionated and they wanted very different things for Christa's future.

* * *

Christa let herself into her dorm and saw that Collin was there, chatting with Juliet, obviously waiting for her. She had called him before leaving Stars Hollow to make plans to meet up.

"Hey babe," he said, greeting her with a kiss, "how was dinner with your mom?"

"It was fun." Christa told him. "We had dinner at the inn and it was yummy."

"What did you eat?" Juliet asked eagerly.

Christa laughed. "I don't think ever met anyone so food obsessed who eats so little." She teased her friend, but she described her meal in detail, settling onto the couch next to Collin as she did so.

"After I get married and I can eat again, I'm going to your mother's inn so Sookie can feed me." Juliet declared. "I'll stay there for my honeymoon and I'll just eat all day."

Christa laughed. "I'm sure my mother would be pleased to hear that." She had given up pointing out how weird Juliet's plan to get fat after marriage was. She knew her friend's weight issues were tied up with a whole host of other issues and that it would take a lot more than advice from her friends to fix them.

"So you had a good talk with your mom?" Collin asked a little while later, after they had retired to her room.

Christa nodded. "Yeah, we talked about the party, about Rory, about you and I."

"Your mom's not my biggest fan," Collin said dryly.

"She doesn't hate you," Christa told him, "she just thinks we're moving too fast. She wasn't thrilled about Paris."

"Do _you _think we're moving too fast?" Collin asked her.

Christa shrugged. "Not really. I mean, yes, we've only been dating for a few months, but we've been working towards this for four years. It's not like we just met and leapt into a long-term situation."

"I spent a year away from you," Collin reminded her, "and I didn't like it. It made me realize that I need you in my life. I don't see that ever changing."

"Me either," Christa admitted, she made a face, "I think Mom has unresolved issues with Dad and that's part of her hesitation. They fell in love as teenagers, but they were never able to make it work and I think she thinks it's partially because of their youth."

"Your parents are very different people than we are," Collin pointed out, "just because they didn't work out, doesn't mean we won't. Plus, we're twenty and twenty-two, not sixteen and there are no unplanned pregnancies involved."

"Thank god," Christa said with a shudder, "I am so not ready for babies. I've got lots of drinking, partying and stupidity left in me before I become a mom."

Collin laughed. "I'm glad to hear that." He kissed her head. "You need to call Rory, Maura Anderson is having a party, she's a neutral, so pretty much the whole LDB will turn out. It's a good time for Rory to start her detective work."

Collin was the only person in on Logan and Christa's plan, partially because of his role in the LDB and partially because neither Logan nor Christa ever kept secrets from him.

"Things have been quiet for the last month," Christa commented.

"They usually are at this time of year," Collin confirmed, "There were a couple of parties, as you know, but decidedly amongst faction lines, so nothing worth bringing Rory in on. There will be an alumni gala at Christmas, which I don't think we can swing bringing her too, unless we want to answer a lot of awkward questions."

"Or unless she changes her mind about membership," Christa said softly.

"Would you be ok with that?" Collin asked, "you were pretty opposed before?"

Christa shrugged. "She showed more spirit than I thought at the last event and maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Maybe it would bring us closer and that would be nice. Plus it would be a good chance for her to expand her dating pool now that she and Dean broke up."

"Would you really want her dating one of your friends?" Collin asked.

"Well, maybe not one of my close friends," Christa admitted with a laugh, "I'd rather she didn't date Logan or Finn and I can't see her hitting it off with Seth or Jonathan anyway, but there are a lot of nice guys LDB and many of them aren't nearly as commitment-phobic as the ones we hang out with."

"Hey, even the diehards can be converted," Collin reminded her with a grin, "after all look at us?"

Christa grinned at him. Yes, look at them, Christa was still a little in awe about the fact that they had ended up in this place and that everything was going so well for them. It was like a dream come true.


	35. Chapter 34: Hayden Family Bonds

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change

By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue. _

Chapter Thirty-Four- Hayden Family Bonds

Christa drove to Straub and Francine's early Friday afternoon. She'd promised to spend Saturday and Sunday with her mom, but had refused the invite to go to Friday Night dinner. Instead, she was going to spend the night with her Hayden grandparents.

Collin had something planned with the guys and they had actually agreed to be mostly out of touch this weekend. Except the occasional text. But, they were working on not being together all the time. Though she had promised she could still be his one phone call if he and the boys managed to end up in jail, which was always a definite possibility.

"Christine," Francine greeted as soon as she got to the house, "it's so nice to see you."

"You too, Grandma," Christa said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She'd noticed a familiar car in the driveway on her way in. "Are Dad and Gigi here?"

Since Sherri had left, her dad had taken to working from home as often as possible, and he tried to take Friday afternoons off to spend time with Gigi, but also with his parents.

"Yes," Francine confirmed, "your father is upstairs with your grandfather. Georgia is playing in the living room."

Christa headed towards said room.

"Kissa!" Gigi cried out as soon as she saw her, running towards Christa with her arms up.

"Hi baby girl," Christa greeted, picking her up and then kissing her sister's head.

"You're very good with her." Francine observed.

"She's a good girl," Christa said with a smile. She observed Gigi's outfit and frowned. "Though, something has to be done with your wardrobe, Daddy doesn't have very good taste."

Francine cast a critical look over the toddler's outfit. "You know, I was thinking that myself. Your father and grandfather could probably manage on their own for a few hours if you'd like to take a shopping trip. I'm sure you could use a few new things."

"Always," Christa assured her grandmother, though she and Francine had drastically different taste in clothes. However, there were a few times her grandmother's taste was more suited for the occasion than her own. "There's a big thing at Collin's dad's New York hotel next weekend and I haven't bought a dress yet."

"Well, I can help you with that," Francine told her, "So things are getting serious between you and Collin?"

Christa shrugged. "We enjoy each other's company," She said evasively.

"He is a very nice boy," Francine told her, "Very suitable. However, you're still young and you don't want to move too fast. We want you to enjoy this time and these experiences."

Read: Don't repeat your father's mistakes. Apparently Lorelai and her Hayden grandparents were actually in agreement about something. Who knew?

"Don't worry, I will," Christa assured her, "Collin and I aren't in a big rush."

Francine nodded. "Go tell your father you're here and say hi to your grandfather and then we'll go shopping. We'll find you a dress and we'll make sure Georgia is properly attired."

It was Christa's turn to nod and then she headed up the stairs to do as her grandmother bid.

* * *

"Did you leave anything in the store?" Christopher asked when the women returned from shopping.

Francine had gone upstairs to check on Straub and Gigi had been whisked away by the Nanny, leaving Chris and Christa alone.

"Not much." Christa said with a grin. "Gigi will now be properly attired. We even bought stuff in a few different sizes."

"Of course you did," Christopher said with a laugh, "well, thank you. I admit, baby clothes aren't my strong suit. I was always a little lost when you were young, so my mother would swoop in and buy you what she thought was appropriate. That's probably why you were picking out your own clothes by the time you were 4."

"I have that shopping gene," Christa said with a laugh, "I'm told I come by it naturally."

"You get that from your mother," Christopher told her, "how is your mom?"

"Good." Christa answered, picking up a few of the bags they had brought in, so she could show her dad their spoils. "Have you talked to her recently?"

"Not in a couple weeks," he told her, "she was a great help in that first week after Sherri left, came by, helped me organize the apartment and she called a couple times to check in, but I've been managing on my own. I don't want to drag your mom into my mess."

"Rory talked to you." Christa guessed.

"She sent me an e-mail." Christopher confirmed. "She's right though, it's not your mom's job to be cleaning up my messes. She's got her life and I'm glad that she's happy."

"Rory should have stayed out of it," Christa said, making a face. "But then, I guess, I'm the one who told you to call Mom, so I'm not really staying out of it either."

"It really is ok," Christopher told her, "but I'll call your mom tomorrow to check it so she doesn't wonder why I went silent and so she doesn't think that I only call her when I have a crisis."

"I guess you guys don't really talk much normally?" Christa asked.

"Not really." Christopher told her. "You and Rory are grown now, you have your own lives and that means your mom and I have less to talk about. We're pretty much done raising you guys and despite my best efforts, you've both turned out pretty awesome."

"Despite my best efforts as well," Christa said with a laugh, "I'm sure I'm responsible for those few gray hairs of yours."  
"I'm surprised there's not more." Christopher told her.

"I think Mom is too," Christa said with a laugh, "She wasn't impressed with me going to Paris without telling her."

"You're twenty," Christopher said with a shrug, "I figure you can make your own decisions. Plus Collin's a good guy and I know he won't lead you into trouble. Did you have a good time?"

"It was wonderful," Christa assured him, silently musing about how different her parents were. Her mother had been on her case about the trip, unhappy on several levels, but Christopher was easy going about it. "I love Paris."

"Did you look up Sherri while you were there?" Christopher asked with a smirk.

Christa just shot him a glare. "No and thankfully our paths didn't cross." Running into her ex-stepmonster would have totally ruined her romantic weekend. "Have you heard from her at all?"

"No." Christopher told her. "I did get sent some lawyer papers giving me full custody of Gigi this week."

"Wow." Christa said softly. "That's major."

"It is major." Christopher agreed, "but she's been gone over a month, it's good to have things in writing."

Christa just nodded. "Are you doing ok?"

"I'm doing ok," he promised her, "how could I not be, with my best girl watching my back? I appreciate the take-out you keeping sending my way, by the way."

"I figure Gigi would like a break from a constant rotation of hot dogs, pasta and grilled cheese." Christa said with a laugh.

"I've added chicken fingers and fries, as well," Christopher said with a laugh. "I keep telling myself that I should learn to cook, but I'm not quite sure where I'd find the time to do that. You managed ok, though, right?"

"I did and Mom can't cook either." Christa said with a laugh. "Don't worry, Dad, Gigi's gonna be just fine. You got this. As you said, I turned out ok."

"You turned out great." Christopher said, giving her a kiss on the head. "I don't know how I pulled it off, but you're pretty awesome, kid, I just hope I can do it again."

"You will." Christa assured him. She had complete faith in her dad. Yeah, he'd made mistakes and he was a terrible dad to Rory, but he'd done his best by her and while they'd had a few downs, for the most part he'd done a pretty good job and she knew that with his back to the wall again, he'd do the same for Gigi.


	36. Chapter 35: Gilmore Girl Time

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change

By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Thirty-Five: Gilmore Girl Time

"Hey, Christa." Luke greeted when Christa arrived at his place. "Visiting your mom?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd bring her and Rory coffee." Christa told him. "Though I'm sure they've already been."

Luke just nodded and went to make her three coffees.

"I'm sure your mom will be happy to see you," Luke told her, "I know she misses you."

"College is crazy." Christa said with a shrug. "I swear this year is busier than last year."

"I'm sure having a boyfriend helps with that." Luke told her. "Your mom says you've been spending a lot of time with Collin."

Christa rolled her eyes. "She's been complaining to you?"

"Just a little bit." Luke confided. "But you're staying the night, right? And no Collin?"

"No Collin." Christa confirmed. "And yes, I am staying the night."

"Good, I think that will go a long way." Luke told her. He handed her the coffees. "Don't mind your mom, she's just protective of you and Rory."

"I know." Christa said, she grabbed the coffees, "talk to you later, Luke."

"See you."

Christa headed to the door, juggling her coffees. She and Luke weren't super close. She liked him, but they didn't have the same bond he had with Rory. But then, Stars Hollow had never been her home. She liked it here, she liked the crazy people, but it wasn't home and that meant she didn't have the same relationship with its residents, including Luke, that Rory did.

However, she had to admit that Luke was very nice, if a tad grumpy at times, and he seemed to be very good for her mother and really that was what mattered. Christa snuck a look back at Luke, who was now bickering with Caesar, and took in his general aura. He was a good, solid man and he was probably what her mom needed.

Christa was always going to dream about her mom and dad getting their act together and getting married. She knew Rory had let go of that dream, but deep down, she still hoped the day would come. Maybe because she had a different relationship with Christopher and had seen his best and knew the kind of man he was capable of being.

But now her mom had Luke and Luke was a good man and he really cared about Lorelai and in the end, what Christa really wanted was for her mom to be happy, even if it wasn't with her dad. It was hard, but Christa vowed that she'd be happy for her mom and support her relationship with Luke. Lorelai deserved to be happy and Luke was a good man who'd take care of her and wanting anything else would kind of make Christa a spoiled brat, something she tried hard not to be.

* * *

"You brought coffee!" Lorelai greeted her daughter.

"I did." Christa said with a grin. "I figure it must have been 3 hours since you last had coffee."

"You always were my favorite." Lorelai said, taking the coffee from Christa.

"Hey, hey," Rory said, coming up behind her mother, "I'm hurt. Ooh coffee!"

"The housekeeper makes terrible coffee." Christa complained, handing her sister a coffee. "So I always try and sneak out and get coffee. I didn't have a chance today, because Francine wanted me to have breakfast with her."

"Poor thing," Lorelai sympathised, though she wasn't sure if she was referring to the bad coffee or having to have breakfast with Christopher's mother. Both sounded equally horrible to her.

Christa grinned. "I brought DVDs." She announced, changing the subject. "I was feeling like an Audrey Hepburn marathon."

Rory and Lorelai both nodded.

"Good choice." Lorelai commented.

"I also have a bag of snacks in my car." Christa told them. "Because, you can't have movies without snacks."

"Of course not," Lorelai said with a smile, "if you could, you're not a Gilmore."

"I'll go get them," Rory offered.

Christa nodded and handed her sister her keys.

"So Collin doesn't mind us stealing you for the weekend?" Lorelai asked casually.

Christa shook her head. "Nope. He's off somewhere with the boys. We're basically out of communication this weekend. Our only contact is one text every 12 hours letting me know that he is still alive and not in jail—though I am on standby in case I have to bail them out."

"I'd think you were joking, but I've met your friends." Lorelai said dryly. "But yay to having you to ourselves!"

The news made her happier than it probably should, especially the bit about them being out of contact. She knew it was irrational, but it really did bug her how much time Christa spent with Collin and this seemed like a refreshing change.

"Some girl time is always nice," Christa told her warmly.

Rory returned with the snacks. "Who's ready for some candy?" She asked, holding up the bag.

"Me! Me! Me!" Lorelai announced, leading the way to the living room. She slipped the first DVD in and then settled down on the couch with her two girls, ready to eat some candy and watch movies all day. Life was good.

* * *

"So Collin is away with the guys?" Rory asked later, when they were all eating take-out.

"Just Logan and Finn." Christa said. "I don't know where they were going and I'm not asking questions. I prefer plausible deniability."

Rory laughed. "Good plan."

Christa looked around, probably to make sure Lorelai, who had gone to the bathroom, was really out of earshot. "There's a party this week. Wednesday night, we want you there."

"Ok." Rory agreed. "LDB stuff?"

"Not officially, but a good variety of members will be there." Christa told her. "It's a 50s party, so you'll need to dress up, but I'll provide the costume."

"I'm not dressing like a Pink Lady." Rory warned her sister.

"Not my plan." Christa assured her. "But the boys are going as greasers—which will be awesome. Logan can pull it off and Finn looks rakishly charming in anything, but Collin is going to be hilarious."

"Why is Collin going to be hilarious?" Lorelai asked, coming down the stairs.

"Christa's going to a 50s themed party," Rory answered for her twin, omitting her own planned attendance. She knew her mom didn't really like Christa's world or her friends, but didn't feel like she could interfere. However, she'd be less happy if she knew Rory was hanging out with them, even if it was just to help Christa out. Plus, then they'd have to explain the whole LDB thing and Lorelai wouldn't approve, so it was better just to stay silent.

"Collin is dressing up as a greaser," Christa said gleefully. "Logan and Finn too."

"Take pictures." Lorelai ordered. "Take pictures and then share them with me as soon as you get a chance. I'm not sure I can even picture that."

"It is an odd picture." Rory agreed. "Does Collin even own jeans?"

"One pair." Christa told her. "That he wears for costumes. I've seen him in jeans exactly 3 times in the last four years."

"He should take fashion advice from Luke," Lorelai said with a laugh, "there's a man who knows how to wear jeans."

Rory giggled at that. She actually liked Collin and she thought he was good to her sister, but he definitely wasn't a casual dresser and the idea of him in jeans and flannel was pretty silly.

Christa also laughed. "I'm trying to imagine Collin in flannel and my head can't even process it."

There was more laughter and then they turned their attention back to _My Fair Lady_. Rory leaned back, thinking how great it was to be here with her mom and Christa, just hanging out. It was like the way it always used to be and it was perfect.


	37. Chapter 36: Party Conversations

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue. _

Chapter Thirty-Six: Party Conversations 

"You didn't get arrested." Christa commented with a grin on Sunday night when she met up with Collin.

"Had a close call, but made it out unscathed." He told her, giving her a kiss. "Did you have fun with your mom and Rory?"

"We did." Christa told him and then grinned. "My mom thinks you should wear more flannel."

Collin made a face. "Do I even want to know that came up?"

"Not really," Christa assured him. She looked around the apartment. "It's quiet. Did you leave Finn behind?"

"No." Collin assured her. "Finn has a date."

"And we're sticking around here?" Christa asked, wrinkling her nose.

"He's going to her place." Collin told her. "He prefers that, because then he can leave and it's not incredibly weird. Last time the girl just hung around forever. I came home from your place and she was in the kitchen, in his bathrobe, eating breakfast. Finn was nowhere to be seen. It was awful."

Christa giggled at that image. "So what you're saying is that you prefer it when he stays over."

"God, yes." Collin told her. "I swear, the best part of having a girlfriend is not having to deal with the awkward morning after."

"I'd be offended, but that part sucks." Christa agreed. She got up and wandered over to the refrigerator. "You have no food." She announced.

"I'll order some." Collin promised. "We were away all weekend, remember? I haven't had a chance to pick any up. What do you want?"

Christa paused, considering her options as she returned to the couch. "Thai." She decided after a moment.

Collin nodded, found the menu and made the call. "Did you tell Rory about the party?"

"I did." Christa told him. "And that's what the lead to the discussion about you wearing more flannel. We were discussing the fact that you don't normally wear jeans."

"I'm wearing them for the party," Collin protested, "What more do you want?"

"Hey, I just happen to think you have a nice butt and should show it off more." Christa told him.

Collin grinned. "Is that so?"

"Definitely." Christa agreed, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm a big fan."

Collin grinned and kissed her again, this time longer and slower.

"We have food coming, remember," Christa told him after a long moment.

Collin sighed. "I guess we can't get too distracted then."

"No," Christa agreed and then grinned, "but a little distraction is okay." She leaned in and kissed him again and all conversation ceased for a while.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Marty asked Rory. The two of them were hanging out at his place, studying together.

"It was nice," Rory told him, "I went to my mom's and so did Christa and the three of us hung out."

"How is Christa?" Marty asked. "Is she still seeing Collin?"

"Yeah," Rory told him, "they're getting pretty serious." She shook her head. "It's funny, I was always the one that wanted a relationship and she hated strings and here she is, planning a future with a guy and I'm single."

"You're single?" Marty asked after a moment.

"I broke up with my boyfriend," Rory told him, "Last week."

"That's too bad," Marty said.

"Yeah," Rory said, feeling awkward, "It wasn't working."

Marty just nodded.

"What are you up to this week?" Rory asked. "Anything exciting?"

Marty rolled his eyes. "I'm working a party on Wednesday. I hate working parties just the week, but this one pays well."

Rory bit her lip. "Is it a theme party?"

"I have no idea." Marty told her. "It's being held by a Yale student at her off-campus apartment, that's all I know. Why?"

"I'm invited to a party on Wednesday," Rory told him, feeling weird, "one of Christa's friends."

"It could be this one." Marty said after a moment, looking a little uncomfortable. "This girl got my name from Logan, so it probably is."

"Will that be weird?" Rory asked him. "Me going to a party that you're working?"

"It'll be fine," he assured her, but Rory wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself, "I work parties Christa goes to all the time." But he and Christa weren't friends, they only knew each other through Rory.

"Is Christa trying to help you find a new boyfriend?" Marty asked after a moment.

Rory shook her head. "No. She just… She wants me to get out of my shell a bit and get to know her friends better."

She had no idea how Christa would feel about her dating one of her friends. Not that Rory was interested. Christa's friends were a bunch of bored, spoiled brats and not Rory's type at all.

"Ah, cool." Marty said and then paused, as if he wanted to say something else, but then he changed his mind and asked a question about the subject they were studying instead.


	38. Chapter 37: A Memory From the Past

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- I've actually started writing the Sugar and Spice season 2, which I will post once I have enough chapters done. But I also realized that Tristan kind of dropped off the face of the Earth as far as this story is concerned, since Sugar and Spice ends with him and Christa on good terms. This explains things better and maybe he'll make an appearance in the future. _

Chapter Thirty-Seven: A Memory From the Past

"You look adorable!" Christa declared on Wednesday after Rory had finished dressing. Rory had come over to Christa's dorm to dress and had surrendered herself into Christa's capable hands.

"So do you." Rory said with a smile. "When's the last time we dressed alike? I mean on purpose, so not our coming out or Sookie's wedding."

The twins were both dressed in poodle skirts, blouses and cardigans, with their hairs in ponytails with a scarf wrapped around it. Her outfit was pink and Christa's was pale blue.

"Louise's end of school party our first year at Chilton?" Christa asked, pausing to admire her reflection. "Mom made us matching dresses. Mine was purple, yours was blue."

"Oh, yes, I remember that party." Rory said, "It was before you moved to Boston. You spent the whole party making out with Tristan."

Tristan. Now there was a blast from the past. "Oh yeah." She smiled softly. "I wonder what Tristan is up to these days, I hope he's doing okay."

"Have you talked to him at all?" Rory asked.

"Not in years," Christa said softly, "not since right before he went off to military school."

"So not since you slept with him," Rory said and then winced. "I'm sorry, that sounded judgy."

Christa shrugged. "No, I get it. I know that you didn't really understand my decision to sleep with Tristan." And to be honest, Rory had been plenty judgy about it at the time. "I've never really expected to hear from Tristan, but I do think of him sometimes. Just because he isn't in my life doesn't mean I don't care. I cared a lot, which was why I slept with him."

Christa bit her lip, thinking about that night, about Tristan's desperation…

_/"I did something stupid." Tristan told Christa._

_"From what Rory says, you've been doing stupid things for months." Christa said dryly. She was in Hartford for a few days to watch Rory's play the next night. She'd ended up catching up with everyone from Chilton and she'd heard all about Tristan's new friends. _

_"Since when do you judge stupid things?" Tristan asked her. _

_Christa shrugged, acknowledging his point. "I assume there's a reason you begged me to meet you here in your parents' pool house?" _

_Given that it was almost midnight, she'd had to do some sweet talking to get out of the house. Luckily Madeline was easy going and stupid and was happy to talk to Francine on the phone and verify that Christa was sleeping over at her house without asking Christa any awkward questions. _

_"We broke into Bowman's dad's safe tonight." Tristan told her. "It was supposed to be a prank, but we got caught. The police are letting our parents handle it and I think my parents are still yelling at each other. I was banished out here until they came up with something and under express orders not to leave. I'm pretty sure I'm stuck out here all night."_

_"But having a girl over is ok?" Christa asked lightly. _

_"Probably not," he admitted, "but I don't think I can get in more trouble and I needed to see you Christa." _

_"I'm here." Christa said softly. _

_"Things were good when you were here," he said quietly, "and then you left and we stopped talking that often and I missed you, but that's not very manly, especially when the girl in question has made it abundantly clear she doesn't want to be your girlfriend. Plus there was stuff with my dad and being with Duncan and Bowman made me forget all that stuff."_

_"Don't put this on me," Christa said softly, "I'm seventeen. I mean, our relationship wasn't…"_

_"I know," Tristan told her, "and I get it. But it sucks caring more for the girl than she cares for you."_

_"I do care about you, Tristan." Christa said softly, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."_

_She did care about Tristan. More than she had about almost any other guy she'd ever been involved with. Only Collin was different, but with Collin there was a friendship as well and she and Tristan had never had that. Just crazy attraction and sincere affection. _

_"I need you, Christa, I mean… I know I could get you in trouble and that you don't need me dragging you down, but…" He cupped her face with his hands. "I don't know what's going to happen… Whatever it is, I think I'm done at Chilton, and I just… I need you tonight."_

_He kissed her then, a deep lingering kiss and Christa found herself getting lost in the kiss. For a few moments there was no talking as the kisses grew deeper and before she knew it, Tristan was pulling away to ease her top over her head with one hand, while his other hand found the clasp of her bra. _

_She considered pushing him away, knowing she could stop him at any time. But she looked into his eyes and saw the pain and the desperation there and she felt like she could help him, if for a moment. She wasn't a great listener, she wasn't super compassionate, but she could help Tristan forget for a few minutes. Some people might disapprove, but it wasn't like she didn't already care for Tristan, they'd fooled around in the past and if she'd stayed in Hartford, this would have been a natural progression of their relationship. _

_"It's just you and me," she whispered, helping him take off his own shirt. "We'll just pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist for a while."_

_She saw the gratitude flash in Tristan's eyes before he grabbed her in another deep, passionate kiss./_

They had only seen each other once after that, at Rory's play, when Tristan came to empty his locker before going off to military school. They hadn't kept in touch, Christa guessed that he needed a fresh start, but that was ok. Their relationship had never been meant for the long term, but she didn't regret being there for Tristan when he needed her and she'd always have a soft place in her heart for him.

"I'm less judgy these days," Rory told her, "And I get it now. You cared for Tristan, maybe you weren't in love with him, but he was special to you."

"He was." Christa agreed softly. "Wherever he is now, I hope he's ok. I hope he got his life in order."

"Me too." Rory agreed. She looked at Christa. "Are we good to go?"

"We are." Christa agreed, stepping away from her dresser. "I'll go see if Juliet is ready."

Rory nodded and followed her, the conversation about Tristan was over. As really as it should be, after all he belonged to the distant past and it was unlikely she would ever see him again…


	39. Chapter 38: The Twin Factor

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change

By Misha

Chapter Thirty-Eight- The Twin Factor

"Collin!"

Collin turned at the sound of his name. "Callie," he said coolly, greeting the blonde who was mimicking the post-transformation Sandy outfit from Grease. It was a little obvious, but then so was she. They'd hooked up a few times in their first year at Yale and she'd never stopped hoping for a repeat. Even if Christa wasn't in the picture, that was never happening. Collin never went back to a girl once the initial hookup ended, it was just too messy—except for Christa, of course, but everything about Christa was different.

"It's so strange to see you alone," she said, putting a hand on his arm. "Christa stand you up?"

"No, just running a little late," a voice said from behind Collin. He turned to see his girlfriend all dolled up in generic 50s attire. She looked great, but then he was pretty sure she'd look great in a garbage bag.

"Hey babe." He said, giving her a thorough kiss.

She leaned into him, obviously enjoying the kiss, though Collin was sure part of it was to send Callie a message. But then Christa had never been shy about public displays of affection.

When they finally broke the kiss, Collin noticed with disinterest that Callie had flounced off.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute," Christa teased.

"I'm a sexy beast," Collin said with a grin.

Christa gave him a once over. "You are when you wear those jeans. You really should wear them more often."

Collin rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and denim?" He asked. "I think you're spending too much time with your mother, her taste in men is rubbing off on you."

He had met Luke a couple times, on his few trips to Stars Hollow, and the diner owner was nice enough, but his fashion sense left much to be desired. He was also pretty much the opposite of Christopher Hayden in almost every way, something Collin had noted with interest when Christa had told him about her mom's new relationship.

Christa snorted. "Not likely. Flannel does nothing for me. But jeans and black leather… That's hard to resist." She put her hand on his chest and gave him another kiss.

"Is that all you guys do?"

Collin broke the kiss and saw Rory standing there, hands on hips. He blinked when he saw her, because with their hair tied back and in the co-ordinating outfits, it was really hard to tell the twins apart. Yes, Christa's hair was still longer and it had the blue streaks, but the style concealed the differences. It was actually a little disconcerting.

"You really are twins," he said, shaking his head. "Sometimes I forget that."

"I should have had us in the same color," Christa mused, "then we could have tricked people into thinking Rory was me."

"Once people start drinking, they'll forget which of you is wearing which color." Collin told her, he turned to Rory. "Should make things easier for you."

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Just mingle." Collin said, silently wondering if Rory knew how to have fun. It was a good reminder that while the twins were physically identical, they were very different. "It's a party, go have fun."

Rory looked a little dubious.

"I'll go introduce you to some people," Christa offered.

"And I'll go get us some drinks," Collin offered, "Rory, what would you like?"

"Uh… Soda?" Rory asked awkwardly.

Collin had to fight from rolling his eyes. She was just so darned good. She might look exactly like her sister, but the differences ended there, thankfully. After all, good wasn't really his type.

"Rory, this is a party, and you'll stand out if you just drink soda all night." Christa said patiently, "we need you to blend in." She looked at Collin. "Get her something fruity, where she can't really taste the alcohol."

"Will do." Collin agreed. "And for yourself?"

Christa shot him a look. "Do you even have to ask?"

Collin laughed. "Silly me. Some tequila coming right up." Collin gave her hand a quick squeeze and then headed for the bar, wondering if they had made the right decision asking Rory to investigate because this definitely wasn't her scene.

* * *

"Having fun, Ace?" Logan asked, coming up behind Rory. He had to double check that it was actually Rory, because in their costumes, with their hair tied back, it was hard to tell the twins apart. But he was pretty sure Christa was the one in blue and he was certain she was the one on the other side of the room, with her hand on Collin's ass.

"Yeah," Rory said with a smile, "I've been doing a lot observing, but people are friendlier than they were at the thing."

"Well, this time you're here as Christa's sister and not a reporter," Logan pointed out. "But you're still over here, all by yourself."

"Just taking it in," She assured him, "and maybe avoiding my sister."

"Oh?" Logan asked, honestly curious. He thought Christa and Rory were getting along pretty well these days, or at least that was what he had gathered from Christa.

"The drunker Christa and Collin get, the worse the PDAs get." Rory said, making a face. "She also gets chattier and I'd really rather be in the dark about my sister's sex life."

Logan just laughed and looked across the room for Christa and Collin. They weren't where they had been a moment ago, which meant they had probably gone off to some corner to make-out. "You get used to it after a while," he said with a laugh, "they've never been very discreet."

"And now I think I know why I don't normally party with my sister." Rory said with a laugh.

"Not big on PDAs?" Logan teased.

Rory blushed. "Not really. I'm not... I haven't really…"

"It's ok, Ace," he assured her, "you're allowed to be private."

He enjoyed watching Rory blush. It wasn't something the women of his acquaintance did very often. Christa and his other female friends weren't easily embarrassed.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, seeing that she wasn't drinking anything.

"Is there champagne?" Rory asked, "or is that only at fancy gatherings?"

"There's champagne whenever you want it," Logan assured her. "I'll go get you your drink and be right back." He knew Marty was the bartender and while Marty was pretty good about not asking questions, he was very aware of Rory's age and Logan also suspected that he had feelings for the pretty brunette and it could be awkward.

Rory nodded.

Logan made his way to the bar and a few minutes later, returned to Rory's side, two glasses of champagne.

"For you, Ace." He said, handing her one.

She took it with a smile. "Thanks."

"How about a toast to expanding our horizons?" Logan asked, holding up his glass.

Rory clinked hers against his and then took a sip. "I like champagne." She confessed. "It's nice and bubbly."

"Champagne is good," Logan told her, "And it suits you."

"I don't think I could do tequila shots," Rory said with a shudder, "I don't know how Christa does."

"Christa's been drinking tequila for a long time," Logan said with a smile, "I think she's built up an immunity."

"I'm not quite the party girl." Rory said, "That's Christa's thing. She's so much better at all this."

"She's had more practice. You're right, you and Christa are very different," Logan told her, "And that's ok. No one expects you to be just like Christa and you each have your strengths."

Christa was the ultimate party girl. Wild and fun. Fearless. A fantastically loyal friend. Rory was more cautious and methodical, but Logan suspected just as loyal. There was also a sweetness to her that Christa lacked. There was a lot about Rory Gilmore that fascinated him.

Except he didn't do strings and Rory was the type of girl who needed strings. She was also his best friend's sister and that brought a whole other host of complications. He shouldn't even be entertaining thoughts of Rory as anything other than an amusing girl who could help them with the potential problem that was brewing with the LDB. He should walk away right now and go follow Christa's lead and find a willing partner and a nice quiet corner.

Instead, he turned to Rory. "Since you're supposed to be blending in, why don't we work on that. Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Rory said. She finished her champagne and then took his offered hand.

Logan led her onto the dance floor, silently telling himself that he was doing this for the good of the LDB and not for any other reason.

* * *

Marty was distracted and he knew it. Normally he didn't pay attention to the people at the party, he just concentrated on doing his job and forced himself to ignore the often obnoxious remarks from the people he was serving. But it was a lot harder this time because he knew Rory was here at this party, mingling with the other guests, as if she belonged.

She hadn't come up to the bar at all, but he'd caught glimpses of her.

He wondered if she was avoiding the bar because it was awkward or because he knew she wasn't 21. Not that that really mattered, a lot of the party goers weren't, though he didn't officially know that because he wasn't asking too many questions. It didn't matter anyway, not at a party like this. If you have enough money you can pay people to look the other way and Marty wasn't really concerned about this party getting broken up by the police. But Rory wasn't the type who broke the rules often and he guessed it would make her a little uncomfortable to order a drink from him, with them both knowing she was breaking the law.

He looked around the quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of her. He thought he saw her, standing with a bunch of people, laughing, and then he noticed the male arm around her waist, an arm belonging to Collin, which meant it was Christa, not Rory. Funny, he'd never really thought they looked alike, not since that first day when he'd met Rory and thought she was Christa. But in this setting and with their costumes on, they looked more alike than he was comfortable with. He liked the differences between Rory and Christa.

Christa was all right, but she was definitely from a different crowd than him. She was nicer than most of the people here, but there was no question she belonged here. She had no shame about being under 21, she'd stumbled up here a couple times asking for tequila shots. Though, to her credit, she always asked politely and shoved several bills into the tip jar each time. Christa was probably the nicest girl in this crowd, but from Marty's experience, that wasn't saying a lot.

Rory was different. She was warm and down to Earth. She wasn't a spoiled brat who lived to party and who had no regard for rules or for the feelings of mere bartenders and other service staff. Rory wasn't like most of these people and yet here she was, at this party, socializing with them, stepping into this world and it bothered him a lot more than it should.

Marty finally spotted her in the crowd and felt a pit in his stomach when he realized she was dancing with Logan. Of course, she was. Rich, handsome Logan. The king of the spoiled, irresponsible crowd and the type of guy every girl went for. Apparently, even Rory. God, that was depressing.

Marty tried to tell himself that it was just a dance, that it didn't necessarily mean anything. After all, even he knew that Logan and Christa were tight, so it made sense that Logan and Rory were friendly. It didn't mean that there was anything else between them. He kept telling himself that, but he couldn't shake the fact that the Rory he thought he knew wouldn't be at this party at all. Had he been wrong, was she more like Christa than he'd thought?


	40. Chapter 39: The Morning After

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue. _

Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Morning After

"Did you have fun last night?" Christa asked Rory over lunch. They often met for breakfast, but after that many tequila shots, breakfast wasn't happening. She'd only managed herself to get to her first class by pumping her body full of coffee.

"Yeah, it was ok." Rory said with a smile. "Though, I was a little disturbing about the tidbits from your sex life. And the fact that every time I turned around, you were groping your boyfriend."

Christa laughed. "You get used to it. Or so I'm told."

"That's what Logan assured me," Rory told her, "however, still traumatizing."

"I saw you dancing with Logan last night," Christa told her, "Did you have fun?"

Christa was grateful that Logan was taking her sister under his wing and making her feel comfortable. She knew that the LDB and its crowd weren't Rory's normal scene and that they were asking a big favor of her and it was great that Logan was helping her adapt. At the same time, Christa really hoped that's all it was.

She loved Rory and she loved Logan, but she couldn't see them together. Logan wasn't a commitment type of guy and her sister was the type who needed a commitment. Plus, the two of them getting together would ultimately complicate her life, because it would inevitably go badly and she would be torn between two of the people she loved the most in the world.

"Yeah," Rory admitted, "He's not all that bad, once you get to know him, I mean."

"He has his charms," Christa said with a laugh. "Did you learn anything interesting last night?"

"Not really," Rory told her, "I mean a couple people thought I was you and tried to share gossip with me, but I don't think it was LDB related. Something about Heather Grady and Professor Holliday?"

"Definitely not LDB, but interesting." Christa said, "So people thought you were me?"

"The really drunk ones." Rory said dryly. "Also, there was a blonde in a bad Grease outfit saying horrible things about you."

"Callie Connors." Christa said, rolling her eyes. "She was one of Collin's conquests in first year and she's never stopped trying for a repeat."

"That explains it," Rory said and then she paused, "There was one thing. At one point, she was talking, and ranting, to that guy, Ryan."

"Interesting," Christa commented, "Callie definitely hates me, but she's always had a thing for Collin, so it's interesting that she'd work against him. We've assumed she was on our side."

Though, really they didn't trust anyone outside their small group. Callie was definitely a bitch and she was self-serving. Christa could see her betraying them if there was something in it for her, but what? It wasn't like Ryan and his group could promise her Collin.

"Sorry, I didn't notice more." Rory apologized.

"It's ok," Christa said, "it was your first party. There might be another one before Christmas and then after the break things will pick back up again."

She'd decided not to mention the Christmas gala to Rory. There was no way she could come without being an actual member of the LDB and Christa wasn't ready for that yet. She was ready to consider the possibility, but she wanted to give it time and see where things went first. Give Rory a chance to meet her friends, to explore Christa's world and for them both to find out if Rory could really fit in there or not.

* * *

"I've got a double major of Poly Sy and Bio Chem, Terrance." Rory head Paris say as she opened the door to her dorm.

"Paris has Terrence here, we can go somewhere else." She told her sister.

"No way," Christa told her, "Paris is even more entertaining when she's in session."

"Of course," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

She made her way through the dorm, ignoring the conversation between Terrance and Paris, though a glance at her sister showed that Christa was eavesdropping without any shame.

"Look, I know I haven't dated lately, but Asher was very important to me." Paris defended.

"You haven't put yourself out there." Terrence told her.

"He just died." Paris argued.

"Oh for god's sake! He was halfway dead when you met him." Terrence criticized. Christa snorted at that audibly, causing Paris to glare at her.

"Christa, darling, I've missed you," Terrence declared, "still sleeping around as a way to deal with your commitment issues?"

"Nope." Christa said sweetly. "Happily committed these days."

"Collin came back." Terrence said with satisfaction. "I told you he would." He turned to Paris. "You need to follow Christa's example, put yourself out there and happiness will come."

"I'm not going to sleep my way through Yale as a way of putting myself out there." Paris snapped. "Why is she here?" She demanded of Rory. "I'm in session."

"We were just going to hang out," Rory defended, she noticed a note by the phone. "Hey, Paris? What's this?"

"What's what?" Paris asked, still arguing with Terrence.

"This message from Headmaster Charleston call?" Rory asked, wondering why he would call.

"Earlier." Paris said dismissively.

Rory fought back a retort, knowing there was no point in arguing with Paris. She grabbed her cellphone and dialled the number and walked into her room, Christa trailing her.

"Hello, Headmaster Charleston? This is Rory Gilmore. I'm sorry it took so long to call you back, I just got your message. How are you?"

"I'm very well." He told her. "Are you enjoying Yale?"

"I love it." Rory said honestly.

Christa settled down on the bed and started flipping through one of Rory's textbooks, obviously bored.

"And your sister?" Headmaster Charleston asked dryly. "I assume she hasn't burnt the place to the ground yet?"

"Nope, it's still standing." Rory said, glancing at Christa.

"I'm glad to hear it." The headmaster said. "Now, I'm calling because we often asked former Chilton students to host prospective Yale students for a few days. Show them around, let them observe classes and campus life, that sort of thing. I was wondering if you'd be interested."

"Me?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Yes," he confirmed, "This is a very special young lady. Bright, focused, quietly determined. She reminds me a great deal of you."

"Thank you," Rory said, feeling very flattered.

"I hope you'll consider accepting," Headmaster Charleston continued, "I know your workload must be substantial."

"That's ok, I can handle it." Rory said, wanting to do this.

"So I can take that as a yes?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes." Rory confirmed. "And thank you. I'm honored."

"Her name is Anna Fairchild. She's 16 years old and she'll be arriving Monday morning at nine o' clock." The headmaster told her. "Does that work for you?"

"That works perfectly." Rory confirmed, though she knew she'd have to give Paris a heads up.

"Very well, it's a date. I'm very glad to talk to you again, Ms. Gilmore. Yale certainly sounds like its agreeing with you." The headmaster told her. "And I'm glad to hear that your sister is faring equally well. I'm sure Yale is better equipped to handle her. Have a very nice day."

"What was that about?" Christa asked when Rory hung up.

"Headmaster Charleston wants me to host a Chilton student who's interested in Yale." Rory told her sister.

"That's great, Ror," Christa said with a laugh, "you're a great choice."

"He did ask about you." Rory told her sister. "He was glad to hear that you haven't burnt the place to the ground."

Christa laughed. "Sounds about right."

Rory paused. "Will this be an issue with you? I mean having her here?"

"It's only two nights, right?" Christa asked. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Believe it or not, my life isn't a constant parade of parties. If something does come up that night, we can survive without your presence."

"I feel so important," Rory teased.

Christa grinned. "You are. We really appreciate your help actually and its fun hanging out with you more."

"I like it to," Rory told her, "even if you do talk too much when you're drunk and spend too much time trying to grope your boyfriend."

"I like groping my boyfriend." Christa said with a grin. "And he looked really good in those jeans. Do you think he'd notice if I replaced all of his pants with jeans?"

"I think he'd kill you." Rory said with a laugh.

"Probably," Christa agreed, "maybe I'll get Finn to do it…"

"He'd definitely kill Finn," Rory said with a grin, "I think you're going to accept that your boyfriend has a very uptight fashion sense."

Christa sighed. "True. No one's perfect." She laid back against the pillows. "Do you think I can go bug Paris some more?"

"Not if you value your life," Rory said dryly. Christa just grinned and then hopped off the bed.

Rory sighed and followed her. Sometimes her sister was a constant trial.


	41. Chapter 40: Expectations

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue. _

Chapter Forty: Expectations

"Any chance for Friday night dinner?" Lorelai asked Christa, calling to chat.

"No." Christa told her mom. "I told you I wouldn't be around this weekend."

"Did you?" Lorelai asked, "I forgot. Got exciting plans?" There was a tense note in Lorelai's voice.

Christa sighed. She didn't want to get into it with her mom, but she wasn't going to lie. "I'm currently packing a bag. Collin's dad is hosting a fundraiser at his New York hotel. Collin is expected to attend and so am I. We're staying overnight. Then tomorrow I really need to study."

Lorelai was silent for a moment. "So this is a command performance for Collin?" She said finally.

"Yeah," Christa told her, "and he has to have a date and well, I'd object to him taking someone else."

Lorelai laughed. "Yes, you would." She was quiet for a moment. "Have a good time, but Christa, I really do like knowing about your plans. I know you're 20 and you don't have to report your every move, but I do like knowing which state you are in, ok?"

"Ok," Christa agreed, "I really thought I mentioned it. I told Dad and Francine, I thought I told you as well."

She knew her mom had a hard time with the circles she travelled in and that was why she tended to keep quiet about a lot of her comings and goings. "I have to go." She told her mom. "I need to finish packing."

"Have fun," Lorelai told her, "and good luck with the studying."

"Thanks," Christa told her, "I have a math test on Monday. I hate math."

Lorelai laughed and then said goodbye. Christa hung up the phone. She hated keeping things from her mom, but she also hated dealing with Lorelai's disapproval. Her mom's hatred of high society was well known and most of the time it was fine, but things like this function represented everything her mom hated and Christa didn't want to get into it. Plus there were her mom's concerns about her relationship with Collin and this sort of thing didn't help with those concerns.

Just then Christa's door opened and Juliet stuck her head in. "We should be leaving."

Juliet's father and step-mother were going to be at the fundraiser, her dad was a major donor to the charity in question, so Juliet would also be attending. Actually a few of their friends would be, which would make it more bearable.

None of them wanted to drive in New York, so they were taking the train again.

"You made the salon reservation right?" Juliet asked, as Christa grabbed her bag and headed to the door.

"I did and they're squeezing us in." Christa assured her. The salon at the hotel had been booked up, but Christa used Collin's influence and managed to get a reservation. "There are advantages to dating the boss' son."

"You seem happy," Juliet said softly, "the rest of us are so terrified of commitment and then there you and Collin and you make it seem so easy."

"You've obviously blacked out the last four years," Christa joked, "because it was a long, hard ride to get here."

"True." Juliet agreed. "God Collin… He was awful at times last year. He was angry and sad and you could tell that he missed you and didn't want to admit it. At times I thought Logan was going to throw him off the side of the boat. Or have you kidnapped and sent to us."

"I almost changed my mind." Christa confessed. "Last winter, I was feeling pretty miserable. The things with Adams' had just happened and there was all my family junk and I was finding Yale harder than I expected and lonelier and I considered blowing off the spring semester and joining you guys on the boat."

"Why didn't you?" Juliet asked curiously as they walked to Christa's car.

"I just… Something Logan said before you guys left, about always taking the easy way and how staying was the first time I didn't… It stuck with me." Christa told her. "So I stuck it out and I think I'm better for it."

"I think you are too." Juliet agreed. "And I think you and Collin are better for it. The year apart was good for you, showed that you had was worth fighting for, not running away from. I wish I could find that with someone."

"Seth?" Christa asked lightly.

Juliet shook her head. "I don't think so. Even if there is attraction there, we're both too afraid to act on it." Juliet sighed as she got into the passenger side of Christa's car. "There's the problem, I'm terrified of commitment, but I also hate that I'm going to this gala with Logan as my date, because I'm too scared to commit."

"You could hook up with Logan." Christa teased, starting the car.

"Been there, done that," Juliet said, shaking her head. "It was fun, but a long time ago. Seriously, Logan's the worst of the lot. He won't settle down until his parents drag him kicking and screaming to the alter and the resulting marriage will be an utter disaster from the start."

"That's pessimistic." Christa observed.

Juliet made a face. "I know. I just feel like we're all doomed. So emotionally stunted that we don't know how to have real relationships and so afraid of commitment that we won't even try. That you and Collin are the very rare exception, who somehow managed to defeat the odds and find this amazing love story and that the rest of can never hope to be so lucky."

Christa sincerely hoped her friend was wrong. She wanted all her friends to find the kind of happiness she had found with Collin and she particularly wanted it for Logan. He was her best friend and he was such a good man and he deserved the best.

* * *

"You look beautiful, as always," Collin's father greeted Christa.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She looked around the ballroom. "This is amazing."

She had been to a lot of fancy parties, but this was something else. There were actual celebrities here, as well as several high profile politicians. Christa went to charity dinners, but all within her grandparents' relatively intimate social circle. This was different and it wasn't the kind of party you dragged reluctant teenagers to. Of the few of Christa's friends who were there tonight, they were all there in their roles as their parents' heirs, expected to carry on the family business or name.

Even she was there for that purpose. She knew as well as anyone that Andrew McCrae was set on her as his daughter-in-law and that she was there as Collin's other half. Not just a suitable date, but the presumed future wife. It was a little intimidating.

Unlike the parties had been to at Andrew's home, Collin and Christa weren't left to their own devices. Instead Andrew kept them close and introduced them to almost everyone. Even at dinner, they were seated at his table, instead of with their friends.

"And so it begins," Collin said, when the two of them escaped after dinner to get some fresh air, "I might have two years left of Yale, but this glimpse into my future and my role as my father's heir."

"And mine as your dutiful spouse, apparently," Christa said softly.

"Tempted to run screaming in the other direction?" Collin asked teasingly, but Christa could hear the note of worry in his voice.

"No." Christa told her. "I love you Collin and I'm happy with our relationship. I mean, it's a little intimidating that your father has basically already married us off in his mind, but I try to ignore that and just concentrate on going at our own pace."

"He's not going to let up," Collin warned, "my father likes to control things and he has decided that you are going to be his daughter-in-law and his mind, there's no other consideration, like the fact that you are only 20."

"Or the fact that my mother would kill me if I got engaged?" Christa said with a shudder. She laughed. "My mother thinks we're moving too fast and your father would happily marry us off tomorrow. Maybe we should put them in a room together and see who comes out the victor."

Collin laughed. "My father wouldn't have a chance against Lorelai." He sighed. "We should go back in side. There will be dancing soon."

Christa nodded and followed him back in. Collin was right, the dancing was about to start. Christa danced with Collin, enjoying the simple feel of being in his arms and wishing it could always be this easy. When they were together like this, the complications of their family pressure and the real world didn't seem to matter, they could just get lost in their own world.

All too soon, the music ended and Andrew McCrae approached. "May I steal you away for a dance?"

"Of course." Christa answered, too polite to say no. She knew that dancing with Collin's father was expected of her and really, she did like him.

"Collin says you are heading back to Yale in the morning," he commented, "why not stay longer and enjoy New York? You two can use the suite for as long as you like."

This time they hadn't actually booked a room, but were staying in the family suite that Andrew McCrae kept in all of his hotels for his personal use.

"I have a lot of studying to do," Christa told him, "I have a big test on Monday." She did actually value her studies. Not to the same level that Rory did, but Christa had every intention of finishing Yale and that meant studying.

Andrew just nodded. "Are you enjoying your classes?"

"I am." Christa confirmed. She looked around the hotel room. "This is quite the event. Does the hotel host events like this all the time?"

"Yes." Andrew confirmed. "Though, I don't personally attend all of them, this just happens to be a clause close to my heart, but Birch-McCrae hotels have a certain ambience to them which makes them a good location for this kind of event."

"The hotels are incredible," Christa told him, "and Collin was telling me how you manage the personal details."

"It's one of the keys to a successful hotel," Andrew told her, "Actually, Collin was quite impressed with your mother's inn. I'd love to check it out. I will be in Connecticut for the next couple of weeks. Would next weekend work? We could have dinner there, Collin tells me the food is out of this world, and I can take a look and your mother and I can chat. I like having a list of smaller B&amp;Bs and inns that I can recommend to guests who would like to stay in the country for a few days and from what Collin was saying, the Dragonfly would meet be a good one to recommend. You and Collin will join us, of course."

"I'll have to check with my mother," Christa said, "but that should work. I'll have Collin confirm."

She wasn't sure how her mother would feel, but at the same time it was a fantastic opportunity for the Dragonfly. Christa was just curious what Andrew's motivations were. She was sure it had something to do with his ultimate goal, which was to see her and Collin happily wed.


	42. Chapter 41: Planning for the Future

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Forty-One: Planning For the Future

"Are you free next Saturday?" Christa asked Saturday afternoon. She had called to let know Lorelai that she was home from New York, which she appreciated. Lorelai knew that she was weird about Christa's lifestyle, but at the same time she needed to at least _know_ where her daughter was.

"I should be," Lorelai told her, "I mean I have to go into the inn, but I always have time for you."

"Well, it's not just me," Christa told her.

Lorelai repressed a sigh. So Collin was tagging along too. On one hand, she hadn't actually seen much of Collin since he and Christa started dating and she should get to know him better, on the other hand she was resentful of how much of Christa's time he took up and had no desire to share her daughter.

"Collin's dad mentioned last night that he'd love to see the Dragonfly," Christa continued, "he suggested he come out and see it next Saturday and then we all have dinner. Collin has raved about Sookie's food. He'd like to look at the inn and see if it's worth putting on the list of B&amp;Bs and inns that he recommends to guests who are looking for a quiet getaway, since his hotels are only in major cities."

Lorelai paused. That would be quite the boost for the Dragonfly, that kind of referral. But what was his motivation?

"What brought this on?" Lorelai asked.

"Apparently Collin was impressed and mentioned it to his dad," Christa told her, "I guess he wants to see for himself." She paused. "Ok, and I'm sure the fact that you are the mother of his hoped-for future daughter-in-law doesn't hurt."

That made some sense, though Lorelai wasn't thrilled with the news that Collin's dad was bound and determined to marry their children off. They were too young to be even thinking about marriage.

"Did Rory tell you that she gets to have a shadow this week?" Lorelai asked after a moment, changing the subject.

"Yes," Christa told her, "and surprise, surprise, Headmaster Charleston didn't ask me."

"I'm sure the girl will wish he did," Lorelai confided, "Your sister's exciting plans for the tour involve the Guttenberg bible and touching a toe."

She loved Rory dearly, but at times she found her a bit boring. Or at least that she had a very different sense of fun that most people.

"I'll run interference," Christa promised, "make sure she doesn't think that Yale is for boring people."

"That would probably be a good idea," Lorelai agreed, "I'm sure your Yale experience is much more exciting than Rory's."

"It has its moments." Christa agreed. "So I will see you on Saturday?"

"You will," Lorelai agreed, she paused, "am I going to be expected to start hammering out a wedding contract?"

"No," Christa promised, "I'm sure he just wants to get to know you. Plus I do think his business intentions are genuine and it could be great for you guys."

"It could," Lorelai agreed. She laughed. "I think I'll wait and tell Sookie though. If I tell her too soon, she'll work herself into a tizzy preparing for dinner."

Christa laughed. "Good idea. Besides, she shouldn't be worried. Sookie is the greatest cook in the whole world. I bet Andrew will wish he could steal her away after he tries her food." Lorelai could hear rummaging in the background. "I should get back to my studying. Love you."

"Love you." Lorelai said and then hung up. She was apprehensive about Saturday. It would be good for business, but at the same time it didn't help her worries over her daughter's future. Instead it just lead to the feeling that one day soon Christa was going to be Mrs. Collin McCrae.

Lorelai wanted her daughter to be happy, she really did, and she was glad that Christa had found real love with Collin, but she was so young. Too young to commit her life to one person and to tie herself down with marriage and the society life. Lorelai wanted so much more for her. More than she wanted for herself and that was the problem.

* * *

"So my mom is agreeable about Saturday." Christa told Collin Saturday night.

She had gone over to his place to study. Legitimately study. Collin was also a business major, though he was a year ahead of her, and that meant he had covered some of this material already.

Though, they had taken a bit of a break to fool around, which meant that Christa was now while clad in the top of Collin's pjs.

"How did she sound about it?" Collin asked, absently running his fingers through her hair.

"I think she sees that it could be great for the inn," Christa told him, "but not so happy about your father's plans for our future."

Collin sighed. "Saturday should be interesting."

Christa shrugged. "I thinks she's over-reacting a bit. I mean, your dad isn't planning on us getting married tomorrow, is he?"

"No." Collin told her. "I'm not sure his exact timeline, but I imagine he would like us to get married right after you graduate from Yale."

"A lot can happen in two and a half years." Christa mused. "But that doesn't really seem unreasonable."

"I don't think so either." Collin told her. "Though the year between our graduations is going to suck."

"Because you'll be working for your dad." Christa realized. "And that means travel."

It hadn't really occurred to her. She wasn't one for thinking that far ahead, but there would be a year when Collin wasn't at Yale with her and thinking about it practically, of course he would be working for his dad and that meant he wouldn't be staying in Connecticut with her.

"It does." Collin commented. "We haven't really discussed it, but I assume that is what he expects. He travels a lot and from what I understand, he expects me to jump in to the deep end and learn hands on how to run things. That means spending time at each hotel."

"Like you did after your first summer at Yale," Christa mused. Collin had spent that summer in Europe at the various Birch-McCrae hotels there, which had been convenient, because she'd been in Europe with Straub and Francine and they'd manage to set it up so their itineraries overlapped at points.

"Yes, but on a larger scale," Collin said with a sigh, "which means we'll be apart. A lot."  
He was avoiding looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Christa asked. "I mean, it'll suck, but it's only a year and we'll still see each other. I mean, you won't be away the whole year—your father has hotels in America too."

Collin looked at her and she could see the apprehension on his face.

"When we broke up, one of the reasons was because you said that a long distance relationship wouldn't work." He reminded her.

"I was about to turn 19 and you were barely 21 and we were young and we were each other's first serious relationship and you were about to set off for a year of drunken partying on a yacht while I went to my year of college," she told him softly, "of we couldn't handle a long distance relationship then. If we had tried it would have torn us apart forever. The distance did us good and made us realize how important what we have is, which is why in a year and a half, I every confidence we'll be able to handle next year."

Collin's face lightened and he pulled her towards him in a rough kiss. "Good," he whispered against her lips, "Because I don't think I could handle another year like that."

"Me either." Christa confessed and she returned his kiss with a passionate intensity. The year apart had been good for them and it showed them the depth of their feelings, but it had also been hard and Christa never wanted to go through that again. As scared as she was of planning a future already, if she was honest she had to admit that the only future she wanted was one that included Collin.


	43. Chapter 42: The Yale Welcoming Committee

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Forty-Two: The Yale Welcoming Committee

"You didn't have to pick up the stuff for Anna," Rory told Christa as she finished setting up for her guest.

Christa shrugged. "No problem. I had to run to the bookstore anyway."

"How much do I owe you?" Rory asked.

"Consider it a gift," Christa told her, "you get to play host, but I'll contribute to the welcome gift."

Rory bit her lip. She hated taking money from her sister, but at the same time Christa had a lot more access to cash than she did.

"I don't know why you're going through all this trouble for a girl you barely know." Paris muttered from her craft table.

"I'm trying to make her feel welcome." Rory defended.

"Oh she'll feel welcome." Paris said darkly. "They all feel welcome."

"Whose they?" Rory asked, dreading the answer.

"The enemy." Paris warned.

"What enemy?" Christa asked, obviously amused.

"Any girl under the age of 17 is the enemy." Paris told them. "They're coming for everything. They're going to take our jobs, our thunder, our starter husbands." Paris turned to Christa. "You should keep that in mind—after all how many wives has Collin's dad had? You're going to be the first wife, but one day there's going to be someone perkier and sluttier than you and you'll be replaced."

Christa just laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Behave," Rory warned Paris and went to open the door.

A pretty brunette stood on the other side.

"Hi. I'm looking for Rory Gilmore." The girl said nervously.

"I'm Rory," Rory introduced, "you must be Anna."

"Yes." Anna said eagerly.

"Great, come in." Rory said, standing aside so the younger girl could enter. "Did you find it okay?"

"I got lost a couple of times, but people were really nice and got me here." Anna said with a happy smile.

"Yeah, it's a friendly world out there. Isn't it?" Paris muttered.

"Anna, this is my roommate, Paris, and I'm sorry." Rory introduced.

Anna looked puzzled. "For what."

"You'll see," Christa drawled.

Anna turned to look at her and blinked and then looked back at Rory.

"This is my twin sister, Christa," Rory introduced. "She went to Chilton too."

"Nice to meet you, Anna," Christa said with a friendly smile.

"You too." Anna said, smiling at Christa, but avoiding eye contact with Paris. Smart girl.

"Let me show you around," Rory told her, "that is Paris' room."

"Don't go in." Paris warned. Anna flinched at the ice in Paris' voice.

"That's my room," Rory continued, "your welcome to come in, just knock first. This is the common room, which is also your bedroom."

"You guys can both stay in my dorm." Christa offered. "I have a double and you can share, might be more comfortable than the couch. Or Anna can stay there if she wants. I know Juliet won't care. I can stay at Collin's."

"You'd stay with a boy?" Anna asked, obviously fascinated. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"He is." Christa confirmed. "I'll introduce you to him."

"Bad move." Paris warned in a dire voice.

"I think I'll risk it," Christa said dryly, "it's up to your Rory."

"If Anna doesn't mind sharing, we'll take you up on that." Rory answered, mostly because the idea of escaping Paris.

"Sounds good." Anna said eagerly, probably for the same reason.

"We'll go check out Christa's dorm in a minute then," Rory told her, "but first Christa and I got you some 'Welcome to Yale' gifts."

"Oh really?" Anna asked excitedly. "Thank you." She gushed over each of the items Christa had bought.

"You're going to love Yale," Christa told her, "It's awesome."

"She's right," Rory said enthusiastically, "I mean I was excited when I first started here, but every day is different and better. You have no idea how much there is to learn. It's - Well you'll see."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Marty entered with a bag of food.

Rory smiled, happy to see him. They'd seen each other briefly since the party and everything was okay between them, though Rory knew they'd both found it a little awkward.

"Okay, I actually snagged us some caviar. They were all out of toast points, but I think we can use Doritos and achieve a very similar result." He announced. He paused when he spotted Anna. "Hey."

"This is Anna," Rory introduced.

Marty gasped. "Did Paris move?"

"I'm right here, Marty." Paris said, obviously annoyed.

"I know Paris," Marty said with a grin, he turned and saw Christa, "hey Christa."

"Hey, Marty." Christa said with a smile.

"Anna is from Chilton, our alma matter," Rory said with a smile, "I'm showing her around Yale for a couple days."

"Oh cool." Mary said. "I'll put this in the fridge." Paris coughed. "In my room." He added.  
"Thanks." Rory told him.

Marty nodded and laughed.

Rory turned to Anna. "Ok, you ready for the tour?"

"I'm ready!" Anna said. "You have boys bringing you food! That's so cool!" She looked at Christa. "Do boys bring you food too?"

"On occasion." Christa told her with a smile. "Speaking of boys, I have to go meet Collin soon, so we should go show Anna my dorm."

Rory nodded. "Come on Anna. After that, I'll take you on a tour of Yale. I have so much to show you."

* * *

"Are you sure Juliet won't mind us staying here?" Rory asked Christa as she and Anna followed her sister into her dorm.

As always, Rory couldn't help contrast their dorms and she could see Anna doing the same.

"Yale students have the option of personalizing their residences," Christa told her with a smile, obviously picking up on it as well. She turned to Rory. "And, no, Juliet will be fine with it."

To prove her point, Christa quickly crossed the room and knocked on her roommate's door.

Juliet emerged a moment later. "I thought you were with your sister and then meeting Collin?" She said when she saw Christa. She paused, obviously noticing Anna and Rory. "Oh, hi Rory."

"Hi Juliet." Rory said with a smile. She found her sister's roommate to be nice, if a little weird. But much more harmless than Paris. "This is Anna, she's shadowing me for a couple days."

"Hi." Juliet said with a smile.

"Since Paris is insane, I thought it would be better if Rory and Anna crashed in my room," Christa told Juliet.

It was obvious Christa had been telling Paris stories, because Juliet didn't even question it.

"Sure." She said with a shrug. "You'll be at Collin and Finn's?"

"Yeah." Christa told her. "I probably would be anyway."

Juliet just laughed. "Of course you would." Rory wondered how many nights her sister spent at Collin's place. Probably more than their mom would like. Not that Lorelai got a say, since Christa was a grown up, but Rory knew her mom was weird about how serious Collin and Christa were getting.

"I'm going out tonight," Juliet continued, looking at Rory, "so you'll want Christa's key. But if you need anything, just give me a call or a text. Christa has the number."

"Big date?" Christa asked with a grin.

"Steph has her eyes on another musician." Juliet said, rolling her eyes. "We're going to this tiny dive bar. Robert and Jonathan are coming along, because they like to slum it and because Rosemary is sick of being hit on by the guys that frequent dive bars and wanted protection. I'd invite you along, but Collin wouldn't set foot in this place."

Christa laughed. "True, but it sounds like fun, so I might drag him along. I'll text you later, once I see if I can talk him into it. Dinner?"

"Mexican." Juliet told her. "Even if you don't come to the bar, you should come to dinner." She looked over at Rory. "Rory, you and Anna should come too. Especially if you eat like your sister, do you?"

Rory paused, not sure what she meant by that. "Um…"  
"She does." Christa said with a smile. "It's a Gilmore thing. My mom does too."

"I hate you all." Juliet said, but she was smiling. "So dinner at 7?"

"Sure," Christa answered for Rory. She turned to Rory and Anna. "It'd be fun for Anna to meet some Yale students and experience some of Yale life."

"I'm not sure we should be going off campus," Rory said strictly.

"Oh, please?" Anna asked, making wide eyes. "I'd love to meet Christa's friends."

"It'll be an hour, two tops," Christa told her, "and then we can all come back and do something

Yale-related." Obviously her sister was willing to skip the dive bar as a compromise.

Rory sighed, she really didn't want to hang out with Christa's friends tonight. She had her own plans for Anna, but… "Fine. Just dinner though."

"Yay!" Anna said excitedly.

"Come on Anna, there's lot to see if we're going to make dinner," Rory said pointedly, looking at her sister.

Christa smirked, completely unrepentant. "Meet me here at 6:30. I'll drive."

Rory raised an eyebrow, because three people were a tight fit in Christa's cute little sports car. It had a back seat, but Rory wasn't sure how you'd actually fit a person back there. Lane had crammed in there a few times and even she had found it a tight fit and she was tiny.

"Ok, Collin will drive," Christa said with a shrug, "he has an SUV. Lots of room."

Yes, Rory remembered Collin's vehicle from the LDB event.

"Fine." Rory agreed. "We'll see you then." She turned to Anna. "Come on, we have a lot to see if we're going to meet Christa for dinner."

Anna smiled. "Ok!" She turned to Christa and Juliet. "It was so nice to meet you and thank you for inviting us to dinner, it's going to be so much fun!"


	44. Chapter 43: Dinner With the Yale Crew

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Chang  
eBy Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Forty-Three: Dinner with the Yale Crew

"Now, outside, we just passed the women's table which was designed by Maya Lin. She's also the one who designed the Vietnam War Memorial which, by the way, originally was a class project for which she received a B. The teacher who gave her the B also submitted a design for the war memorial, but hers was chosen. His was not. That's a life lesson to remember." Rory told Anna as she gave her a tour of the Yale Library. "This is Sterling Memorial Library, one of my favorite places on campus. It was built in 1930 and it houses over one third of the university's ten million volumes. I love libraries. I spend I can't tell you how many hours just." She stopped and looked at Anna. "You're not writing."

Anna gave her an apologetic look. "Oh, sorry." She picked up her notebook again.

Rory smiled and continued talking. "So, I come her sometimes late at night".

"I just love how everybody's dressed." Anna interrupted her.

"What?" Rory asked, a little confused.

"No uniforms." Anna told her. "I love that there's no uniforms. College to me means no more uniforms."

Rory was feeling a little annoyed, it was like Anna hadn't heard a thing she had said about the library. "Oh, right. However, wait 'til you're late to class and it takes you 20 minutes to put together an outfit. Suddenly you'll miss those uniforms." Rory told her.

"Christa looked so stylish," Anna mused, "I'd love to dress like that."

"Christa loves to shop." Rory commented. She also knew from the few times they'd shared a space, that her sister took forever to get ready in the morning. Christa never went anywhere without looking her best. Her sister would have to be deathly ill before she left her house in sweats, for example.

"How many guys have you dated since you've been here?" Anna asked, changing the subject.

"Oh. Well, none from Yale." Rory told her.

"What about Christa?" Anna asked. "I know she has a boyfriend, but has she dated anyone else?"

"Lots of people." Rory told her. "You'll have to ask her how many." Rory sighed. Why didn't Anna want to hear about the important things? "Anyhow, the books. Are you seeing the books? Everything you'd want to read is right here?" She picked up a book. "Feel it. Feels good, right? Now smell it." She smelled the book, savoring its pleasant knowledge scent. "Nothing, nothing smells like that!"

"I'm sorry, excuse me, did I just see you smell that book?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

Rory winced and turned around to see Logan smiling at her. "Hey, Logan."

"Hey, Ace." He said with a grin. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, um, Anna, this is Logan." Rory introduced. "Logan, this is Anna. She's from my high school. I'm showing her around campus."

Anna smiled. "Hi."

"Christa mentioned you had a shadow," Logan said with a smile, "but I would never have guessed this was her." He turned his charm on for Anna. "I would have sworn you were a college girl."

Anna giggled, obviously pleased by the compliment.

"So is she showing you a good time?" Logan asked.

"I'm showing her everything important." Rory told him.

"That's good." Logan told her. "I'm told you're joining us for dinner."

"You're going too?" Rory asked, sure his name hadn't been mentioned.

He grinned. "Collin mentioned it and it sounds like fun." He looked at his watch. "Since I ran into you and it's after 6, why don't I drive you instead of you meeting up with Christa?"

Rory was trying to figure a polite way to decline, when Anna chimed in. "That's so nice of you!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Logan said with a grin, "I'll text Christa and let her know."

"We're not done our tour," Rory told him.

"You have to take a break to eat," Logan reasoned, "the library will still be here."

Rory sighed, knowing he was right, but hating that she got roped into this dinner in the first place. "Ok, let's go."

* * *

"Logan and the good twin have arrived." Stephanie announced to the table.

Christa shot her a look. "The good twin? Should I be insulted?"

Stephanie grinned. "Well, you're the _fun_ twin, but Rory's a lot more _good_ than you are."

"Thank God," Collin commented and everyone at the table laughed.

Christa joined them, knowing that it was true. With Rory around, she was never going to be the good twin. Not that there was anything wrong with her, but sweet and innocent weren't the first words anyone used to describe her.

"Rory! Anna! Logan! Over here!" She called out, motioning for the trio.

They made their way across the restaurant and joined the crowded table.

"You have quite the group here," Rory observed.

Christa shrugged. "Everyone felt like Mexican." She paused and introduced Anna to everyone.

She could see Seth and Jonathan giving Anna interested looks, so she stressed, "She's from Chilton, our high school, and is shadowing Rory for a couple days."

She was sure the boys got her message, because they backed off a bit. Since none of them were looking for strings, they tended to stick to partners who knew the score and sweet, naïve high schoolers didn't fit the bill.

"So Anna, how do you like Yale?" Stephanie asked after they had ordered.

"It's wonderful!" Anna gushed. "Everyone one is so nice and there are no uniforms and you can go out for dinner wherever you want and you can stay over with a boy!" This was followed with a look at Christa.

"Yale's magical that way," Juliet agreed dryly.

"I remember my first visit to Yale." Christa said fondly. "I was in my junior year and I felt the same way you do. I thought it was the most magical place."

"Did you do a placement too?" Anna asked curiously.

"No," Christa told her, trying to imagine any of her former Headmasters recommending her for that type of experience, "I came to visit Collin."

Anna frowned. "But Rory said you dated lots of guys last year. But if you were visiting Collin…?"

"Collin and I broke up for a while," Christa explained shooting her sister a look. "So last year I did date a lot of guys, but no one serious." She wouldn't really say she dated any of them, actually. Technically Collin was the only guy she'd ever dated. The rest were all casual hook-ups.

Anna nodded. "Oh ok." She looked expectantly. "How many guys have you dated at Yale?"

"Too many too count." Seth quipped.

Christa laughed. "Seriously? Only Collin. But I've gone out on random dates with a bunch of guys. Maybe 20."

Anna's eyes widened at the number. "Wow. I hope I date that much when I get to college." She commented. "My parents are so strict about dating." She turned to the other girls. "Have you guys dated a lot?"

"Stephanie dates a new guy every week," Rosemary said with a laugh.

Anna looked fascinated.

"And Juliet doesn't date at all because she has impossible standards." Stephanie responded.

"And Rosemary is in between," Juliet finished with a laugh.

It was true. Stephanie bounced between short term relationships that never went anywhere and casual hook-ups. Juliet had the occasional casual hook-up, but freaked out at the remote idea of commitment. And Rosemary waded in occasionally and always regretted it.

"Rosemary is just denying her love for me," Finn teased, "One day she'll see that we're meant to be together."

"In your dreams," Rosemary responded.

Everyone laughed and Anna seemed fascinated by all the by-play. Christa had a feeling that she was enjoying this little dinner more than the tour Rory had subjected her to and resolved to do what she can to add some excitement to the girl's visit.


	45. Chapter 44: Nothing But Trouble

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue. _

Chapter Forty-Four: Nothing But Trouble

"Ok, why are you tagging along to my philosophy class?" Rory asked Christa.

After breakfast, her twin had mentioned that she had a few hours free and had suggested accompanying Rory and Anna. Rory had been about to say no politely, but Anna had jumped on the offer.

"I figured I'd make sure Anna doesn't die of boredom." Christa said with a shrug.

Anna gave her a small smile.

Rory was a feeling a little jealous, it seemed that Anna was having more fun with Christa than she was with Rory and she didn't seem all that interested in learning all about Yale and its history.

"Well, pay attention, both of you," Rory snapped. "Professor Bell is one of the foremost philosophy professors in the country."

Rory turned her attention back to the lecture, just as it was interrupted by a familiar face. Finn. What was he doing here?

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He announced.

"I'm right in the middle of a class, young man." Professor Bell said sternly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just—" Finn began and then to Rory's horror, he ran through the classroom right to her desk. "Rory, you can't just walk out like that. Not after everything we've been through. You just left. I was still in bed. I mean what is that all about?"

Rory stared at him in speechless horror. What was going on?

"Ok, you need to do this later." Professor Bell admonished.

"I can't do this later." Finn told him and then turned his attention back to Rory. "Rory I love you. I love you, dammit! How many times to I have to tell you? God! Just talk to me."

Rory spared a look at her sister and saw that Christa was trying really hard not to laugh. And she didn't look shocked at all. What in the world was going on?

"Ok, out right now!" Professor Bell ordered. "Out! Just get—"

Just when Rory thought things couldn't get worse, Logan burst into the room.

"Finn!" He yelled. "What are you doing, man?"

Was Logan here to stop it? She hoped so, but something told her she'd be hoping in vain.

"Get the hell out of here!" Finn yelled at Logan.

"She's with me now!" Logan declared crossing the room. "I told you that. Let it go."

Oh God.

"I will not let it go!" Finn declared.

"She doesn't love you." Logan told him. "Rory, tell him you don't love him!"

Rory was trying to figure out how far she could sink into her seat. She could feel everyone staring at her. Anna was eating up every word, along with most of Rory's classmates, and Christa was smirking. Now Rory knew why she'd insisted on coming along to class with her.

"Everything was fine until you came along!" Finn yelled at Logan.

"Oh, don't blame me because you couldn't keep her." Logan said with an elaborate eye roll.

"I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you!" Finn declared, lunging at Logan and they started fighting.

"Stop it! Stop it, right now!" Professor Bell screamed. "Anthony, get security! Break it up! What are you - Gentlemen, you are losing control!"

Logan threw Finn onto a desk and jumped on him as the professor continued yelling at them to stop.

Just when Rory thought it couldn't get any worse, the third musketeer entered, wearing an old-time police uniform. Of course Collin was involved.

She shot a glare at her sister, but Christa just gave her an unapologetic smile.

"All right, that's enough!" Collin declared, blowing a whistle. "Break it up you two!" He grabbed Logan and Finn and then turned to Rory. "Rory Gilmore, you should be ashamed of yourself, toying with these boys like this! They used to have pride! They used to have dignity! They used to have balls!" To Rory's relief, he started to leave, but then stopped and turned back to Rory. "Dammit Gilmore, give them back their balls."

The three boys exited then and reappeared to take a bow in the middle of the class room. Professor Bell had obviously realized that it was a joke, because he gave them a reluctant applause, while the rest of Rory's classmates were more enthusiastic in their praise.

"That's my cue to exit," Christa whispered, getting out of her chair and heading towards the door. "Catch you later, Rory, Anna."

Rory watched her sister go, silently fuming and vowing revenge.

* * *

"How could you do that?" Rory demanded of Christa later.

Christa had given her sister a couple hours to cool down, but had responded to a request to meeting up with Rory and Anna for a snack.

"I didn't do anything," Christa pointed out, "I was just there to watch."

Ok and to make sure Rory showed for her class, though with Rory that wasn't really an issue.

"You couldn't have warned me?" Rory demanded. "Or better yet, stopped it from happening?"

"It was funny," Christa said with a shrug. She turned to Anna, "it was funny, wasn't it?"

"It was amazing!" Anna raved. "But I hope they don't get in too much trouble."

"I'm sure they won't." Christa assured her. They had picked that specific class for a reason, because Logan's dad was friends with Professor Bell and would smooth it over with him if need be.

"Of course they won't," Rory mocked, "because heaven forbid that any of them ever face consequences."

Christa rolled her eyes. "It was a joke Rory and a pretty funny one at that."

"Was it your idea?" Rory demanded.

"No." Christa denied. "I found about it last night. Logan came up with this one on all his own."

Christa didn't want to delve too deeply into his reasoning either. She was getting more comfortable about the idea of Rory hanging out with her friends and she was even open to the idea of Rory dating one of them, but… Not Logan.

He was her best friend. One of the most important people in her life and the idea of him and Rory… Well, it just spelled disaster and Christa could see herself being torn between two of the people she loved most and Rory was her sister… So, she could end up losing Logan, and she didn't even want to think about that.

"Of course it was," Rory seethed. "This is the kind of stupid prank that he thinks is funny. I forget, he has no concept of rules or order, after all he once had you steal a car."  
Anna's eyes widened at that.

"Borrow, not steal," Christa corrected quickly; she gave Anna a look, "forget you heard that."

"Forgetting." Anna assured her.

Rory had the grace to look apologetic, but still pissed.

"I can't believe Finn and Collin went along with it!" She ranted. "Actually, of course, I can. They're just as spoiled and reckless as Logan and probably thought it was a good joke."

Christa shrugged. "Collin expressed a teeny bit of doubt," She told her sister honestly. Mostly he had been worried that it would cause more problems between Christa and Rory, but Christa had assured him it was no big deal. "Actually, there was some discussion of Finn wearing the bobby uniform," he would have been brilliant, "but we all agreed that the idea of Collin declaring his love to you, even in jest, was gross."

"Well, thank heavens for small miracles." Rory said sarcastically. She was obviously about to let loose another tirade, when Logan headed their way.

"Ladies." He said with a smile.

"I need to go meet Collin," Christa accused, hurrying out of there. She did not need to stick around to watch Rory yell at Logan. She didn't even feel guilty about abandoning him, because the whole thing had been his idea. Plus, she was very confident he could hold his own.

* * *

Rory watched her sister hurry away. She was still angry at Christa, but she could yell at her later, right now she'd concentrate on Logan.

"Should I take Christa's cue and head for safer ground?" Logan asked with a grin.

Rory rolled her eyes. She just sat there, arms crossed, trying to choose her words carefully.

Logan looked at Anna. "Is she mad at me?"

"Yes." Anna answered immediately.

Rory looked at Anna. "Hey, Anna, why don't you head on over to the fro-yo social. You remember where it is right?"

Rory had figured they'd head their a little later, it was her planned activity for the night. Maybe not as exciting as Mexican food with Christa's delinquent friends, but still good, clean fun.

"Yeah, but I just had three scoops of ice cream." Anna told her, looking at her empty bowl.

"Kid, you're in college now, ok? Now go get yourself some yogurt." Rory told her.

Anna nodded and stood up. "Are you going to come Logan?"

Rory couldn't even imagine Logan at a fro-you social. When she had mentioned the idea to Christa, her sister had just given her a look and declined.

"Uh, I'm not sure how well I'll be walking here in a minute, Anna." Logan answered, looking directly at Rory.

"Oh, ok." Anna said. "Bye." She hurried way, leaving Rory and Logan away.

"That's not a good look," he commented once they were alone.

"I have no words." Rory said coldly.

"It was just a joke." Logan protested.

His casual dismissal irritated Rory. "You know what, I've found some." She told him. "Jerk, ass, arrogant, inconsiderate, mindless, frat boy, lowlife, buttface miscreant."

Logan looked amused. "Buttface miscreant?"

Rory ignored his comment. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm sorry," Logan said and she softened, until he added, "buttface miscreant?"

She rolled her eyes, was the insult all he cared about? "Here I am, trying to show Anna what college life is really like—"

"That is what college life is really like," Logan told her, "it's about having fun."

Just when she started to think Logan wasn't so bad, that they might have stuff in common, she was reminded how different they really were. "Maybe your college life, not mine." Rory told him. "That was my class, Logan. That was my professor, who decides my grades and you made me look ridiculous to him."

"No, I made _me_ look ridiculous to him." Logan corrected. "And Collin and Finn."

"Oh, you don't think he thinks I was a part of it?" Rory asked angrily.

"I'll talk to him." Logan assured her. "I'll tell him you were an innocent bystander."

Rory knew he was trying to make her feel better, but it just irritated her more. He honestly didn't see where she was coming from on this. "The whole class was in a frenzy the entire time. We never got back to what we were talking about." She told him.

"There's another class next week." Logan said with a shrug, infuriating Rory even more.

"Ugh, I know that classes and the paper and Yale in general mean nothing to you, but it means something to me." Rory told him angrily. "Professor Bell's course is only six weeks long and you blew one of those weeks for me. I won't get that week back."

"Look, you want to pull some personal time with Bell?" Logan asked. "My dad knows him. He'll arrange—"

"Please stop talking." Rory told him, she really didn't want to hear how his dad would fix everything. Logan was just like all of Christa's friends, spoiled brats who didn't understand consequences.

"I'm sorry you're so bent out of shape. I didn't mean to upset you." Logan told her. "It was supposed to be a joke. Christa thought it was funny."

"I'm not Christa." Rory said acidly. "In case you haven't noticed, Christa's at Yale to party for four years before she married Collin and becomes the perfect society wife. We have different priorities."

Logan winced at her harsh words and Rory blushed. She knew she wasn't being completely fair to her sister, but she was just **so** angry.

"Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke." Rory said after a moment. Her mentoring wasn't at all going like she'd planned. Anna wasn't interested in any of the things that Rory wanted to teach her and she didn't seem to take Yale seriously at all.

"If Anna thinks that Yale is just a big joke after spending five minutes with you, then she was always going to think that Yale was just a big joke." Logan pointed out. "Relax."

While Rory knew Logan was probably right, being told to relax just annoyed her more.

"You and me? We're as different as Christa and I." Rory told him softly. She stood up. "I have to go."

"To the fro-yo social?" Logan asked, obviously trying not to grin.

"Yes, I have to go to the fro-yo social." Rory confirmed." "And yes, I do realize how incredibly stupid that just sounded. Excuse me."

She walked away, both angry and a little sad, at the realization that she and Logan just didn't understand each other at all.


	46. Chapter 45: A Little Help From Her Frien

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- This is where I officially depart from the show's cannon. I'll still borrow from some episodes, but I have a different idea of how I want Rory and Logan's romance to go, as well as Luke and Lorelai's relationships, etc. This isn't the show rewritten with an extra character, this is a universe where Lorelai and Christopher having another child changed the characters and their relationships and their interactions._

Chapter Forty-Five: A Little Help From Her Friends

"Ooh!" Christa moaned as Collin's mouth found a particularly sensitive spot.

From the corner of the room, she could hear her phone ring, but she ignored it. It stopped ringing, obviously going to voice mail, only to start ringing a moment later.

"Ignore it." Collin whispered, as he moved his explorations lower.

Christa decided to do just that, since she was pretty pleasantly occupied at the moment. But then the phone rang for a third consecutive time and she let out a curse.

"It might be important," she told Collin, getting up to go get her phone.

He gave her a look and laid back on the bed expectantly.

"Hello?" She asked a little breathlessly.

"Thank goodness you answered!" Rory said, sounding frantic.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Christa asked.

"I lost Anna!" Rory wailed. "She never showed up at the fro-yo social and I can't find her anywhere!"

Christa fought the urge to laugh, since it really wasn't that funny. "I can help you look for her."

Collin sighed up and got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh thank you!" Rory said. "Marty's with me and we're searching everywhere we can think of." Rory gave her current location.

"Well, I have to get dressed, but then I'll come meet you. I'll call you when I'm close." Christa told her.

"Dressed?" Rory asked. "It's nine o'clock. You never go to sleep this early."

"I wasn't asleep." Christa said dryly.

"Oh." Rory said, as it obviously clicked. "That's why you didn't answer the phone the first couple times I called."

Christa could tell her sister was embarrassed by the information.

"I'll see if I can a couple other people to help us look." Christa told her sister and then signed off.

She grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

A few minutes later, Collin emerged from the bathroom, having obviously just taken a shower, presumably a cold one, and headed to his dresser.

"Who are we looking for?" He asked Christa, as he got dressed.

"Anna." Christa said. "I think Rory got distracted by fighting with Logan and let Anna out of her sight and now she can't find her."

"Well, given what you and Logan told me about Rory's tour plans, I can't blame her." Collin said with a sigh. "Has your sister thought to check the parties?"

"I'm not sure Rory is ever really ever aware of any parties going on." Christa pointed out. "But it's a good idea. I was going to call Logan and the others and get them to help us look. I'll tell them to start checking out parties."

Collin nodded. "Next time, turn your phone off." He said as they headed for the door.

Christa shared his irritation. Oh, she knew it was an emergency and she felt bad for Rory, but there was a still little annoyance about being interrupted.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming!" Rory told her sister, when Collin and Christa met up with her and Marty. "You too, Collin."

He just nodded and she could tell he wasn't pleased. She blushed, remembering what she had apparently interrupted.

"Logan, Jonathan and Robert have split up and are checking out various parties on campus." Christa told her. "I couldn't get a hold of Seth or Juliet. Steph has a date. Rosemary's at my dorm, in case Anna wanders back there."

"You called Logan?" Rory demanded. "Why?"

"Because he's my friend." Christa said patiently. "He feels bad about the situation."

Only because there were consequences, Rory was sure, otherwise he'd still being thinking she was over-reacting.

"Why don't we check out the locations on campus?" Collin suggested. "And you two can take the downtown bars and check in?"

"Ok." Rory agreed.

She and Marty continued searching.

"God, I'm so stupid." Rory moaned as they checked yet another bar. "If I didn't have to confront Logan like that, I wouldn't have had to send her off on her own and we wouldn't be looking her right now."

And she wouldn't have the mental image of knowing she interrupted her sister during sex, she thought, but didn't say out loud.

"We'll find her." Marty assured her.

Rory looked at him, he really was a great friend. He hadn't even hesitated when she'd called him frantically to help her search for Anna.

"He's so frustrating," Rory complained. "I mean, I don't know what I did to get on his bad side or why he just has to come after me."

"Oh stop it!" Marty told her.

Rory stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"He's not coming after you." Marty told her obviously annoyed. "He likes you."

"He does not." Rory argued. "I mean, look at what he did. Look at that stunt he pulled. He totally humiliated me."

"That is how guys like Logan show you that they like you." Marty told her. "I mean, from what I've seen at their parties, it's all about big stupid gestures. You've bene anointed. You're in."

"In what?" Rory asked.

"In with him, with his group." Marty told her. "I saw you at the party. You looked like you fit in and there's Christa and now Logan's paying you this attention. It's obvious what it means, stop being so naïve. It's annoying."

Rory just stared at him. Logan didn't like her, did he? They were so obviously from different worlds. Yeah, he'd been attentive at the party, but only because she was doing him a favor. He couldn't like her. And even if he did, it wasn't like she liked him back… Did she?

"Marty…" Rory began, but before she could finish her thought her phone rang.

"You owe Logan an apology for calling him a buttface miscreant." Christa told her triumphantly.

"You found her?" Rory asked in relief.

"She's safe and sound in my dorm." Christa assured her. "Logan tracked her down at a party and it's a good thing he did, because the cops arrived just as they were leaving."

"Well, then I owe him one." Rory acknowledged. "Tell him thank you for me."

"You can do it yourself." Christa told her. "He and Rosemary are baby-sitting her until you get there."

"Thanks for your help," Rory said sincerely. She knew without Christa she would never have found Anna on her own and it would have ended up a big disaster.

"What are sisters for?" Christa asked. "But no more crises tonight, I'm turning my phone off."

Rory laughed and said goodnight to her sister. After she hung up she turned to Marty. "Logan found her and brought her back to Christa's dorm."

"That's good of him." Marty said quietly.

"I guess it is." Rory acknowledged. "He'd do a lot for Christa."

Marty just gave her a look.

"Oh, there's a cab." Rory said, turning away from him. She flagged down the cab. "Are you coming?"

Marty shook his head. "I'm going to walk back. I could use the air."

Rory nodded and watched him go, wishing she could say what he wanted to hear. She had no idea how she felt about Logan, but she knew how she felt about Marty or rather how she didn't feel and knew that sooner or later she was going to have to tell him. She was just afraid that when she did, she would lose a good friend.

* * *

Rory arrived at Christa's dorm to see a repentant, if slightly drunk, Anna waiting for her.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna apologized. "I was going to go the fro-yo social, but there were these boys and they invited me to a party and it sounded like fun, so I decided to go… And then I realized you might be worried. I'm so sorry." She then burst into tears.

"It's ok." Rory assured her. "Go lay down and get some sleep."

Anna nodded and headed to Christa's bedroom.

"Thank you for your help," Rory told Rosemary.

"No problem." The redhead told her. "I'm going to head back to my room now that your little teenage delinquent is safe."

Rory realized that she owed Christa a lot. She had only had Marty to call, but her sister had several people who were willing to pitch in and help just because she asked. Rory envied that.

She turned to Logan who was leaning against the door.

"Thank you." She told him softly. "And I'm sorry I called you a butt-face miscreant."

"And I'm sorry I ruined your class." He told her. "I just wanted to lighten things up a bit."

"I take things a little too seriously." Rory admitted. "I mean, I've turned Anna's visit into a disaster. I kept pushing my idea of a good time on her, even when it was clear she wasn't interested and if it wasn't for you and Christa… Who knows what would have happened."

"Odds are she would have been brought home by the cops." Logan told her. "But that's on her. She's the one who chose to run away from her supervision and go to a party with a bunch of guys she didn't know. That's not having a good time, it's being stupid."

Rory bit back a retort.

"I try to keep my life-threatening stupidity to a minimum." Logan told her, obviously reading her thoughts. "And before you say anything, your sister is a lot more cautious than you give her credit for. Christa would never have done what Anna did tonight."

Rory realized that she did tend to assume the worst of Christa at times and maybe that wasn't entirely fair. "She did make some questionable decisions." Rory pointed out.

"When surrounded by people she could trust." Logan told her.

Rory realized he was right. Whenever Christa had shared a drunken adventure, Collin and Logan had usually been present.

Rory sighed. "God. I really am uptight and judgemental." She realized. "I ruined Anna's trip to Yale and I can't take a joke and…"

"It's ok." Logan told her. "I should have known better than to pull that type of stunt on you. You're not the type of girl who appreciates that."

"Because I'm uptight and can't have fun." Rory filled in.

"Because you are a serious and dedicated student." Logan corrected. "I don't know too many of those. I am sorry if I embarrassed you today, Rory, it wasn't my intention."

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you." Rory told him. She gave a small smile. "Collin was funny in the uniform."

"Finn would have been brilliant." Logan said with a smile. "But Collin refused to profess his love for you."

"Thank goodness." Rory said with a shudder. "I can live without that visual."

"I should probably get going," Logan said after a moment, turning to leave.

Rory stopped him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you again." She said softly. "I mean, especially after the way I yelled at you earlier, you didn't have to help me out like that."

"I figured that I was the reason you were in the mess in the first place, the least I could do was try and fix it." Logan told her.

Rory just nodded. He really was very cute. Even if he was a bit of a spoiled jerk, but maybe not as big as one as she'd thought.

Logan paused, as if having an inner debate and then before, Rory realized what was happening, he was leaning towards her and kissing her.

After a startled second, Rory returned the kiss, leaning into him.

The kiss went on for a long moment before Logan broke it.

"I shouldn't have done that." He told her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Why not?" Rory asked shyly.

"A whole lot of reasons." Logan told her, "Including that this isn't really the place."

Rory blushed, realizing they were standing in the common room of her sister's dorm.

"Have a good night, Ace." Logan said and then he was gone.

Rory stood there for a long moment, soaking in what had just happened.


	47. Chapter 46: Kiss and Tell

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Forty-Six: Kiss and Tell

"Did Anna get home safely?" Christa asked Rory the next evening.

"Yes, thankfully." Rory told her. "She was really apologetic this morning. Maybe she learnt a lesson."

"Good." Christa told her. "What she did was dumb. I mean, I'm all for cutting loose, but there are safe ways to do it."

"That was what Logan said last night," Rory said quietly, "that you didn't take as many stupid risks as I accuse you of."

Christa smiled at her friend's defense. "I know you don't always understand my life," she told her sister, "and to you it probably does seem like I make stupid decisions."

"But I shouldn't judge you as harshly as I have." Rory admitted. "I don't even really ask, I just make assumptions. I always have."

Christa wasn't going to argue that. Almost every fight the twins had ever had had come from Rory making judgements about Christa's life. From the fight that they'd had after Christa had slept with Tristan to the huge fight they'd had the previous summer.

"Did you and Logan work things out?" Christa asked, changing the subject.

"We both apologized." Rory admitted. She looked uncomfortable.

"Did something else happen?" Christa asked.

"We kissed." Rory admitted.

"Oh." Christa hadn't been expecting that. Though she realized that she probably should have. She'd had an inkling that Logan liked Rory and he wasn't exactly shy about approaching girls.

"Does it bother you?" Rory asked her quietly.

"Not in the way you're asking." Christa assured her. "Logan and I are just friends."

"But it does bother you." Rory stated.

"A little." Christa admitted. "He's my best friend. You're my twin. I just… I don't want to lose either of you and I don't want to see you hurt, Rory. I love Logan, but he doesn't do relationships."

"Neither did you, once." Rory pointed out.

"True, but Collin and I… It was a weird situation and a lot of heartache." Christa reminded her. "Plus of all my friends, I think Logan's the most jaded. His parents are awful and they just tolerate each other and it's… Affected his view of relationships."

"I don't know that I want anything serious." Rory said quietly. "I mean, Dean and Jess and Dean… I kind of need a break from serious and I need… I need change. I need to stop being the boring, uptight twin."

"I'm not going to tell you not to get involved with Logan." Christa told her, though part of her really wanted to. "Just think about it carefully, ok? Think about whether you'd be okay knowing he was sleeping with other girls."

"Did it ever bother you with Collin?" Rory asked. "I mean, before you were serious?"

"Not until the end." Christa told her. "The first time it bothered me was the third time I visited him at Yale and I ended up being witness to an awkward attempt at a booty call…"

_/ "Collin, you have a visitor." One of Collin's suitemates announced. _

_"__It must be Logan." Collin acknowledged, pulling away from Christa. "He said he'd be by after class to come greet you."_

_Christa nodded. "I'll be there in a minute." She promised. "I'm just going to straighten up first." She grinned at him. "Put my shirt and bra back on."_

_"__I think you look great as you are," Collin teased. She rolled her eyes at him, but he just grinned and gave her a quick kiss and then got off the bed. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on and headed for the door._

_Christa grabbed her own shirt and bra and put them back on and then gave herself a quick once over in the mirror and then headed to the door. She opened the door, but didn't go out, stopped by the sound of a female voice._

_"__I thought I'd see what you were up to," Christa could see the pretty blonde in the doorway, her arms wrapped around Collin's neck. "I have a few hours to kill and thought we could spend them together."_

_"Sorry, Trish, I have company." Collin told her, extracting himself from the blonde's embrace. _

_"__Oh, maybe later?" Trish said, not seeming phased. _

_"__She'll be here all weekend." Collin told her. _

_"__Ah, then it's the little high school girl I've heard so much about." Trish said dismissively. "Does she know the trouble you get into while she's so far away?" _

_"__She knows and she doesn't care." Christa said, deciding to make her presence known._

_Collin crossed the room and took her hand._

_Christa gave it to him, but felt weird. It wasn't like she needed reassurance. Or she shouldn't. She knew she and Collin were just casual and that they both saw other people, so why was this so awkward?_

_Trish gave her an assessing look and then frowned, obviously not finding much to criticize. Except for her age. "So the high school girl has a voice." She mocked. "I mean, you must know that college men have appetites that little girls can't fill."_

_Christa shrugged. "I'm sure it depends on the man, but as for Collin… I make no demands of him. I never have." _

_Trish looked as if she couldn't decide to be scornful or impressed. "Obviously not as naïve as I thought." She admitted. She gave Collin a sultry smile. "Call me on Monday, if you want to have some fun." With that she sauntered off._

_Once she was gone. Collin turned to Christa. "I can explain?"_

_"__Why?" Christa asked him. "You don't owe me explanations. So you hook up with Trish sometimes and I'm assuming there are others. We're not exclusive, Collin." _

_She also wasn't thrilled that people at Yale were referring to her as Collin's naïve high school girlfriend. It was both false and insulting. _

_"__I still don't need to rub in it your face." He pointed out. "Trish is meaningless, they all are."  
Except you. Was the unspoken end to that sentence, except neither one of them was ready for that. /_

"Is that when you guys became official?" Rory asked, after Christa finished telling the story.

"Hell no." Christa told her. "That happened in January, we weren't an official couple until August."

"So what happened?" Rory asked curiously.

"We ignored the situation for a while." Christa told her, "and then I slept with Finn."

"I wondered about that." Rory admitted.

"Collin was out of town and I was visiting Logan and there a drunken party and I ended up in bed with Finn." Christa told her. "No big deal, right? Then, I visited again a month or so later and by then, it was downright weird between Collin and I since neither of us wanted to admit we had real feelings. So I crashed at Logan's, except I ended up sleeping with Finn again."

It hadn't been the happiest of times, Christa reflected. That year had been painful in so many ways. Her relationship with her father, the weird dance between her and Collin, sleeping with Finn and then the disaster of Sookie's wedding and its aftermath.

"So if you decide to get involved with Logan, that's your choice." Christa told her. "Just keep in mind, it could get ugly and complicated. In fact, these things often do."

"I don't even know if I _like_ Logan." Rory told her. "I mean, he's attractive, but he's so… Frustrating."

Christa smiled. "He can be, yes."

She wasn't thrilled about the idea of Rory and Logan, but they were both adults and in some ways, a guy Logan would be great for Rory and would hopefully help loosen her up a bit. Christa just hoped the whole thing didn't go so badly that she lost her best friend.


	48. Chapter 47: Plan for the Future

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Forty-Seven: Plan For the Future

"You look very proper." Lorelai commented when Christa met her at the inn on Saturday afternoon.

Lorelai admitted she still thought of Christa as her wild-child, always pushing the boundaries of acceptability. But, today she was wearing a pair of gray pants and a cute, but slightly conservative, pale purple swear.

"It's too cold for a short skirt." Christa told her.

Lorelai gasped. "I didn't just hear you say that. It's never too cold for a short skirt."

"Well, for a good date, no," Christa agreed, "but dinner with the parents? I think I'll pass."

Lorelai had to admit that she wouldn't have minded the wild child look today, it might help remind Andrew McCrae that Christa was too young too get married. Instead, she looked like the proper society wife-in-training.

Just then the main door to the inn opened and two men entered. Lorelai recognized one as Collin and knew the other had to be his father. She knew she had met Andrew McCrae at least once before, but the encounter hadn't stuck.

He was in early-to-mid 50s and still very attractive. He looked a lot like his son, except that most of his hair had gone mostly grey, giving him that 'distinguished' look.

The pair approached Lorelai and Christa.

"Miss Gilmore," Andrew said politely, sticking out his hand.

"Please call me Lorelai," she told him as she shook it, "it's nice to see you again, Mr. McCrae."

"Andrew." He said easily, he turned to Christa. She didn't get a handshake, instead Lorelai watched as the older man gave her daughter an easy hug. "Christine, glad you could tear yourself away from your studies."

"Hi Andrew." Christa said with a smile.

"Good to see you again, Lorelai." Collin greeted.

"You too, Collin." Lorelai told him, watching as he wrapped an easy arm around her daughter's waist and she leaned into him.

They looked good together. Anyone could see that they fit. Lorelai didn't argue with that, she knew Collin was good for her daughter and that he made her happy, she just wished they weren't moving so _fast_.

"Would you like a tour, Andrew?" Lorelai offered after a moment.

"Yes," he told her. "I'm very interested in seeing the operation you have here."

"While you guys do that, Collin and I are going to visit the horses." Christa announced. "And then I'll go bug Sookie."

Lorelai saw Andrew pause, obviously not a fan of this plan.

"Collin, I would actually like your insight." He said finally, "once you and Christa are done with the horses, would you please join us?"

Collin nodded. "Of course." He looked at Christa. "Come on, let's go see those horses that you love so much."

"I still wish I could have one at Yale." Lorelai heard her daughter say as the young couple disappeared out the door.

"She is a remarkable young woman," Andrew told Lorelai, "You must be very proud."

"I am." Lorelai told him, though she had a feeling not for the reasons he thought she should be.

"She's brought a remarkable change in Collin," Andrew told her, "for the first time, I think he's seriously thinking about the future."

"They have time before they need to think about the future." Lorelai pointed out. "They're still in college."

"The college years go by very quickly." Andrew said quietly. "Just because they're young and in college now, they won't be forever. I'm not pushing my son into something he's not ready for, I'm just making sure he starts considering his future."

Lorelai couldn't find fault with that—except the future Collin was being asked to consider wasn't the one she wanted for Christa. She wanted Christa to graduate and find a fulfilling career and travel and then settle down once she'd had time to see the world.

* * *

"How do you think it's going with the parents?" Christa asked as she and Collin petted the horses.

"Hopefully they haven't come to blows yet." Collin said with a grin. "I'm actually looking forward to the conversation."

"What was that about?" Christa asked. "Your father making you come back?"

"He was torn between his two goals." Collin told her with an eye roll. "Training me to be his heir and encouraging our romance. So, he compromised, we get some alone time and then I have to go back and observe."

"I'll join you after I say hi to Sookie." Christa promised.

Collin grinned. "Good. I'm sure my father would love to hear your insight as well."

"Would he?" Christa asked with a shrug.

"Oh, yes." Collin told her. "My father values your brain, Christa. It's one of the reasons he settled on you, because you're not just your typical society brat."

"Well, that's good to hear." Christa told him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, they're probably expecting us to make out in the stable before we go back."

"That sounds both tempting and horrifying." Collin told her.

"What don't want to get straw in your hair?" Christa teased.

"Not particularly." He admitted, but he pulled her towards him for a kiss. "I wouldn't think you'd want to ruin your outfit." He told her when he released her. "You look very proper."

"My mom hates it." Christa said with a laugh. "I think she almost prefers the wild child rebel."

Collin laughed. "She should see you on a random Friday night."

"I'm not sure it would make her feel better," Christa pointed out, "even when I'm drunk, I'm still pretty much all about you these days. Rory says she was traumatized after the party."

"Your sister needs to lighten up," Collin pointed out.

"Well, yes." Christa agreed. "But for the record, I'm not 100% sure I want to watch her grope a guy all night either." She sighed and looked up at Collin. "Did Logan tell you that he kissed Rory?"

Collin raised an eyebrow. "No. When did this happen?"

"Tuesday, after he brought Anna back." Christa told him. "Rory is very confused about how she feels about Logan."

"You don't like it." Collin said quietly.

"Not really." Christa admitted. "I just can't see it ending well. Can you?"

"No." Collin agreed. "But they're both adults. I can't believe Logan hasn't said anything to me."

Christa shrugged. "Maybe, he thinks it's awkward because Rory is my sister."

"Or because she's so far from his normal type and he knows I'll advise him against it." Collin pointed out. He must have seen Christa's surprise, because he added, "I don't want to see Rory hurt either. I think she's a little uptight, but she's a nice girl."

Christa gave Collin another kiss and then sighed. "You should probably get inside."

"Probably." He agreed, taking her hand. "Don't be long with Sookie, okay?"

"I won't." Christa promised him, because honestly she was interested to see how her mom and Andrew were getting along first hand, and be there to intervene, if necessary.


	49. Chapter 48: Part of the Family

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Forty-Eight: Part of the Family

"The food here is incredible." Andrew complimented over dinner. "Of course, I've come to know to always trust Christine's judgement when it comes to food."

Christa and Collin both laughed and Lorelai joined in.

His comment wasn't unusual, she'd noticed Andrew spent a lot of time praising Christa and it seemed he did value her opinion. Lorelai had never given much thought to what relationship, if any, Christa had with Collin's parents and it surprised her to see the warmth and obvious affection there.

The afternoon had actually gone well. It had been strictly business and Andrew had asked lots of questions about The Dragonfly and even given Lorelai a few suggestions. It had continued on that way even after Collin and then Christa had joined them.

It had been interesting to watch Andrew's interactions with the pair. He had asked a lot of questions of his son, obviously testing Collin's knowledge and observation skills, but he had also asked Christa lots of questions and encouraged her to give her opinion.

Lorelai had assumed his interest in her daughter as a daughter-in-law had to do with her society girl qualifications, but it appeared he saw beyond that. It actually made Lorelai feel better about the whole situation.

"Sookie's the best cook in the whole world." Christa told him enthusiastically. "Though I have to admit the chef at your New York hotel is pretty close." She turned to Lorelai. "You need to check it out some time Mom, the whole place is amazing."

"I'd be honored to have you as a guest," Andrew offered, "you and Christine could come and spend the weekend. Bring your other daughter and have a girl's trip."

"That's very generous." Lorelai said non-committedly. The idea sounded nice, but at the same time Lorelai wasn't entirely comfortable with the offer and questioned the motives behind it.

Andrew didn't press, but Christa sent her a look that said they'd be talking about it later.

Dinner went smoothly, the conversation staying on business for the most part. Lorelai found that Collin's dad was actually fairly pleasant, not as pompous and boring as she remembered. But then her blind date had been so terrible it might have soured all her memories of that evening.

"I will be definitely adding the Dragonfly to our list of recommended local inns," Andrew told her as he prepared to leave, "this is a great operation you have here."

"Thank you." Lorelai said with a pleased smile.

Whatever personal motivations Andrew McCrae had had for the visit, Loreali couldn't deny that a recommendation from him would be huge for the Dragonfly. She was proud of her business and wanted it to succeed.

"Christine, it was a pleasure as always." Andrew told her, giving Christa another hug. "Good luck with your exams."

"Thanks." Christa told him.

Lorelai expected Collin to leave with Andrew, since they had arrived together, but instead Andrew turned to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "Good luck with your exams as well. I'll be in Sydney for the next two weeks if you need to get a hold of me."

Ok, apparently Collin was staying. Lorelai wasn't super thrilled with that news, as she had hoped for some time with her daughter. Rory was staying at Yale this weekend, because she needed to study.

"Ok." Collin said. Lorelai noted that there seemed to be a strain between father and son and there was more easy affection between Andrew and Christa.

Andrew said his goodbyes and left.

"We need to get back to Yale," Christa apologized.

"I understand." Lorelai told her. "I know exams are coming up."

She did understand, but it was a little disappointing that she'd had a whole afternoon of Christa's time and had had to share it with other people. But at least Winter break would be here soon and she'd have lots of time with both her girls.

* * *

"Ugh. I left one of my books at my father's house." Collin realized as he and Christa left Stars Hollow. "I was actually studying this morning."

"That's fine, we'll stop by and pick it up." Christa assured him. "I think tonight went well, don't you?"

"Surprisingly, well." Collin commented, "Though I think my father might have been having thoughts of your mother as wife #7."

Christa repressed a shudder. "Gross."

"However, that aside, I think my father honestly respects your mother as a business woman." Collin told her. "And she's doing a great job with the inn. My father, whatever personal flaws he might have, is a very good businessman and he appreciates that quality in others."

"I'm going to talk her into taking him up on his offer to see the New York hotel," Christa confided, "my mom, she hates things like that, taking what she sees as favors from others, so I'll have to convince her."

"I have confidence that you could talk anyone into just about anything." Collin told her teasingly.

A little while later they pulled up at Collin's dad's place.

"You might as well come in." Collin told her.

Christa nodded and followed him inside.

"The book's upstairs," Collin told her with a grin.

"If I follow you upstairs, we both know how it'll end up and, well, you have a perfectly nice apartment of your own." Christa pointed out.

Collin laughed and headed up the stairs. As he disappeared from sight, Andrew McCrae emerged.

"I thought I heard voices." He told her.

"Collin forgot a text book." She explained.

He nodded. "You're both welcome to stay the night, if you like."

"It's not that late," Christa said, "but thank you."

"You're welcome here any time." Andrew assured her and then he paused. "Actually, I'm glad you came by. I have something I was hoping to discuss with you, but I wasn't sure your mother would be too receptive."

"Oh?" Christa asked warily.

"Has Collin mentioned that he spends New Years with me?" Andrew asked her.

Christa nodded, confused. "Yes." She knew Collin and his sisters spent every New Years with their father at one of his hotels. According to Collin, his father had given up on fighting four ex-wives for Christmas Day and instead settled on New Year's. Collin grouched about it cutting into his party time, but Christa knew he appreciated that his father did devote that time to them.

"This year we'll be going to Switzerland," Andrew told her, "we'll be leaving the 28th and returning on the 3rd. Hopefully, that works for you."

"For me?" Christa asked, taken aback.

"I would love for you to join us." Andrew told her. "I consider you an important part of Collin's life, Christine, and because of that, part of my family."

Oh, yeah, Lorelai definitely wouldn't like that and obviously Andrew had picked up on that. Still, as much as Christa knew her mother objected and thought she and Collin were too young, she was pretty confident of their future. Plus spending the New Year at a luxury hotel in Switzerland sounded pretty awesome.

"My grandfather isn't well," she told him, "but assuming his health is stable over the holidays, then sure, I'd love to."

"You'd love to what?" Collin asked, as he came down the stairs, textbook in hand.

"I invited Christine to join us in Switzerland." Andrew told his son.

Christa looked at her boyfriend, realizing that she probably should have consulted with him before agreeing. After all, he might find it weird.

However, he just grinned. "There is this fantastic Chinese restaurant there that I need to take you to. I discovered it when I was at Zutterburg. You'll love it."

Christa grinned back, glad that he seemed ok with the whole thing. Though, she broached the subject again on their way back to New Haven.

"It doesn't bother you that your dad invited me to spend the holidays with you guys?"

"Why would it bother me?" Collin asked her. "Other than the fact that my father and sister's will be around and it won't exactly be a romantic holiday."

Christa laughed. "Some people might be a little weirded out by it. It's a big step."

"I plan on marrying you someday." Collin told her quietly. "We both know that's where we're headed. In a few years, you'll be an official part of the family. So, no it doesn't bother me that my father is already treating you that way. Ok, it's a little irritating that he's trying to run my life, but I'm used to that."

"It could be worse," Christa pointed out.

"Oh, definitely," Collin agreed, "I could be Logan. I mean, at least my father is pushing me to a job I love and marriage to the woman I love. I hate that he's trying to arrange my life for me, but I don't hate the life he's pushing me towards. It's the life I'd choose for myself, which is the frustrating part."

"Because if you rebel against it, you're only hurting yourself." Christa realized.

"Exactly." Collin told her. "However, there are still plenty of ways for me to rebel, and, hey, it means I'm not going to be miserable, which we both know is rare."

Christa smiled, knowing he was right. Sadly Juliet was also right when she commented that most of their friends would end up in unhappy, but socially acceptable marriages


	50. Chapter 49: Resigned Acceptance

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Forty-Nine: Resigned Acceptance

"So what movie are you dragging me to tonight?" Logan teased Christa.

She and Logan were hanging out. Collin was out somewhere with Finn and Christa had decided it had been too long since she and Logan had hung out, just the two of them.

Plus she wanted to quiz him about his intentions towards Rory.

"_Alexander,_" Christa told him, "Collin refuses to go see it."

"And you think you'd have better luck making me see it?" Logan asked.

"Oh come on, we can laugh at blonde Collin Farrell and you can ogle Angelina Jolie." Christa said with a grin. "And it's like to be so bad that it's funny. I mean, have you seen the trailer?"

"That just means that we're going to get glared at by the people around us," Logan pointed out, as he grabbed his coat. "Going to the movies with you can be dangerous."

"Mom and Rory are just as bad." Christa told him as they exited his apartment.

Logan paused at the mention of Rory.

"Did she say anything?" He asked quietly.

"About you kissing her?" Christa responded. "Yeah, she mentioned it."

"Am I about to get a lecture?" Logan asked as they headed to his car.

"No." Christa assured him. "You and Rory are both adults."

"But you're not thrilled." Logan said shrewdly. She must have looked surprised, because he sighed. "Christa, I know you better than just about anyone."

"It's weird." She admitted. "And I'm selfish enough to worry about what happens if you get involved and it goes badly. You're my best friend. Rory's my sister. I don't want to lose either one of you."

"I could point out that I could have had those same concerns about you and Collin." Logan pointed out as they got in his car. "You two are my best friends."

Christa acknowledged that he had a point. It wasn't quite the same situation, but she and Collin had put Logan in the middle more than once. Including the huge fight that had led them to breaking up and being separate for a year.

"Did you hate it?" Christa asked.

"Sometimes." Logan admitted. "There were times over the past four years where I wanted to lock you in a room or slam your heads together to make you see reason."

Christa laughed. "I think we would have just ended up with headaches. We're pretty stubborn."

"But it worked out in the end." Logan reminded her.

"It did." Christa admitted, "but do you see you and Rory working out?"

"No." Logan told her, "and that's one of the things holding me back. Your sister is the type of girl who needs commitment and I'm not that guy. I admit, you're feelings are also a concern, and if you absolutely tell me no, I'll respect that."

Christa was quiet for a long moment. "I'm not going to do that," she said finally, "you're both adults and if you want to start something, that's totally up to the two of you."

She wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea, but she also didn't like the idea of meddling in Logan and Rory's personal business.

"I still can't decide if I even want to pursue anything." Logan told her. "I really like Rory and I think there's a lot beneath the surface with her, but… I don't want to hurt her."

"You could be good for her." Christa said softly. "Rory has gone from relationship to relationship and has never really tried casual dating and she definitely needs to loosen up a bit. I think you could help her do that."

Logan just nodded and Christa could tell he was undecided about what to do with Rory. Well, whatever he did decide, she was going to stay out of it. As she kept reminding herself, Rory and Logan were adults and could manage their own lives.

0

* * *

"That was terrible." Logan told Christa after the movie as the two of them grabbed a late dinner.

"Yes, it was." Christa agreed.

"Are you ready for the Christmas break?" Logan asked her.

"So ready." Christa told him. "Did you hear I'm going to Switzerland?"

"I did." Logan confirmed. "So Christmas with the family, huh?"

"Yeah." Christa admitted, "Actually, my grandmother invited him to spend Christmas morning with us and then I'm going to his mom's house on Christmas night for her cocktail party thing."

She would be spending the afternoon with Lorelai and Rory and she couldn't see her Mom passing on the invitation to Collin.

"Very serious." Logan teased. "Is this same girl who used to swear she didn't do strings?"

"When it's right, it's right." Christa told him. "Collin… He's everything I've ever wanted and we just fit. It's scary sometimes, but… I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"I envy that." Logan told her. "I can't imagine ever feeling that way about someone else. Not that my parents will give me a chance."

Christa made a face. "I can only imagine who your parents will try and pick for you."

"I'd rather not even imagine it." Logan told her. "On a more pleasant note, you ready for the LDB alumni Christmas party?"

"I am." Christa told him. She looked at him. "Should I mention it to Rory?"

"I was thinking about that," Logan told her, "Things have bene quiet lately and my guess is that any strikes won't happen until after Christmas, but… It doesn't hurt to be prepared. Have you talked to Rory about whether she wants to join the LDB?"

"No." Christa told him. "I'll do that this week." She made a face. "I think she's worried about the cost."

"I can cover her." Logan offered, "I mean she's been doing us a favor."

"I can't see Rory accepting that." Christa pointed out. "I'd be happy to cover her too and I know our grandfather would be as well. But like our mom, Rory's funny about money."

Still, Christa had a thought that might work, though she'd have to talk to Rory and see if her suspicions were true.

"I'll talk to her and see if she's interested," Christa told Logan, after a moment. "If she is, do you want me to invite her to the gala?"

"Well, _I'll _invite her," Logan corrected, "but yes. We can present her to the Alumni council then and formally put her up for membership and since she's a Legacy, there should be no problems."

"You'll invite her?" Christa repeated.

"She can't go to the gala alone," Logan pointed out, "and I make the most sense as an escort."

Christa just nodded, supressing a grin. Logan might not have made a decision about pursuing Rory, but it seemed he was definitely interested. Christa was still worried about potential disaster, but at the same time she had a feeling this could be _very_ entertaining.


	51. Chapter 50: Going For It

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Fifty: Going For It

"Have you given more thought to joining the LDB?" Christa asked Rory over lunch a few days later.

"A little bit." Rory admitted. She had been thinking about it a lot, actually. Thinking about how much fun she'd had jumping off the scaffolding, how much more open and adventurous Christa's life was, but also the strong friendships her sister had made. She wanted those things for herself.

"I'm not sure how I can afford it, though," Rory told her, "and don't offer to pay for me."

"I won't." Christa said, though Rory had a feeling her sister thought she was being silly. "However… Have you ever spent the check from Straub and Francine?"

Rory froze. She hadn't thought of that money in over a year. At her graduation, the Haydens had been there, of course, to watch Christa graduate. It had been incredibly awkward, but they had complimented her on her speech and then handed her a card before walking away. Afterwards Rory had checked the card and found a check for $10,000 dollars in it. Lorelai had been furious and Rory hadn't known what to think.

"No." Rory admitted. "I mean, I cashed the check at your insistence, but it's still in my bank account."

The only reason she hadn't ripped the check into pieces was because Christa had convinced her not to. Christa had been adamant and Rory hadn't wanted to fight with her sister, so she'd cashed it, but she could never bring herself to spend it.

"So spend that money on your dues." Christa suggested. "It'll cover two years."

"Dues are $5000 a year?" Rory asked. On one hand it was more than she could ever imagine spending something frivolous, but at the same time she'd imagined it was higher.

"For Legacy members, slightly higher for first-time members." Christa told her. "The assumption is that Alumni will keep paying in, so Legacy pays less and it also keeps it exclusive."

"How much of the club is Legacy?" Rory asked curiously.

"About 75%." Christa answered. "Of my friends only Rose and Finn aren't. Though only Collin, Logan and I, and well you, are founding Legacies. We're the only ones currently at Yale." Christa made a face. "Our Legacy status is a much debated grey area and I'm sure once you join, it'll come up again."

"Why?" Rory asked curiously.

"Technically Legacy status is through the male line, because at its heart the LDB is an old boys club." Christa told her. "The wording says you have to have the Legacy _name_ not just blood for Legacy status."

"And that's where we're iffy." Rory realized. "We're descendants of a Gilmore daughter, but we both bear the name Gilmore." Well, she did and Christa was Gilmore-Hayden, even if she went by Hayden more often.

"Exactly." Christa commented. "And we're illegitimate to boot, however no one took that argument very far because no one had the guts to mention it to Grandpa. You should actually have less issues because you go by 'Gilmore', whereas I usually don't, but it may come up."

"Do you think I should join?" Rory asked quietly.

"If you want to, yes." Christa said softly. "A year ago I would have said no and I would have said the same thing a few months ago, but now… Now I think you're ready."

"So what do I do?" Rory asked. "How do I go about joining?"

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. It was completely out of character for her, but every time she'd been around the LDB she'd felt more alive. The money made her wince, but it wasn't like she was using it anyway, though she felt a little weird spending it at all.

"You're a Legacy, so it's easy." Christa assured her. "We'll talk to Grandpa on Friday and get him to set up an Alumni induction. It's a little unusual halfway through the year, but it can be done. And then there's a Christmas ball in a few weeks, I have it on a good authority, you already have a date."

Rory blushed. "What?"

"Logan wants to take you." Christa told her.

"Oh." Rory said, she looked at her sister. "Did you talk to him? What did he say?"

"Un uh." Christa her. "First ground rule, I'm not getting in the middle. I'm not telling you what Logan said or vice versa. I'm staying completely neutral."

Rory could respect that, but that meant she'd have to talk to Logan herself. She hadn't seen him since the kiss. She had no idea what it meant or what she wanted it to mean. All she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

"So you're in?" Logan asked Rory later that night.

She was surprised to see him hanging around the newspaper office, normally he avoided the place like the plague.

"I'm in." She confirmed, though she still wondered what she was getting into and if she was really LDB material.

Logan grinned. "You're not going to regret it." He promised. "Now as Christa might have mentioned, the only LDB event left before the winter break is the annual Alumni gala. Its black tie and it'll be in New York. Overnight affair."

Christa had neglected to mention any of that.

"Oh." Rory commented, wondering how she would afford that. Or would her LDB dues cover that?

"It's Collin's dad's hotel," Logan told her, "so I know Christa has you covered there and I'm sure she has a dress you can wear. You'll need an escort though and I'm volunteering."

"You're volunteering?" Rory repeated.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Logan asked with a charming grin.

"No." Rory admitted. "I just, I would have assumed you'd already have a date."

"No one else I'd rather take." Logan assured her warmly, leaning in.

"Excuse me, some of us have work to do." Paris said bitingly as she passed by, causing them to jump apart. "Rory, if you're done with Lover Boy, I could use your help."

"I should go." Logan said after a minute. "Don't want anyone to see me here and get the wrong idea. Later Ace and I'm looking forward to the gala."

"Me too." Rory said, watching him go. She wondered why Logan had asked her, was it because it made the most sense or because had really wanted to? She didn't know what was happening between them or even what she wanted.

Could she be a no strings girl like Christa? Rory didn't know, but she decided she wanted to find out. She had spent so much time judging her sister, maybe it was time to step into her shoes and try out her world for a bit.  
**


	52. Chapter 51: Holiday Plans

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change

By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- I've started the season two storyline for Sugar and Spice, because I decided I needed to fill in some of the gaps. It's called Sugar and Spice: Everything Changes and it's published here on . I'll still be updating this story along with that one, I just realized that there's a lot of stuff to fill in and flashbacks aren't enough so I decided to fill in the gaps._

Chapter Fifty-One: Holiday Plans

"My favorite girls," Richard greeted warmly on Friday night when Christa and Rory arrived at the pool house. They had driven together and had purposely arrived before Lorelai.

Rory was still a little unsure about talking to her grandfather about joining the LDB and still a little hurt that he'd kept it secret from her, but Christa had persuaded her it was the easiest way to join.

"Christa, I didn't know you were coming tonight." He added. Since Christa wasn't required to attend Friday Night Dinner, she did so rarely and usually on a spur of the moment whim. Or if she had an ulterior motive.

"We wanted to talk to you," Christa told him. She looked at Rory, who gave her the 'you do it' look, and then turned back to Richard. "Rory wants to join the LDB, with the approval of Logan and Collin."

Richard was quiet for moment and then grinned. "I was wondering if your story would spark an interest." He looked at Christa. "Legacy confirmation?"

"That's what we were thinking." Christa told him. "She's already participated in a stunt and gone to one event, so there's nothing standing in her way. We'd like it done before the gala."

"Of course." Richard agreed. "I'll make a couple calls and gather the Alumni council."

"Andrew's in Sydney until the end of next week." Christa informed him. Rory blinked and realized she was referring to Collin's father.

"That's ok," Richard assured her, "only a few members of the council have to be present for a Legacy confirmation and I'm sure we'll be able to manage that. Andrew just requested to be at your confirmation."

Rory filed that information away, since Christa had already told her that she had joined the LDB after Collin and Logan had left for their trip, which meant it had been after she and Collin had broken up. So it was interesting that Collin's father had wanted to be there for Christa's LDB initiation. Rory resolved to ask her sister about it later.

"Rory, I will give you a call this week with a date." Richard told her. "I just have to make a few calls."

Rory nodded and was about to say something when the door opened and Lorelai appeared.

"I saw your car, I didn't know you were coming tonight." Lorelai told Christa and then blinked when she saw Rory. "But not yours, is it not working?"

"It's fine." Rory assured her. "We both have to get back, so we drove together."

"Well, it's a nice surprise." Lorelai commented.

"Isn't it." Richard agreed. He turned to Christa. "You should bring Collin with you in the future, Christa."

Rory saw her mother's mouth tighten and knew that she didn't like that suggestion.

"I'll mention it to him." Christa said lightly.

"Perhaps Christmas Eve?" Richard pressed. "I know your grandmother would agree that he is more than welcome."

Due to their separation, Richard and Emily were not having their traditional Christmas party, but since Christmas Eve was a Friday, they had suggested/ordered Rory and Lorelai to spend the evening with them. Christa had also agreed to come along.

"Collin might have plans with his own family, Dad." Lorelai protested.

"I know he's going to his mom's Christmas evening and then spending New Years with his father. I don't know about Christmas Eve, but I'll ask him." Christa promised.

Richard seemed pleased and Lorelai did not. Rory thought her mom was being a little silly. It was obvious that Collin and Christa were getting serious and that he wasn't going anywhere, so Lorelai should just accept it.

* * *

Lorelai was not thrilled with her father's suggestion about Collin joining them for Christmas Eve.

Christmas was for family and Collin and Christa had their own families to celebrate with. They weren't married and they were too young to be too serious. Even if Lorelai was the only person who felt that way.

Sadly, her parents seemed to be in a conspiracy to aggravate her, because Emily brought it up over dessert.

"You will be joining us on Christmas Eve, won't you?" She asked Christa.

"Of course." Christa confirmed.

"You should bring Collin," Emily told her, "I'd love to see him."

Lorelai stifled a groan. She had to be the only person who wasn't mentally planning that wedding. "I'll talk to him." Christa promised.

Emily beamed. "Good. We can't have his family thinking that he's not welcome here when they're including you."

"Oh?" Lorelai asked, looking at her daughter.

All she knew about Christa's Christmas plans was that she was spending the morning with the Haydens and then coming to Stars Hollow for the afternoon and had plans in the evening. Lorelai had assumed it was a party, because, well, there were always parties when it came to Hartford's elite.

"I had lunch with Rebecca the other day," Emily told her, "She was trying to convince me to come to her Christmas party and she mentioned you would be there."

"Yes." Christa confirmed. Lorelai noticed that Christa was looking anywhere at her and wondered if there was more than was being said. She knew she went a little overboard when it came to her disapproval of how serious Christa and Collin's relationship was. However, even she couldn't really object to Christa going to a party at Collin's mother's house. It wasn't the first Christmas gathering Christa had gone to and wouldn't be the last—Lorelai was accustomed to not getting the full day with her daughter.

"She also told me about Switzerland," Emily continued, "how wonderful! I love Switzerland. I think it will be such a lovely place to spend the New Year. You'll have a fantastic time."

Switzerland, huh? Well that explained why Christa wasn't looking at her.

"You're going to Switzerland?" Lorelai asked, trying to keep her voice light.

"Collin always spends New Year's with his dad instead of Christmas." Christa explained quietly. "It's easier with all the ex-wives. Anyway, this year they'll be in Switzerland and I have been invited to join them."

"Isn't it lovely?" Emily asked, oblivious to the undertones of the exchange.

"Yes, lovely." Lorelai said, her eyes still on Christa.

She knew Christa was 20 and that she couldn't stop her, but she hated this. Not the fact that Christa was going to Switzerland for New Year's, but what it meant. It was one more sign that everyone else considered it a foregone conclusion that Christa was going to be Mrs. Collin McCrae. Why was Lorelai the only one who thought she was too young?


	53. Chapter 52: Learn From the Past

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Fifty-Two: Learn From the Past

"Did you know Christa's going to Switzerland?"

Lorelai had decided to call Christopher Saturday morning and see if she could get him to present a united front with her when it came to Christa and Switzerland. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Christa about it yet—Christa and Rory had headed out before she'd had a chance to say anything and she had been unwilling to have that conversation in front of her mother.

"Hi Lor, it's nice to hear from you." Christopher said on the other end of the phone.

"And yes, she mentioned it. Why?"

"And you're okay with that?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Christopher asked and she could feel her hopes of that united front evaporating. "She's been to Europe without me several times already, what's one more trip?"

"It's not the location that bothers me." Lorelai told him. "It's the meaning of the trip. Don't you think she's too young to be considered part of her boyfriend's family?"

"No." Christopher told her. "I trust Christa to know her own mind. Sometimes, you meet that one person and that's it. I'm just glad Christa's lucky enough that it seems to be working out for her."

Lorelai could hear the undertone in his voice and repressed a sigh. She didn't want to have this conversation. She and Christopher were long over. She was with Luke. She was in love with Luke.

"Do you think she's going to marry him?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Yes." Christopher told her without hesitating. "Probably as soon as she graduates Yale. It's what she wants, Lor."

"Don't you want more for her?" Lorelai pressed.

"I want her to be happy." Was Christopher's response. "There are worst things than marrying the person you love."

Lorelai grimaced. She should have known better than to ask Chris. They'd always had very different philosophies. He would have happily gotten married and lived the life their parents wanted for them. He wasn't like her, so it made sense that he wouldn't have the same objections.

"Do you want me to talk to her about Switzerland?" Christopher offered.

Lorelai was tempted to say yes and to let Christopher be the bad guy for once. But, it was her issue, her objections, so she should be the one to broach them. "No, I've got it." She told him. "Though, maybe refrain from saying that you think it's a great idea?"

"Sure." Christopher told her. "Lor, Collin's a nice guy."

"I know." Lorelai said with a sigh. She did know that. He might not exactly be her cup of tea, but every encounter she'd ever had with him showed him to be a very nice young man who was in love with her daughter.

"Lor, if you keep fighting the issue, you're going to push her away." Chris warned. "She's 20 and she's in love and the more you object, the more she's going to distance herself from you. Think about how you react whenever your mother tries to give you advice."

Lorelai winced. She had spent a lifetime doing the exact opposite of whatever Emily wanted her to do. However, she also strived to have a much better relationship with her girls than she had with her mother, so the comparison rankled.

"I'm not trying to control Christa," Lorelai argued, "I just don't want to see her make a mistake."

"Making mistakes is part of life." Christopher pointed out. "Especially when you're 20, but I don't think she's making a mistake. I think this is the real deal, Lor."

Lorelai wanted to protest, wanted to argue that it couldn't possibly be because Christa was too young, but the problem was her opinion didn't matter. What mattered was that Christa thought this was the real deal and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Collin. Christopher might be right, if Lorelai kept protesting, she was going to push her daughter away.

0

* * *

"The Gilmores want you to come for Christmas Eve." Christa told Collin over lunch. "They each brought it up."

She hadn't seen him the previous night, since she'd ended up hanging out with Rory after they got back from Hartford.

Collin shrugged. "Sure. I can't see my parents objecting. After all, it fits into their master scheme."

"Actually, that had me puzzled," Christa told him, "Emily said your mom mentioned Switzerland to her. Did you tell your mom?"

"No, but my father probably did." Collin told her. "Unlike his other ex-wives, my father gets along with my mother and they communicate on a regular basis. Mostly about their plans for me."

"So they like each other enough to stay in touch, but not enough that they could stay married?" Christa asked. She had always been curious about the circumstances of Collin's parent's marriage, since Andrew and Rebecca seemed to get along fine the few times she'd seen them together, but she didn't know any of the details except they had divorced before Collin's first birthday.

"Staying married was never the plan." Collin told her. "My parents both had their reasons for wanting a socially acceptable marriage and they agreed to stay married long enough to have a male heir and then go their separate ways. My father needed an heir and my mother needed to save face after being left practically at the altar."

It sounded cold the way Collin presented it, but at the same time practical and maybe that was why Andrew and Rebecca could stand to be in the same room with each other, unlike so many of her friend's parents.

"But they both decided to remarry?" Christa asked, that was the part that confused her. If they'd had a practical marriage and divorce, why would they each decide to marry again (or multiple times in the case of Collin's father)?

"Peter is the one that jilted my mother." Collin said wryly. "It's a very complicated story, but in a weird way, that actually is a love match. They have been weirdly happy all these years. As for my father… I think he believes in love and convinces himself each time that this is the one and then just ends up paying another alimony check."

"That's sad." Christa said softly. She looked at Collin. "Do you ever worry you'll end up like that?"

"I used to." Collin told her. "I spent my teen years terrified that I was doomed to follow in my father's footsteps. I think it's one of the reasons I insisted on 'no strings', even though I knew I'd eventually have to get married." He looked her in the eye. "But then I met you and that changed… Actually when I first realized that you were different, I was terrified, because my father had taught me not to trust love and I thought I was going to ruin everything. Then I almost did."

"I watched my parents get it wrong so many times." Christa said quietly. "Both with each other and other people. They tried to keep it from Rory and I, but I think we both picked up on it pretty early and I don't know about Rory, but it scared me."

"Your mom got it right eventually." Collin pointed out. "You said she's happy with Luke."

"She is." Christa agreed. She made a face. "But look how wrong my dad got it."

"So our mother's make better relationship choices than our fathers, that's what we can take from our childhood's." Collin joked.

Christa laughed. "At least its something."

She knew that she and Collin weren't their parents, but the past still scared her. Maybe, because, deep down, she still believed that Lorelai and Christopher were meant to be together, despite Sherri and Luke and all the times they'd got it wrong, and it just proved to her that true love didn't guarantee happily ever after.


	54. Chapter 53: Joining the LDB

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Fifty-Three: Joining the LDB

"Do I look all right?" Rory asked Christa. It was time for her Life and Death Brigade Induction and she was pretty nervous about it.

"You look great." Christa assured her with a grin. "I especially like your dress." Rory laughed since she had borrowed a dress from Christa for the occasion.

"How are we going to explain our presence to Grandma?" Rory asked suddenly. The induction would be taking place at the Gilmore pool house.

"We won't." Christa told her. "Emily has a fundraiser tonight. She'll be gone before we get there. Grandpa made sure of it."

"How many people will be there?" Rory asked her.

"It's a Legacy induction, so not many." Christa assured her. "At least two members of the Alumni council, at least one member of the current executive council, and then five LDB members in good standing is all that is required." Christa grinned. "Which makes it easy to make it all 'our' people. Robert, Seth, Daniel, Jonathan and Finn are your five members."

"You're not one of them?" Rory asked in surprise. She would have thought her sister would have wanted to be part of her induction.

"I'm only in my second year," Christa told her, making a face, "you have to have to be in your third year to have any standing in the LDB, like being on the council or to witness inductions."

Rory supposed that made sense, put an emphasis. "So that's why Logan and Collin have only recently taken charge." She'd picked up on that from her snooping around the club and from what she gathered that was part of the problem.

"Yeah, that and the whole 'year on a boat' thing," Christa said dryly, "but yes, they weren't eligible for leadership until after two years. You can't even participate in votes until after your first year." Christa paused. "I wonder if that applies to you? You're in your second year of Yale after all, even if this is your first year in the LDB…"

"So there's a vote?" Rory asked, turning back to the subject at hand. She would worry about her ability to vote later.

"No." Christa told her. "Not for a legacy. You just have to state your intentions to join the LDB and that you will participate fully in any required tasks and that you will protect the club's anonymity. The club can't refuse a legacy membership unless there's a really good reason, that's why we're in this mess in the first place."

Rory nodded, she'd been filled in on what Logan and Christa knew about the potential club sabotage, including who appeared to be behind it.

"Were you nervous when you were inducted?" Rory asked her sister.

"No." Christa told her. "But I had less time to be nervous. Grandpa gave me about two days' notice before my induction and that was the first I'd heard about the club."

"Collin had never mentioned it?" Rory asked, genuinely surprised. She remembered what Collin and Christa had been like in those days and it seemed strange to imagine Collin keeping anything from Christa.

"Vow of secrecy." Christa said with a shrug. "But he did hint at it and so did Logan, but I didn't know any of the details until Grandpa told me."

Rory guessed that made sense and she remembered how Christa had attempted to shut her down when she'd first started investigating her story.

"Come on," Christa told her, "You can't be late for your own ceremony."

Rory nodded and follow Christa out the door, a part of her still questioning what she was doing and if she was really ready for this…

* * *

"We must go celebrate." Collin announced when Rory's induction was over. "Pub? Bar? Quick trip to Las Vegas?"

"I'm in!" Seth said with a grin. "That way I can lose money to someone other than Robert for once."

"Why would you want to do that?" Robert asked him. "I'm very happy to take your money."

Christa glanced at Rory and saw that she looked a little panicked by the idea. It was understandable, after all in Rory's world, people didn't pick up and leave the state on a whim. Christa figured they'd work her up to the spontaneous trips, but for now it was probably best to start small.

"Why don't we stay in the state?" Christa suggested. "Since we do all have obligations this week and you guys tend to lose track of time when you get to Vegas." She remembered the "48 hour" trip that had turned into 5 days and a huge fight with her parents since she wasn't supposed to be in Vegas in the first place. "But I'm up for a bar. Can I pick?"

"Nothing weird." Jonathan said immediately. "You always find the weird places."

"I like weird." Christa said with a shrug.

"She gets it from our mother." Rory told the boys. "A bar sounds like fun, except I can't get in. I don't have a fake ID."

"Yes you do." Christa assured her sister. When Rory had decided to join the LDB, Christa had decided to have a fake ID made for her, knowing the time would come when she'd need it.

Rory looked a little uncomfortable at the idea, but she just nodded in agreement. Maybe she was thinking about the fact that she had just joined the Life and Death Brigade, so it would be silly to protest a fake ID.

"Where are we going this time?" Logan asked Christa. "I'm sure you have a place in mind."

"Just nowhere where we'll fear for our lives," Daniel drawled, "I'm still shaking from that biker bar."

"They made an amazing Long Island ice tea though," Christa reminded him, though privately she admitted the place was a little rough. In hindsight it might not have been the ideal place for a bunch of spoiled rich kids, "However, tonight you're safe, there's this Tiki bar I've been wanting to try." She grinned at Rory. "You'll love it, they have swings on the dance floor."

"Oh God." Seth muttered, but Christa ignored him.

"I'll call Juliet and get her and the others to meet us there." She announced as they reached their cars. She looked at her sister and her friends and couldn't stop smiling. Rory had joined the LDB, her two worlds were coming together. She and Rory had always had separate lives and she was ok with that, but at the same time, she was thrilled that it was changing and that she'd be able to share her world with Rory.


	55. Chapter 54: The Waiting Game

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Fifty-Four: The Waiting Game

"All set?" Christa asked Rory a couple days later as they prepared to leave for the LDB gala.

"I guess." Rory said, looking at her pathetic overnight bag. "You have a dress for me?"

Christa had promised to take care of all the details for Rory's first official LDB function. It made Rory a little uncomfortable, but at the same time she was sure that Christa had a wardrobe of suitable dresses.

"Yes," Christ assured her, "and I've made an appointment for us at the salon in the hotel."

"And we're sharing a room?" Rory asked, realizing she'd never really asked and all she'd been told was that Christa was arranging everything.

"Uh, no." Christa told her, giving her a look. "I'm going to be with Collin in the family suite, but I have a room reserved for you."

Rory realized that made more sense, of course Christa would want to share with Collin, but… "The family suite?"

Christa shrugged. "His dad has a suite in every hotel that is for his personal use. Collin rarely stays there, but since his dad will be at the gala, he's insisting. He offered to have you stay there too, but I figured you'd prefer a separate room."

"Yeah," Rory agreed, "So you count as part of the family now?"

"I think Collin's father considers us unofficially engaged," Christa told her, "which, to be fair, we kind of are. Collin and I are on the same page. We both know we want to get married after I'm done Yale."

"You don't feel like you'll be too young?" Rory asked. She knew her mom had major objections to the idea and Rory kind of agreed with her and thought Christa was too young, after all look at what had happened with Dean and Lindsay.

"Not really." Christa told her. "Collin and I've been involved for four years, on and off. We've been together and we've been apart and no one knows me better. I know who I am without him and I like who I am with him better." She looked at Rory. "I know you're thinking about Dean and what a disaster his marriage was, but we're not marrying fresh out of high school and I'm not still in love with my ex."

Rory winced. She still felt bad about the whole Dean situation and the fact that she had helped break up a marriage.

"I didn't meant it like that," Christa said after a moment, "just that not all situations are the same. _If_ Collin and I get married, it'll be because we're ready and I know we're young, but if it's right, its right and I don't want the love of my life to pass me by because I was waiting for the right time."

Rory raised an eyebrow, knowing that was a reference to their parents. She had let go of her dreams of Christopher and Lorelai getting together a long time ago, around the same time she'd let go of the idea of Christopher ever being the type of dad she wanted him to be, but it sounded like Christa felt differently.

Rory was about to say something, but she was cut-off by the opening door and the arrival of Collin, Logan and Finn. She pushed the thought aside, happy to avoid a potential fight with her sister.

* * *

"So tonight's Rory's first official appearance." Collin commented later as the two of them got ready.

"I know." Christa told him. "I think I'm more nervous than she is."

"She'll do fine." Collin assured her. "She did ok at the event."

"Yes, she did." Christa agreed with a fond smile. "I guess I'm also worried about whatever's going on and whoever decided to bring Rory into this mess. I don't like that we haven't gotten any further in figuring out what's going on."

"It doesn't help that there aren't really any club activities between the October meeting and Christmas." Collin pointed out. "There's a big club meeting in January and then a smaller event in February, I'm sure something will happen before then."

"It's not that I **want** something to happen," Christa told him, "I'm just sick of waiting for it."

"I know." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I think we're all waiting for the other shoe to drop, but at least we have an idea of _who_ has been working against us?"

"True." Christa said, leaning back against him. "Has Ryan said or done anything suspicious?"

"Not really." Collin told her. "He's agreed with every suggestion Logan and I have made. It's like he's not even on the council, really, which is fairly suspicious in itself, given how hard he campaigned to keep his spot."

"At least that means he doesn't know we're onto him," Christa pointed out, "it sounds like he's trying to build your trust and blind-side you."

"That was Logan's theory." Collin agreed. "Right now we're just pretending everything is normal. He did express some surprise about Rory's induction."

"It probably wasn't the outcome he expected when he sicced her on us." Christa said with an eye-roll. "I've gotten a few texts about it since the announcement went out, but nothing negative. You?"

"No." Collin told her. "But why would there be? She's a Gilmore, after all, plus she's already participated in an LDB event. She's an easy induction."

"That didn't stop people from trying to make waves about me." Christa reminded him.

"No, but that was a different circumstance," Collin pointed out, "Logan and I, and most of your other friends, were away. You were vulnerable, seemingly without allies. Rory is friends with two members of the executive council, which makes her a much harder target."

Christa nodded, knowing he was right. It still bothered her that there was so much about what was going on that they didn't know, because that meant they were operating blind and it wasn't a feeling that she liked. Not at all.


	56. Chapter 55: Every Reason Not To

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- The goal of this story is to stay true to the characters and I think that the Huntzbergers would still be awful. Remember most of their objections to Rory were that she wasn't raised in their world, which is why I think they would like/approve of Christa and not Rory. _

Chapter Fifty-Five: Every Reason Not To

"Rory, this is my grandfather, Elias." Logan introduced later, once they'd arrived at the ball. "Grandfather, this is Rory Gilmore."

He'd already informed Rory that his father wouldn't be in attendance, apparently he was away on business. Rory was a little disappointed she would have loved to meet Mitcham Huntzberger.

"Hello, Mr. Huntzberger, it's nice to meet you." Rory said politely.

"Yes." He said coldly. Then he suddenly smiled. "Christine! You look lovely."

Rory was perplexed by his attitude, but Christa stepped forward and greeted Elias. "Thank you." She said politely. She put her hand on Rory's arm. "I see you've met my sister."

"Yes." Elias said again, but this time he was marginally warmer. "Nice to meet you, Miss Gilmore, especially if you are anything like your sister."

His words were polite, but Rory was picking up on a hidden message, that he doubted she was anything like her sister. She wasn't sure what his problem with her was, especially since they had just met.

"What was that about?" She asked once Elias had moved on.

"That was my family." Logan said with a grimace, taking a swig of his drink. "They specialize in being horrible."

"That's not true, Honor's amazing." Christa said with a laugh, but then she turned serious. "They're snobs, Rory, and the worst kind."

Rory nodded, but she still didn't understand. Why wouldn't they like her? She was a Gilmore? Besides, Logan's grandfather obviously liked Christa.

"It's not about the name," Christa continued, "it's about having the right time of upbringing."

Suddenly Rory understood. That was the difference between her and Christa. Christa had been brought up in proper society from the time she was a little girl. Standing in the ballroom of this grand hotel, she was perfectly at ease, whereas Rory was very conscious of her surroundings.

"It's awful," Logan said, before she could say anything, "their awful. I'm sorry, Rory."  
"It's not your fault," she told him, "besides, it's not like we're dating."

She and Logan hadn't really spoken about their kiss, it was as if they were pretending it had never happened. Rory wasn't sure how she felt about that since she'd enjoyed the kiss and she was attracted to Logan, but at the same time she knew it wasn't something she could jump into. A fact she was becoming more aware of every day.

Before Logan could say anything, an attractive middle-age man approached them.

"Logan," he said with a nod and then he turned a dazzling smile towards Rory, "you must be Rory, I've heard so many good things about you from Christine."

Rory guessed that this was Collin's dad.

"Thank you." She said politely.

"Rory, this is Andrew McCrae." Christa introduced a moment later. "Collin's dad."

"It's nice to meet you." Rory said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Andrew told her with a smile. "I should go mingle, but I wanted to introduce myself. Has Christa mentioned brunch tomorrow?"

"No." Rory said, shooting a look at her sister.

"Well, I want to invite you to join Christa, Collin and I for brunch tomorrow in my suite," Andrew told her, "it'll give me a chance to get to know you better. Logan, you're welcome to join us as well."

"I'll be there." Logan promised.

"Sounds great." Rory told him.

Andrew smiled and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, at least he's friendly." She commented once he was gone.

"Yeah, Collin's dad is one of the best of the bunch." Christa agreed.

Collin made a face. "Isn't that a terrifying thought?"

Everyone laughed and Rory felt better, but she was still unsettled by her encounter with Logan's grandfather and his negative reaction to her. She was a Gilmore, this world was her birthright and even if she wasn't sure she wanted it, she'd never imagined there would be people who would think she didn't belong.

* * *

Logan looked over at Rory, who was in the midst of a conversation with Seth and Jonathan. She looked beautiful and she seemed so at ease. She'd been officially presented as the newest member of the LDB and had accepted the welcome and then had settled in to enjoy the festivities.

The Christmas gala was pretty tame as far as the LDB went, mostly because Alumni were invited. The gala wasn't about taking risks and letting off steam, but about rubbing elbows and making future contacts. The old boys club in full effect. Probably why Logan hated it so much.

"You look very serious," Christa said from behind him, "didn't anyone tell you this was a party?"

"I was just thinking about how much I hate schmoozing." He told her.

She made a face. "Don't we all?"

Logan laughed. "You always make it look easy."

"Lots of practice." She said with a laugh. She nodded to Rory. "She's doing well. Especially since she doesn't have a lot of experience with this."

"She is." Logan agreed. "She's very personable." He grinned. "But then I've met your mother and I know where you both get it from."

Lorelai Gilmore was dazzling. Beautiful, charming, and witty and she'd passed those traits onto her daughters. From the moment he'd met Christa, he'd realized she was a force of nature. It had taken him longer to get an impression of Rory, their first encounters had not been spectacular and at first she'd seemed the opposite of her twin and very uptight, but the last few months had shown him another side of her. She wasn't exactly like Christa, they each had their own strengths, but he was starting to realize that Rory Gilmore was definitely dazzling.

"It's a Gilmore trait," Christa agreed.

"What is?" Collin asked, wrapping his arm around Christa.

"Being incredibly charming." She said with a smile, leaning back against him.

Collin grinned. "No argument there." He made a face. "Speaking of how charming you, my father wants to introduce you to some people."

Christa nodded and with a smile at Logan, she allowed Collin to lead her away.  
He watched them go, thinking about how good they looked together. It had been a rocky road for them at times, but it had all worked out in the end. They just fit, like they were meant for each other. Logan envied them that.

His eyes landed on Rory again. He didn't know what he was going to do about her. He was attracted to her, but it was much more than that. She was beautiful, but also intelligent and engaging. But the problem was, she wasn't a casual relationship type of girl, even if she was willing, and he didn't think he could offer anything more. Plus his family would obviously be an obstacle.

Still, he found himself thinking of her frequently, something that had never happened with another girl before. The other women he saw were all casual flings who understood the rules. He even made a point of not sleeping with women he was friends with, a decision made during one of Collin and Christa's roughest patches.

So getting involved with Rory, a woman he genuinely liked, but who was also the sister of one of his best friends… It screamed bad idea.


	57. Chapter 56: Every Story Has Two Sides

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_A.N- I promise that this story is definitely Rogan, but there are a lot of obstacles standing in their way and they need to overcome them, which takes time. Plus timeline-wise we've only just passed episode 5x08, so there's still a lot of ground to cover. I also don't want to forget about our LDB mystery and so this chapter goes back to that, it actually ties back to Chapter 18. That was one side of the story, this is the other… _

Chapter Fifty-Six: Every Story Has Two Sides

"Rory, come meet an associate of mine." Richard said at one point. She'd come back from the bathroom and was trying to find Logan or Christa.

"Sure Grandpa." She said with a smile, letting him lead her over to a group.

"Rory, this is Cecil Adams and his son Brandon," Richard introduced, "I routinely let Cecil claim victory on the golf course."

"Let?" The other man asked, "Don't let him fool you, I earn each of those victories."  
"I'm sure you do." Rory said politely. "It's nice to see you again, Brandon."

They had met briefly during her article and she remembered the name. He was the one that Christa had originally suspected of being behind the tip that had alerted her to the LDB. She also knew there was some bad history between Brandon and Christa, but she didn't know what.

"You too." He said and there was an odd look on his face as he watched her. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked after a moment.

"Um…" Rory asked, looking around.

"That is very nice of you," Richard answered for her, "and saves you our boring conversation."

Rory felt like she had no choice but to follow along with Brandon.

"I'm not the villain of the piece," he said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked in surprise.

"This whole story, what's going on with the LDB, your sister, I know it was easy for me to be painted as the villain," he told her, "and I deserve some of that, but despite the differences between Logan and I; I'd never bring the LBD into it." He paused. "Will you step somewhere quiet with me? I wouldn't mind telling my side of the story."

Rory paused, wondering if it was a good idea, but in the end nodded. She was a journalist after all and tried to be objective.

Brandon led her into a small room off the ballroom, drinks in hand. He motioned for Rory to sit on a couch and once she did, he sat across from her in a chair.

"Logan and I've hated each other since preschool," He began, "Maybe because we both wanted to be in charge. Collin's a leader too, but he and Logan have always been able to work together, whereas I've always butted with them. But then, I was never the troublemaker they were. I partied some, broke some rules, but I didn't thrive on it like those two did. They made a game out of getting kicked out of private schools and there were rumours that anyone who hung out with them had to perform an outrageous stunt."

Rory knew for a fact that those rumors were true. After all, Christa had had to steal a car. Who knew what other people had to do?

"There was a definite rivalry," Brandon continued, "Huntzberger in particular, no matter what he did, always came out of it on top and that bugged me. I worked hard and did what I was supposed to, while he got away with murder. Still, for the most part we were able to avoid each other. Until Yale."

"And then you were forced to interact." Rory guessed.

"Yes," Brandon confirmed, "We were all destined for the LDB and all held Legacy membership. Except McCrae and Huntzberger were foundering Legacies, meaning that one day they'd be in charge. That bothered me. Mostly, because we had very different plans for the club."

"I've heard that." Rory told him, thinking about what Christa had told her.

Brandon snorted. "I'm sure you have. Your sister has made her allegiance very clear. But, it's not as simple as I'm sure she made it sound. When the Club runs towards the reckless, it puts all of us at risk of exposure, and we take stupid risks? For what, a few thrills."

Rory wondered how much he knew about the current problem and its causes, because from what she knew, those were the issues that the people who were targeting the club were taking advantage of.

"I know Huntzberger and his crew hate the 'old boys club' idea, but the LDB was always supposed to be a place where the sons and heirs of businessmen could mingle and blow off some steam." Brandon told her. "But somewhere along the line, people started pushing the limits and coming with more extreme ways to let loose and the stunts got more elaborate and more dangerous and anyone who objected to that was labelled 'stuffy' and 'boring'."

Rory had to admit that his argument sounded logical and she felt some sympathy. Especially since she was sure that Christa and her friends had applied those labels to her at some point.

"I like being in charge," Brandon admitted, "And I wanted a position of power within the LDB and I knew that Logan and Collin were problems, because they both had founder status. I wanted to counteract that, so I started making friends and allies, finding people who were like minded and plotting the day I'd set myself up as their opposition. Then it got personal."

"How so?" Rory asked.

"How does it always go?" Brandon asked with a self-deprecating sigh. "There was a girl. Her name was Angelica. She wasn't a member of the LDB, but she got herself invited to some parties that I was at and… I fell hard as I soon as I met her. Too hard."

"Who slept with her?" Rory asked. "Collin or Logan?" She was guessing that this happened in their first year, so before Collin and Christa were an official couple, so Collin was a distinct possibility. Though, she guessed it could also be Finn or Robert or any of the others, but she didn't think so.

"Collin." Brandon answered her. "I believe it was before he and your sister were official, though she was in the picture by then. I'd heard the discussion of the cute little high school girl Collin was seeing. My sister also came out the same night you and Christa did, so I knew exactly who she was." He sighed. "Back to Angelica… I figured out later that she was a gold digger and that she'd decided that Collin was a better catch, but at the time it hurt. Both my feelings and my pride and it made me loathe that group even more. The way they just took whatever they want and it made me more determined to oppose them."

Rory wasn't sure she blamed him. The story reminded her of why she'd disliked Collin and Logan and the rest of Christa's friends for so many years. Now she knew them better and she saw that there was more to them than the spoiled, reckless brats they appeared to be.

"Things started looking up when they got that insane idea to go off on a yacht," Brandon continued, "It meant they would be gone for a year and most of their crew with them. I managed to secure a council position and I realized I had a year to work on the club and try and sway as many members as I could to my side. Though, I hadn't counted on getting saddled with Prescott as a council mate."

Rory hadn't realized that Daniel had been on the council, but it made sense given his position as a source and his relationship with her sister.

"Then there was Christa…" Brandon said softly. He looked at Rory. "I suppose you know that story? Or at least part of it?"

"No." Rory told him. "I just know that she hates you."

"She has reason to." He admitted. "I knew who she was when she came to Yale, of course. I was surprised that she hadn't gone off with Huntzberger and the others and a part of me was dismayed that she was in the LDB, because I saw her as a spy for their camp. But I was also attracted to her. More attracted to her than I had been to any woman since Angelica."

Rory could understand that. Her sister had seemed to have a magic power to attract men.

"Plus there was also the allure of knowing that she had been Collin's girl and now wasn't." Brandon admitted. "I felt if I could win her, then I would finally best him. It made me more determined to pursue her."

Rory wasn't sure she liked where this was going. "But she wasn't interested?"

"No." Brandon acknowledged. "I think she wrote me off as stuffy and boring, which just set me off. She became the target of my rage, because she was another one who preferred McCrae and his like. She wouldn't give me the time of day, but it was obvious she was sleeping with Prescott and a few of the others, all the same type: spoiled, reckless brats with no concern for the rules." He took a deep breath. "I'm not proud of this next part, but one night at an event… I drank too much and I came across Christa alone and I cornered her. I let everything I felt out and what I said to her… It was awful. I would never have physically harmed her, but she was obviously afraid of me, she's been careful to avoid me since. Prescott came looking for her and interrupted my tirade, which just made me angrier and we can to blows. By the end, most of the club was watching."

Rory winced, horrified for her sister and what she had gone through and a little hurt that Christa hadn't confided that part to her.

"I never apologized." Brandon said suddenly. "Partially because she avoided me, but aslo because… I was still angry with her. Angry with her for not wanting me. Really, I was still angry at Angelica, but Christa became an easy target. Which in turn made me an easy target when this whole mess started and that's why Davies tried to set me up." Rory must have looked surprised, because he smiled ruefully. "Huntzberger's not the only one that can gather information. I know Davies is attempting to destroy the club and I know why and that he intended to pit Huntzberger and I against each other to make it easier."

He sighed. "I don't agree with Huntzberger's vision for the LDB, but I appreciate the society too much to let someone destroy it. Huntzberger won't listen to me. Your sister's the most rational member of that group and she has the most reason to hate my guts and that's why I'm talking to you. I'm hoping I can convince you that I'm sincere and you can convince the others to listen to me and that our best chance of stopping the attempted sabotage is to work together."


	58. Chapter 57: Haunted By the Past

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- This chapter takes place the same time as the previous chapter. This is what Christa is experiencing while Rory is off with Adams'. There is also a flashback scene here which is pretty intense, but I felt like it really belonged since I've alluded to it in previous chapters. If I ever write the fourth year in the S&amp;S chronicles, I'll expand on it, but this is enough to set the tone and explain things from Christa's eyes. _

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Haunted By the Past

"Christa, have you seen Rory?" Logan asked, approaching her. "She seems to have disappeared."

"Not in a while." Christa admitted, looking around. She caught sight of her grandfather. "Grandpa!"

"Hello," he greeted with a smile. "Having fun?"

"Always," Christa assured him, "But I seem to have misplaced my sister. Have you seen Rory?"

"Not in a little while," he told her, "the last time I saw her, the Adams' boy was getting her a drink."

Christa felt her blood run cold at his words. "Brandon Adams?" She asked, even though she knew it was. There was only one Adams in the LDB.

"Yes." Richard confirmed. "He's a very nice young man. I'm sure Rory is in good hands."

Christa nodded but as soon as her grandfather moved away, she turned to Logan, feeling frantic. "We have to find Rory. Now."

"We will." Logan assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "We'll scour the ballroom and the hotel. Adams won't hurt her, I promise."

Christa nodded, but she felt a hollow feeling in her stomach, remembering that long ago night…

_"__There you are." A voice said from behind Christa._

_"__Oh, Brandon." She said, forcing a smile. Brandon Adams wasn't her favorite people and she wasn't thrilled that he'd interrupted her moment of solitude._

_"__You shouldn't be out here alone," he cautioned, "not so far from the group. It's not safe."_

_"I needed time to think." She told him. Not willing to tell him that the mere mention of Collin's name had upset her enough that she needed to take a moment and compose herself. _

_"__Trying to decide on your next conquest?" He asked scornfully._

_Christa rolled her eyes. She hated guys like Brandon, who thought it was fine to sleep with whoever they wanted, but judged any girl who did the same. _

_"__What if I am?" She asked defiantly. "It has __**nothing**__ to do with you."_

_He'd made a few passes in the past and had even asked her out on proper dates, but she'd turned him down every time. Not because of the scorn in his voice whenever Logan came up, though that was a point against him, but because he wasn't her type. He was too boring, too rigid. Christa liked her boys to walk on the wild side a bit. _

_She could see her insult hit home._

_"__You think you're too good for me, is that it?" He sneered. "Lorelai Gilmore's bastard?"_

_Christa wasn't ashamed of her mother or the circumstance of her birth. "I'm still a Gilmore," she pointed out, "no matter how hard people try to deny that or my place in this Club."_

_She knew her founder's legacy status ruffled a lot of feathers and she was sure that Brandon was one of those who felt that she didn't belong. It was one of the many reasons, she'd had no interest in hooking up with him. She moved to brush past him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her so that she was staring right at him._

_"__You always have a witty comeback," he told her scathingly, "but you're still just the slut that McCrae discarded to go off on a yacht for a year."_

_The line about Collin hurt, but Christa was determined not to show it. "I think we're done here." She told him, struggling to get out of his embrace. "Let go of me."_

_"You're so smug all the time," he continued, ignoring her and tightening his grip on her arm, "as if your Legacy status means anything. It doesn't. Everyone knows that you're just a rebellious girls' mistake; a silly little whore who looks to solve her obvious daddy issues by hooking up with every rebellious boy she meets." _

_Christa winced, not because of his words, despite everything she'd always be confident in her parents love; but because of the venom in his tone and the look in his eyes… It terrified her. This wasn't the cool, collected Brandon she was used to. He seemed deranged and his grip on her arm was starting to hurt._

_"__Christa! Christa!" The voice in the background cut through the tension and filled Christa with relief. Daniel._

_"__Danny! I'm over here!" She called out and saw Brandon's eyes fill with hatred._

_"__Ah, yes, Daniel. The newest stud in your collection." He sneered. "The question is who'll get bored with who first?"_

_Before Christa could respond, Daniel appeared and it took him only a second to realize that something was going on. "Let go of her." _

"Christa?"

Christa blinked and saw Collin standing there staring at her in concern.

"We have to find Rory." She told him, shoving the memory of her encounter with Brandon aside for now. She had to focus on helping her sister.

"We will." He promised her. "I know this hotel better than anyone, except my father. I gather we don't want to get him involved yet?"

"No." Christa denied. "We don't even know if Rory's in danger. But I want to know where she is."

Collin nodded and a second later he was leading her out of the ballroom. "There are a bunch of meeting rooms around here." He explained and they started checking all the doors. When they opened the fifth door, it revealed Rory and Brandon Adams, sitting on couches, seemingly deep in conversation.

Christa felt a wave of relief roll over her. Rory was safe.

"What are you doing with him, Rory?" She demanded before she could stop herself. She'd warned Rory about Adams; that he was no friend of theirs, so why would her sister go off with him?

"We were just talking," Rory told her, standing up. "He was telling me his side of the story."

"His side of the story?" Christa demanded, shoving off the comforting arm that Collin tried to put around her. "I'm sure he was painting himself as the victim and us as the wild children who are going to destroy the LDB."

She expected Brandon to explode, but he just sat there.

"No," Rory told her calmly, "he explained about his viewpoints yes, but he was also brutally honest about his history with Collin and Logan and with you."

Christa took a deep breath. "So you know…"

"That he cornered you and said horrible things to you?" Rory said gently. "Yes and I'm guessing he had you terrified that he would do something worse. He was very honest and I'm not excusing him or saying he's a nice guy," this was said with rueful glance in Adams' direction, "but I believe he was telling me the truth and that means you guys should listen to him."

"Why?" Collin said suspiciously. "What's going on? What's he's been telling you?"

"That I want to help you stop Ryan Davies from taking down the LDB." Brandon said, speaking for the first time. "Are you willing to put aside our petty differences for the sake of club? Or do you hate me enough to let the LDB self-destruct around us?"


	59. Chapter 58: Heightened Emotions

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- Some of the dialogue from this chapter is from "Wedding Bell Blues" even though timeline-wise we're in the gap between "Not as Cute as Pushkin" and "Women of Questionable Morals", but the scene just fit and in this story, Rory and Logan's romance has been accelerated a bit to fit the plot. _

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Heightened Emotions

"Why would you want to help us?" Logan asked from behind Christa. She hadn't even realized he'd joined them. She'd been so wrapped up in Rory and Brandon.

"Because, while you and I disagree about how the club should be run, we both value it." Brandon pointed out, standing up. "I think Davies is counting on us being at war, as always, and using that as a distraction."

Since they had come to that conclusion themselves, none of them could argue his point. Still, Christa didn't trust him and she hated the idea of working with him.

"How do you know about Davies?" Collin asked him, once again wrapping an arm around Christa. This time she let him and leaned back into his embrace.

"Because I'm not an idiot." Brandon said dryly. "After our confrontation at the event, I started asking around and I'm sure I learnt the same information that you did, that there is a plan to bring down the LDB, headed by the Darling girl as revenge for what happened to her brother."

"Do you believe him?" Christa asked Collin and Logan.

"Sadly, I do." Collin told her. "After all, he's a pompous snob and an asshole, but I've never begged him for being an idiot."

"Thank you," Brandon said dryly.

"I agree," Logan said, his eyes on Rory, "Though I think you could have gone about talking to us in a better way."

"How?" Brandon questioned. "This may be the first civil conversation we've ever had. Almost everyone you trust, hates my guts."

"I wonder why that is." Christa muttered.

"I decided to take a chance and see if Rory would listen to me," Brandon continued, "And thankfully she did."

"Well, as much as I agree that we all need to sit down and figure out a plan, it shouldn't be here." Collin spoke up. "We need to find the others and let them know we've found Rory and we need to do it discreetly before we start raising too many eyebrows. There are too many people here for any sort of pow-wow."

"I agree," Brandon told him, "With the Christmas break, I imagine we're all going to be scattered, but we need to sit down and talk as soon as school resumes in January. I have a few people I trust and I assume you do too and we'll set up a meeting on neutral ground."

"Sounds like a plan." Logan agreed.

Brandon nodded and then turned to Rory. "Thank you for hearing me out." He told her before disappearing down the hallway.

"I still hate him." Christa muttered and then she turned to her sister. "What were you thinking going off with him alone?"

"Well, if I'd known about your encounter with him, I might not have," Rory told her, "But I'm a journalist and he offered me another side of the story. It seemed reasonable to hear him out."

"She did the right thing," Collin told Christa, "Anyway we need to get back to the ballroom now. All of us."

Christa nodded, though she was still on edge. She'd been terrified that something bad was happening to her sister. She knew Rory was an adult, and technically the older twin, but when it came to the LDB she felt responsible for Rory and she was starting to wonder what she had gotten them into.

* * *

"You're angry." Rory commented to Logan later once they had rejoined the main party. He hadn't left her since they'd entered the ballroom, but she could also tell he was upset.

"Yes, I'm angry." He admitted in a low voice. "You took a stupid risk, Rory. You knew that we didn't get along with Brandon Adams and you went along with him anyway."

Rory looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. "No one told me the full story," she pointed out, "besides we were at a crowded event. My grandfather is here, Brandon would have to be a complete idiot to try something. My gut told me to listen to him and I'm glad I did."

Logan still looked annoyed. "Christa was worried sick."

"So you're upset because my sister is upset?" Rory challenged.

"No, I'm upset because I was worried about you!" Logan yelled.

Rory could see people turning to stare at them.

"Logan…" She began.

"We shouldn't do this here," he told her, taking her hand. "Let's go. The party's almost over anyway."

Rory had noticed it seemed to be wrapping up. She nodded and followed Logan as he weaved through the crowd and out of the ballroom. They were silent as they got into the elevator.

"That's not my floor." Rory told him as he punched a button.

"It's mine." He told her and then there was silence again until the elevator let them out. Logan's hand was still gripping hers and he led her down the hall, letting go of her hand to open the door.

"I was worried about you Rory." He told her. "When Christa told me you were missing and that you were with Adams… I… I started to panic and I didn't like the feeling."

"I was fine." Rory pointed out. "He didn't hurt me."

"But you didn't know that he wouldn't." Logan countered. "We left Christa defenseless. I knew Adams' hated me and Collin and that he had a grudge again Collin, but I didn't even warn Christa and then when she needed us, we were on the other side of the world."

"I'm sure Christa doesn't blame you," Rory said softly. "And you had no way of knowing something would happen." She put her hand on his arm. "As for tonight, I'm ok. I evaluated the situation and took a calculated risk. Aren't you the one that told me I needed to start doing that more?"

Logan smiled ruefully. "Not quite what I meant." He shook his head. "I over-reacted. I just… I'd feel responsible if anything happened to you."

"Because of Christa?" Rory asked, the few glasses of champagne that she'd had, making her bolder than normal.

"No." Logan admitted and then before Rory knew what was happening, he had pulled her into his arms and was kissing her. Rory responded instantly and the kiss grew deeper and deeper.

Before Rory really knew what was happening, they were making their way over to the bed. She felt her back hit the mattress and just kept kissing Logan. It felt so good.

However, after another long moment, Logan pulled himself away. "We shouldn't be doing this," he told her, "not like this."

"Why not?" Rory questioned. "I like you Logan, I think you like me, so why shouldn't we be doing this?"

Logan sighed and sat up. "I do like you. You are beautiful and intelligent and incredibly interesting. You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met. Any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend, the problem is that I am definitely not boyfriend material. I don't do relationships, Rory, not even a little. I have girls I fool around with, some on a regular basis and some I sleep with and never call again. I'm not always the good guy and I don't see that changing until my parents force me into some awful arranged marriage."

Rory winced at his description of his future. "I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend." She pointed out. "I've only had relationships, Logan. I dated Dean and then I dated Jess and then I didn't date anyone but I was still wrapped up in my baggage and then there was Dean again. I've never done the casual dates thing and I've certainly never done the casual sex thing. In fact, I've spent a lot of time judging Christa."

Logan was silent and Rory took that an invitation to continue. "I'm starting to realize that she was probably smarter than I was," Rory admitted, "I mean she certainly has a better idea of who she is and what she wants from life. She has no doubts about Collin or their future together and I'd like to be that certain about someone else someday. But not today. Right now actually I think I'd like to try casual."

Rory could tell Logan was considering her words.

"I don't want to hurt you," He said finally, "I don't want things to get awkward between us and make it so that we can't stand to be around each other."

Rory could understand that, especially given how close he was to her sister. She wanted to push, but she had a feeling that wasn't a good idea. Not tonight anyway.  
"I just wanted to put it out there," she said, getting off the bed. "I should go to my own room."

"I'll walk you." Logan told her, standing up as well. "Rory, I just think we need a little time to think things over before we rush into anything."

"That sounds very out of character," Rory teased, "But reasonable."

Logan nodded and then he leaned down and kissed her again. "Sometimes being reasonable sucks," he told her with a groan when the kiss finished.

Rory couldn't help but agree with him as they headed into the hallway and towards the elevator. As much as she understood his reasons for hesitating, she couldn't help but wish he'd be as impulsive as he seemed to be about everything else in his life.


	60. Chapter 59: Finding Common Ground

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Finding Common Ground

"What's wrong?" Christa asked Rory when they arrived back in New Haven where they would pack up there stuff before heading home for the Christmas break. It had been obvious to Christa all through brunch with Collin's dad that something was bugging Rory.

She was going to guess it had something to do with Logan, since he had skipped out on brunch and headed home early. Christa had noticed that her sister and Logan had left the party together last night and wondered exactly what had happened, but she was also trying really hard not to meddle.

"What's the story with you and Logan?" Rory blurted out. "Are you really just friends or do you have a history?"

Ok, something had definitely happened, that much was clear and obviously it had left Rory upset.

"We're best friends." Christa said simply. "We've never had sex, if that's what you're asking. We made out once, when we first met and then realized that we are better off as friends and we've never had a repeat, nor any desire too. But we're close. We don't have secrets from each other and if I was in trouble Logan would be one of the first people I called. I can't imagine my life without him in it."

"Last night I told him I wanted a no-strings thing, with him," Rory told her, "And he told me he's attracted to me, but that he's not sure he should get involved. Because of you."

"You and Logan are both adults," Christa told her sister, "And if you want to get involved, I won't stand in your way. I think you're right about the fact that you need to try a no-strings relationship and if you like Logan, great, but at the same time, it is complicated."

Christa took Rory's hands. "Look at it from Logan's perspective. He has experience with this type of thing. Collin and I are his best friends and I think at times, we drove him crazy, and I know we put him in the middle. He worries about doing the same thing to me." Christa looked her sister in the eye. "I think he worries that it'll be even worse because while Collin and I were both no-strings type of people, you, by nature, are not and he might worry that this isn't really what you want and that he'll end up hurting you."

Rory looked irritated by that suggestion and shrugged off Christa's hands. "I'm old enough to know my own mind." She protested.

"I know." Christa told her. She made a face. "I can talk to Logan if you want."

She didn't really want to get involved in her sister's romance, but at the same time she was the best person to give Logan a slap alongside the head. Selfishly she was worried how Logan and Rory getting together would affect her, but at the same time she was starting to think that they might be really good for each other.

Rory needed to get out of her shell, to explore the world and a no-strings relationship would do her a lot of good, while it would definitely be a positive change for Logan to date someone who could challenge him intellectually.

Rory shook her head. "No, it's not fair to get you involved. We'll work it out and if he decides it's not worth the risk, well, there are other guys out there."

"That's the attitude," Christa said with a smile, "And just because Logan is being cautious doesn't mean he's not interested. It just means that for once he's actually considering the consequences and either way, it doesn't mean you can't meet other guys. I can think of a few who you might like."

"Ones you haven't dated, right?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Christa assured her with a laugh. "Contrary to what some people think I haven't slept with every guy I know. For example Jonathan's a really great guy and I think you'd have a lot in common, but if you wanted to avoid Logan's close circle, there are a couple other guys I think you'd hit it off with. I can set something up after Christmas if you like?"

She wondered how serious her sister was about "no-strings" or if she was just going to pursue Logan and suffer silently while he dated other girls, because, if so then Christa foresaw it ending badly, which was exactly what Logan wanted to avoid.

Rory hesitated and then nodded. "You know what, I think I'd like that." She looked at Christa. "I think I might need some help with figuring out how to keep it casual." She confessed.

"Well, you've come to the right person." Christa said with a laugh. "But seriously Rory, I think this is the best thing for you. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye when it comes to dating, but last year… It was good for me and it was good for Collin."

"I know." Rory told her. "I was wrong, Christa, what I said the night of the Dragonfly opening…"

"It's ok," Christa said, cutting off her sister. She didn't need to rehash their fight, even in an apology. She and Rory had come so far since then. "It was a bad night."

"I've been judging you since we were teenagers," Rory admitted, "I judged you at Chilton the way you dated multiple boys and then again last year and that wasn't fair. Just because was wrong for me, didn't mean it was wrong, and maybe it wasn't wrong for me, after all."

"People change," Christa told her sister, "I think dating one guy seriously **was** the right thing for you. In high school. But maybe not now. Just like for a long time, causal relationships were the right thing for me, but they aren't anymore."

"I'm glad we had this talk." Rory told her with a smile. "I hated this summer… When we weren't talking. I don't want to ever go through that again."

"Me either." Christa assured her sister. "We're a set, Rory, and nothing's every going to change that."

They had always been different and they had lived very different lives, but at the same time, they completed one another. Christa couldn't imagine her life without Rory and she didn't want to. She needed her sister and she always would.


	61. Chapter 60: Merry Christmas

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Sixty: Merry Christmas

"I hate that Grandma and Grandpa won't even spent Christmas together." Rory complained to Lorelai as they made their way to the pool house.

"I know, but it's not up to us," Lorelai told her daughter with a shrug. Personally she thought her parents were both miserable without each other, but they would never admit it and she wasn't going to get involved. It would just end badly.

"Lorelai, Rory." Richard greeted warmly when they arrived, "Come in."

Lorelai did so and noticed that Christa and Collin were already there. So Collin had decided to accompany Christa. Lorelai didn't know why it bugged her so much, but it did.

She'd managed to get lots of Christa time in during the last week. Christa had spent a lot of time at the inn, helping out, and they'd also done some Christmas shopping together and Collin hadn't made an appearance, nor had his name come up, except in passing. Lorelai knew that she couldn't ignore her daughter's boyfriend forever, but she needed time to come to figure out why the relationship bothered her so much.

"Lorelai, it's nice to see you again." Collin said politely.

"You too." Lorelai told him. She didn't have anything against Collin personally, she just thought he and Christa were moving too fast.

"There's no snow." Christa pointed out. "I hate it when there's no snow at Christmas."

Lorelai smiled. "Me too."

"There'll be plenty of snow in Switzerland." Collin assured her with a grin causing Lorelai's smile to falter.

Ah, yes. Switzerland. Neither she nor Christa had mentioned it since the Friday Night Dinner when Emily had let it slip. Lorelai hadn't been able to bring herself to voice her objections because she'd enjoyed spending time with her younger daughter too much to ruin it. Now there were only a few days left until Christa's trip, not that Lorelai thought that anything she said would change Christa's mind and maybe that was why she would stay silent. If it was Rory, she would say something because that was how their relationship worked, but with Christa, it was a lot more complicated.

"You'll love Switzerland," She heard her father tell Christa enthusiastically, reminding her that she was the only one that had any objections to the trip. Everyone else seemed to think it was a great idea, even Rory was nodding along with a big smile.

That was the other reason, she kept quiet, because it seemed that whatever issues she had with Switzerland and with Christa's relationship with Collin, they were **her** issues. She resolved to try and put them behind her. Christa was happy and she was in love and maybe that was a good thing. Even if she was **so **young…

0

* * *

"Your mom seemed friendlier than usual." Collin commented as he drove Christa back to the Haydens.

"Are you saying my mom's not normally friendly?" Christa challenged with a laugh.

"I'm just saying she's normally more reserved," Collin corrected, "I always get the impression that she doesn't want to like me."

"It's not you," Christa assured her boyfriend, "My mom… I think she thinks I'm too young for a serious relationship."

"Your sister has had boyfriends." Collin pointed out. "She was with Dean for a couple years, right?"

"And Jess for over a year," Christa agreed, "It's not the dating that bugs my mom, it's the fact that everyone's already looking past that."

"Your mom wants more for you than marriage as soon as you graduate Yale," Collin commented, "It's understandable. Rare in our world, but then your mom is different."

"Yeah, she is." Christa sighed. "She hated this life so much and she still rebels against it and while she couldn't change the way I was raised, I think deep down, she wishes I'd make different choices."

Before Collin could say anything, they pulled up at the Hayden mansion. Christa was glad, because she really didn't want to talk about the more complicated aspect of her relationship with her mother tonight, after all it was Christmas Eve.

Collin grabbed his bag from the trunk.

"I can't believe your grandparents invited me to stay over," he commented to Christa as they headed to the front door.

She shrugged. "It's the same as your father inviting me on your Switzerland trip," she pointed out, "it's their way of saying that they consider you family." She grinned. "Besides they were very clear about the separate bedrooms."

Collin made a face. "True."

"But we can find a way to work around that," Christa reminded him as they stepped inside.

"Don't we always?" Collin joked as the maid took their coats.

Christa smiled at him as they made their way to the living room where her grandparents and Christopher were seated, sharing a drink and some obviously awkward conversation.

Christa was glad to see that Straub was downstairs, something that didn't happen much anymore. Christa felt a pang when she realized that this was very likely going to be the last Christmas they had with him.

"Christa!" Christopher exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "How was dinner at the Gilmores?"

"It was nice." Christa told him, "I have a gift for you from Rory."

She didn't love that she was the messenger between her father and sister, but at the same time Rory was old enough to make her own decisions about her relationship with her father without anyone else interfering.

"Is Gigi in bed?" Christa asked after a moment of silence, used to dealing with the awkwardness that rose whenever Rory's name was mentioned.

"Sleeping soundly." Christopher told her. "In a little while Santa will need to do his work."

"I'll help," Christa promised. She loved doing things for her little sister. It was funny, she hated Sherri and she still cursed Gigi's conception and what it meant for her own life, but she adored her baby sister. After all, it wasn't Gigi's fault that she'd been born and ruined Christa's plans for her parents, any more than it was Rory and Christa's fault that they'd been born and ruined their grandparents' plans.

* * *

"I'll see you later," Christa told Collin when they parted ways on Christmas morning. She was headed to Stars Hollow and she knew that Lorelai would not be happy if Collin came with her. It was the only part of her Christmas plans where he wasn't included.

"Call me when you're heading back," Collin told her, "I'm going to go bother Logan for a while. I'm sure he's eager to escape whatever festivities are going on."

"Do you want to maybe introduce the topic of Rory?" Christa suggested. She and Collin had compared notes on Logan and Rory, even though she'd vowed not to meddle.

"Not a chance." He told her with a grin. "They'll figure it out on their own." He gave her a quick kiss and then headed towards his car.

Christa knew he was right, but the situation was on her mind as she drove towards Star Hollow. On one hand, her life would be easier if nothing happened between Logan and Rory, but on the other, she couldn't help but think that they might be really good for each other. Short term at least.

"You made good time." Lorelai told her when she arrived. "Did you have a good morning?"

"Yeah, it was great," Christa said with a smile, "Gigi was so excited. I'm not sure she really gets Christmas yet, but she loved the presents."

"Christmas is magic when you're that age." Lorelai agreed, but there was a sadness in her eyes and Christa knew she was thinking of the Christmases that they had spent apart. There weren't many, thankfully, but it had happened a few years.

"Something smells good," Christa commented, as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"Luke made hot chocolate." Lorelai told her. "From scratch. He melted chocolate over milk. It's kind of amazing. He also brought breakfast for Rory and I."

Christa nodded, but the knowledge that Luke was there threw her a little bit, though she didn't know why. Her mom was serious about Luke, she knew that, and she knew Rory was comfortable with the relationship, but deep down, she was still struggling with it. Probably because she still believed that Christopher and Lorelai were each other's destiny.

"Sounds fantastic," Christa said instead, knowing that she had to keep her feelings to herself. She walked into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas Luke."

"Merry Christmas." He said with a smile. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please." Christa answered, taking a seat at the table next to Rory. She took the cup Luke handed her a moment later with a smile, carefully watching her mom and Luke. They looked so comfortable together and her mom seemed so happy and it made Christa feel selfish that she couldn't be entirely happy for her.


	62. Chapter 61: Family Dynamics

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- One of the flaws of my creative process is that it jumps all over the place. I planned these scenes out months ago and am finally able to fit them into the story. The coming chapters are huge for the plot, but are completely out of canon since they deal with mostly my own made-up characters. We're going to focus on Collin and Christa's romance for the next few chapters and then we'll get back to Logan and Rory and the intrigue with the LDB as well as the growing rift between Lorelai and Christa. I'm trying to keep all the plot-lines moving forward and I do have a plan that will tie them all together before the end of this story. We're already over 100,000 words into this story and I think there might be another 100,000 left. This story is obviously an epic and you are all very patient for following along. _

Chapter Sixty-One: Family Dynamics

"Christa!" The twins squealed when Christa and Collin boarded Andrew McCrae's private plane.

"You're coming with us!" Molly said in delight.

"I am." Christa agreed, giving them each a hug.

"Can you sleep in our room?" Melissa asked. "It'll be like a sleepover. Kate can sleep there too."

Christa looked over at fifteen year-old Kate, who was rolling her eyes at the suggestion.

"I can do that one night," Christa offered, "We can have a sleepover. We'll see if Ginny and Rachel want to join us as well. Make it a proper slumber party."

Neither of them were on board. Ginny was apparently on her way and Rachel was meeting the family in Switzerland as she was already in Europe for Christmas with her mother and step-father.

"Ginny will, but Rachel won't," Kate declared, "She doesn't like to have fun."

Andrew shot Kate a reproving look, but her siblings all laughed. Christa wondered what the story there was. Of Collin's siblings, Rachel was the one she knew the least. They had only met a few times and Collin rarely mentioned her.

Just then Ginny entered the plane. "Sorry, I'm late," she offered, "I was on the phone with the manager of the Paris hotel, debating carpet colors."

Unlike most society women, Ginny had a job. She worked for her father and she was currently over-seeing the refurbishment of the Paris hotel.

"Did you bring the sample book?" Andrew asked her.

Ginny nodded. "It's in my bag. I know you'd want final approval. I think we've narrowed it down to three."

"Show them to Christine," Andrew instructed, "Get her opinion. Collin too." The last was added almost as an after-thought.

Christa exchanged looks with Collin. Collin's father was very welcoming and during the trip to the Dragonfly he had made sure to ask her opinion, but it still seemed odd that he would want her opinion. Christa planned on marrying Collin, but she assumed she would have little to do with the family business, not necessarily because that what she wanted, but because that was how it went in their world.

"Sure," Ginny said with a warm smile towards Christa, "fair warning, they are all basically the exact same with slight shade differences. I definitely suggest drinking wine before we look them over."

"That's always your suggestion," Collin teased his sister, "It's why we get along so well."

There was a lot of easy affection amongst the McCrae siblings. But, she'd noticed that was the norm in their world. While parent-child relationships were often strained, siblings often had a strong bond, mostly because they were each other's allies when it came to their parents.

"I can't wait to go skiing." Kate said after a moment. "You ski, right, Christa?"

"Some." Christa told her. "I'm not an expert or anything." Unlike a lot of her friends, she hadn't learn to ski until she was a teenager.

"You can ski with us." Molly offered. "Everyone else always leaves us behind."

Christa's heart went out to the twins at the simple way Molly said that. Andrew McCrae was a decent father for a society dad, but he still wasn't a particularly hands on parent. In addition to the McCrae family, Molly and Melissa's nanny was also present on the trip, and Christa knew that she would be in charge of the twins a lot of the time.

"Well, I'd be happy to ski with you," Christa assured them and was rewarded by beaming smiles from the twins and a look of approval from Andrew McCrae. Christa had the uncomfortable feeling that this whole trip was a test, but to what end, she wasn't sure.

* * *

"My sisters are menaces." Collin complained later while they were curled up together.

Molly and Melissa were asleep and Kate was listening to music and reading while Andrew and Ginny were each catching up on business, giving Christa and Collin a few private moments.

"How so?" Christa enquired.

"Christa let's have a sleepover! Christa you have to ski with me! Christa we need to drink wine and be silly." Collin mimicked. "We're going to be in Switzerland for less than a week and my sisters are monopolizing your every moment."

"Poor baby are you jealous?" Christa mocked.

"It would be nice to get some alone time with my girl." He pointed out.

"Collin, we see each other all the time." Christa pointed out. "But yes, I do hope we get some alone time."

She actually had no idea where she would be staying during this trip. She knew she wouldn't have her own room, unless she was staying on a different floor than the others. Would she be sharing with Ginny or would Andrew McCrae do-away with any pretenses and put her with Collin? For the recent gala she had been given her own room, though he hadn't seemed at all phased by the fact that she'd shared Collin's instead.

"But aren't you happy that your sisters like me?" Christa asked him. "It certainly makes the trip less awkward."

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Collin asked in surprise and then sighed. "Yes, I suppose it makes my life easier and I guess I should be spending some time with them too."

"That is kind of the point of a family trip." Christa teased. "Don't you normally spend a lot of time together?"

"Dinner and breakfaster together every day." Collin told her. "During the day it depends on what we're doing and where we are. As Molly said, the twins often get left behind because they're so much younger. But Ginny and I spend a lot of time together. And Dad always puts me to work on these trips." He grinned. "And apparently he's planning to do the same for you."

"What's that about?" Christa asked. "Why does he care about my opinion of the carpet color?"

"My father is not Mitchum Huntzberger." Collin told her. "He doesn't expect my wife to just host parties and look pretty. I think he would prefer that she take an interest in the family business. I'm sure that it's not a coincidence that you're the girl he picked for me: the daughter of a woman who managed an inn and now runs her own business."

Christa had never considered that angle before. "I assumed he picked me because I was the first girl you were ever serious about," she told him with a shrug, "and because I fit all the expected criteria." She wasn't naïve to think it was about her personally.

"I'm sure that's part of it," Collin told her, "But there's more to it than that, otherwise he wouldn't have been so adamantly against our break-up. Every time I talked to him during my year away, he managed to mention your name."

"Is that why we got back together?" Christa teased. "Because your father forced you into it?"

Collin rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes, because I'm famous for doing exactly what my father wants." He made a face. "I'm rebellious enough to admit that it bugs me that the girl I'm head-over-heels crazy-in-love with is the one that my father chose for me."

* * *

"I will never get over how amazing Birch-McCrae hotels are." Christa commented later once they had arrived in Zurich.

"There's a reason we're the best." Collin said arrogantly, but the pride in his voice made Christa smile. Even if it went against his rebellious nature, Collin really did enjoy the family business.

"I'm going to have to see more of them to be sure." Christa said with a smile. She'd stayed in the Rome and Paris and New York locations and now Zurich and she'd visited the London hotel.

"That can be arranged," Andrew said easily from behind her, "Convince Collin to give up his idea of wandering around Europe with Logan and Finn this summer and instead the two of you can spend the summer visiting the different locations and getting a feel for them."

"Christa has summer plans of her own," Collin informed his father calmly. He looked at her. "Did you ladies decide where you were going?"

"We agreed on Australia, much to Rosemary's chagrin." Christa told him.

"You'll have to stay in our Sydney location then," Andrew told her easily, "I'll make the arrangements."

"That would be lovely." Christa said, knowing that it would be impolite to refuse. "There are 16 locations in total?"

"Yes." Andrew confirmed. "Seven in North America, six in Europe, and then hotels in Sydney, Dubai, and Bejiing. We currently have five more locations in development that will open in the next four years."

Christa was impressed, but before she could say anything she was interrupted by a stylish blonde woman who strolled over to them.

"There you are, my loving family plus one," She drawled, "I wondered if you were ever going to arrive."

Christa was taken aback by the rude greeting, especially when she realized that this had to be Rachel. She'd changed significantly since the last time Christa had seen her, but that had been almost two years previously. Mostly, Christa was surprised by the hostility in the other girl's voice, especially since it seemed to be directed at her.

"Rachel, I take it you had a nice flight," Andrew said calmly, turning to greet his daughter.

"Probably not as nice of flight as the rest of you, but it was satisfactory." She said with a shrug. "Are we going to stand in the lobby making small talk or are we going to go settle in? The front desk clerk wouldn't let me into the suite without you."  
There was an acid tone to her voice and Christa made a note to ask Collin about it later.

"We can head up," Andrew told her, ignoring the comment. He motioned towards an elevator that was hidden to side, obviously the private elevator that lead to his suite, and they all followed him.

"Shouldn't we take the other elevator first?" Rachel asked innocently. "After all, doesn't Collin's girlfriend need to settle in?"

"Christine will be staying in the family suite along with the rest of us." Andrew said tightly.

"Does Ginny finally have to share her room?" Rachel asked, ignoring the warning in her father's tone. "Or are you going to be a total hypocrite and let Collin sleep with his girlfriend under your roof?"

Ok, there was definitely a story there.

"Collin and Christa are practically engaged," Andrew pointed out, "I see no issue with them sharing a room. I'll be happy to offer you and your sister the same consideration when the time comes."

Collin smirked, Christa didn't know if it was in response to his sister's behavior, the news that they would be sharing a room or Andrew referring to them as "practically engaged".

"Obviously I'd have to stop sharing a room with Kate first," Rachel said bitterly as the elevator arrived at the top floor.

"When the time comes that you or Katherine has a significant other, then we will deal with it." Andrew said coldly and turned to Christa. "Given our flight, I'm sure we all want an easy night, but tomorrow I'd like to give you a tour of the hotel."

"I'd like that." Christa said, though she could feel Rachel glaring at her. She suddenly had the feeling that this trip might be a lot more stressful than she'd thought.


	63. Chapter 62: The Past and the Future

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- A quick note about Collin's family and the ages of siblings, because I know it'll get confusing._

**_Rough timeline_**

_First marriage: August 1978 to September 1980_

_March 1980: Virginia is born_

_Second Marriage: June 1981 to June 1984 (this is the timeline that is the most important, as it will come up later) _

_November 1982: Collin is born_

_Third Marriage: November 1985 to March 1987_

_April 1986: Rachel is born_

_Fourth Marriage: April 1989 to October 1992_

_May 1990: Kate is born_

_Fifth Marriage: December 1994 to July 1998_

_January 1996: Molly and Melissa_

_Sixth Marriage: May 2000 to February 2002_

_No new marriages since (and to clarify, these events are taking place in December of 2004). _

Chapter Sixty-Two: The Past and the Future

"What do you think?" Andrew asked her the next day after their tour. Collin was off skiing with his sisters, or rather Kate and Ginny, and the twins were with their nanny. Christa didn't know where Rachel was, but since the other girl hadn't a kind word for her during dinner or breakfast, Christa was just glad to not be in her company.

"The hotel is amazing," Christa told him honestly. "I think I could spend a whole day here without ever leaving the hotel." There were shops, including a florist, a spa and beauty salon, and of course, restaurants.

"That's our goal," Andrew told her as he led her into the deli-style restaurant, because of course there were multiple restaurants that catered to a variety of tastes. "We want to accommodate all of our guest's needs and what we can't provide on-site, we make sure we know where our guests can find it. It's similar to what your mother aims to do with the Dragonfly, just on a larger scale."

Christa nodded. "When we were in Paris, Collin told me about your list of restaurants. It's a really good idea, do you try out all the restaurants personally?"

"I try to." Andrew told her and then he nodded to someone behind the counter as he led Christa to a table. The man behind the counter joined them a moment later.

"What can I get you Mr. McCrae sir?" He asked. "And you miss?"

Obviously there were some perks to being the owner, like not having to line up.

"A coffee for me." Andrew told her. "Christine?"

"I'll have a ham sandwich." Christa told him. "On rye, with mustard and a pickle. Oh and a coffee."

"Very good." The man said and hurried behind the counter.

"I make it a point to go to a few local restaurants whenever I'm at one of my hotels," Andrew told her, "I make my reservations that way and occasionally word of mouth from a trusted source. Collin is the one who introduced me to an amazing Chinese food place near here."

"He told me about that place." Christa said with a smile. "We're going for lunch tomorrow."

Andrew nodded in approval. "I'm sure you'll like it." He picked up his coffee which just had been placed on the table along with Christa's. "I plan on delegating a lot of the testing of restaurants and coming up with referrals to you, actually."

"Me?" Christa asked in surprise as the waiter returned and placed her sandwich in front of her.

"Once you marry my son, you will become a part of this family and this is a family business." Andrew told her calmly. "I hope the idea appeals to you. I know that you've spent some time learning from your mother and I think we can put those skills to good use."

Huh, so Collin was right, Lorelai's profession was part of the reason that Andrew had "picked" her for Collin.

"I don't want a pretty trophy for my son," Andrew told her, seeing her obvious surprise. "I want him to have a partner. Marriage works best when it's a partnership of equals."

"You sound like you talk from experience," Christa told him. She was surprised since Collin constantly described his step-mothers as a parade of empty-headed gold diggers.

"Has Collin ever mentioned my first marriage?" Andrew asked her.

"No." Christa told him, surprised by the question. "That's Ginny's mother, right?" She didn't know much about Ginny's mother, except she was the only wife Andrew hadn't divorced. Instead she'd died when Ginny was only 6 months old.

"Yes," Andrew confirmed, "her name was Abigail. We met when I was at Yale. She was the sister of a friend of mine and I loved her almost immediately. Much like my son at one point, at that time of my life I didn't do strings. Abby changed that. I married her as soon as I graduated. She was at Radcliffe at the time, but dropped out to get married. It was her idea, not mine. I would have waited for her, but she didn't want to waste time. Later I was grateful for that time."

There was a faraway expression on Andrew's face and it was obvious he was lost in his memories. "I immediately went into the family business, my father was quite a bit older and wanted to retire. To everyone's surprise, Abby went to work with me." He told her. "She was more than my wife, she was partner. I could share ideas with her, share the burden of work and we had mutual dreams for the future of the company. Back then there were only five hotels, but I wanted to see Birch-McCrae hotels all over the world and she shared that vision, helped me shape it. I'm not sure that Birch-McCrae would be what it is today if I hadn't had Abby's encourgament and suggestions."

Christa was silent, waiting for him to continue.

"When Virginia was born I didn't think I could be happier,' Andrew told her quietly, "Obviously there would be more children, my father didn't let me forget the importance of having a son, but I was so in awe of the perfect person we had created. I had never loved Abby more. For six months I was the happiest man in the world and then some asshole made the decision to drink and drive and my wife's life was the price of that bad decision."

"You must have been devastated," Christa said quietly.

"Yes," he agreed, "Imagine how I felt only six months later when my father came to me and told me that while Abby's death was a tragedy, I had a duty to the family name and I had to have a son. So, I entered into a convenient marriage with Rebecca and produced a son and then partook in an equally civil and convenient divorce."

"But you married again?" Christa pointed out.

Andrew smiled ruefully. "My fatal flaw. I keep searching for something I know I can't find. I want that type of partnership again and I temporarily fool myself into thinking I had found it, but I never do. That kind of love comes along once in a lifetime, if you're lucky." He looked at her. "It's why I'm determined that my son won't pass up his opportunity."

"I'm very flattered." Christa told him, not sure what else to say.

"I remember that first dinner," Andrew told her, "I owed Richard a favor, so I agreed to drag Collin to dinner to meet his granddaughter. I assumed nothing would come of it, so imagine my surprise when months later your name came up as an established member of Collin's social circle. Not only that, but there were countless signs that your relationship was not casual, no matter what my son said at the time. I had to bribe Collin to escort a close friend's daughter to her coming out and there he was voluntarily acting as your escort. I started paying more attention after that."

Christa smiled at the mention of her coming out party. She'd been surprised when Collin had volunteered to be her escort and apparently, she was right to have been flattered.

"I investigated you," Andrew told her with no apparent remorse, "I learnt everything I could about you. Granddaughter of Richard and Emily Gilmore and Straub and Francine Hayden. Daughter of the rebellious Lorelai. I saw that you had lived with your father since shortly after your first birthday and that he moved you around constantly, but that your grandparents made sure you had a proper education and that your mother played a strong role in your life. Everything pointed to you being beautiful, intelligent, and socially appropriate. Exactly what I wanted in a daughter-in-law and there was the benefit of your mother's career and the summers you had spent helping her."

More confirmation that Collin had been right.

"But those things mattered less than my son's obvious fascination," Andrew continued, "It was soon obvious that you weren't 'just another' girl and that was confirmed when my son entered into a committed relationship for the first time in his life. Then it abruptly ended."

"It wasn't Collin's fault," Christa told him quietly, "I don't think either of us were ready for that serious of a relationship then and I think we were both scared."  
It was easy to see that now. The year apart had been the best thing for her and Collin's relationship, even if it had been torture at the time.

"Yes, I can see that," Andrew said quietly, "I admit to calling my son a fool, but that's because I have the advantage of experience and he does not. I know how rare that type of connection is and how cruel life can be. But thankfully, it worked out for you and you not only got back together, but you both seem to understand what you have together and how special it is." He looked her in the eye. "I make a lot of assumptions, and I know I'm not the only one, but now I'm asking. Where do you see your relationship with my son going?"

"We're going to get married." Christa said without hesitation. "As soon as I'm done Yale."

Except she was starting to wonder if she actually needed to finish Yale. Andrew's comment about Abby dropping out and working with him instead appealed to her. But then she thought of Lorelai's reaction to a such thing and suddenly it wasn't so appealing.

Andrew smiled at her words. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear. You're going to make my son a good wife and more importantly, a good partner." He looked at her. "You're not meek and mild, you'll challenge Collin and you'll keep him grounded. This isn't an easy business, but it's easier when you have someone by your side. I miss that and I want that for my son. I'm very glad that he's found it."

"Thank you." Christa said softly, a little overwhelmed by this conversation.

"I thought it was time that we had this conversation," he told her, "and I wanted you to know my expecatations. I like to think I would have respected my son's choice and let him follow his heart, even if the woman wasn't the one I would have chosen for him, but I am glad that it never came to that. You are exactly who I would have chosen for my son and you will be a welcome addition to our family."  
**


	64. Chapter 63: A New Enemy

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Sixty-Three: A New Enemy

"How was the tour?" Collin asked later after he returned from skiing with his sisters.

"It was good." Christa told him. "I had a very interesting talk with your father. He went over all his expectations for our future."

"And now you want to run screaming into the night?" Collin teased, wrapping his arms around her.

"Never." Christa told him, looping her arms around his neck. "You're stuck with me. Even your father says so."

"Because I always do what my father says." Collin said with an eye roll.

"You will this time." Christa teased.

"True." Collin admitted. "But that has nothing to do with my father and everything to do with you. So what all did my father say?"

Collin lifted her up and set her down on the bed and then sat down beside her, pulling her back into his arms. Christa snuggled into his embrace and then recounted the details of her afternoon.

"How do you feel about that?" Collin asked her, playing with a strand of her long hair. "You don't have to work for the family company, if you don't want to, though I have to admit, I do like the idea."

"I do too." Christa admitted. "I mean, I never really considered it before now, but… I like helping Mom with the Inn and I've enjoyed my business courses. Plus the idea of spending my whole life going to charity luncheons is a little mind-numbing, but I never had any big career goals of my own."

"I've never been allowed to have my own career goals," Collin pointed out, "But at the same time, I've never wanted anything but this. I like the business, the travel, etc."

"It'll be an interesting way to raise a family," Christa commented. She looked at Collin. "I couldn't just leave my kids in the care of a nanny." She also wasn't sure how the constant travel would work. Would they stay in the family suite along with Collin's father? That would get crowded fast, once they started raising a family.

"I know." He assured her. "Once we have children, we'll bring them with us. At least until they're in school, at which point we'll figure something out. There are four suites on this level, as you may have noticed. Right now three of them are available for rent to very select clients, but my father has informed me that once we get married, one of the suites will be converted into a family suite for us."

"That'll be convenient," Christa told him. She thought she might enjoy the constant travel, as long as they had a home base. "And then Rachel can have her own room."  
"That's almost enough to make me want to go off and elope right now," Collin joked, "If it would shut her up."

"What's her problem?" Christa asked him. "She seems to really dislike me."

"I have no idea what her problem with you is," Collin said with a shrug, "but Rachel's pretty prickly in general. She's kind of the odd one out in the family."

"That's kind of sad." Christa commented.

"Well, families like ours aren't exactly easy," Collin pointed out, "Six different children from 5 different mothers, many of whom are still in the picture and imparting their own bias. It's amazing that I get along with as many as my sisters as I do."

"That's true," Christa commented, "I mean, even in my family, it's like that. I have a better relationship with Gigi than Rory does." She couldn't even remember the last time Rory had seen their half-sister, though she had sent her something small for Christmas. "I also have a better relationship with Dad than Rory does."

"That helps." Collin agreed. "I think that's where a lot of Rachel's attitude come from. She doesn't get along with Dad, not at all."

"That's too bad," Christa said quietly. "Your dad… He seems like he at least tries, unlike a lot of our friend's fathers."

"He does." Collin acknowledged. "But… It's not entirely equal."

"You're the only son, so you're special." Christa guessed.

"And Ginny is the daughter of his long-lost love and will always be his favorite," Collin agreed. "The twins are still little and cute and Kate… Kate's so easy going and doesn't take anything personally, but Rachel… She takes everything personally and she blames the rest of us for our father's attitude. I honestly think we were all relieved that she couldn't fly with us."

"That's horrible," Christa said softly.

"Maybe," Collin agreed, "But it's the truth and look how unpleasant she's been since she got here. Do you really blame us for not wanting more of that?"

* * *

Knowing that Rachel didn't get along with anyone else actually helped Christa reign in her temper when it came to the other's girls rude behavior, which did not improve as the trip went on. Rachel was unpleasant to everyone, but she seemed particularly hostile towards Christa, but good manners and sympathy stopped Christa from calling her on it.

Until the final night of the trip.

"Rachel," Christa said politely, catching the other girl in the living room area. "Are you joining us tonight?"

To celebrate the last night of the trip, they would be having the promised sleep-over in Molly and Melissa's room. The nanny had been given the night off (and a room in another part of the hotel), while Collin and Andrew were apparently going to spend the evening together.

"No." Rachel said flatly, standing up.

"Ok." Christa replied and turned to go.

"You must feel so smug." Rachel accused.

Christa turned to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"You've managed to win over my entire family." Rachel told her. "Ginny and Kate adore you, the twins think you are the most amazing person ever, my father would trade his real daughters for you and my brother is ready to pop the question as soon as you feel ready. St. Christa. The perfect addition to the McCrae family. You must love the attention."

"I like your family." Christa said quietly. "I love Collin. Your sisters are genuinely kind, funny people and you father has been nothing but kind."

"I notice that you left me out of the equation," Rachel pointed out, "too polite to call me a massive bitch?"

Christa stayed silent.

"My father manages everything," Rachel told her bitterly, "We're all pawns in his game. He's decided what we should do, what we should want. Hell, he's even decided who Collin should marry and I'm sure Ginny's next. And my siblings are all content to let it play out like that, to let my father control their lives, and because I'm not, I'm the bad guy."

"That doesn't have anything to do with me." Christa pointed out quietly.

"No." Rachel agreed. "But you're a symptom of the problem. We got together last Christmas, all flew to Sydney and Collin took a break from that damn boat. For 5 days my father berated him about the giant mistake he had made in breaking up with you and my sisters happily joined in."

Rachel shook her head, obviously baffled. "You were his _high school_ girlfriend," she pointed, "it was normal that you'd break up, it should have even been expected, but to my father it was the end of the world, because it messed with his grand plan. And he made sure everyone knew it and he went to work convincing Collin of the absurd idea that McCrae men only love once and if he let you go, he was doomed to be alone."

Rachel's voice was scornful as she said the last part.

"Of course, it worked and in time, Collin went back to you, my father's choice and a few short months later, here you are, all but engaged." Rachel rolled her eyes. "My father did a fantastic job maneuvering that one, but no one sees that but me."

Christa was hurt by the accusation and the idea that Collin was with her because his father manipulated into it. She also didn't believe it. She knew Collin and she trusted that they were meant to be together.

"What about me?" Christa asked. "I mean, what would be in it for me. Oh, wait, I guess I'm supposed to be a gold-digger."

"No." Rachel acknowledged. "Just a silly girl with her own history." She looked Christa directly in the eye. "We travel in the same circles, it wasn't hard to learn your story. The daughter of two teenagers, your parents never made it work and eventually your father ended up with someone else and having another child, which you desperately resented. In a lot of ways you were the perfect target for my father's plan, because you have incentive to romanticize first love and believe that it's everlasting, because you've always believed your parents belong together."

The blow hit its target and Christa winced. She didn't like how much information on her Rachel had and she really didn't like how easily the other girl dissected and dismissed her issues.

"I have nothing against you as a person," Rachel continued, "I just don't think you're my brother's true love. I think that is just the result of my father's desire to control his family. My father already sees you as his daughter-in-law, but I'm determined to make sure that **never** happens."

"How are you going to do that?" Christa asked. "Collin loves me and he can barely tolerate you. There's nothing you can do that will tear us apart."

"Maybe not directly," Rachel admitted, "But you have other enemies, Christa, and well sometimes having a common enemy is all you need for a good alliance." Rachel stood up. "Now, if you can excuse me, I'm going to my room to pack."

Christa watched her go, puzzling of her words and what they could mean. What other enemies did she have? The problems with the LDB popped into her head, but that seemed ludicrous, how could Rachel even know about that, let alone be involved somehow?


	65. Chapter 64: Age Doesn't Matter

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Sixty-Four: Age Doesn't Matter

"Do you think it's possible your sister is involved somehow?" Christa asked Collin once they were back in the States.

She'd kept her confrontation with Rachel under wraps and had gone on to have an enjoyable sleepover with Collin's other sisters, but the younger girl's venomous words were hard to forget. Especially her parting comments and once they had arrived home, she'd shared her concerns with Collin.

She'd considered not telling him since she didn't want to cause problems between Collin and his sister, but that had felt wrong. She and Collin didn't keep secrets from each other. That wasn't how they worked and she wasn't going to start now, especially since doing so would only drive a wedge between them, which was what Rachel wanted.

"With Rachel, anything is possible." Collin said with a shrug.

"She doesn't go to Yale." Christa pointed out, still hoping that her instincts were wrong.

"So?" Collin asked. "She knows lots of people who do. I knew at least a 1/3 of the LDB before I went to Yale, if not more. You did too. We travel in small circles."

Christa knew he was right, it just… "It's one more freaking piece of this puzzle," she complained, "We don't know who all is involved or what all the motives are or what their next move will be and the pieces we do have, don't fit."

"My sister may be involved, but likely only on the periphery," Collin pointed out, "She's capable of working with whoever is behind the plot, but there's no way it was her idea or that she's actively involved. I think, it is, as she said, a common enemy thing."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Christa quoted and sighed. "Is she right? Are we pawns of your father?"

"No." Collin told her, he put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "My feelings for you are my own, they always have been. If anything, my father's insistence that I was an idiot made me more stubborn. I think without him, I probably would have left the yacht and come back earlier."

Christa thought of the times she'd considered joining them on the yacht. "I think if you had, you would have resented me," she said softly, "Just like I would have resented you if I'd ended up joining you on the yacht. You needed that year break, to have no responsibilities and I needed a year to prove that I could be responsible, and in the end, we needed to do it apart."

"You're right," Collin agreed, "But my point is that, my feelings for you are my own."

"I know." Christa admitted. "I guess, it just hit a sore point. I mean, we **are **young and most people don't end up marrying their high school sweetheart."

"But a lot of people do," Collin countered, "And we've had time apart and seen other people, but still chose each other." He looked at her. "Do you think your parents loved each other?"

"Of course." Christa answered, though she was a little confused by the question.

"Do you think they still love each other?" Collin pried.

Christa bit her lip. "Yes." She admitted. "I mean, my mom's with Luke and she's happy, but… I think deep down, she'll always love my dad. Or maybe I'm just clinging to my fantasy."

She didn't think that was the case though, because she was a realist enough to know that love didn't solve everything. She believed her parents would always love each other, but that didn't they'd end up together. In fact, she doubted that they would because too much had happened.

"Did your parents only love each other because they were too young to know better?" Collin continued.

"No." Christa answered. "They were best friends, they knew each other better than anyone. If anything, I think their age worked against them, because my mom never really trusted their feelings and I think she worried that my dad… That he'd resent being tied down. By the time she was willing to acknowledge it was real, that it had always been real, it was too late."

"But the love was there," Collin reminded her, "It will always be there, because love doesn't care about age, it just exists. It's the same with us, but with a much happier ending."

Christa smiled and snuggled close to him. "Thank you," she told him, grateful at the way he was able to put her fears to rest.

"Anytime." Collin assured her, kissing her head. "And you've now officially survived your first McCrae family vacation. Are you ready to run for the hills?"

"No." Christa told him. "It was nice. Rachel aside, your sisters are sweet and I do like your dad. Plus the Chinese food was really, really good."

"I told you you'd like it." Collin said, kissing the top of her head. "I spent my first semester there in high school, my father was in the midst of divorcing wife #5 and it was getting messy, so we were all shipped off to various boarding schools. I didn't last very long there, but I liked Zurich."

"I'm glad you found your way back to the States," Christa pointed out, "Or we would never have met, but I like Zurich too, though I'm happy to be back in the U.S."

"Back to our normal life," Collin commented.

"Yeah." Christa agreed. Back to trying to figure out who was trying to sabotage them and all the garbage that went with them, including the upcoming meeting with Brandon Adams and his cohorts. Plus, being home meant dealing with the other realities of her life. Including her growing rift with her mother and Straub's declining health.

Suddenly Christa was wishing she could be back on vacation.


	66. Chapter 65: Missing Pieces

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue. _

Chapter Sixty-Five: Missing Pieces

"I think Collin's sister is part of the LDB plot."

Rory looked up from her book. "Really?"

It was the day after Christa's return from Switzerland and she was in Stars Hollow for the day. It was the last day of their break, the next day they would be returning to Yale.

"Collin has more than one sister, right?" Rory asked after a minute. She didn't know much about Collin's family except his father had been married several times. "Does she go to Yale?"

"Collin has six sisters," Christa told her, "Five from his father, one from his mother and no, none of them go to Yale. That's the weird part."

Rory listened as Christa filled her in on what had happened in Switzerland, including her conversation with Collin's sister.

"That is pretty damning." Rory agreed. "But how do you think she fits into the plan?"

"I don't know." Christa admitted. "There's no obvious connection, but Collin's right, it's a small world and I know she knows people in the LDB. While there's a vow of secrecy, there are gray areas."

"Legacy membership." Rory commented, remembering what Christa had told her.

"Exactly," Christa confirmed, "if Rachel had gone to Yale, she would have automatically been eligible for LDB membership. She's a smart girl and might have known just what questions to ask. I doubt she's behind the plot, but she obviously know something."

Christa sighed and Rory could tell that she was overwhelmed.

"So far the plotters haven't **done** anything other than give me the tip," Rory reminded her.

"I know and that worries me," Christa confessed, "I feel like I'm constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop." She sighed. "Plus the pieces just don't fit."

"In what way?" Rory asked, usually she was the one doing the investigating, but she wasn't as invested in this particular story as Christa, so it was possible that there were things she had missed.

"Of the people that we know are involved, only Amanda has a clear motive." Christa pointed out. "She wants revenge for her brother. We can assume that Ryan is motivated by his feelings for her, but how do Collin's sister and Callie Connors fit in? Neither of them has any logical motive to want to destroy the club, all they want is for Collin and I to break-up."

"That is weird," Rory agreed, "And there has to be a connection, but what? How does your relationship affect the LDB or vice versa? And where do I come in?" Like Christa she believed there had to be a specific reason why she'd been given the tip leading her to the story about the LDB.

"I feel like we're missing a piece of the puzzle," Christa said with a sigh, "And it makes it harder to defend against an attack, when we have no idea what that attack will be. And I know there's nothing we can do right now, which is even more frustrating. All we can do is wait and see and hope that Brandon has more information." The last was said with derision and Rory knew her sister still wasn't happy about having to work with Brandon.

"When are you sitting down with him?" Rory asked after a moment.

"Sometime this week," Christa told her, "Logan's going to set it up. I'll let you know when. You're the neutral party so we'll need you there."

Rory nodded, but mostly she was focused on the mention of Logan. "How is Logan?"

Christa shrugged. "Fine. I barely saw him over the holidays, since I was in Switzerland and all, but he was good when I saw him. And no, your name didn't come up and I didn't ask. I'm staying out of it, remember?"

Rory sighed, she had expected that, but at the same time she wasn't sure how to handle the situation with Logan and she would have appreciated Christa's advice. She knew what she wanted, but if he wasn't interested, then was there any point in pursuing it or should she just move on? After all, she didn't want a relationship, she just wanted casual and there were more guys in the world than just Logan.

"You were going to introduce me to some guys," she reminded her sister, "ones that you thought I might get along with. On a casual basis."

Christa smiled. "I was. I have a few guys in mind. As soon as we're back at Yale, I'll set something up."

"Sounds good." Rory agreed and she resolved to mean it. She wasn't look for a relationship—she was looking to expand her relationships and date around a bit and Christa was the best person to teach her how to do that.

* * *

"Did Collin fill you in on my conversation with Rachel?" Christa asked Logan later that night. After leaving Stars Hollow she'd headed to Hartford and the end of Winter break party that Logan was throwing.

She'd invited Rory to come with her, but her sister politely declined. Since Christa had no intention of getting in the middle of whatever was going on with Rory and Logan, she hadn't pushed. Though, she did start thinking about that list of alternative names for Rory, assuming her sister was really serious about wanting to try casual dating.

"He did," Logan confirmed, "Do you really think that Rachel is trying to bring down the LDB? She's a bit of a brat and has always had a grudge against Collin, but this seems extreme."

"I know, but that was the impression I got," Christa told him, "She made a comment about working with my other enemies and it's not like I have a lot of those. But as I was telling Rory, it doesn't make sense because I don't see what she has to gain from working with them. None of the pieces fit. We have two very different motives, as far as I can see: the desire to bring down the LDB and the desire to break up Collin and I, but how do they connect?"

"There has to be something we're missing," Logan agreed. He paused and looked away, before asking, "Rory didn't want to come tonight?"

Christa sighed. "I'm not getting involved, remember?" She reminded him. "But no, she wanted to pack up and spend some time with our mom."

Though Christa thought that was partially to placate Lorelai, who had been upset when Christa had left. Her mom had obviously expected Christa to spend the night and there had been a few comment when Christa had announced that she was leaving. But it was nothing new, things had been tense with Lorelai for months, since Christa and Lorelai had different priorities and different visions for Christa's future.

Christa knew that soon or later, they were going to end up actually fighting about it, but she wanted to avoid that as long as possible. She hated the idea of fighting with her mom since they'd always had such a great relationship, but at the same time she was an adult and she got to decide how to live her own life.

Logan nodded, but Christa knew he wanted to say something else.

"I'm not getting involved," she repeated. "If you want to start something with Rory or if you don't, that's your business. I've never gotten involved in your love life before," Logan raised an eyebrow and she amended, "well expect to tell you that your taste was horrible and clearly that's not an issue this time. As I was saying, you have to decide what to do about Rory, but I can't get involved, because that's when it'll get messy."

"Do you think I should get involved?" Logan asked, ignoring what she'd just said. "She says she wants to keep it casual, but…"

"You don't think she's capable of it," Christa finished for him. "I don't know. Six months ago I wouldn't have thought she was, but Rory's really changed this year."  
She knew that Rory had really struggled last year and that was part of the reason she'd ended up sleeping with Dean and maybe that had been a wake-up call for her that her way of doing things wasn't working and maybe the fact that Christa was now making things work, after years of being causal, had also inspired her. Christa didn't know, but whatever the motivation, she thought it would be good for Rory to spread her wings a bit.

"She's asked me to introduce her to some other guys," Christa continued, "so, yes, I think she's serious about wanting to keep it casual."

She could tell that Logan didn't like that piece of information and she fought to keep from smirking. She wasn't going to get involved, but there was no harm in making sure that Logan had all the information, right?


	67. Chapter 66: Time To Say Goodbye

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

Chapter Sixty-Six: Time to Say Goodbye

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hey dad, what's up?" Christa asked answering her phone as she headed to meet Collin for lunch.

School had started again with a bit of a rush. Other than the meeting with Adams, who seemed as baffled as they were, there was nothing new on the LDB front and Rory and Logan were still mostly avoiding each other. Though, Rory had done on a date with Peter Ellington, a guy that Christa knew, and it seemed to have been a success, and she had a couple more dates lined up, which Christa considered a win.

"You need to come to Hartford now," Christopher told her gravely.

Christa closed her eyes. "Grandfather?"

Her grandfather's health had been failing the last few weeks and in the back of her mind, Christa had been expecting this call.

"The doctor's don't think there's a lot of time left," Christopher told her, "I'm sorry honey."

"Me too." Christa said quietly. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too." Christopher told her.

Christa hung up the phone, trying to hold back tears. She had been waiting for this moment for months, but now that it was here… She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

She numbly made her way to where she was supposed to meet Collin. He was already there and immediately looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Dad just called, I have to go to Hartford… Straub… He doesn't have much time left."

"I'll drive you." Collin offered immediately.

Christa nodded. She probably wasn't in any state to drive. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into his embrace. She was grateful for his support.

She knew that she'd have to be strong for her grandmother and for her father, for all that Christopher had had a very complicated relationship with his father, she knew that Straub's death would be difficult for him. Maybe because they had such a complicated relationship. But being strong for other people wouldn't be easy and she would need someone to lean on.

It couldn't be her mom or Rory, she knew that. There was too much history there and really they had no part in this, as sad as that was. But Collin… There was no history with no Collin, no awkwardness and no personal stake. He could just be her person and she needed that.

* * *

Lorelai was not having a great day. She loved the snow, she'd always loved the snow and the first snow fall had always brought good things for her, so why was this day turning into such a disaster?

Maybe it was because the snow was so late this year, after all normally snow showed up long before January, but whatever it was, she didn't like it. Snow damage, lost guests, cancelled reservations, none of it was very magical.

Just then her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and was surprised when she saw it was Christopher. It was rare that he called her these days since Christa and Rory were nearly grown and were mostly independent. He had called more often right after Sherri left, but it seemed he had gotten into the groove of single parenting again and Lorelai hadn't talked to him since before Christmas.

"Hey, Chris, what's up?"

"My dad is dying." Christopher told her immediately. "He took a turn for the worse. It'll be a matter of hours."

"Oh no." Lorelai said quietly. She had a lot of complicated feelings when it came to Straub Hayden. There was a lot of anger and resentment over the way he had treated Christopher and the way he had refused to acknowledge Rory, but at the same time gratitude for the love and kindness he had shown Christa. Also, whatever her personal feelings for the man, Lorelai knew that Christa would be devastated by his death and her heart broke for her daughter. "Does Christa know?"

"She's on her way here." Christopher confirmed.

"I want to be there for her," Lorelai began, "But I'm not sure it's my place. I don't want to step on anyone's toes and your mom…"

"My mother is aware that you are Christa's mother," Christopher told her quietly, "she wouldn't stop you from going to the funeral or coming by to support Christa."

Lorelai was sure that was true. Her relationship with Francine had never been bad, all the hostility had been between her and Straub. It didn't mean that she had a good relationship with Christopher's mother, but they could co-exist for Christa's sake.

"I'll be there," Lorelai promised, "Keep me updated, ok?"

"I will." Christopher promised and then hung up.

Lorelai scowled at the snow outside the window. Just more proof that the snow had decided to betray her this year, because this was definitely bad news and more than that, it was going to change her daughter's world forever.

After a moment, Lorelai decided to call Rory and let her know. She knew it wouldn't affect her firsthand, after all she had no relationship with the Haydens, but she deserved to know and, like Lorelai, she would want to be there for Christa. And for Christopher, Lorelai knew that he would also need her and Rory in the days to come and whatever other history they had, they had been friends most of their lives and she couldn't imagine not offering him support at this time of need.

* * *

"Dad!" Christa cried as soon as she entered the Hayden mansion.

Christopher greeted her in the foyer and wrapped her in a hug. "Hi sweetheart." He looked over her shoulder. "Hello Collin."

"Collin drove me." Christa explained.

"I can go to my father's house if you like," Collin offered, "if you want it to be just family."

"No need for that," Christopher assured him, "you're practically part of this family and I know Christa will want you here."

Christa smiled gratefully at her dad, glad that he accepted her relationship with Collin so easily and without any of the disapproval that Lorelai often displayed when the subject came up.

The trio then headed upstairs and Christa saw that her grandmother was outside of Straub's rooms, obviously waiting for her.

"Christine!" Francine greeted as soon as they arrived upstairs.

"Hi Grandma," Christa greeted, giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're here." Francine told her. "Straub will be as well." She looked up, obviously spotting Collin. "Collin, how sweet of you to accompany Christine."

"If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know." Collin said quietly.

"Your support of Christine is help enough." Francine told him. "I'm glad she has someone to lean on."

"I'd like to go see him now." Christa told her grandmother.

Francine smiled weakly. "He'd like that. He's not very responsive, but he knows when he has company and I know he'll want to see you."

Christa nodded and headed for Straub's room. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.


	68. Chapter 67: The Center of Their World

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue. _

_A.N- The Haydens relationship with Christa/Rory is one of the things that get commented on a lot and I go into some of the backs story here. In this chapter I'm presenting Francine's side of the story, so it's obviously biased, but I hope it explains their mindset and the decision they made. _

Chapter Sixty-Seven: The Center of Their World

Straub Hayden died a few hours later. Francine was there with him at the very end and the look of loss on her face broke Christa's heart. Straub and Francine had been married for over forty years, they'd made a life together and now it was over. She couldn't imagine what her grandmother was going through.

Christa sat with her grandmother after the fact. Christopher was dealing with the arrangements and Collin was helping him make calls, leaving the two women alone.

"There's so much I should be doing," Francine protested.

"It can wait." Christa assured her grandmother. "And Dad can handle the rest."  
Francine smiled. "Yes, Christopher is a good son, even if he and Straub never did see eye-to-eye." She sighed. "Straub loved his son and he tried to be a good father."

"I know that and so did dad." Christa told her, though she knew that was simplifying a very complicated relationship.

"He did better with you," Francine said quietly, "I think he learnt from Christopher and you… You were our second chance. We've loved every moment of the last five years, Christine, and we felt so lucky to have you with us."

"I was lucky too." Christa said honestly. "I really appreciate the home the two of you gave me." She'd been so confused and angry after Sherri's pregnancy and she was grateful for the support and safety-net her grandparents had offered.

"Straub and I only had one major fight in over 40 years," Francine said suddenly, changing the subject. "He wasn't an easy man, but I knew how to manage him and for the most part we got along well. There was only once that I didn't go along with what he wanted."

"When was that?" Christa asked quietly, sure that it had something to do with her and Rory's birth. After all, everything came back to that, right? The issues between Straub and Christopher, the animosity between the Haydens and Lorelai, the rift between Lorelai and her parents. It all started with Lorelai's pregnancy and the disruption of the Haydens and Gilmores' plans for their children.

"You have to know how much your grandfather loved you," Francine told her, "You were his world, but he was rigid and it took him a while to come around to things that went against his plan, so don't take what I'm about to say personally."

"I won't." Christa assured her. She knew her grandfather had been difficult, but she had also known that he had loved her, even if the words didn't come easily. But her grandparents had always doted on her, long before she had come to live with them and after that, their affection had just increased, along with their determination to give Christa the best of everything.

"Straub was furious when Lorelai announced she was pregnant," Francine remembered, "All his plans for Christopher were suddenly shattered and then… Lorelai refused to get married and while it wasn't right, I think Straub thought that if that was her choice, then we could just forget the whole incident even happened and things could go on the way he planned and he started pushing Christopher towards college again, but that didn't happen. Christopher finished high school and then announced he was moving out, that he had found a job and more than that, he was taking you to live with him."

Christa could imagine how well that had gone over with her grandfather.

"Straub was furious," Francine continued, "He and Christopher had a horrible fight and Straub then said that if Christopher was going to ruin his life he would do it without any support from us. He didn't talk to Christopher for six months. He ordered me to do the same, but… Christopher was my son, my child, I couldn't just turn my back on him."

Christa could understand that. Her father didn't have a particularly close relationship with his either parents, typical of the society brat, but his relationship with Francine had always been easier than his relationship with Straub.

Francine looked at Christa. "I was torn between my husband and son and three months after Christopher moved out, I couldn't hold out anymore more and I went to visit. It was only the second or third time I'd seen you in your entire life and the previous visits had only last a few minutes, so this was my first real encounter with you. I spent the whole day with you and I fell in love. You were so sweet and perfect and I knew that while his intentions were good, Christopher couldn't raise you on his own without our help." She sighed. "I knew that Straub would be happy to send you back to your mother and pretend you never existed, but I couldn't do that, so I resolved to support Christopher and give him the help he needed to raise you. Straub was furious, but I was insistent and within a few months he came around and once he spent time with you, he shared my feelings and you became the centre of our world."

"But you never had any desire to know Rory?" Christa said quietly, wondering how they could choose between the two of them like that.

"Knowing Rory meant seeing your mother," Francine said quietly, "And neither she nor Straub were willing to do that. Besides, back then Lorelai barely let her own parents see Rory, she wasn't going to let Straub and I have a relationship with her and then as time passed… Well, it was easier to just let it be and there wasn't the same bond. She was a name to us, while _you _were our granddaughter."

Christa could understand that. She didn't necessarily like it, but she understood.

"When Christopher asked us to let you live with us for a few months, we leapt at the chance," Francine continued, "We loved the time we spent with you, the vacations and holidays when we had you with us, and we were eager for more of it and then we got greedy. We didn't want to let you go. I'm not proud of my actions the year who were in Boston, because I know I made the adjustment harder, and maybe we should have made you work things out with your father after Sherri's pregnancy, but we were selfish and we wanted you with us."

"It was the best place for me," Christa assured her grandmother. "It wouldn't have been good for anyone if I'd tried living with Dad and Sherri that year. You gave me a safe place when I needed it and I'm grateful for that and for everything you did for me."

It was the truth. She would never agree with the way the Haydens had treated Rory, but she couldn't fault them for the way they'd treated her, Christa. They had been good to her and while Straub had been a hard man, he had been very kind at times and she would miss him dearly.


	69. Chapter 68: Condolence Calls

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Condolence Calls

The day passed quickly because there was plenty to do. Christa knew that the next day would bring calls and visits from well-meaning family and friends and that she would have to be the dutiful, perfect granddaughter.

She was just glad that she had Collin to lean on.

A few close friends did visit that day, including Richard and Emily. She was surprised to see her grandparents together and she wondered if it was for her sake.

Richard kissed her cheek. "Straub was a good man." He told her. "We're all going to miss him."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Christa, sweetheart, I'm so sorry for your loss," Emily told her giving her a rare hug.

"Thanks Grandma." Christa said with a weak smile.

"If there is anything you need, we're here." Emily assured and then she smiled at Collin. "I'm glad to see Christa has you to lean on, Collin."

"There is no place I'd rather be." Collin said sincerely.

Emily smiled, obviously pleased by the sight of the two of them together. She glanced over at Christopher, who was talking to Richard. "I just wish your father had someone," she told Christa.

"Me too." Christa agreed, though she was glad that it wasn't Sherri.

"Has your mother been by yet?" Emily inquired.

"She's coming by tonight." Christa told her. "She and Rory will come by after dinner."

Lorelai had called to see how Christa was, which she'd appreciated. She knew that this wasn't her mother's loss and that her mother's relationship with Straub had been strained at best, but it was nice to have her support. And Christa knew her father could really use it, he didn't have a lot of people he could lean on and, everything else aside, Lorelai was his oldest and dearest friend.

Emily nodded and then squeezed Christa's hand.

* * *

"I saw Christa and Christopher today." Emily commented over dinner. "Richard and I went over to give our condolences."

"We're going over after dinner." Lorelai told her. She'd talked to Christa on the phone, just to see how she was holding up.

"She mentioned that," Emily agreed, "And I know she'll be happy to see you and Christopher too. I'm sure this is so hard on him, Christa has Collin, but he doesn't really have anyone."

"Collin was there?" Lorelai asked in surprise, that hadn't come up during her conversations with Christa or Christopher.

"Yes." Emily said, looking surprised, "I imagine he was there to support Christa. He's such a lovely young man and they make such a wonderful couple."

"He's great." Lorelai agreed without enthusiasm. She didn't know why she was surprised to learn Collin had been there, everyone except her took it for granted that he was going to be Christa's husband one day, it would be weirder if he **wasn't** there. Lorelai knew she had no right to object, but it was just one more sign of how fast Christa and Collin's relationships was moving. Still this wasn't the time or place to say anything about it, especially when she was the only who saw anything wrong with it.

* * *

"I brought milk and cookies," Rory told her dad when he answered the door.

She felt a little weird about stopping by the Haydens, it had always been no-mans land, but she wanted to be there for her dad.

"That's very sweet of you," Christopher told her, stepping aside so she could come inside. "Christa and Collin are in the living room."

Rory nodded and followed her father inside. This was Christa's home, the place she had spent so many years and a life that Rory had no part of it. It was odd to be inside.

"Rory." Christa said, standing up to greet her sister.

"Hey," Rory said, giving her a hug. "I'm so sorry." It felt weird to give condolences for a man who was technically her grandfather, but really just a stranger.

"I know." Christa said. "Thanks for coming."

"She brought milk and cookies." Christopher said, lifting up the bag.

Christa laughed. "That is **so** you."

"I try." Rory told her. "I just… I'm sorry. For both of you."

Christa looked so sad.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rory asked her. "Anyone I can call?"

Christa started to shake her head. "Damn it. I never called Juliet."

"I'll do it." Rory assured her. The blonde's number was in her phone because Christa had put it there. "Anyone else?"

"Oh, Logan." Christa said. "I've been so wrapped up that I haven't called anyone, unless you called him?" She asked Collin.

"No." He admitted. "I've just been focused on you."

"I'll call Logan." Rory promised. "I should go if I want to get back to New Haven tonight. If you need me, just call."

"Ok." Christa promised.

Rory gave her another hug and then gave Christopher one as well. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he agreed, "Thanks for coming by Rory, I really appreciate it."

She nodded and then headed towards her car. As soon as she got to her car she pulled out her phone and dialled Logan's number. It was a Friday night, so he was probably on a date and she felt weird interrupting him, but she'd promised Christa.

"Hello?"

"Hi Logan, it's me, Rory." Rory began and then rushed on, "Christa asked me to call. Her… I mean our… Um, Straub died."

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that." Logan told her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rory told him. "He was a stranger to me."

"How's Christa?" Logan asked after a moment.

"She's sad," Rory told him, "But I think she's okay. Collin's with her."

"I'll call her in the morning," Logan told her, "Thanks for letting me know, Rory. Am I the first one you called?"

"Yeah." Rory told him. "I'm supposed to let Juliet know as well."

"I'll do it." Logan assured her.

"Thanks." Rory said, she wanted to say something else, but she didn't know what. She had no idea where they stood, they had been more or less avoiding each other since the LDB Christmas ball. At some point she knew they'd have to talk, but this wasn't the right time.


	70. Chapter 69: Sometimes You Just Need A Fr

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Sometimes You Just Need A Friend

Lorelai pulled up at the Hayden house just as Rory's car was pulling away. Which was ok, this was about Christa and Christopher and separate visits meant more support.

Lorelai went and knocked on the door. A moment later, Christopher answered. Lorelai wondered where the maid was, probably giving the family privacy.

"Hey Lor."

"Hey." She said softly and handed him a bag.

"Milk and cookies?" He asked with a grin. "Because Rory already brought those."

"Nah, I stuck to the grown up version." Lorelai told him.

He opened the bag and pulled out the tequila. "I like your style."

"You always did," Lorelai commented with a grin, then she softened. "How are you doing?"

"I'm processing." Christopher admitted. "I can't believe he's gone and I feel like there's a lot left unfinished."

"Yeah." Lorelai agreed. She knew she would feel the same way if one of her parents were to die.

"Come in." Christopher said, stepping aside. "Mom and Gigi are both in bed, but Christa and Collin are in the living room."

Lorelai nodded and followed him to the living room. Her daughter and Collin both stood up as soon as they entered.

"Mom!" Christa cried out.

Lorelai gave her a big hug. "Hi sweetheart."

Christa clung to her for a moment and then pulled away. "I'm glad you're here."  
"I'll always be here." Lorelai assured her. "How are you holding up?"

"Ok." Christa told her. "I mean, we knew it was coming, but at the same time I guess I'm just sad."

"That's normal." Lorelai told her. "He meant a lot to you."

She had had no love for Straub and Christopher's feelings were obviously conflicted, but Christa's grief was simpler. She had lost one of the most important people in her life.

Christa just nodded.

"Your mom brought tequila." Christopher said after a moment, holding up the bottle.

"She knows you well," Christa said with a laugh and then stood up. "I'm actually pretty tired, so I think I'm going to go to bed." She looked at Lorelai. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Lorelai assured her, "I'll hang out with your dad."

"Ok." Christa said and then gave her a hug. "I am glad you're here."

"Anytime, sweetie." Lorelai told her.

"It was nice to see you, Lorelai." Collin said politely and then followed Christa out of the room.

"Collin's staying here?" Lorelai asked in surprise. She'd assumed that he'd go home, since she knew both his parents' lived in Hartford.

Christopher shrugged. "He's someone Christa can lean on. It's nice that she has him for comfort."

Lorelai nodded and left it at that. "So, are you going to get us some glasses?" She asked, pointing to the bottle of tequila.

Christopher grinned. "I can do that." He let out a bitter laugh. "Maybe by the time we get to the bottom of the bottle I can sort out my conflicted feelings."

"I think it would take a lot more than one bottle," Lorelai pointed out, "But we can do our best."

* * *

"What was that?" Collin asked when he and Christa went upstairs. "Are you mad at your mom?"

"No," she dismissed, "but Dad needs her more than I do and if I'm there, she'll be focused on me. She's his oldest and closest friend and she gets him in a way no one else does."

On a selfish note, Christa couldn't help but think that it wouldn't hurt for them to bond over a bottle of tequila. She knew her mom was with Luke and that she was happy, but… Deep down, she knew she'd never fully accept it. Her parents belonged together.

Collin just nodded. "So you want an early night then?"

Christa shrugged. "I thought we could watch a movie or something. It would help take my mind off everything to just be with you."

"Whatever you need." Collin promised her as they headed to her bedroom.

Christa smiled at him. "You know for a guy who swore he never wanted to do strings, you make a pretty fantastic boyfriend."

"I think they key to that is 'friend'." Collin told her. "We were friends first and that was always the important part. That hasn't changed because I want to spend my life with you. I hope we'll always be friends."

"Me too." Christa told him, settling down on her bed. She thought of her mother again. Luke had been one of her mother's closest friends for years and maybe that was the appeal, having that solid foundation. But then, her parents had always been good friends too, so the same could be said of them.

"I wish I could just stay here," Christa told Collin after he'd turned on the movie and then settled down next to her. "I'm not looking forward to having to make nice with everyone." She knew her father and grandmother would need her though and for their sake she would grin and bear it. "I wish I was Gigi's age and oblivious to it all."

Collin just nodded.

"She won't remember Straub." Christa realized. "He'll just be a name to her." She made a face. "Of course, that's all he is to Rory too."

It had been awkward to received her twins condolences when they should both be sharing this grief. Instead, Christa was left to morn a grandfather that only she had known and Rory probably had to grapple with conflicting feelings to a man with whom she shared blood and no other bond.

She thought about what her grandmother had told her, about how they had come to ignore Rory. It didn't make it better, but Christa knew her mother well enough to know there was some truth.

"You can't change the past," Collin told her softly, "Rory's relationship, or lack thereof, with your grandparents has nothing to do with you."

Christa nodded, knowing he was right. What had happened between her parents and grandparents so many years ago had nothing to do with her and Rory, they had just been the victims. It was one of the many ways where other people's choices had shaped their lives.


	71. Chapter 70: The Morning After

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- Another slight direction change here. It makes no sense for Lorelai to Luke here, because of the Christa factor, so it turns into a lie of omission instead. _

Chapter Seventy: The Morning After

"Ugh." Lorelai complained over breakfast the next morning at Luke's. She'd ended up crashing in Hartford and had only just arrived back in Stars Hollow in time to meet Rory and she was really feeling it.

"Rough night?" Rory asked without any sympathy.

"Ugh." Lorelai said again and then winced. "Do you have to sound so chirpy?"

"Chirpy?" Rory commented, raising an eyebrow. "I sound chirpy?"

"It's that high-pitch girly voice of yours," Lorelai explained.

"I'm a girl, I have a girly voice." Rory told her in obvious amusement.

"Well, I should have had a boy in anticipation of times like this." Lorelai complained.

"It's all your fault." Rory said with a grin.

"Or Christopher's." Lorelai suggested. Who was also at fault for letting her consume half a bottle of tequila. "Whoever supplies that girl or boy part of the chromosomes."

"It's the guy." Rory confirmed. "So totally Dad's fault and not the fault of however much tequila you drank."

"I never remember to drink water." Lorelai complained. "That's the key."

"Lots of water." Rory agreed with a smile.

"Have you ever been this hung over?" Lorelai enquired. "I mean, I don't want to know because I don't want to hear about it, but if you have, I am sorry. And if you haven't, maybe your life has been a little too sheltered."

"I have not," Rory told her, "but I do have experience dealing with hung-over people."

Lorelai could guess what form that experience took, because while Rory might be too sheltered, Christa had probably had more than her share of hangovers. Probably why she had been more sympathetic than Rory.

Lorelai's complaining was cut-off by Kirk running in and being Kirk-like.

"Was Dad drinking like this too?" Rory asked once Kirk had run out again. "And where was Christa? I'm guessing she wasn't drinking with you."

"Christa and Collin decided on an early night," Lorelai told her, "and your dad was the pusher. He did not want to stop talking and talking lead to more drinking and drinking lead to more talking. But it was good."

And it had been. Sometimes with all the drama and everything, Lorelai forgot how easy it had been to talk to Christopher. They had been friends almost all their lives and the previous night had been about that, not any other aspect of their long and complicated history.

"I wasn't going to stay that long." Lorelai explained. "Then it got to the point where I pretty much had to, but even before that… It just felt right. I don't think he has many friends in the area anymore. He has Christa, but she's grieving too and I think your dad feels like he needs to be the parent and not burden her."

"It's good that you went," Rory told her, though there was a look on her face that Lorelai couldn't quite decipher. At least not in her current fragile state.

"Yeah, I know." Lorelai agreed. "He needed to vent, you know?" Another reason why Christa wouldn't have been the idea person for Christopher to turn too, because they had very different relationships with Straub and like Lorelai, Christopher sought to not let his issues with his father influence his daughter's feelings. "We alternated between feeling bad about his dad and not liking him so much for pretty much being a jerk his whole life."

Rory just nodded. "It sounds like it was good for him to get things off his chest. Plus you guys go way back, so, you probably understand better than anyone."

That was true. She and Christopher went back a long, long time. Lorelai had seen most of the Straub/Christopher relationship firsthand and knew exactly how complicated and tense it had been.

Just then Luke walked in.

"Hi." Lorelai said with a smile.

"I didn't know you guys were here." He told her, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Hi, Luke." Rory said after a moment.

"I thought you had run out on the place." Lorelai teased.

"I had to run to the store." Luke told her and then he pointed to the window. "Look at this, this re-enactment lunacy."

"I can't wait." Lorelai told him.

He shook his head and then frowned. "Your eyes are red."

"Long night." Lorelai told him.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, obviously concerned. "What happened?"

Lorelai paused, trying to decide what to say. "Christa's grandfather died. I went to Hartford to see her." It was the truth, just not the whole truth. But somehow she wasn't sure how to explain sharing a bottle of tequila with her ex.

Luke looked confused for a split second before apparently realizing she must mean Christa's _other_ grandfather. "How is she?"

"Sad." Lorelai told him. "Whatever faults he had, he was a big part of her life."

Luke nodded. "Before you go back there, let me know, I'll make up some muffins and cookies for her."

Lorelai smiled. "She'd appreciate that." The guilt clawed at her. Luke was being so sweet and she was misleading him. But, she reasoned that she hadn't lied, she just hadn't shared the whole truth.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Christa asked her dad as she handed him a coffee.

He just groaned and down the coffee. "Like I should know better by this point in my life." He commented. "It's just that your mom and I were talking and drinking and the drinking led to more talking which led to more drinking, it was a vicious cycle."

"I gathered as much." Christa told him. She'd been surprised, though delighted, to see that her mom was still there when she came downstairs in the morning. She knew that it would have been purely platonic, but it was still nice to see evidence of the strong bond her parents possessed. "Did it help?"

Christopher put the empty coffee mug on the table. "It did actually. I had some stuff to get off my chest and your mom… She understands better than anyone else."

"You guys go way back," Christa pointed out. She was glad to hear that her ploy of going to bed early so her parents could talk had worked. It sounds like it was just what her father needed.

"Where's Collin?" Christopher asked, as if suddenly realizing they were alone. Francine was still in her room and Gigi was with the nanny.

"He ran over to his dad's place to grab some clothes," Christa explained, "it was a last minute trip so he didn't really pack anything." Christa knew that friends of Francine's would be dropping by soon and they had to make the arrangements for the funeral and then the next few days would be filled with social obligation. "I'm lucky, I still keep clothes here." Mostly her boring, socially appropriate clothes.

"You still consider this your home," Christopher said quietly.

Christa shrugged. "I guess." Despite the fact that Christopher now lived in Hartford, Christa still spent most of her time in Hartford at the Hayden mansion. She could say that it was bigger or because Straub had been sick, but really, Christopher was right. The mansion was her home.

"I never felt at home here," Christopher told her, "I wanted to get out as soon as I could. Yet, somehow, you feel more comfortable here than I did. I can't help wonder what I did wrong that my parents' home became the better option."

"It wasn't your fault," Christa told him softly. They'd had this conversation before, but she knew Straub's death would have awoken all kinds of conflicting feelings in Christopher. "It was just… They were there when I needed them." She thought about her conversation with Francine the night before. "Grandmother actually feels guilty, she worries that she and Grandfather manipulated things so I would come back to live with them."

Christopher looked like he didn't know how to respond to that, but before he could Francine came downstairs.

"There's coffee," Christa told her, standing up to greet her grandmother. "I made it." Her grandmother's housekeeper was an amazing cook, but her coffee left something to be desired.

Francine smiled. "Thank you dear." She took the cup that Christopher handed to her. "Did Collin leave?'

"Just to get some clean clothes," Christa told her, "he'll be back."

Francine nodded, then turned to Christopher. "Christopher, I was hoping you could accompany me to meet the funeral director while Christine handles things here. Your father was clear about his wishes, but there are still details to take care of."

"Of course," Christopher assured her, "Whatever you need."

"You're a good boy." Francine said with a smile. She turned her attention back to Christa. "You know our usual caterer, can you make arrangements? And talk to Molly about having stuff on hand for visitors."

"I can do that." Christa told her, knowing it was what her grandmother needed of her. They weren't a family that really talked about their emotions, it was too complicated a subject, but it was actions that mattered and in this time, they were coming together, as fractured as they were.


	72. Chapter 71: Funeral Awkwardness

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Prologue._

Chapter Seventy-One: The Funeral

"How are you doing?"

Rory turned to see Logan standing behind her, two beverages in her hand.

"Feeling very awkward." She confessed. It was Straub's funeral and she had accompanied her mother to give support to Christa, but now that the funeral was over and the mourners were back at the Hayden mansion, she wasn't sure what she was doing there.

Christa was busy supporting Francine and accepting condolences, Collin by her side, and so was Christopher. Lorelai had been hovering, but was now distracted by conversation, and that left Rory to just stand there awkwardly.

She could feel people looking at her and whispering, but she tried to ignore it. She was here for Christa. That was all. This wasn't her loss. Straub Hayden had been a stranger to her and their few meetings had ranged from awkward to downright hostile. So she wasn't grieving, but she did feel awkward. She was at her grandfather's funeral and felt nothing. He was a stranger and she was an outsider.

"Let's go get some air," Logan suggested, putting his hand on her back.

"You looked a little lost," He said quietly when they were outside.

"Lost is a good word for it." Rory agreed. "I just… I feel like an imposter. I don't belong here. I barely knew the man. I'm sure you knew him better than I did. And yet… He was my grandfather." She motioned to the house. "Everyone in there knows the story. That I'm the forgotten grandchild, the one he tried to pretend didn't exist, while my sister was the apple of his eye. I can practically hear the gossip."

"Of course they're gossiping," Logan said matter-of-factly, "gossip is basically the lifeblood of high society. However, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong. Your grandfather was the one who made the mistake by never getting to know you."

Rory smiled slightly. "Thank you. And I don't want to make it all about me, not when Christa's suffering, but…"

"It's normal for you to be conflicted," Logan assured her, "it was nice of you to show up to support Christa, especially given how awkward it is for you."

"She's my sister." Rory said simply. Whatever her complicated feelings towards Straub Hayden, he had been important to Christa and Rory wanted to be there for her twin.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Logan asked after a moment. "Christa's probably going to be tied up for a while, but I've told Collin to bring her by my place when they can slip away."

"That sounds nice." Rory told him. Christa was busy and the longer she stayed, the more awkward she would feel. Logan's offer sounded really, really good. "Just let me tell Mom that I'm leaving."

* * *

Lorelai watched Rory slip out and watched Logan leave a moment later with a feeling of apprehension. She'd noticed them talking and also noted that Rory mentioned him in conversation occasionally, apparently she had been hanging out with Christa's friends recently. Something that Lorelai wasn't sure she liked.

For the most part, Lorelai liked Logan. He had been a very good friend to Christa over the years and while he was definitely spoiled and irresponsible, he genuinely seemed like a nice boy. However, that didn't mean she wanted Rory anywhere near him.

"Do I want to ask why you're frowning?"

Lorelai snapped out of her musings to see Christopher standing there, two drinks in hand.

"Just random thoughts." She told him, deciding not to bother him with her concerns. She didn't even know that anything was happening between Rory and Logan and if there was, what could she really do about it? Rory was an adult. Also, given that Christopher had always been a big fan of Logan's, she doubted he would share her concerns.

"I can appreciate that," Christopher told her, "I'm having a hard time putting on the polite smile."

"Yeah," Lorelai said softly, "How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there." He acknowledged. "Honestly, I think the hardest part is how all the rough stuff gets swept under the table. To hear them talk today, you'd have thought he was the perfect husband, father and grandfather."

"It's human nature," Lorelai pointed out, though she'd felt the same way. The Straub Hayden described in his eulogy wasn't the harsh, impossible man she'd known. "No one really wants to hear the truth."

"Yeah," Christopher agreed bitterly, taking a big gulp of his drink, "I'm really glad you're here, Lor. I know Christa appreciates it too."

"No problem," she told him and meant it. She and Christopher had been through a lot and it felt right to support him through this. Francine had greeted her politely and Lorelai knew that was all she could expect, but she was glad it wasn't awkward.

"Rory too," Christopher added and then he looked around, "Where is she?"

"She just snuck out." Lorelai told him. "I guess she figured you were busy."

Christopher nodded. "Well, it was nice of her to come." He sighed. "I should probably go mingle again."

"Probably." Lorelai acknowledged. "I'm going to follow Rory's lead and get out of here, after I say goodbye to Christa. If you need anything, just call ok?"

Christopher nodded. "I will, thanks Lor." He said, giving her a hug. "For everything."

* * *

"Everyone is at Logan's." Collin told Christa once the last mourner had left the Hayden mansion. "We can go there if you want."

Christa sighed. She didn't really want to see more people, even her friends.

"Your sister is apparently there too," Collin added before she could bow out.

Christa raised an eyebrow. She'd noticed that Rory had left without saying goodbye, but had figured her sister had just had enough of the awkwardness. It was interesting that she had left with Logan and enough to make Christa put her weariness aside.

"I'll need to change and then tell Dad that I'm leaving," she told Collin. Her father was checking on Gigi and her grandmother had gone to lay down for a little while.

"I'll tell Logan, we'll be about half an hour." He told her.

She nodded and then leaned into him. "Thank you. For everything. I'm not sure I could have gotten through the last few days without you."

"Well, you would never have to," he told her, "I want to be there for you whenever you need me."

"I felt bad for Dad," Christa said softly, "With Sherri gone, he seemed so alone at times."

"But your mom was there," Collin pointed out, "That seemed to help."

Christa smiled. "It did, didn't it?" She'd noticed her parents talking at one point during the reception and that her father had looked more at ease. She knew her mom was with Luke and she wanted her mom to be happy, but… Selfishly she still wanted her parents together. They had looked so right together and they knew each other so well.

She wouldn't do anything to break her mom and Luke up or interfere in anyway, but she would secretly hope for that relationship to run its course and for her parents to finally end up where they belonged: together.


	73. Chapter 72: Obligation and the Family Bu

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer in Prologue._

_A.N- As I said, I'm deviating from the show here (though I do borrow from it a bit) and taking things in my own direction. The Rory/Logan relationship is going to happen very differently (obviously) and everything is going to tie together to the story I've been building._

Chapter Seventy-Two: Obligation and the Family Business

Rory walked into the Yale newsroom and then immediately stopped. Doyle was in her chair and Paris was sitting on the desk, fanning him. Rory sighed and walked over to them.

"Move, please."

"In a minute." Paris told her, continuing to fan Doyle.

"What's wrong with him?" Rory asked Paris since Doyle seemed incapable of speech or movement.

"Mitchum Huntzberger just left." Paris told her.

"My body is numb." Doyle moaned.

"Logan's dad?" Rory questioned. "What was he doing here?"

She knew Logan was technically on the newspaper staff, but he rarely made an appearance and she doubted he ever did anything. Christa had told her that Logan had no desire to go into the family business, unlike Collin, who's rebellion was more of a token protest.

"What was he doing here?" Doyle repeated. "Busting my chops, what now numb. Oh my God, my chops are completely numb."

"Don't speak, don't speak." Paris soothed.

"So Mitchum Huntzberger just randomly stopped by to make various parts of Doyle's body insensate?"

"He's a deep-pocket alumnus." Paris pointed out. "Every few months Yale reels guys like in for banquets and luncheons."

"And he decided to stop in and bust my ass because Logan hasn't had a by-line all year," Doyle complained, finally gaining some coherency. "The man owns thirteen newspapers and he's the my best contact in the business and he just tore me apart because I can't make his playboy son tow the line." Doyle took on a deep, serious voice. "'I'd like to hand the business over to my son, Doyle, so it'd be nice if he knew something about it."

"He's going to pass his empire on that playboy cad while a rising star like Doyle is standing right before him." Paris complained.

Rory had to hide a smile at Paris' loyal and supportive girlfriend act.

"I'm sure I made a great impression, standing in a pool of my own swear barely able to form a sentence." Doyle commented, his tone full of self-disgust. "Anyway, it's my just to keep Logan in line and I can't even get him to show up at the office."

"Can he even write?" Paris asked scathingly.

"Oh, he can write." Doyle told her. "He's actually an excellent writer. How's that for God giving with both hands? Every now and then he gets bored and decides to throw up a bone and hand something in and it's always excellent. Stupid bastard."

That didn't surprise Rory at all. Logan had a way with words and he clearly wasn't stupid.

"I can assign him stories, but I can't force him to write them." Doyle complained. "I have zero influence on him."

"What about your sister?" Paris asked suddenly. "Do you think she could influence Logan?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm sure she _could_. Whether or not she would is up in the air."

"That's true, why would she care that pure talent like Doyle is suffering?" Paris sniffed.

"I can talk to Logan," Rory offered, though she was sure she would regret it. "We're sort of friends."

They had seen each other a couple times since Straub's funeral, always with Christa and the others around, and it had been pleasant, with friendly banter. Neither one of them had mentioned what had happened in New York. Rory was slightly frustrated by that, but at the same time she thought it might be for the best. She was focusing on dating and Christa was helping, though she hadn't really clicked with anyone yet.

"Would you?" Doyle asked hopefully. "Just one article, that's all I ask."

"I'll do my best." Rory promised, hoping she wasn't getting in over her head.

0

* * *

"Hey, Rory," Logan said with a smile as he met her for lunch, "I was surprised that you called."

It was the first time she'd ever called him. Most of their encounters had either been in the company of her sister or initiated by him, so he was intrigued that she was seeking him out.

"I'm doing Doyle a favor," Rory explained as they grabbed seats.

Logan rolled his yes. "Ah, yes, Doyle." So it was newspaper business. That was interesting. "What can I do for Doyle?"

"You can write an article and save him from your father," Rory said with a laugh, "he came into the office and almost turned Doyle into a pile of goo. I kind of need an editor, so I prefer it when Doyle isn't liquefied."

Logan supressed a sigh. He'd gotten the responsibility talk from his father, but it didn't surprise him that his father's wrath had expanded to include Doyle as well. Which was too bad, because while he was a suck-up, Doyle wasn't a bad guy.

It was interesting that Rory had gotten involved though.

"So you drew the short stick and had to come talk to me?" He asked after they had ordered their food.

"It was either that or Paris was going to come after you." She told him with a laugh.

"I'm glad you intervened," Logan said with a wince, Rory's roommate was a little terrifying. "So are you supposed to hold my hand through the process or just talk me into handing something in?"

"I have no idea," Rory said with a laugh, "but the goal is a by-line with your name on it, and preferably by the end of the week." She looked at him. "Is it really that hard?"

Logan thought about answering that yes, it was, and explaining how much he hated the pressure and his father's expectations and he hated that other people got roped into it, but he stopped himself. Rory was easy to talk to, but he doubted she would understand. She had never grown up with those pressures.

"I have a tendency to do the opposite of what my father wants," Logan said lightly, "But I guess for Doyle's sake, I can come up with something."

"Christa says your dad is a jerk," Rory said quietly, "I mean, all I know is what I've read, which is that he's brilliant, but you can be brilliant and be a jerk."

"And my father excels at both." Logan told her, surprised that she seemed to understand. "I'm not like Collin. He loves the hotel business. He hates that he has no say about his future, but he loves the business itself and he can't actually imagine doing anything else. I can imagine doing lots of other things, but I know there's no point."

Logan wondered if the real difference between him and Collin lay in their relationship with their father's. Andrew McCrae was far from perfect, but he and Collin had a decent relationship and Collin didn't actually dread his father's company. Unlike Logan.

He took a sip of his beer. "Look at Doyle, he loves the newspaper business. He's eager for every opportunity and he'll have to work his ass off, while I get it handed to me on a silver platter and I'll hate every moment of it."

"Do you hate writing?" Rory asked him quietly. "I mean, I've wanted to be a journalist for as long as I could remember. I can't imagine hating it."

"I like writing," Logan admitted, "it's everything else I hate and the fact that I just associate it all with my father and that's not a good thing."

"What would you like to do?" Rory asked quietly.

"I don't know." Logan told her. "But it doesn't matter. I don't get a choice. I'm allowed five years to rebel and then I have to do what's expected of me." It was why he resented having to be on the newspaper staff, because this was his time. In the end, it was an illusion though, he liked the luxuries of life too much to ever turn his back on his privilege and that meant he would have to do what his father expected of him. No matter how much he hated it.


	74. Chapter 73: The Plot Thickens

Sugar and Spice: The More Things Change  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Prologue._

_A.N- And now we get back to the LDB plot and hopefully everything will begin to come together. This story is turning out to be very, very long, but I'm trying to tie everything together and I do have a plan. _

Chapter Seventy-Three: The Plot Thickens

"I saw Logan having lunch with the good Gilmore today, they looked cozy. It looks like things are going according to plan.

Juliet froze in the stall of the woman's washroom at the sound of the question. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. However, it was the subject of the conversation that mattered. Had she managed to stumble onto a conversation between some of the LDB plotters?

"Even if that part is working, I'm still not sure about the rest." Another voice added. "Do you really think this will break up Collin and Christa?"

Juliet was pretty sure that the second voice belonged to Callie Connors, which added into what they already knew.

"I am," the first voice said, "We all know Christa has to be the center of the universe. She's had those boys dancing around her for years and the idea of Logan and her sister must drive her crazy. And it'll make her realize that she doesn't want to share Logan."

"But she's got her hooks so deeply into Collin," Callie pointed out, her envy obvious, "why would she risk that?"

"Jealousy is a powerful tool," the first girl told her, "and once Christa's green-eyed monster sets it, Collin will start questioning the relationship between his best friend and devoted girlfriend and that will be that, then we can move to the next stage of our plan while they're distracted."

Juliet just stood there, taking in what she was hearing. This was crazy. But it was also the information they had been looking for. She was tempted to peek out and see who was talking, but she didn't want them to see her. She paused, hoping they'd say more, but the voices started to fade and then she heard the door close.

She waited another moment to be sure they were gone and then hurried out of the stall, taking out her phone as she did.

"Christa? It's me. We need to gather the gang, I think I've figured out how they plan on bringing down the LDB."

Her friend was obviously startled, but agreed to start making phone calls and that they would all meet at Collin and Finn's in a couple hours.

Juliet hurried towards her next class, her thoughts full of what she'd heard. It made no sense and yet, they had to be talking about bringing down the LDB. Nothing had made sense so far. There was a plot and somehow Collin's sister, who didn't even go to Yale was involved, but she had no reason to bring down the LDB, only a grudge against Collin and Christa. Same with Callie Connors.

Obviously breaking up Collin and Christa was part of the greater plot, though Juliet wasn't quite sure she understood how, but she figured that the others might have a better idea. Still, it gave them something to work with.

* * *

"So let me get this right, someone's trying to break up the LDB brigade by setting Logan up with Christa's sister?" Jonathan asked a few hours later where they had all gathered. "That makes no sense."

Christa had to agree with Jonathan, it seemed pretty out there. But then, nothing about the LDB situation made sense and she trusted Juliet.

"Actually, it kind of does." Stephanie commented.

"How so?" Juliet asked. "I mean, what does it have to do with anything?"

"How many in this room think Logan and Christa have had sex." Stephanie asked suddenly, looking around. "Raise your hand."

Christa blinked, wondering where that had come from and then was surprised to see several people raise their hands, including Rosemary. Thankfully, Collin's hand remained resting on her waist.

Christa shot Rosemary a look.

The red-haired girl shrugged. "I figured it was a possibility."

Christa couldn't really argue with that.

"Exactly." Stephanie said. "That's my point. You and Logan are so weirdly connected that it seems like you have to have been involved. Most of your closest friends aren't sure, so how must it look to the rest of the LDB?"

Suddenly, Christa understood the point Stephanie was trying to make and she had to admit, on one level, it did make sense.

"If you start with the idea that there is a deep attraction between Logan and I, then it follows that I'd be bothered by the idea of him hooking up with my sister." She realized. "And maybe so bothered that I'd realize I had deep feelings for Logan after all and break up with Collin. Or at least, enough to cause tension in my relationship."

"And that would cause problems with Collin and Logan," Juliet realized, "of course."

"It actually does make sense," Rory said slowly, "I mean, even I wondered if there had been something between you, and I'm your sister. For someone who's only casually acquainted with you, it would be a logical assumption to make."

"You mean you guys have never hooked up?" Seth asked, obviously surprised.

"No." Logan told him. "Contrary to what is apparently popular belief, we're just friends." He paused, obviously considering the idea. "I think we're onto something though. Giving the Rory the story had the double purpose of creating a smoke screen, since Christa originally thought Adams was the one causing problem, and pushing her into my path."

"And if you were secretly pining for me, then why not settle for my identical twin?" Christa said with an eye-roll. "It's a bit twisted, but I can see the logic." And it actually had worked, even if it was based on flawed principals, because Logan and Rory **had** discovered a mutual attraction. "And now we know how Rachel and Callie fit in: their goal is just to see Collin and I break up."

"But how would you and Collin breaking up affect the LDB?" Jonathan asked. "That's the part I don't understand. Logan and Collin would still be on the executive council."

"The goal isn't really breaking Collin and I up," Christa pointed out, "At least not for the main conspirators, it's ruining Collin and Logan's friendship and using me as the means."

"Because there's only power in a majority," Collin pointed out, "Logan and I work well as a team, but if we were fighting, we'd be powerless. There would be no agreement and I'm sure Davies is ready to take advantage of any opening."

"There has to be someone else involved," Robert commented, "Davies isn't smart enough to pull off this level of scheming and the Darling girl doesn't seem like a mastermind either."

"Yeah, that bothers me to," Logan agreed, "it feels like there is someone else pulling the strings."

"Amanda Darling wasn't who I heard talking," Julie told them, "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't recognize her voice and I knew this voice, I just couldn't place it."

"I feel like every time we come closer to unravelling the mystery, we just discover another layer." Christa complained. Then she sighed. "But I guess we have a starting point at least, though I have **no** idea how to use this."

"Well, why not feed into it?" Stephanie suggested. "Make it seem like Logan and the good twin are getting closer. I'm not suggesting that Collin and Christa fake a break or anything."

"Thanks." Christa said dryly.

"However," Stephanie continued, "is there any harm in letting them think that at least part of their plan is working? It might give us a chance to figure out **who** is behind all this and why and what the next step is."

Rory and Logan were both silent.

"I think Stephanie has a point," Christa spoke up, she turned to Logan. "You have to go that thing on Friday, right? Take Rory as your date."

"Thing?" Rory asked, looking from Christa to Logan.

"My father's throwing a party for Seymour Hersch," Logan told her, "I have to make an appearance and I do need a date. How about it Ace, feel like a trip to New York?"

"I'll be there," Christa assured her sister. A part of her was a little amused at this turn of events, since Logan and Rory had been more or less dancing around their attraction for each other and now they would be forced to deal with it. She still wasn't sure how she felt about it, but she always did like a good plot. Well, at least when she was the one doing the plotting.


End file.
